


Neon Genesis Striker

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Strike Witches
Genre: Abandonment, Action/Adventure, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adult Content, Adultery, Alternate Universe, Amputation, Angst, Armageddon, Betrayal, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Clones, Daddy Issues, Domestic Violence, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emo, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Freudian Elements, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hate, Hedgehogs, Humor, Hurt, Interracial Relationship, Love Triangle, Magic, Manipulations, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Mommy Issues, Multi, Murder, Nudity, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Physical Disability, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Puppy Love, Scheming, Sexual Content, Sexual Humour, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Tsunderes, Unrequited Love, Violence, Widowed, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 92,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangelion x Strike Witches crossover. In 2015, Yoshika Miyafuji is called to Tokyo-3 to battle the Angels and defend humanity. What she doesn't know is she's a pawn in a much bigger game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel Attack

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After months of planning I now proudly present my Evangelion x Strike Witches crossover fanfic. It's a retelling of Evangelion using the Strike Witches cast, country names, and weapons. Chapter 1 – 20 will be based on the original series, chapters 21 – 24 will be based on the Director's cut(it's the same as the original with five minutes of bonus material) and the last two chapters will be based on the movie, the End of Evangelion. I might do an alternate ending two shot based on he original episode 25 and 26. This is going to get really dark so if you like happy and cute stories that make you feel warm and fluffy then don't read this. This will have violence, some language and tons of sexual innuendo and content. Sorry for the delay but I was having trouble with my internet. This story will at times be a very strong lime. Reader discretion is advised. Obvious knowledge of both stories but I'll abridge both:
> 
> Evangelion: A highly successful anime by Hideaki Anno. It is set in 2015 and focuses on three troubled teens who battle aliens called Angles while fighting their own personal demons. The story becomes much more psychological later in the story. It is considered one of the greatest anime ever.
> 
> Strike Witches: Set in an alternative 1944, Strike Witches is a creative retelling of WWII pitting magic girls operating strikers fighting aliens know as Neuroi that have taken over much of Europe. The girls take on animal familiars when they enter their strikers. I will be updating the guns used because the guns in Strike Witches are long obsolete by 2015.
> 
> I want to thank my friend thecrazyrabbidfangirl for her inspiration and support.
> 
> This story will contain OOC to varying degrees, OCs, breaking of pairings, crack pairings and character deaths. This is not for everybody.
> 
> Strike Witches Our country
> 
> country names names (All have modern borders)
> 
> Fuso - Japan
> 
> Karlsländ - Germany
> 
> Britannia - United Kingdom
> 
> Gallia - France
> 
> United States Of Liberion – United States of America
> 
> Romagna - Italy except the defunct Republic of Venice (see below)
> 
> Venezia - the defunct Republic of Venice
> 
> Suomus - Finland
> 
> Orussia - Russia
> 
> Xing (taken from Fullmetal Alchemist) – China
> 
> Here we go and I warned you.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion which is the property of GAINAX or Strike Witches which is the property of Gonzo.

It was a quiet afternoon in the city of Tokyo-3, the city formerly know as Hakone, Fuso. It was empty because of what radar had picked up in the water. The event know as Second Impact had destroyed Antarctica causing the water levels to rise greatly and billions were killed. Most of Hakone went underwater except for a small part. In the water a large unidentified creature was picked up on radar and the streets emptied.

In NERV, were the three technicians; Lieutenants Nishika Nakajimi (from Maidens of the sky) a seventeen year old purple haired girl with chestnut brown eyes in a brown shirt and brown shorts, Lieutenant Amaki Suwa, a seventeen year old with purple hair hair that ran down her back , purple eyes hidden behind glasses, and a brown shirt but only worn white panties, and Lieutenant Lynnette Bishop who unlike her Fuso counterparts was from Britannia and was only fifteen. She had blonde hair that was French braided into a single pigtail. She a light brown shirt under a black jacket and had a green tie, she wore white panties and thigh-high green and orange stockings.

The three of them were giving updates on the events going on as the monster rose form the water and revealed it's self to indeed be an Angel. It was the size of a skyscraper with a lanky appearance. It is mostly green but has brown-ish arms and legs. It has a white, beak like face. In it's solar plexus region is a large red core.

Watching this was a trio of generals form the Fuso Special Self Defense Forces (FSSDF) which under the banner of the UN were determined to stop the Angel.

Also watching were the Sub-Commander of NERV, an elderly lady from Venezia with silver hair in white and brown dress under a re jacket and the Commander, an eighteen year old form Karlsländ. She had auburn red hair and brown eyes. She worn a olive green shirt like most women now worn only panties and no pants. She sat at a desk well her Sub-Commander stood behind her. The Commander had her hands in their usual pose, fingers interlocked together and resting under her nose well her elbows rested on the table.

"After fifteen years they have returned." stated the NERV Sub-Commander Anna Ferreara coldly.

"Yes." responded Commander Minna- Dietlinde Wilcke matter of factly as the day she had been waiting for had arrived. "There is no doubt it's an Angel."

The FSSDF generals emptied their entire arsenal of two dozen tanks and another two dozen helicopters. One tank fires a missile which the Angel simply smashes in half like it was nothing before going back to destroying all the FSSDF forces.

 

Tokyo-3 was empty except for two people still out. Through the empty streets a blue Renault Alpine drove to it's destination point.

"I can't believe I'm late. I hope nothing happened to him." said the driver Captain Mio Sakamoto worried her target was hurt and she would be fired for it.

Meanwhile at a phone booth outside of a convenience store left empty by the evacuation stood the other person left out on the streets.

("I'm sorry but the number you have entered is unavailable. Please hang up and try again. ") said the female automated voice.")

So the caller did, her name was Yoshika Miyafuji. Miyafuji was just a shy fourteen year old living with her uncle until her sister sent a letter to come to Tokyo-3. She was clad in a one piece dark blue swimsuit under a white shirt and white sneakers.

Yoshika left the phone booth rejected went stood on the side walk and pulled out a photo of a 20 year old woman in a white shirt with Army insignia, jet black hair and over her right eye a white eye patch with a blue stripe running down from the top left hand side to the bottom right hand side. The photo had two messages on it, in the top right it said "Coming to pick you up." and on the left hand side was the message "Pay attention here." with an arrow pointing to her breasts.

Yoshika put the card away and looked down the empty street she thought she saw somebody. A girl her age with pale white skin and silver hair. She had a black and white shirt on with a black tie that had a five-point red star on it. She has black tights on and brown shoes. She stands stoic in the middle of the empty street.

As Yoshika looks on puzzled by this girl a flock of birds disrupted by a loud noise quickly take off and their quick exit catches Yoshika's attention. When she realizes what it was she turns her attention back to this mysterious girl on to find her gone with out a trace. Before she can react a new noise catches her attention as the round shakes. She looks up and catches a glimpse of the Angel.

Taken aback by what she is seeing Yoshika watches as a helicopter begins shooting the Angel only to have the Angel fire a purple beam from it's right hand blasting down the helicopter. The Angel then took a massive step crushing the helicopter and causing a massive explosion which Yoshika immediately prepared for.

After a minute Yoshika realized she was fine and looked up to see a blue Renault Alpine pull in front of her and the passenger door open. Looking inside Yoshika recognized the driver as the woman from the photo.

"Yoshika Miyafuji." she says in a happy manner which didn't seem to fit the event going on. "I'm Captain Mio Sakamoto of NERV here to pick you up. Hop in."

With the events that had just unfolded in front of her Yoshika didn't hesitate.

 

At NERV the FSSDF generals were displeased. Their forces were crushed and had only one option left.

"Deploy the N² mine." said one of the generals and the men gained a massive smile certain this would work.

 

On a road side Sakamoto had stopped her car and with Yoshika in the passenger's seat had stopped to watch the military action through a pair of binoculars. As Sakamoto was watching she saw a military bomber and realized what was going on.

"They're deploying an N² mine!" yelled a worried Sakamoto who then dropped her binoculars and threw her body on Yoshika. A minute later the N² mine was dropped and exploded in a mushroom cloud destroying everything in it's path and flipping over Sakamoto's car.

 

At NERV the FSSDF generals were cheering and congratulating themselves on victory only to be interrupted by Nishika.

"Sirs, radar has detected a massive force still exists."

"No way." said second of the FSSDF generals but since the satellite were blocked by the massive dust cloud kicked up by N² mine the cause of this force couldn't be seen.

"Can we switch to thermal imaging?" asked another general.

"Yes sir." replied Amaki has the NERV supercomputer, the MAGI, switched over to thermal imaging which revealed a massive heat source the size of the Angel.

"It's impossible." said a third general.

"Sirs, the dust has settled." said Lynne and the satellite was switched back to normal which proved the worst, the Angel was deformed but alive.

"It can't be!" said the first general.

"The ability to regenerate from serious attacks like that. It seems the Angels are getting stronger." said Ferreara

"Yes." agreed Minna who then added, "They're getting smarter as well."

 

On the streets of Tokyo-3, Yoshika and Sakamoto drove down to NERV. They has survived explosion and flipped the car back right side up but the front right bumper was held together with duct tape that was "borrowed" from a hardware store and powered by car batteries "borrowed" form the Tokyo-3 Sears. However, Sakamoto's concern was her car, which wasn't fully paid for, was now ruined.

"Ma'am." asked Yoshika, "Are you sure it's okay we took these without paying for them?"

"It's an emergency and besides I'm a government agent." Sakamoto replied worried .

"I don't think anyone will believe that." replied Yoshika cynically.

"You're not as cute as I thought you'd be." said Sakamoto dryly.

"You're not as mature as I'd thought you'd be." Yoshika shot back causing Sakamoto to purposely swerve all over the road.

 

At NERV, Minna stood in front of the FSSDF generals who were now defeated and forced to submit and transfer command of defeating the Angel to NERV.

"We're entrusting the success of this mission to you. Can you handle it?" asked one of the FSSDF generals to Minna.

"That's why NERV was created." replied Minna calmly and with that the generals left and leaving control of defeating the Angel to NERV.

Minna then turned her attention to the technicians and told them to prepare Striker Unit-01 for launch.

 

Sakamoto and Yoshika reach NERV in one piece entering through a side entrance of the pyramid shaped NERV headquarters and traveling through the base via car elevator.

"So this is where my sister works?" asked Yoshika.

"Yeah, do you what she does?" asked Sakamoto.

"I know it's important for the survival of humanity." replied Yoshika quietly as she looked out the car window.

"Family issues huh?" said Sakamoto, "I can relate."

Before Yoshika could respond she was awe struck catching a glimpse of the the Geofront. Yoshika first hand saw the massive subterranean ground large enough for cars, escalators and monorails. The view of the sunset off of Lake Ashinoko that left Yoshika speechless.

Trying to find their way to the command center the two of them got lost traveling through the same room twice after crossing through a hexagonal door with the NERV logo, a capital "NE" sitting on top of a capital "RV" with a fig leaf resting on the right hand side. Running down left hand side is the NERV motto: "God's in his Heaven. All's right with the world." Sakamoto finally decides to had to call for help.

("Doctor Perrine H. Clostermann please report to Sigma Unit. Dr. Clostermann to Sigma Unit please.") came a female voice over the NERV intercom

Dr. Clostermann sat in her office looking over data. Clostermann is a fifteen year old certified genius who has graduated Tokyo-2 University. She wares a purple button down shirt under a doctor's coat and black tights and blonde curly hair down to her shoulders. She had hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Sakamoto." Perrine says annoyed, knowing only she would be calling her.

As Sakamoto and Yoshika rode an elevator to the to Sigma Unit. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Perrine was waiting.

"Hi Perrine." says Sakamoto chuckling nervously, "Sorry we got lost but I've only been here two weeks and this place is so big."

"Save it." says an annoyed Perrine who then looks to Yoshika, "This her?"

"Yes." says Sakamoto, "Yoshika this is the Head of Project E, Dr. Perrine H. Clostermann."

"Hi." said Perrine before turning back to Sakamoto, "Let's go to the hanger."

In the command center the technicians were quickly typing away on their computers preparing everything for the launch of Unit-01.

"Sub-Commander." said Minna coldly, "I'm leaving, you take over things here."

"There first meeting in two years." said Ferreara as she watched the younger girl leave.

The trio of Yoshika, Sakamoto, and Perrine rode across a sea of LCL. LCL is a sticky orange liquid that more meaning then it appeared, via hovercraft arriving in the pitch black hanger."

"Where are the lights?" asked Yoshika and her wish was granted and the lights came on. The sight Yoshika saw caused her to freak out and scream.

What Yoshika saw a cylinder machine that ran up to the knees and had two propellers on the bottom.

"What is it?" asked Yoshika who had barely calmed down form her freak out.

"It is the device used to defeat the Angels and save mankind. It is a beautiful marriage of machinery and magic. It is Striker Unit-01." answered Perrine bragging about her achievement.

"So this is what my sister does?" asked Yoshika now fully calmed down.

"Correct." came a voice and all three looked up to see Minna standing above Unit-01.

"Sister." Yoshika says hurt as the memories of abandonment by her father and adopted sister, the latter now staring right at her, came rushing back to Yoshika.

"It's been two years since we last spoke." said Minna coldly.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked a hurt Yoshika.

"Lynne." said Perrine to her faithful assistant, "Prepare Unit-01 for launch."

"Perrine we don't have a pilot." stated a confused Sakamoto.

"Yes we do, you just brought the pilot." said Perrine.

"What!" said a surprised Sakamoto, "You can't be serious? It took Sanya V. Litvyak seven months to synch with her Striker and Yoshika just got here!"

"I am the Head of Project E and I will decide if she can fight." said Perrine before adding harshly, "Do you understand Captain Sakamoto."

"Yes ma'am." replied the defeated Sakamoto.

"Sister!" Yoshika called out to Minna angrily, "This is why you sent for me! After years of not even acknowledging my existence you bring me here when you need me! You were never there when I needed you!"

Minna didn't even flinch at this barrage but instead coldly said, "Yes, now you have a purpose to me."

"I won't do it." said Yoshika as she fought back tears.

"Very well." Minna replied before pulling up the command center on a computer monitor, "Ferreara, bring out Sanya."

"Bu ma'am, Sana is severely injured. There is no way she can fight." said Ferreara stunned at the thought of using Sanya in the condition she was in.

Minna only replied coldly, "She's not dead."

"Okay ma'am." said Ferreara who detested this change of action but she knew she couldn't challenge her superior.

Perrine sighed, "Prepare Unit-01 for Sanya."

As the three technicians prepared Unit-01, Sakamoto tried to see if Yoshika was okay but all Yoshika would say was as her eyes watered, "I knew she wouldn't bring me here if she didn't need me for something."

"Miyafuji, are you really going to run away?" asked Sakamoto trying to convince Yoshika to fight.

As Yoshika was taking in what was going on a gurney was brought in. Looking over Yoshika saw a girl her age on it. The girl had pale white skin and silver hair. She had a black and white shirt on with a black tie that had a five-point red star on it. She has black tights on and brown shoes. She has bandages on her arms and an IV was attached to her left arm. A bandage was wrapped around her head and over her right eye.

"Sanya, the spare won't work so you'll have to pilot Unit-01." said Minna to the girl.

"Yes ma'am." replied Sanya in a monotone manner and then sit up causing tremendous pain throughout her body.

As Yoshika watched the scene in front of her the ground began to shake as the Angel was now regenerated and had begun it's trek right to NERV. The Angel began to fire purple lasers from it's hand closer and closer to NERV causing the ground to shake. One blast caused the hanger to shake and knock Yoshika on her hands and knees. Once she looked up Yoshika saw the gurney had been knocked over and Sanya had been violently knocked to the ground. A second blast a minute later caused a large piece of debris to fall right where Sanya was. Yoshika ran over to Sanya and her body over the injured girl but felt no pain. Looking up Yoshika saw a shield light blue in color that circular in shape. In the northeast, southeast, southwest and northwest points where a circle with a minus in them. In the center was a smaller circle with an upside down triangle in it. It was projected by Unit-01.

"That's impossible! Striker Unit-01 hasn't been activated and besides only witches are able to use shields. Strikers can't deploy them." said the stunned Perrine.

As Yoshika looked at the shield she felt overwhelmed by what was going on until cries of pain from Sanya brought her back to the hurt girl who she tries to help sit up. Yoshika felt a warm liquid on her right hand which she removed from Sanya's back and realized it was Sanya's blood.

Yoshika began to repeat a mantra to herself, "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away."

Then Yoshika turned to Sakamoto, "Captain Sakamoto I'll fight."

"Good Miyafuji." responded the happy Sakamoto.

"Prepare Unit-01 for Miyafuji." said Perrine who then headed for the command center.

Sanya is returned to the infirmary and Sakamoto takes Yoshika above the striker so Yoshika could enter. Yoshika removes her sneakers and socks and puts in a microphone in her ear.

"Miyafuji." says Sakamoto and when Yoshika turns around she catches something in her chest.

"That is an IMI Micro Uzi." said Sakamoto as Yoshika examines the weapon, "Use it to defeat the Third Angel. Good luck Sergeant."

"Sergeant?" asked Miyafuji.

"It would be your rank, Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji the designated Third Girl, that is if you join us." said Sakamoto, "Now defeat that Angel!"

"Yes ma'am!" replied a determined Yoshika who then entered the strikers and grew brown dog ears and a dog tail.

"What are these?" asked a confused Yoshika.

"It's your familiar, every witch has one so don't worry." replied Sakamoto.

"Unit-01 is ready for launch." said Lynne.

Sakamoto then turned to Minna and asked, "Can we really do this?"

Minna didn't respond just smile which was an answer in it self so Sakamoto gave the okay.

"Launch Unit-01!"

Yoshika took off down the NERV running pad and into the night sky. After taking control of Unit-01 she found herself face to face with the Angel.


	2. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika wakes up after the battle and moves in with Sakamoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is chapter two of Neon Genesis Striker.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own either Evangelion or Strike Witches

"You ready Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto in the control room in a determined voice.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika though she wasn't totally certain this was true.

"Just try to focus on flying for now Yoshika." said Perrine.

"Okay." said Yoshika as she tried to move forward only to have the Angel grabs her arms and begin to pull them.

"Miyafuji you have to get out of there!" yelled Sakamoto as Yoshika screamed out in pain.

Yoshika got away and fired but the Angel deployed a shield of its own. Similar to the shield used by the Witches, it was colored red, instead of blue.

"Yoshika needs to retreat." said Perrine.

As Yoshika idled unsure what to do and panicking, the Angel attacked grabbing her with it's hand and slammed Yoshika into a skyscraper.

"Miyafuji!" calls out the very worried Sakamoto.

Yoshika snaps her eyes open and found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Looking around, Yoshika realized she was in the NERV infirmary.

 

In a dark room the fate of mankind was being discussed between Minna and the Human Instrumentality Committee. The Committee makes up the heart of the organization SEELE, which is comprised up of fifteen of influence responsible for the creation of NERV. On one side of the room sat Minna and the five Committee members made up the rest in holograms that showed the members from the waist up.

On the right closer to Minna was the member from Karlsländ whose hologram was red. He is the tallest and the most burly member. He has a barrel chest and broad shoulders. He has a strong chin well kept brown hair.

On his right is the representative form the United States of Liberion whose hologram was green. He has black hair and a matching mustache that gave a walrus like appearance. He has glasses that have a flat top to them.

Opposite the representative form Karlsländ and on Minna's direct left is the representative from Orussia whose hologram is blue and who is also the shortest member. He is more stout then the other members and has white hair that is receding a little. He usually never smiles and his nose is somewhat beak-like.

On his left is the representative from Gallia whose hologram is yellow and who is the oldest. His silver hair is obviously receding and he has a clear beak nose. He also has glasses.

Closest to the Gallian and Liberion members and directly across from Minna was the representative from Britannia who was the youngest member of SEELE and its leader. His name was Chairman Trevor Maloney. Maloney, whose hologram was in full color, was a retired Air Marshal in the Royal Air Force who wore his uniform. He had black hair and a pencil-thin mustache.

"So the Angels have finally returned." said the Orussian member beginning the meeting.

"Yes, now we can advance Instrumentality." added the Gallian.

"Indeed but now that the Angels are common knowledge we must control by which the means the public learns of this information.

"We already have that under control." replies Minna.

 

At the site of the battle which was now a smoldering ruins, Perrine looks over the information in an orange suit while Sakamoto, wearing the same suit, sits fanning herself to keep cool.

"God this place is a wreck." observed Sakamoto trying to stave off boredom.

"Well there was a major battle last night." replied Perrine, "At least the PR department is happy to finally have some work."

"Going with plan B – 27?" asked Sakamoto.

"Indeed." answered Perrine.

 

Back at the meeting between Minna and the Committee...

"My question is was the Striker used to its full potential during the battle?" asked the Liberion.

"I can assure you the Striker and it's pilot were used to maximum efficiency during the battle." answered Minna.

" I would hope so Minna." responded the Karlsländ member, "The last thing we need for the Unit-01 to be put in any unnecessary risk."

"Don't worry, everything will go according to the scenario." replied Minna.

"We're sure you will." said the Gallian and with that he and the other three nameless Committee members ended their holograms leaving only Minna and Chairman Maloney.

"Commander Minna, don't let the return of the Angels delay the Human Instrumentality Project." said Maloney before he ended his hologram leaving Minna alone in the dark room.

 

At the NERV infirmary Yoshika has gotten out of her bed and walked around the building. She was walking down a hallway when she stopped to look at the crystal blue Lake Ashinoko from above which she had first seen from below entering NERV.

As Yoshika stared out the window, lost by the view, she was brought back to reality by the sound of rolling wheels. Turning her attention back to the hallway, she saw a gurney with Sanya lying on it. Sanya's left arm was no longer bandaged but her right arm and eye were still heavily wrapped up.

Yoshika silently watched her pass before deciding to keep walking.

 

In Tokyo-3, Perrine and Sakamoto were driving to the impact zone of the battle with Perrine driving and Sakamoto, shirt gone and wearing only the dark blue swimsuit she worn underneath it which was a popular fashion style in Fuso, was in the passenger's seat enjoying the air conditioner.

"Ah! Air conditioner, man's victory of the elements!" cheered Sakamoto.

"If you say so." responded Perrine who then received a phone call that lasted for two minutes before she hung up, "Yoshika has woken up."

"Really?" asked Sakamoto excitedly before asking nervously, "How is she?"

"According to the doctor's she is doing quite well."

"Thank God." said a relieved Sakamoto as they reached their destination and Sakamoto put her shirt back on but didn't button it as the two women left the truck.

"I'm going to visit her when we get back." said Sakamoto in a very serious voice.

"Well I've got what I need." said Perrine as she grabbed what she needed from one of the scientists there, "I'm headed back, see you later."

"See you." responded Sakamoto as Perrine left.

 

After another two hours Sakamoto, shirt buttoned as a sign of the professionalism she had at work, returned to NERV and found Yoshika sitting in the NERV cafeteria.

"Hello Miyafuji." said Sakamoto in a kind voice surprising the young girl.

"Hello ma'am." replied Yoshika, "Did the doctor say if I could go home?"

"You can go home tonight." Sakamoto replied happily, "I'll drive you to your sister's on the my way home."

"Actually I'm not staying with my sister. We don't really get along and it's better this way." said Yoshika with sorrow in her voice, "I'm living in an apartment one block from here."

("You're going to do what?") yelled Perrine into the telephone not believing what she had just heard.

"You heard me Perrine, I'm taking Yoshika home and she's going to live with me." said a determined Sakamoto.

("Sakamoto, I've know you for years. Not only are you new to Tokyo-3 but I know you can barely take care of yourself.")

"We'll be fine Perrine." Sakamoto replied before adding sarcastically, ("Don't worry I won't put the moves on her.")

("OF COURSE YOU WON'T!" God I can't believe you! You do this sort of thing all the time!") yelled back Perrine causing Sakamoto to hang up.

"She never could take a joke." Sakamoto said simply after which she and Yoshika left.

They two waited at the elevator and when the door opened Minna was already inside. She coldly stared at Yoshika, causing the latter to look away. Neither said a word for a full minute before the elevator doors closed. Sakamoto decided it would be be better to take the escalator and soon the two of them were in the NERV garage and then they took off in Sakamoto's blue Renault Alpine. They stopped at a convenience store on the way and Yoshika heard two people talking about the battle in a derogatory manner and it got her down. Seeing this Sakamoto decided to make another stop on the way home.

"We're are we going ma'am?' asked Yoshika as saw the Alpine rolled down the streets to the outskirts of Tokyo-3.

"You'll see." said Sakamoto and soon the two of them arrived at a lookout point high above Tokyo-3 as the sunset dominated the sky.

"This is amazing." said Yoshika who was taking in the sunset with awe and admiration.

"Just wait a minute." said Sakamoto and true to form a minute later dozens of NERV pads throughout Tokyo-3 opened as large skyscraper tall building rose from under the ground.

"That's so cool!" said Yoshika who was now more awe-struck than before.

"This city was designed as a fortress against the Angels. This is Tokyo-3." replied Sakamoto.

After a few more minuets they left and by darkness had reached the apartment complex where they would both reside. The two women took and elevator to the right floor and began to head to the apartment.

"Your things should be here by now." said Sakamoto making conversation as the two apartment and Sakamoto entered but Yoshika was hesitant.

"Look Miyafuji.", Sakamoto turned to her, "This is your home now too."

Yoshika took a hard swallow and entered the apartment saying, "I'm home."

Sakamoto led Yoshika inside and warned her, "I'm just warning you it's kind of messy."

When Yoshika entered she aw exactly what Sakamoto meant, the apartment was a complete mess filled with boxes and trash on the floor.

"She calls this 'kind of messy'?" asked Yoshika.

When Yoshika went to the refrigerator she found the freezer full of ice, the fridge full of instant food and on the fridge door was the largest collection of beer Yoshika had ever seen.

Sakamoto came out of the bedroom clad in a yellow t-shirt, which barely concealed her lack of a bra and jean shorts. She and Yoshika sat down and had an instant meal which tasted poisonous when prepared by Sakamoto, who wasn't paying much attention drinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakamoto who had noticed Yoshika was very distant.

"Nothing ma'am." replied Yoshika who sounded out of it.

"Is that all you can say?" Sakamoto asked and she jumped out of her chair and grabbed Yoshika's head ruffling her hair playfully causing Yoshika to gain a faint smile.

"I know." Sakamoto said with a big smile, "Why don't you take a bath? Bathing rejuvenates the mind, body and soul."

Yoshika left the table and went into the washroom where she stripped naked. She looked at Sakamoto's underwear hanging up to dry before opening the bathroom door and getting the surprise of a lifetime and letting out a terrified scream.

"Sakamoto!" she yelled running into the kitchen where Sakamoto was still drinking, "There's something in the bathroom!"

Said creature walked out right by her. A penguin with a purple towel around it's neck and a silver metal pack on it's back.

"Oh that's Pen-Pen. He's a hot spring penguin and your other roommate." replied Sakamoto as said penguin walked past pushing the button to enter her fridge room which was complete with lamp, a small chair and television.

"By the way, you might want to cover up." added Sakamoto which causes Yoshika to realize she is naked and run into the bathroom with her face bright red from embarrassment.

"She seems to be fitting in well." thought Sakamoto as she pounded down another beer.

 

In a ruined control room deep in NERV Commander Minna and her head scientist Dr. Perrine H. Clostermann watching the viewing panel into a converted hanger where Striker Unit-00 sits frozen in bakelite.

"When will Unit-00 be ready for operation?" asked Minna in her usual icy demeanor.

"About seven weeks ma'am." replied Perrine before asking, "Are we still using the girls?"

"We have to doctor, they are the only ones who can pilot. It doesn't matter what occurs as long as Instrumentality goes ahead as planned."

 

Back at the Sakamoto/ Miyafuji residence Yoshika sat on her bed listening to her digital music player.

In the bathroom Sakamoto laid back in the bathtub talking on the phone to Perrine.

"She's doing fine Perrine.' said Sakamoto.

("How is she holding up after the fight?") asked the scientist.

"She seemed fine." said Sakamoto now a little worried.

("Okay, well then see you tomorrow.") replied Perrine who then hung up.

"Yeah." answered Sakamoto now worried about Yoshika.

In her room Yoshika lay silent on her bed in the darkness. As the song reached its end and another began, she looked up another "unfamiliar ceiling" the memory of yesterday's battle returned to her.

 

"Miyafuji!" calls out the worried Sakamoto as Yoshika was slammed into the skyscraper. 

"Status report!" Perrine asked from her faithful assistant Lynne wanting an immediate response.

"Life signal are still activate so Sergeant Miyafuji is alive but they are very weak." replied the Britannian.

"Lieutenant Suwa, prepare a recovery team for Miyafuji." ordered the worried Sakamoto.

"Right." said Amaki went to contact the recovery team before the MAGI began flashing and warning signs appeared on the screen.

"What's going on?" asked Sakamoto not needing another major event at a time like this.

"I'm not sure." said Lynne confused by the wild readings she was getting.

Before anybody could tell what was happening, a large force threw back the Angel. There was Yoshika surrounded by a blue aura and her eyes pure white with no sign of life in them.

"Miyafuji!" called out Sakamoto to the girl but the only response from Yoshika was a primal scream.

"What's going on?" asked Sakamoto confused by what was happening.

"It's gone berserker!" yelled out Perrine who was terrified by what she was witnessing.

"What does that mean?" asked Sakamoto.

Terrified Perrine responded, "Miyafuji is no longer in control of the Striker, the Striker is in control of Miyafuji."

The Angel reached out to again ram Yoshika into the skyscraper but instead the berserker Yoshika grabbed the Angel's right arm and ripped it off.

"How did she do that?" asked Sakamoto who was now worried for the well being of the girl.

"I told you the Striker is in control." answered Perrine, "That's just a bit of what it can do."

Yoshika then deployed her shield which canceled out the Angel's shield.

Yoshika then charged the Angel and ramming it in the stomach, drove it back three city blocks.

After the Angel had crashed, Yoshika flew up and began smashing away at the core like a wild girl. The Angel, near death did the only thing it could. The massive creature grabbed Yoshika and self-destructed causing an explosion that looked like a massive, glowing Christian cross.

"Miyafuji!" yelled out Sakamoto convinced the girl was dead but when the dust died down Yoshika was completely unharmed. The Striker then slowly returned to normal and slowly returned to Earth leaving an unconscious Yoshika in the middle of a street. She was picked up by the rescue team and rushed to the NERV infirmary.

 

As Yoshika thought of her ordeal the day before she curled up in the fetal position on her bed and tried to forget that it ever happened.

Then a knock came at her door and Sakamoto opened it.

"Yoshika, I just want to let you know what you did yesterday was a very brave and noble thing. I'm very proud of you."

With that Sakamoto left and Yoshika was once again alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter two of Neon Genesis Striker. A new element has entered the field in the Committee and Minna has a role. Bakelite here is a fast-setting, red-colored phenol resin which after being released from its liquid form will harden quickly. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. A Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika begins attending middle school and makes an enemy. Then Fourth Angel arrives and Yoshika has to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter 3 of "Neon Genesis Striker".

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches. I do own Elsa Barkhorn who is an original character of mine.

Chapter Three: A Transfer

"How are you doing this morning Sergeant Miyafuji?" asked Perrine as she watched the events unfolding on a screen.

Yoshika stood ready in her Striker with her IMI micro Uzi ready for the enemy attack.

"Remember Miyafuji, aim first and then fire or else you're just wasting ammunition." came Perrine's voice again into the transceiver Yoshika had.

"Right." replied the sergeant who kept repeating 'aim first and then fire' over and over again.

"Ready Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto and when Yoshika nodded 'yes' , Sakamoto gave the command.

"Attack!"

Yoshika left her hiding place behind the skyscraper and fired upon the Angel killing it.

"Not bad sergeant." said Sakamoto, "end simulation."

Lieutenant Bishop then ended the battle simulation and Yoshika returned to the hanger.

"Simulation ended." said Lynne who then asked, "Why do you think she choose to fight again?"

"She does whatever she is told." responded Perrine, "It's how she gets through life."

"That's one way to live." said Sakamoto who felt empathy for Yoshika.

 

Thanks to the hard work Yoshika put into cleaning the residence she shared with Sakamoto over the last few days, she wasn't tired when she woke up the next morning. Yoshika showered, dressed ate and was preparing to go to school when she realized there was a problem. Her guardian was still in her bed under her bed covers.

"Miss Sakamoto." Yoshika asked cautiously as she entered the older woman's room to find her on her futon under three blankets, "It's 7: 30 in the morning."

"I just got back from night shift and I don't have to go to work until tonight so please let me sleep." Sakamoto responded groggy.

"Okay, ma'am." Yoshika said and began to leave.

"Miyafuji." Sakamoto said causing her to stop, "Today is trash day so would you be a dear and bring out the trash for collection?"

"No problem." Yoshika replied.

After taking out the trash Yoshika left for school, while Sakamoto's attempt at sleep was again interrupted, but this time by Perrine.

("How is Yoshika doing at school?") asked Perrine trying to get as much info as possible on the newest addition to NERV.

"She's okay but she hasn't gotten any calls, and that bothers me." replied Sakamoto.

("Calls?") asked Perrine now confused.

"I gave Yoshika a cell phone if she needed to reach me but she hasn't made or received any calls. I can't prove it but I think don't Yoshika has any friends."

("Sakamoto, have you heard of the hedgehog's dilemma?") asked Perrine.

"Hedgehog?" asked Sakamoto, "Aren't those the animals with the spiny back?"

("Yes.") replied Perrine, ("Hedgehogs want to get close to each other but they can't because there spikes would hurt. Some humans are the same for fear of getting hurt and I believe that is the case with Yoshika.")

"Yoshika is going to have to realize that she can't avoid people forever." responded Sakamoto.

 

Yoshika arrived at her middle school she entered room 2-A which was her class. It was a typical classroom with six rows of five desks and a chalkboard at the front. The kids were in there groups and as she sat down, she noticed Sanya doing her favorite school activity; staring out the window. The pale girl's right arm was still in a cast hung up by a sling, and her right eye was still bandaged even after three weeks.

While Yoshika sat alone at her desk, two rows over another girl sat at her desk playing a hand held video game. She was totally obsessed with her racing game until her car lost control and crashed.

"Awe." said the girl named Francesca Lucchini. Lucchini was a twelve year old from Romagna with dark olive skin, jet black hair in two short twin pig tails, a white button shirt and white and blue striped panties.

Since Tokyo-3 was destined to be the new permanent capital of Fuso, people were coming to it from all over the world as companies began to move operations from the provisional capital of Tokyo-2, formerly the city of Matsumoto, to Tokyo-3.

"Miss Lucchini." came a stern voice causing Lucchini to almost jump out of her skin and hide her gaming system.

The voice belonged to the class representative Gertrude Barkhorn. An eighteen year old from Karlsländ, Barkhorn demanded constant discipline and respect for the teachers from her classmates. She has chestnut brown hair in two long pigtails and worn a gray jacket shirt. Barkhorn has a younger sister named Chris in the sixth grade who looked like Yoshika and a twenty year old sister named Elsa who was majoring in Liberal Arts at Tokyo-3 university.

"Did you deliver last night's homework to Hartmann like I told you?" asked class rep Barkhorn.

"I tried to, but nobody was home." replied Lucchini as Erica Hartmann, the girl they were talking about came into the classroom.

Hartmann was from Karlsländ like Barkhorn. She was sixteen with a brown shirt, short blonde hair in a bob cut and blue eyes. She tended to be very sloppy.

"Hey Trude." said a distant Hartmann to her friend.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." said Barkhorn who noticing that Hartmann wasn't her usual care-free and laid back self asked with concern in her voice, "What's wrong? Where's Ursula?"

The latter question cause Hartmann to cringe. Ursula was the more shy and reserved twin sister of

Erica, both of who hadn't been to school since the battle with the Angel and now only one had returned.

Lucchini decided to try and take her mind off of it, "Everyone is still talking about the battle against that giant alien. Wasn't that so cool?"

This only served to make Hartmann angry as she smashed her bag onto her desk, "I don't want to hear about that battle again."

"Erica, what has gotten into you?"asked a very concerned Barkhorn, "Does it have to do with the battle?"

"During that fight Ursula was crushed by a pile of debris. She's alive but in the ICU and in a coma. My father and grandfather work full time so they can't see her and my mother is dead so if I don't visit her then she's alone." said Hartmann with her voice full of sadness.

"Damn it." said a seething Trude, "Whoever the hell fought the alien was an idiot!"

"Well you two know the rumors right?" asked Lucchini, "Rumor is that that new transfer kid is the one who fought the alien."

"What?" asked Hartmann and Barkhorn together causing Barkhorn to blush slightly.

At that point the teacher, an elderly man in his sixties with black slacks, a white button shirt an a pair of glasses, enters the classroom and Barkhorn leads the class in her daily routine,

"Rise. Bow. Sit Down."

One might think that placing children ranging six years into one class wouldn't be logical but with droves of kids leaving after the Angel battle and the redistribution of money to NERV to battle the Angels at the expense of the rest of the city forced the school to let go of a quarter of its staff. These combined factors led to this unique situation. It didn't matter anyway since all their teacher did anyway was ramble on about Second Impact for hours and most kids were on their school laptops playing games, listening to music, chatting or browsing.

With ten minutes before lunch Yoshika sat at her desk and desperately tried to avoid falling asleep. As she felt her eyes getting heavy Yoshika got an instant message asking, "Are you the one who fought that giant alien? Y/N."

Yoshika made a huge mistake and answered honestly. A minute later the entire class with the exception of Barkhorn, Hartmann and Lucchini flocked to Yoshika and began asking her questions about the Striker and NERV. Hartmann looked away in disgust and Lucchini broke out her video camera and began to film.

"How did you get chosen? Did you have to take a test?" asked one while Yoshika just told them what she could and said the rest was classified well the teacher, completely unaware of what was going on remained facing the board and still kept rambling on about Second Impact.

"Pay attention guys we're still in class!" demanded Barkhorn.

"What was the gun you used?" asked another girl.

As Yoshika answered the question Barkhorn realized what they were talking about and her anger returned.

As Yoshika continued to answer questions the bell freeing the kids for lunch.

"Hey new kid.", Barkhorn called out to Yoshika as the latter went to get her lunch, "We need to talk."

"Okay." Yoshika and the two of them left with a grinning Lucchini in tow.

As they went outside Hartmann had received her lunch, beer battered bratwurst with sauerkraut on the side, it was her favorite and meal everyone knew it. She was now looking for her friends and saw them outside an open window.

Outside the building in an isolated area Yoshika and walked out with Barkhorn and Lucchini behind. When she turned around to talk to Barkhorn the Karlsländ girl punched Yoshika in the face knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry transfer, but I've got to beat you up." said the angry Barkhorn, "I won't feel right until I've hit you."

As Barkhorn walked away, Lucchini bent over and said, "It's not personal. She only hit you because Hartmann's sister got hurt when you were fighting that alien."

"I was forced to fight." said Yoshika which caused Barkhorn to turn around and stormed back over to Yoshika. After pushing Lucchini aside Barkhorn picked up Yoshika and punched her again before leaving with Lucchini behind her.

"She did this because of me." said a guilty Hartmann after watching the events unfold.

As Yoshika sat up, Sanya walked up to her and informed Yoshika, "There is an emergency, we must go to NERV."

As Yoshika watched Sanya bolt she heard the air raid sirens signaling an Angel.

 

"Battle stations!"ordered Sub-Commander Ferrara on the bridge above the command center where Sakamoto, Perrine and the three technicians readied everything for battle.

"Striker Unit-01 ready for launch." reported Lynne.

"Informing all government and military personal complete." reported Amaki who added, "Last time they gave us a fifteen year break. This time it's only three weeks."

"They never care about our convenience." said Sakamoto, "They're the type we women hate the most."

The Angel rose up from the sunken part of Tokyo-3. It had a large purple cylinder body with eight insect-like legs. The Angel had two arms from the top of it's body, with large purple whiskers coming from them, and purple spade shaped head, with it's core right below where the head meets the body.

As the Angel began crawling through the city the FSSDF tried to destroy the Angel with missiles and rockets with the no effect.

"That's a waste of the taxpayers money." commented Ferrara at the sight.

"Have the civilians been evacuated?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Nishika.

 

In a subterranean shelter outside Tokyo-3 the class of 2-A sat waiting. Including a still mad Barkhorn, a guilty Hartmann and Lucchini who was trolling through a hand held television for any footage of the battle.

"There not showing any live footage." said a disappointed Lucchini.

"Of course." said Hartmann still not focused on what she was saying, "The government has installed new censors. They'll just mash together bits footage the will let us see and the rest will be buried away or destroyed."

"I got to pee." said Lucchini.

"Fine." replied Hartmann, "Class rep, me and Lucchini are going to the bathroom.

"You should have done that before you left." snapped Barkhorn but she didn't stop them nor did she realize Lucchini took her camera.

Once they got to the bathroom they went to stalls but that didn't stop Lucchini from continuing their conversation.

"Hartmann, I have to see the new kid fight that Angel at least once." said the Romagna girl.

"You're still going on about that?" asked Hartmann who wanted to avoid that conversation.

"You feel bad about Barkhorn beating up the new kid." stated Lucchini.

"How did you know that?" asked Hartmann.

"It's all over your face." replied Lucchini, "And I saw you in the window when she and I left."

Neither girl talked for a minute as they finished urinating. After they left the stall they washed their hands at the sink.

"You know." said Lucchini breaking the silence, "If we sneak out maybe you can see her and talk. Then you would feel better."

After a minute of thinking Hartmann agreed and she and Lucchini snuck out a side door. As they left Hartmann had the feeling Lucchini had tricked her to see the battle. Lucchini could be very sneaky if she wanted to be.

The girls left and found a Shinto shrine near the shelter. Lucchini and Hartmann climbed the stairs up to the hill, where the shrine ran to the edge of the hill seeing the Angel and Yoshika, who had just launched. Lucchini aimed her camera and began to film.

 

As Yoshika hid behind a skyscraper she repeated the same phrase over again, "Aim first then fire.".

"Ready Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes." replied Yoshika.

"Then attack!" ordered the Major.

Yoshika came from around and fired several short bursts from her IMI micro Uzi that sent the Angel teetering back.

As Yoshika waited to see if she had won, the Angel quickly shot back up. It cracked one of its whiskers like a whip and before Yoshika could full deploy her shield the whip hit and sent her flying back.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually seeing this up close!" said Lucchini enthusiastically seemingly ignorant of the danger if Yoshika lost while she filmed.

As Yoshika recovered herself the Angel used it's whisker to grab her by the ankle and threw her with all it's might. Yoshika was flung to the hill where Hartmann and Lucchini were managing to tuck her legs to chest and roll avoiding serious injury as she landed only feet from her two classmates.

"New Kid!" yelled Hartmann who ran over Yoshika to see if she was okay as she hadn't opened her eyes.

"Status report!" demanded Sakamoto now scared for her ward's life.

"Ma'am." reported Lynne, "The impact of her landing damaged the battery in Unit-01. Yoshika only had five minutes of power left."

"Major Sakamoto." said Amaki, "There are two unknown people with Yoshika."

"What?" asked Sakamoto now more worried than ever as problems kept piling up.

"Identities established Captain." said Nishika as she used the MAGI to pull up profiles on Lucchini and Hartmann.

"Those are Yoshika's classmates!" said a shocked Sakamoto.

As Yoshika opened her eyes her vision was blurred and once it went into focus she found a blonde girl looking over her.

"Hey new kid!" came the enthusiastic voice of Lucchini and well Yoshika recognized her she was confused by who this was.

"Who are you?" asked Yoshika.

"Erica Hartmann." the blonde replied softly and Yoshika remembered what Lucchini said after Barkhorn punched her.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Yoshika said feeling guilty about the injury but Hartmann felt so guilty herself that Yoshika was hurt by Barkhorn she couldn't respond.

"Miyafuji!" yelled Sakamoto into the earphone of Yoshika.

"Yes Ma'am." responded Yoshika.

"Defend your classmates from injury." ordered Sakamoto.

"Right." said Yoshika who then took back off into the sky.

"You don't have the authority to do that Captain." snapped Perrine.

"I just gave myself the authority." a determined Sakamoto responded.

As Yoshika reached once again came face to face with the Angel she was immediately attacked by her foe. However, Yoshika was prepared and deployed her shield in time which absorbed the blows from the Angel.

"Miyafuji, you have to retreat." ordered Sakamoto over the microphone.

But Yoshika couldn't follow that order and after repeating "I mustn't run away" half a dozen times to herself, Yoshika charged the Angel. She took Uzi and aimed it at the Angel firing the rest of her ammunition hitting the Angel in it's core killing it.

"That was so cool!" cheered Lucchini.

As Hartmann watched Yoshika she saw the girl break down sobbing after being overwhelmed by the battle. After seeing this Hartmann turned and silently walked back to shelter choking back tears of her own.

 

Three days later Hartmann sat in class looking outside as the rain came down, Lucchini indulged in her hand held video game and Sanya stared out the window.

"How are you doing, Erica?" asked Barkhorn walking up to her friend. After she had been told by Hartmann about Yoshika's break down following the battle and her own guilt Barkhorn now felt guilty herself about hitting Yoshika because she felt that the breakdown she suffered was partly her fault.

Lucchini reached down into her bag and pulled a small piece of paper out of it.

"Here." she said handing it to Hartmann, "This is Yoshika's phone number. If you really feel so bad then call her and apologize."

Hartmann went into the hallway and pulled out her cellphone from her right breast pocket. She dialed the number but after a minute got no response and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that the whole 'sister getting injured' thing would have been better for Barkhorn but if I want to keep Barkhorn and Hartmann close to in character then it would be better for the long run doing it this way. Class representative is the closest to class president in the West. Please review!


	4. Hedgehog's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika has runaway following the last battle. Will she leave Tokyo-3?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter four of "Neon Genesis Striker" which is set five days after the last battle and two days after the chapter ended.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

Chapter Four: Hedgehog's Dilemma

In Tokyo-3 the sound of rain filled the city, having started and continued non-stop since the battle against the Angel five days ago.

In her apartment Sakamoto woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up, brushed her teeth and went over to the door of her young ward's room. Displayed prominently was the sign she'd made for it the second day Yoshika was there, "Yoshika's lovely suite".

"Come on Miyafuji." said the annoyed Major as she knocked on the girl's door, "It's been five days, you can't keep avoiding school."

When she got no response, Sakamoto opened the door to find the room as neat and clear as always except one thing, Yoshika. On the desk by her bed were Yoshika's NERV ID card and a goodbye letter to 'Miss Sakamoto'.

"She's ran away!" yelled Sakamoto. She turned to go start searching, but as she opened the front door she found three people there. Barkhorn, Hartmann and Lucchini at the door left speechless by the woman in front of them.

"Wow." said the impressed Lucchini who could take her eyes off Sakamoto's chest.

"Aren't you the classmates who Miyafuji protected against the Angel?" Sakamoto asked Lucchini and Hartmann who were snapped back to reality by Barkhorn clearing her throat.

"Yeah." replied Hartmann, "Yoshika hasn't been to school in five days so we wanted to check on her."

"Miyafuji is at NERV undergoing specialized training." lied Sakamoto through her teeth.

"Well just let her know we're worried about her and wish her the best." said Barkhorn.

"Can do." responded Sakamoto in a fake happy voice before returning inside.

"Did you see her breasts?" asked a re-energized Lucchini happily.

"Yeah she was a total babe." stated Hartmann which combined what Lucchini had said caused Barkhorn to grab both of them by the ear and drag them off muttering to herself about perverts.

Back in the apartment, Sakamoto looked down at her feet with a frown that quickly turned into a scowl.

"Damn Miyafuji!" Sakamoto yelled kicking the door.

 

Yoshika sat glued to her seat. She was on the train and had been riding it around Tokyo-3 all day just sitting in her seat next to the door listening to her digital music player. At first the train was full, but as the afternoon passed the train the number of people on board slowly decreased. After the evening commute, Yoshika was the only one left. Yoshika stayed on the train until the train stop for the night.

"I've got to go back." Yoshika said sadly, even though she didn't want to see Sakamoto again.

After leaving the train Yoshika walked through the rain back to Sakamoto's apartment but instead stopped at a movie about Second Impact. The theater was empty except for a few people sleeping. Yoshika wasn't even paying attention to the movie and her eyes wandered around the theater falling on a young couple a few rows in front of her. She watched them for a few minuets before they began a furious make out session which caused Yoshika to become queasy look away. Yoshika slept in the dark theater lobby that night on a bench next to the vending machine.

Yoshika left the theater early in the morning and wandered through the city but as she moved she felt the buildings closing in on her. She began to sweat, her heart race increased and her chest felt tight. Starting to panic, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack, and ran until she reached the mountains outside the city.

 

"So have you heard from Yoshika?" Perrine asked Sakamoto as the doctor ran Sanya through a CAT scan. Perrine sat at computer monitoring Sanya while Sakamoto leaned up against the wall nearby.

Sakamoto didn't answer which was answered Perrine's question.

"It really sucks we have to use kids for this." said Sakamoto.

"You know we have no other option." replied Perrine.

"Yeah." responded Sakamoto still unhappy with it, "It's probably better she doesn't return home anyway."

"Why?" asked Perrine.

"Well..." began Sakamoto's

 

"I ordered you to retreat Miyafuji!" yelled Sakamoto who was chewing out her ward following the girl's victory over the Fourth Angel. Yoshika sat on the platform next to Unit-01 while Sakamoto stood in front of her.

"Yes ma'am." responded Yoshika quietly.

"What you did was clear insubordination!" yelled the Major.

"I know." Yoshika responded quietly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sakamoto asked angrily.

"We won right?" answered Yoshika, "We obtained victory over the Angel. Even if I were killed that victory was the only thing that was important."

"How pathetic!" snapped Sakamoto, "I don't care what happened to you in the past but you work here now and stupid tactics like that aren't just dangerous to you, they're dangerous to everyone! You need to grow up, and if you don't want to be here then leave!"

As she left Sakamoto stopped and without looking at Yoshika angrily said, "We would be better off without people who hold a defeatist attitude."

 

"I see." said Perrine after Sakamoto had finished her story.

"See ran away because of me." said Sakamoto feeling awful about what had happened, "How could I have been so stupid?"

 

In the mountains outside Tokyo-3, Yoshika wandered through the mountain sides well the setting sun made the night sky orange. As she passed by Fuso maples she heard a voice from above her.

"Yoshika!" came the voice which Yoshika easily recognized.

"Lucchini?" asked the witch wandering around and looking into the tree branches.

"Up here!" called the Romagna girl allowing Yoshika to follow her voice and find her laying on a tree branch ten feet off the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Yoshika.

"My dad woke up from my nap and told me to clean my room so I snuck out here to avoid work and keep napping." said the young girl who then asked, "How's the special training?"

"Special training?" asked a confused Yoshika.

"That's what Sakamoto said replied Lucchini.

"I'm not undergoing special training." Yoshika said adverting her eyes, "I quit NERV."

"What happened?" questioned Lucchini as she jumped down from her perch. She and Yoshika sat down and talked.

 

At NERV, Perrine and Minna stood next to each other as they rode an electric walkway traveling through the vast NERV headquarters well Sanya, still recovering from her injuries, stood behind Minna.

"What will we do about the Third Girl?" asked Perrine.

"She left on her own so she no longer has any value. We will continue with out her." replied Minna coldly.

"What if next the Angel arrives before Sanya is healed ?" asked Perrine.

"According to the Marduk Institute the Fourth Girl hasn't been found, the Third Girl ran away and the Second Girl isn't ready yet nor is she even in this country so Sanya is the only option we have." answered Minna as coldly as always.

"Right." answered Perrine.

 

"That's kind off sad." said Lucchini after Yoshika finished telling Lucchini what happened and why she left. The sky was now pitch black and the girls sat in front of a camp fire Lucchini had made.

"Yeah." said Yoshika determined never to return. She did have to admit this was the most serious she had ever seen Lucchini, "I'm not going back."

"Personally I think you're lucky." said Lucchini, "You get to live with a hot babe and fight in the Strikers. I would love to just get in one of those."

"You'd shouldn't say that." reprimanded Yoshika, "You're mother would be worried about you."

"It's no problem. My mother is dead." informed Lucchini, "Both Hartmann and Barkhorn feel awful about Barkhorn punching you. When Barkhorn's little sister Chris found out she chewed Trude out."

"It's okay." replied Yoshika quietly.

Yoshika and Lucchini went to sleep that night on the ground and under the stars.

When Lucchini woke up the next morning it was before Yoshika. She then rubbed her eyes and released that two Men in Black standing in front of her. As she wondered what was happening Yoshika woke up and saw them too.

"Yoshika Miyafuji?" asked one of the men.

"Yes." she responded.

"We're with NERV Section 2. We've been summoned to bring you back for desertion."

"Okay." said Yoshika in a defeated voice and she let the the two Men in Black take her away well Lucchini watched helpless.

 

At NERV, Yoshika sat in a dark detainment cell unaware of her fate. It had been six hours since was picked up by Section 2 and after she was returned to NERV she was dragged to this cell where she has sat in isolation since. The only human interaction she had was when she was bought a tray of food which she barely touched. Now she was lying on her side facing the wall.

"You're back."came a familiar voice which cause Yoshika to look up and see Sakamoto staring back at her.

"Major." Yoshika responded as if still her subordinate.

"The only reason you're back is because you ran away. Luckily it looks like Commander Minna is just going to let you go." she said, "Look Miyafuji, I understand you've had a rough life but you have to obey my orders."

Yoshika didn't answer and Sakamoto just walked away.

 

"So that's what happened." finished Lucchini who had just told Hartmann and Barkhorn about her encounter that morning with NERV Section 2 well the three girls ate lunch in the classroom.

"You just let her go?" asked Hartmann who was shocked Lucchini didn't try to defend Yoshika.

"Only an idiot fights when they know they can't win. What Lucchini did was smart." interjected Barkhorn, "After school you two just come with me. Trust me on this."

 

After three mores hours in NERV detainment, Yoshika was told Commander Minna had decided to just relieve her of her rank and let Yoshika go back to live with her uncle. The same two Section 2 agents from earlier escorted Yoshika into a black NERV van and drove her to the train station.

Once they got to the train station Yoshika got out of van and heard someone call her name. Looking over, Yoshika saw Lucchini, who had called her name, along with Hartmann and Barkhorn who had been sitting on a bench waiting for the girl.

"Hi." Yoshika said surprised before asking "How did you know I would be here?"

"Ever since the battle with the Angel when you first arrived here this has happened a lot." replied Barkhorn.

Yoshika turned to the Section 2 agents asked, "Can I talk to them please?"

"Make it quick." responded on of the agents.

"Yoshika." began Hartmann clearly speaking from the heart, "Me and Barkhorn are very sorry about you getting beat up."

"It's okay." replied Yoshika with a weak smile.

"Yoshika, I want you to punch me." said Barkhorn feeling this was the only method, "I won't feel right until you do. Don't hold back."

Yoshika clenched up her fist and punched Barkhorn in her face sending her teetering back a few steps.

"Thank you." said Barkhorn with a weight off her shoulders.

"You're time is up." said the Section 2 agent and he and his partner began escorting Yoshika to the train platform. As they did Yoshika turned back to the trio behind her and called out to them.

"It's me who should be hit. I'm a scoundrel, a coward, dishonest and weak."

The three girls then walked over to the bench and waited for the train carrying Yoshika to leave.

 

At, NERV Sakamoto was sitting in her office thinking about Yoshika. She felt horrible about what was happening.

"Yoshika." she said as she stared down at her desk. Sakamoto knew Yoshika should have obeyed her orders but still felt bad.

"I was too rough with her." she said as she pounded down her seventh cup of coffee.

As she sat at her desk, Sakamoto remember Perrine's talk about the hedgehog's dilemma and thinking about it suddenly everything made sense.

"That's it!" she yelled Sakamoto as the epiphany hit her, "How could I have been so blind?".

Sakamoto quickly ran down the hallway bolting to her car so fast she could beat the Flash in a footrace. As the Major ran she encountered Perrine.

"Where are you going?" asked the Gallian.

"I finally figured it out!" Sakamoto yelled back as she kept running, "Miyafuji is a hedgehog, she is afraid to get close to anyone for fear of hurting them like you said. The only reason she moved in with me is because she wanted a family. I've got to stop her from leaving."

As Sakamoto left Perrine observed, "Maybe she's not as dense as I thought."

Sakamoto jumped into her car and raced through Tokyo-3 arriving at the station as the train of people left.

"I'm too late." she said sadly and turned her back to station and rested on her car as she looked down feeling terrible for driving Yoshika off.

As Sakamoto turned around to re-enter the car she saw someone at the train station, it was Yoshika Miyafuji.

Yoshika was getting ready to board the train when she saw Sakamoto's car. The two stared at each other for a minute.

"I'm home." said Yoshika with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home." replied Sakamoto smiling at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter four and yes Yoshika has rejoined NERV. Hartmann might have seemed more in character here and she will be more in character later on. Don't expect happy endings like this too much in this story. This chapter mentioned two other withes, the Second Girl and the Fourth Girl, who along with the Fifth girl will appear later on. Please review!


	5. Beyond Sanya's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika tries to get closer to the enigmatic Sanya but her plans are interrupted by the Fifth Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter five of Neon Genesis Striker. This will give more of an insight into Sanya as well as explaining her injuries and then the Fifth Angel arrives.

Thanks to my pre-reader: Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

In the second NERV test facility at Matsushiro, Unit-00 and Sanya are waiting in a a large white room while Perrine, Ferrara and Minna watch from a control room through a reinforced glass window while technicians worked on computers along the wall. Sanya stood in her Striker, her familiar was a black cat as shown by the cat ears and tails she grew when she entered her Striker. It might have been three weeks until the Third Angel arrived but Minna wanted her to be ready. 

"Everything is ready Ma'am." replied Lynne as she sat at her computer.

"Begin activation of Unit-00." ordered Minna and Sanya floated up into the air and began to preform basic aerial acrobatics.

"Excellent." said Minna as she watched and Sanya preformed these routines for several minutes.

As it seemed the activation would be a success, the computer began beeping and 'Danger' began to flash across all of the computer screens.

"What's going on?" asked a very concerned Perrine.

"Unit-00 seems to be rejecting Sanya." replied Nishika.

"Cut power to Unit-00." ordered Ferrara.

"It's rejecting the order!" yelled Amaki.

Just then a white aura surrounded Sanya and her eyes became pure white. She then let out a primal scream.

"Unit-00 has gone berserker!" yelled Perrine as the now possessed Sanya began to thrash wildly around the room. Then it got even scarier as Sanya slammed into the reinforced glass window repeatedly sending glass flying.

"Everybody get back!" yelled Perrine and all in the room followed except Minna who stood in her place with concern for Sanya on her face.

"Ma'am the override system has kicked in, Unit-00 should power down." informed Lynne.

Indeed Unit-00 and its battered pilot slowly returned to the ground.

"Sanya!" called out Minna who then dashed down to the testing room. Once she got to Sanya, she grabbed the Striker placing her left arm around the right Striker and grabbing the top of it with her right hand and began to fiercely pull back on the Striker. As she was pulling Minna didn't notice a pair of glasses fall out of her pocket and crack upon hitting the floor. Minna pulled until the Striker came off then repeated the process with the other.

"Sanya?" she asked concerned as she fell to her knees and cradled the injured witch in her arms.

"Commander?" asked Sanya weakly.

Minna then buried Sanya's head in her chest and began stroking her hair gently saying, "It'll be okay."

As the medical team came in Minna noticed the glasses and frowned slightly, "Father."

"I want her take care of right away." Minna ordered the medics but well her back was turned Sanya managed to grab the glasses Minna had and place them in her pocket before being rushed for medical care.

 

Outside Tokyo-3 NERV was hard at work. A large tent was set up around the remains of the Fourth Angel.

"The failed activation of Unit-00." said Perrine as she and Sakamoto stood on the make-shift scaffolding.

"The pilot was Sanya wasn't it?" asked Sakamoto.

"Indeed." replied Perrine, "We believe mental instability on her part played a role in the incident."

"Mental instability in Sanya?" asked Sakamoto again not believing that, "I'm surprised her family let her keep piloting."

"Sanya doesn't seem to have any family. All of her files have been deleted." stated Perrine.

"Wow." said Sakamoto, "Though I still can't believe mental instability."

"It couldn't be anything else." said Perrine before she realized something, "Could it be?"

"You think of something?" asked Sakamoto.

"Nothing." said Perrine shaking it off.

Sakamoto and Perrine returned to the ground where they ran into Yoshika fresh out of school. The three of them went into a side room that was empty except for a computer on a desk which is where Perrine had set up her base.

"We still haven't figured out what the Angels are made of."she began as she typed away, "But look at this."

Perrine moved over and Sakamoto looked at the computer screen.

"No way!" said the shocked Sakamoto.

"It's true. The Angel's wave pattern is 99.89% similar to our own. We are almost the same as them." informed Perrine.

As Yoshika looked on pretending to understand, out of the corner of her right eye she saw Ferrara and Minna walk by. She watched as the two of them walked over to what was left of the core being lowered by a crane down to ground level and observing it.

"Yoshika, what's wrong?" asked Sakamoto noticing the distracted Yoshika.

"My sister walked by." Yoshika answered in a sad voice as she turned back into the room.

"Your sister isn't always bad." said Perrine, "When Sanya was hurt her safety was Minna's top priority. She even ran over and ripped the Strikers off Sanya."

"Bullshit." said Yoshika not believing what she had just heard.

"It's true." replied Perrine though Yoshika didn't believe it.

 

The next day at school Yoshika could only focus on one thing and that was Sanya. During gym the class was divided with one half doing swimming and the other track. Yoshika, Hartmann and Lucchini were in the track half well Barkhorn and Sanya, no longer in her bandages or cast, were in the swimming half. The whole time Yoshika kept looking over to Sanya. When the class stopped for a break and Yoshika kept staring at Sanya in her dark blue one piece swim suit almost in a trance, Hartmann decided to speak up.

"What are you looking at chief?" asked the blonde, which snapped Yoshika out of her trance-like state.

"Nothing!" Yoshika responded very defensively.

"You were staring at Sanya right?" asked Lucchini.

"No!" snapped Yoshika again defensively.

"Were you staring at her boobs?" asked Lucchini.

"Or her thighs?" asked Hartmann, "Or her..."

"Naughty bits?" they both asked in unison embarrassing Yoshika.

"No." Yoshika said defending herself, "I was just wondering why she always seemed alone."

"She's always been like that since she began attending this school last year." said Hartmann.

Yoshika then went back to staring at Sanya wondering why this was.

After school the girls were at NERV doing standard synch tests that had them entering their Strikers and try to harmonize with them.

 

As Yoshika finished see looked up and saw Sanya exiting her Striker. Then a smiling Minna walked over to her and as soon as Sanya saw her a large smile shot across Sanya's face and the two smiling women talked for several minutes surprising Yoshika.

That night at the Sakamoto/ Miyafuji residence Perrine had been invited for diner which she regretted accepting as soon as she realized Sakamoto was cooking.

 

"I can't believe you still eat this garbage." said the doctor as she looked at the questionable 'meal' in front of her.

"It's really good if you try it." said Sakamoto and both Perrine and Yoshika did. They immediately fought the urge to become violently ill as the toxic food reached their stomachs.

"Remind me only come by when you cook Yoshika." stated Perrine.

Staring at the trio from his room was Pen-Pen who returned inside to find Sakamoto's cooking on his plate. Pen-Pen takes one bite and keeled when the food made him sick.

"Hey Miyafuji, pour some that food in this ramen it'll be delicious." said Sakamoto.

"Yoshika you should really consider moving out." warned Perrine.

"Never underestimate the human ability to adapt to its environment." said Sakamoto very drunk put still sounding profound, "Besides the paperwork and red tape would take months."

"That reminds me." said Perrine pulling out a laminated card from her pocket and handing it to Yoshika, "This is Sanya's new ID card. I keep forgetting to give it to her so can you do it?"

"Okay." Yoshika said taking the card and staring at Sanya's picture.

"You're staring at Sanya's picture really hard. You like it?" questioned Sakamoto teasing her ward causing Yoshika to blush.

"I wonder who the real adult here is?" asked Perrine to herself.

 

The next day Yoshika went to the store and on the way home decided to go to Sanya's apartment before school. Sanya lived in a newer part of the city were construction work was a constant. Yoshika got to Sanya's apartment, apartment 402, and rang the bell with no response.

"Litvyak?" she asked as she knocked on the door which slowly opened.

"Litvyak, it's me Yoshika." the witch call, "I'm coming in."

As Yoshika entered she found the apartment bare and messy though better than Sakamoto's. When Yoshika entered Sanya's bedroom she found it as bare as the rest of the house with only a bed with clothes on it, a dresser and a desk with medicine on it which Yoshika didn't notice.

"I can't believe Litvyak lives like this." Yoshika said then she noticed a pair of broken glasses on top of Sanya's dresser.

"Litvyak doesn't wear glasses." said Yoshika who picked up the glasses and tried them on.

Yoshika put the glasses on and heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around Yoshika saw a naked and wet Sanya fresh from the shower wearing only a towel and slippers.

Sanya noticed the glasses on Yoshika's face and marched right over to pull them off. Yoshika stumbled backwards at the approaching Sanya and the handle of the grocery bag got caught on the dresser drawer handle. Just when it seemed things couldn't get any more awkward Yoshika tripped and fell forward into Sanya as her bag pulled open the drawer, sending bras and panties everywhere leaving Yoshika laying on top of the naked Sanya.

"Do you mind moving?" Sanya asked in a very calm voice causing Yoshika to look down and realized her left hand on was on Sanya's right breast. Yoshika quickly jumped off and Sanya rose.

"I..I..I.." Yoshika sputtered out as Sanya gets up and walks to the other side of her side of the room slowly and naked.

"What?" asked the naked girl in a calm and almost confused voice as she slid on the panties on that were on the bed.

As Yoshika kept sputtering trying to form coherent sentences telling Sanya why she was there the latter finished dressing and placing the glasses in her pocket left her apartment leaving Yoshika alone.

 

At NERV the next day, Sanya arrived outside HQ and took her ID card to swipe for entrance but when she tried the screen read 'access denied'. She tried several more times before another card was swiped and access was granted. Looking up Sanya saw Yoshika.

"This is you new card." said Yoshika, "I meant to give it to you at the apartment."

Sanya snatched the card from Yoshika's hand and went inside. She was followed by Yoshika who caught up to the pale girl on the escalator standing two steps behind Sanya.

After a few moments of silence Yoshika spoke, " You have a re-activation test today right? I hope it goes well. Aren't you afraid of getting Unit-00?"

"Why?" asked Sanya simply.

"I heard you were pretty hurt last time. " said Yoshika who asked, "Are you really okay with getting back in Unit-00?"

"Aren't you Commander Minna's sister?" asked Sanya monotone.

"She was adopted by my parents so we aren't related." replied Yoshika hurt and making sure to get that point across, "But since my parents did adopt her we are sisters technically."

"Do you have faith in your sister's work?" asked Sanya again monotone as usual.

"Of course not!" said Yoshika, angrily remembering the years of abandonment, "How could I ever trust her?"

This causes Sanya to angrily to turn around and face Yoshika.

"What?" asked Yoshika only to be slapped by Sanya.

 

In the activation room in the Geofront everything was ready for the second activation of Unit-00.

"Begin activation." ordered Minna well she, Ferrara, Perrine, Sakamoto and the three technicians looked on.

The test was begun and ran smoothly as Sanya preformed the aerial acrobatics just as before well everyone held their breath nothing would go wrong.

After a few minutes everything was going swimmingly. Then Ferrara received a phone call and after a brief conversation hung up.

"Commander Minna the Fifth Angel has arrived." reported the Sub-Commander.

"Ma'am you're not going to use Unit-00 are you?" asked Sakamoto.

"No, Sanya isn't ready." Minna responded before asking Perrine, "How long until Unit-01 can be ready?"

"Six and a half minutes." responded the doctor.

"Prepare Unit-01." Minna ordered before saying gently to Sanya, "The test is over now and it was successful."

Sanya just let out a sigh of relief.

The Fifth Angel slowly floated over the city while the population was evacuated and all the preparation for Unit-01 was being done.

The Angel had the body of a gigantic crystalline octahedron (two pyramids attached at the base with one on top and one on the bottom) with a blue color and highly reflective surface.

"Launch Unit-01!" ordered Sakamoto and Yoshika was sent up to fight the Angel.

"Ma'am you need to see this!" called off a worried Nishika, "An Inner Torus Reactor has been detected from within the Angel!"

"Miyafuji!" called out Sakamoto but it was too late as the Angel had fired off a particle beam which cut a hole into a skyscraper which melted because of the heat and though Yoshika got her shield up the blast the shield wasn't enough and it exploded causing Yoshika to be hit and fall crashing to earth.

"Recover Sergeant Miyafuji!" called Sakamoto worried about her ward and this powerful new enemy for which NERV seemed to have to way of stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yoshika has been shot down! Is there anyway to stop this new threat? The answer will come in the next chapter. An Inner Torus Reactor is a type of nuclear reactor. Sorry it'll take another month for chapter six but they'' be fan-service. Please review!


	6. Showdown in Tokyo-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakamoto comes up with a plan and when she recovers Yoshika and Sanya put the plan in action to defeat the Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the conclusion between NERV and the Fifth Angel.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

"Unit-01 has crash landed outside city limits." reported Amaki.

As soon as she hit the ground a recovery team reached Yoshika. They immediately loaded her in a medical transport,which brought her to the NERV infirmary.

"I'm going to check on Miyafuji." said Sakamoto as she left, "Take over here Perrine."

As soon as Yoshika arrived at NERV on a gurney Sakamoto was waiting. Going to the young girl's side, she followed as far as possible until Yoshika was brought into NERV's emergency room.

 

Meanwhile the Angel stopped moving and hovered over a four-way intersection. A large purple drill emerged, lowered down and began drilling counterclockwise.

"Ma'am you need to see this." said Amaki as Sakamoto returned to the command bridge.

As Sakamoto came over Amaki explained, "The Angel has begun drilling into the ground. It looks like it's trying to break into the Geofront."

"So it's a direct attack on NERV."stated Sakamoto before asking, "How long?"

"We believe with the twenty-four layer of armor the Angel won't reach the Geofront until around midnight." stated Lynne.

"Now we have to figure out what we're dealing with."said Sakamoto.

 

In the NERV command center Sakamoto, Perrine, and the technicians watch as an unmanned drone plane flies to the Angel. As soon as the Angel detected the drone it fired it's particle beam blasting the plane to nothing.

"That's amazing!" said an shocked Lynne as she, her two colleagues, Perrine and Sakamoto stood around a table in a white room watching a screen.

"Roll out the tank." ordered Sakamoto and with a few punches of her keyboard Amaki sent out an unmanned train pulling a flatcar with an unmanned tank on it. The computer operated tank fired at the Angel but it's shield stopped the blast and the Angel fired it's particle beam destroying the tank and train.

After a few minutes Amaki gave a report with new information.

"The Angel has the ability to detect threats well outside it's average firing range so we can't get close to it. Also, the Angel's shield is much stronger than the last two Angels. It's nearly impenetrable."

"This Angel is a flying fortress." said Sakamoto impressed by this new opponent.

"All right everyone; listen up." ordered Sakamoto, "We're going to use a sniper to kill the Angel. The Angel shield might be stronger but we can break it. We're going to have one witch shoot it at one location with armor piercing ammunition to create a break in the shield. The second witch will then shoot the Angel with high-explosive incendiary ammunition in order to blast into the Angel and reach the core inside. Operation: Yashima is now under way!"

"Yes ma'am!" replied the technicians.

"How are the Strikers?" asked Sakamoto.

"Both should be ready to go by midnight." replied Nishika.

"What about the pilot of Unit-01?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yoshika should be ready ma'am." replied Lynne.

"Good." replied a relieved Sakamoto who then left with Perrine following behind her.

"This is a risky plan Director of Operations." said Perrine as the two walked down the hallway.

"We have a Dragunov SVD sniper rifle." replied Sakamoto.

"Where are you going to get the ammunition?" asked Perrine.

"The FSSDF of course." said Sakamoto smiling.

"You must be joking." said Perrine not believing what she had just heard.

"I'm dead serious." replied a confident Sakamoto.

 

In Minna's office the NERV Commander sat at her desk in her usual pose, hands together under her nose and elbows on the table, with Ferrara standing behind her listening as Sakamoto finished explaining her plan.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Ferrara.

"It's the best option we have so it's going to work." replied Sakamoto.

"I see no reason to object. Proceed with your plan." said Minna.

"Thanks ma'am." said Sakamoto. After leaving Minna's office, she and Perrine went to the FSSDF base near the city.

"You want what?" demanded the Colonel in charge of the base.

"You heard me." demanded Sakamoto, "That signed order is from Commander Minna so you can take this up with her if you're so damn against it."

"Give her what she wants," said the Colonel giving in.

As they left with their ammunition Perrine asked, "When did you get a signed request from Commander Minna?"

"I didn't." confessed Sakamoto almost bragging, "I forged her signature."

 

In her hospital room, Yoshika slowly woke up and looked up at the ceiling.

"Another unfamiliar ceiling." she said then heard rolling wheels, when she looked to her sides she saw Sanya wheeling in a tray.

"Litvyak?" asked Yoshika wondering why the pale girl was there.

Sanya pulled out a pocket sized notebook and began reading.

"Timetable for Operation: Yashima:

8: 10- Sergeant Miyafuji and Pilot Officer Litvyak prepare to enter their Strikers.

8: 15- Sergeant Miyafuji and Pilot Officer Litvyak enter their Strikers and take off.

8: 30 – Sergeant Miyafuji and Pilot Officer Litvyak arrive at the rendezvous point outside Tokyo-3 and wait for more orders."

Sanya then closed her notebook and put it away.

"I have to pilot Striker again?" ask a disheartened Yoshika.

"Indeed." stated Sanya monotone.

"I can't pilot again! I won't!" cried Yoshika refusing to suffer anymore.

"I can do it." stated Sanya coldly.

"I know I don't have a choice." said a depressed Yoshika which led to minute of silence.

"You should eat your meal." stated Sanya referring to the hospital food on the tray she placed in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." said Yoshika, with the life seemingly drained from her.

 

In the command room everything was being prepared to move to a temporary command near the front lines of the battle.

"Ma'am, we have a problem." said Amaki.

"What is it?" asked Sakamoto.

"The Angel's drill is piercing the armor and damaging electric cables. We're running the risk of losing power." replied Amaki.

"No problem." said Sakamoto, "We'll just borrow that power."

"Where will you get that power?" asked a skeptical Perrine.

"All of Fuso." replied a smirking Sakamoto.

("Attention, there will be power outages from 8: 00 tonight until 8: 00 tomorrow morning.") came a female voice across every television in Fuso while NERV secured the electricity from all over Fuso and transferred it to themselves.

 

As the sun began to set Yoshika and Sanya got prepared by putting their ear microphones and their weapons. Yoshika her IMI micro Uzi and Sanya her SIG 550, and made their way to their Strikers.

"Sergeant Miyafuji?" asked Sanya breaking the silence.

"Yes Litvyak?" replied the Fuso witch.

"Are you worried?" asked the First Girl.

"I am." replied Yoshika.

"Do not be. I will protect you." said Sanya as the girls jumped in their Strikers.

On top of Tokyo-3 middle school a group of kids had snuck off to watch the battle. The masterminds were Lucchini and Hartmann.

"Are you sure this is the right time?" asked Hartmann basking in the orange sunset with the other girls.

"I'm sure it is but I had to read fast because my dad was coming back and he hates it when I get on his laptop." replied Lucchini.

"Look!" yelled another classmate as Yoshika and Sanya came into view and the kids began to yell words of encouragement to the witches.

"Good luck guys!" called Lucchini.

"Kick Angel butt!" yelled Hartmann.

Yoshika smiled while Sanya seemed puzzled by the cheering.

After flying the girls reached the mobile command center set up outside the city where Sakamoto was waiting for them.

"Glad to see you both here." said the Major as the two girls landed and jumped out of their Strikers. They still had three and a half hours before the battle.

"Listen up." Sakamoto commanded as she gave the orders, "Sanya; you have the armor-piercing ammunition so you will put a hole and then defend Miyafuji. Then Miyafuji will use the high-explosive incendiary ammunition to destroy the Angel by destroying it's core.

"This is sniper rifle is what you will use." said Perrine showing Yoshika the Dragunov SVD.

"So my mission after creating a hole in the shield is to protect Unit-01?" asked Sanya.

"Yes." said Sakamoto.

"I understand." replied Sanya.

After that the girls began working on last minute preparations. As the time approached Yoshika began to make her way over to the Strikers she saw Sanya sitting alone and, detoured over to her.

"Litvyak?" asked Yoshika nervously.

"Yes?" replied Sanya quietly without looking up as Yoshika sitting down next to Sanya.

"Litvyak why do you pilot Striker?" asked Yoshika after a minute of silence.

"Because it helps me feel connected." replied Sanya.

"To my sister?" asked Yoshika feeling she knew the answer.

"To help me feel connected to others." Sanya said then adding, "Also, I have nothing else."

Another moment of silence came before Sanya again spoke again, "It's time."

Sanya the stood up with the full moon right behind her saying only one thing to Yoshika before she left, "Goodbye."

The girls returned to the Strikers and hoped in.

("Remember girls all of Fuso is behind you.") said Sakamoto.

"Launch!" ordered the Major.

With that the girls took off in the night sky headed for the Angel.

"Ready?" asked Yoshika.

"Affirmative." answered Sanya who began her the mission.

Sanya flew in front of Yoshika and took aim. She then fired her ammunition at the Angel which as predicted activated it's shield.

The armor-piecing ammunition hit the shield many times at the same spot and as hoped it broke the shield.

Yoshika then fired a shot but the Angel countered with it's particle beam, destroying the bullet and forced Yoshika to quickly move out of the way barely avoiding the being hit by the beam, which destroyed part of the mountains outside Tokyo-3.

As Yoshika took aim to fire a second shot Nishika gave an urgent message, "The Angel is re-loading!"

"What?" yelled a concerned Sakamoto.

Indeed the Angel recharged and fired before Yoshika could take aim. Yoshika was sure this was the end when someone jumped in front of her.

"Litvyak!" Yoshika yelled as the pale girl got in front of her.

Sanya deployed her shield in time to protect Yoshika but the blast sent Sanya falling to the ground.

("Focus Miyafuji!") yelled Sakamoto over her earpiece.

The Captain was concerned about Sanya but the Angel needed to be defeated.

"Right." said Yoshika as she took aim fired a short burst. The first two bullets broke through the Angel's body and the rest destroyed the core killing it.

"Send out a recovery team for Sanya!" ordered Sakamoto.

Yoshika easily beat the recovery team to the crash site. She jumped out of her Strikers and ran over to Sanya's . Placing her left arm around the right Striker, and grabbed the top of it with her right hand and began to fiercely pull until it came off, after which she did the same with the other Striker.

Once the Strikers were off Yoshika fell to her knees and cradled Sanya in her arms.

"Sanya? Are you alright? Sanya?" called out the worried Yoshika to which the other girl opened her eyes and looked at Yoshika who began to cry.

"Don't ever say that, don't say you have nothing else, just don't say that. And don't say goodbye when you leave on a mission, it's just so sad." cried Yoshika.

"Why are you crying?" asked a confused Sanya but with Yoshika still shaking she added, "I'm very sorry, but I don't know how to express myself in situations like this."

Yoshika looked up with tears streaking down her face and said, "Why don't you try smiling?"

Sanya took a minute and thinking of Minna's smile after the Unit-00 berserker incident smiled, looking at Yoshika but thinking of Minna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A bittersweet ending and the parallels between Yoshika's actions and Minna's during their failed activation three weeks ago was intentionally. Please review!


	7. A Human Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakamoto and Perrine head to thew ruins of Old Tokyo to witness another company's Angel fighting robot but it goes berserk during the test and NERV has to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter seven of Neon Genesis Striker. A company tries to run out NERV but it's demonstration goes wrong.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches 

 

It's quarter past seven in the morning and in her office Minna sits alone carrying on a phone conversation with a female NERV agent.

(" We believe a group of whistle blowers in Liberion are trying the use the Freedom of Information Act to dig up dirt on us.") said the female.

"I see." said Minna.

("Here in Karlsländ they are individuals and small groups that are pushing for the government here to investigate the practices of NERV. A group of politicians have passed a bill to go ahead with that but it stalled in the Reichstag. Thanks to our influence over several highly prominent politicians it should die there.") said the female.

"Good." replied Minna who then asked, "What about the demands for information?"

("I have only give falsified information.") said the female.

"Perfect." said Minna.

("What should I do about the other thing?") asked the female.

"Nothing else is need." replied Minna who added, "Good work, Ms. Yeager."

Minna then hangs up, places her elbows on her desk, clasped her fingers together then placed them under her nose and smiled.

 

Meanwhile at the Sakamoto/Miyafuji residence, Yoshika sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast of toast well Pen-Pen ate fish near by. Then Sakamoto strolled around in crumpled clothes.

"Morning." she says groggy well Pen-Pen continued eating and Yoshika looked away embarrassed.

Sakamoto went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer which, after sitting down, she slammed down in a minute.

"Ah!" said Sakamoto letting out a victory cry as she finished her beer.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." said Yoshika.

"Relax, we're off duty," replied Sakamoto.

"Are you really coming to school today?" asked Yoshika putting her dish in the sink.

"Of course. It's Parent Visitation Day." replied Sakamoto and just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Sakamoto getting up.

"It's my friends so I have get going." replied Yoshika, "Besides it's embarrassing when you go you dressed like that."

Yoshika answered the door and found she was correct in her presumption as her friends Lucchini and Hartmann were at the door waiting to walk with her to school.

"Hi Yoshika." said Lucchini and Hartmann together after Yoshika opened the door the popped their heads in and called out together, "Hello Sakamoto."

"Hello girls." replied Sakamoto causing both younger girls to get flustered.

"Let's go." said Yoshika pushing her friends along.

Well Sakamoto watched the girls leave she got was interrupted by a phone call by Perrine.

("Hello Captain.") said the doctor.

"Hey Perrine." replied a distracted Sakamoto.

("I wanted to remind you about tomorrow.") said Perrine.

"I remember." said the still distracted Sakamoto.

("What's going on?") asked Perrine, ("You're not acting yourself.")

"It's Yoshika." answered Sakamoto happily, "She's finally coming out of her shell."

Walking down the sidewalk were Hartmann and Lucchini side by side with Yoshika behind them.

"You're so lucky to live with Sakamoto." said Lucchini.

"You haven't seen how she lives." replied Yoshika, "She's a total slob."

"So naive." said Hartmann chuckling.

 

At Tokyo-3 middle school, the trio of Yoshika, Hartmann and Lucchini sat by the window well Sanya sat at her desk doing Minna's signature pose except with her finger resting under her lips instead of her nose.

Minutes before class began the waiting of Hartmann and Lucchini paid off as Sakamoto arrived at school catching the attention of most students.

"That's Yoshika's guardian?" asked one student.

"She's smoking hot!" proclaimed another.

Yoshika sat back and watched well Hartmann and Lucchini learned out the window, calling to Sakamoto and flashing her a 'v' sign, which she returned.

"If you knew her personality at home you wouldn't be falling head over heels for her." said Yoshika.

"God you're really naive Yoshika." said Hartmann as set sat on a desk to Yoshika's right and Lucchini in a sit to her left, "You're living with someone as sexy as Sakamoto and you won't even consider making a move."

"It's really sad." agreed Lucchini ans then she and Hartmann grabbed Yoshika and the trio leaned out the window again as Lucchini and Hartmann went back to making catcalls.

"Perverts." said Barkhorn in disgust as she watched the three.

 

On an airplane flying out to Fuso sat Minna returning from a meeting overseas. She sat alone in a first class.

Halfway back to Tokyo-3 a man from Xing walked up to her. He was in his thirties and worn a black Armani suit and had a gold Rolex watch on his right wrist. He had a copy of the Beijing Evening News newspaper under his right arm.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"No." replied Minna and the man sat down then opened the paper and began to read.

"The UN Security Council approved 4-0 to expand the budget for NERV with only the United States of Liberion abstaining." said the Xing man, "Liberion will come along soon enough though."

"Excellent. Good news Mr. Zhang." replied Minna.

"This means work on more Second Generation Striker Units can begin." said Mr. Zhang.

"Indeed." said Minna, "This will help advance things well."

"What are you going to do about that demonstration tomorrow?" asked Zhang.

"It's all taken care off." replied Minna.

 

At NERV, Yoshika stood in her Striker preforming a standard synch test but her mind was elsewhere.

"The Striker." Yoshika thought to herself as she underwent her test, "They're weapons that bring destruction to the city and death to the Angel. But when I'm inside I feel so calm and at ease."

"Okay Miyafuji, the test is over. Good work." said Sakamoto over he earphone.

As Yoshika left Sakamoto turned to Amaki at her station.

"How is the clean up of the Fifth Angel going?" asked the Captain.

"It's going slow." admitted Amaki, "Not to mention the cost."

"I swear even with all the redistribution of money to NERV from most other aspects of Tokyo-3 this place is still badly underfunded." replied Sakamoto, "Just be grateful Striker Unit-02 and it's pilot are headed her from Karlsländ right now because if we lost a Striker we couldn't afford to build a new one and then we'd be in real trouble."

After Yoshika has left her Striker she was joined on an escalator by Sakamoto and Perrine.

"So Yoshika." began Perrine, "What do you know about Second Impact?"

"It's all we hear about in school." replied Yoshika, "Second Impact occurred on September 13, 2000 when a meteor destroyed Antarctica causing rising water levels that led to massive floods and political unrest which was followed by months of wars ended on February 14, 2001 with the Valentine's Treaty. Second Impact led to the extinction of hundreds of species of animals and the deaths of two billion people in the Southern hemisphere upon impact. It also tilted the axis of the Earth so Fuso summer year round."

"Correct." replied Perrine, "Except it wasn't a meteor that caused Second Impact it was an Angel."

"What?" exclaimed Yoshika.

"It was the First Angel that destroyed Antarctica those fifteen years ago." said Perrine noticing Sakamoto was looking away trying to forget that day, "The goal of NERV and the Strikers is to prevent Third Impact."

 

The next morning at the Sakamoto/ Miyafuji residence saw a repeat of the last day with Yoshika at the table eating toast before she left for school and Pen-Pen eating fish. Then Sakamoto entered just like yesterday with one except, she was in uniform.

Sakamoto was wearing a black shirt that ran past her knees, a black jacket with insignia and topped off by a black beret. Yoshika and Pen-Pen were speechless.

"How do I look?" asked Sakamoto.

"Professional." responded Yoshika still a bit awe-struck.

"Doctor Clostermann and I are going to Old Tokyo for some private companies demonstration of it's Angel fighting robot." replied Sakamoto.

 

On a private jet Sakamoto and Doctor Clostermann flew from Tokyo-3 to Old Tokyo also know as Tokyo-1.

"This was once the thriving capital of Fuso." observes Sakamoto sadly as the plane flew down.

Old Tokyo was destroyed on September 20, 2000 (A/N: my eight birthday) by a weapon of mass destruction that killed half a million people. Now Old Tokyo was a half flooded wasteland used by the military to test weapons. The demonstration was being held in the Budokan arena which had been rebuilt by the Fuso military for such occasions.

Inside the arena different delegations were seated at different tables with Sakamoto and Perrine clad in a purple dress sitting alone in the middle of the room.

"Attention everyone." said a short man standing at the podium, "Before we begin I would like to introduce the Head of the Jet Alone project Mr. Shiro Tokita."

Dressed in a brown suit, Tokita was average Fuso man in his thirties. After mounting the stage with congratulations banners behind him, her peered over the crowd.

"Thank you." said Tokita, "We at Fuso Heavy Chemical Industries are proud to present to you the future in Angel fighting technology. The Jet Alone!"

Pressing a button, Tokita turned on a camera to which showed his creation. The Jet Alone was a massive skyscraper tall robot with a white body and legs. On it's back was a large hatch were the power source was located and were artillery shells could be fired from. Its head was a small mound on the top of the body.

"This is the future before you ladies and gentlemen." cheered Tokita who then asked "Any questions?"

Perrine stood up and was handed a microphone.

"The esteemed Doctor Perrine H. Clostermann." said Tokita, "How privileged we are to have you here."

"Is it true Jet Alone uses a nuclear reactor as it's power source?" asked Perrine, "Don't you feel using a nuclear powered robot for hand-to-hand combat in an urban setting is highly dangerous?"

"It's much safer than a weapon like the Striker that can go berserk possessing children and causing mental instability." replied Tokita showing pictures he had somehow obtained of the battle between Yoshika and the Third Angel were Unit-01 went berserk. Whispers and chuckles could be heard form other people.

"How do plan to make Jet Alone safer?" asked Perrine, "It doesn't have a shield."

"It's only a matter of time." replied Tokita.

"You guys are acting like children." said a bored Sakamoto whose comment fell on deaf ears.

"The Jet Alone is much more stable than the Strikers." said Tokita, "The Strikers act unlike a hysterical woman."

That last comment caused Perrine's anger level to rise, while everybody else except Sakamoto laughed. A few more questions were asked and then came a break before the demonstration.

 

Waiting for some privacy, Sakamoto and Perrine entered a room full of lockers once used by performers.

"I can't believe that jerk!" yelled Sakamoto kicking a locker.

"Relax." said Perrine calmly with her back to Sakamoto.

"But that bastard ran down NERV and how the hell did he get those pictures?" yelled Sakamoto still kicking the locker, "I wish I could stuff him in this damn locker!"

"He's just a wannabe whose out to get his fifteen minuets of fame." said Perrine calmly.

What Sakamoto didn't is that while Perrine was talking she was also burning a copy of the Jet Alone manual with a cigarette liter.

 

Back in the demonstration hall the launch of Jet Alone was set to begin.

"Begin activation." ordered Tokita.

The technicians Tokita brought obeyed and the Jet Alone awoke.

"Begin movement." ordered Tokita and the technicians followed suit much to the jubilation of Tokita and the applauding audience.

A few a few minutes something went wrong as the the computers began beeping and 'Danger' appeared on all the screens.

"What's wrong?" asked Tokita.

"We somehow lost control of Jet Alone." replied a technician as the Jet Alone began to rampage through the ruined city, "Nuclear meltdown is imminent!"

"It's acting as bad as the guy who built it!" yelled Sakamoto then asking a technician, "What are the odds is will stop on it's own?"

"The odds are 0.00002%." replied the technician.

"I'm taking over!" declared Sakamoto, "We can use Unit-01 to slow down the Jet Alone and I'll enter it and shut it down from the inside."

"That's crazy!" yelled Perrine.

"It's the only choice we've got." replied Sakamoto.

"I'll be damned if you take over my robot!" yelled Tokita.

"That thing will be in Saitama soon and all the death and destruction it causes will reflect bad on Fuso Heavy Chemical Industries or you! God only help you if it meltdowns in a populated area! If anyone dies then their blood is on your hands!" Sakamoto shot back.

"The password for deleting the internal programming on Jet Alone and shutting it down is 'hope'." said a defeated Tokita.

"Right." said Sakamoto pulling out her cellphone, "Amaki, I need you to bring Yoshika and Unit-01 to Old Tokyo. Bring a helicopter too and I'll explain when you get here."

Twenty minutes later Amaki and Yoshika arrived in a helicopter and Sakamoto, now wearing a radiation suit, joined them.

"Listen Miyafuji." Sakamoto began, "Jet Alone has gone out of control and we need to stop it. You're going to deploy first and fly in front of the robot using your shield to stop it. Then Amaki will fly over it and I'll jump out landing on that hatch which leads to the computer that powers that thing. Once inside I'll delete it's programming."

"Sakamoto you might be killed!" warned a worried Yoshika.

"I'm always ready to die in battle." replied Sakamoto who confidently added, "But that won't be today."

As Amaki got close to the robot the mission began. Yoshika jumped out of the plan and flew in front of the Jet Alone deploying her shield immediately.

"It's time." Sakamoto said to herself before jumping out of the helicopter. Landing on the hatch on the back of Jet Alone, she nearly rolled too far and almost fell off grabbing one of the ladders used to climb inside for maintenance.

"Sakamoto!" cried Yoshika.

"I'm fine." replied Sakamoto who quickly scaled the ladder rungs and into the Jet Alone.

Once inside Sakamoto found the control room quickly but when she typed in 'hope' to delete it's programming it was rejected.

"What the hell?" asked a confused and worried Sakamoto who tried three more times before giving up.

"I'm going to have to push the rods back in myself." said Sakamoto who then ran over to the nuclear rods used to power Jet Alone and tried to push them back in.

"Meltdown is commencing sir!" called one of the technicians, "Meltdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

At the last moment Sakamoto got the rods in and not only prevented meltdown but stopped the Jet Alone which powered down.

In the arena everybody was cheering except for Perrine who rested against a wall.

"That crazy woman is lucky she isn't dead." said the Gallian.

"You did it Sakamoto!" cheered Yoshika.

"Yeah." said Sakamoto who then thought to herself, "Jet Alone wasn't supposed to melt down, somebody sabotaged it."

 

At NERV after returning Perrine, back in her usual attire, stood before Minna and just finished wrapping up her report on the Jet Alone demonstration.

"In summary." said Perrine, "With the exception of the intervention of Captain Sakamoto everything went according to plan."

"Excellent." replied Minna sitting at her desk and in her pose.

The next morning at the Sakamoto/ Miyafuji residence everything was back to normal. Sakamoto was her usual slob self.

"Yeah!" cried out Sakamoto after finishing her morning beer and letting out one of her trademark laughs, "Let me at that shower."

The doorbell rang and it was, as Yoshika suspected, Lucchini and Hartmann.

"Good morning Yoshika." they said together happily, "Good morning Sakamoto."

"Good morning." Sakamoto called from the shower and Yoshika quickly moved her friends along.

"You're so lucky to be living with Sakamoto." said Hartmann as the trio walked down the street.

"I thought so too but she's a total slob." replied Yoshika.

"You don't get it." said Hartmann.

"Get what?" asked a confused Yoshika as the trio stopped.

"Sakamoto is showing you a side of her she doesn't show other people." replied Lucchini, "It means your family."

After thinking about it for a minute Yoshika realized she was right and continued the walk to school more happily than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter seven and if you haven't figured it out Perrine sabotaged the Jet Alone. Tokyo-1 is our Tokyo. In case you don't know the Budokan is a famous arena in Tokyo and site for such things as the 1964 Olympic Judo competitions and live performances from bands such as the Beatles and Cheap Trick (I encourage you to check out my anime demotivational poster video on YouTube which can be reached through the link on my profile. It is set to "I want you to want me" which was recorded live at the Budokan.). Please review!


	8. Hanna Strikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika meets the Second Girl and they don't hit it off but they have to work together when the Eight Angel arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter eight of Neon Genesis Striker. Last chapter ended the introduction arc and now begins the action arc with six straight Angels for the next six chapters. In this chapter we meet the Second Girl and another of the 501st is brought into things.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

Chapter Eight: Hanna Strikes!

Over the vast blue expanse that was the Pacific Ocean flew a UN helicopter. Three schoolgirls sat in the back while the NERV Director of Operations was up front with the pilot.

"Wow, this is so cool!" said Lucchini who with video camera glued to her right eye was videotaping the entire trip.

"I though you guys could use a break from the city so I invited you on this date." said Sakamoto covering for the fact this was official NERV business.

"Really?" asked a nervous Hartmann while adjusting her Luftwaffe hat, "I wore this hat just for the occasion. I'll never take it off."

"We're are we going?" asked Yoshika.

"We're taking a cruise on a little boat." replied Sakamoto pointing down towards the ocean and a group of ships rapidly coming into view.

"That's the UN Pacific Fleet and it's lead ship; the Fuso Maritime Self-Defense Forces (FMSDF) Akagi." said Sakamoto.

"That's your 'little boat'?" asked Hartmann.

 

"I can't believe we're having more of them boarding our ship." said Admiral Sugita Junzaburo who in command of this fleet who was with his Vice Commander Hiro Amaha on the bridge of the Akagi. Admiral Junzaburo was an older man in sixties while Vice Commander Amaha was in his forties.

"We're their delivery boys." replied Vice Commander Amaha.

 

Once on board Lucchini immediately went around wanting to see everything there was on the ship. She was impressed by the massive size though disappointed at the lack of female personnel. She was followed by Yoshika and Sakamoto, the latter carrying an important-looking manilla folder. Last was Hartmann but as she got off the helicopter the wind from it's rotor blade blew her hat off.

"Hey my hat!" she called out, "Somebody stop it!"

Hartmann then dove for her hat but missed. She immediately looked up and saw someone stop the hat with her foot and was happy until, the person stomped on it.

"Hello Sakamoto." said the girl.

"Good to see you again and my how you've grown." replied Sakamoto.

"I'm not just taller, my figure is filled out too." said the girl.

"Let me introduce you to the designated Second Girl." Sakamoto said addressing the trio who came with her, "Flight Lieutenant Hanna- Justina Marseilles."

A sixteen year from Karlsländ; Hanna wore a brown shirt under a black jacket, a white mini-skirt, black military boots, and a pair of black WWII flight goggles on her head which were a family heirloom. She also had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin a sign of her heritage which hinted at her heritage which was a mixture of Karlsländ and Arab. The latter earned her the nickname 'The Star of North Africa' though she's spent her whole life in Karlsländ until now.

It was at this point Hanna noticed Hartmann, Lucchini, and Yoshika staring her chest while Hartmann was looking up her skirt. Without missing a beat Hanna slapped all three of them.

"What was that for?" asked an upset Hartmann standing back up.

"That was the viewing fee." replied Hanna, "Pretty cheap huh?"

"Here's your change." replied Hartmann pulling down her panties to give Hanna a full view.

Quickly becoming furious; Hanna swore loudly in her native tongue and slapped Hartmann again before turning and walking over to Sakamoto then asking, "So which one is the Third Girl?"

When Sakamoto started to point in the other direction Hanna turned back to Hartmann had pulled up her panties and said, "Oh no."

"Relax." said Sakamoto while pointing to Yoshika, "It's her."

"She's boring." declared Hanna after looking over Yoshika and the group then made their way to the bridge.

 

"NERV huh?" said Admiral Junzaburo.

"Yes sir." replied Sakamoto holding out an authorization form, "Please sign this to allow for activation if necessary of Unit-02."

"No way." balked the Admiral, "There is no way you're activating that thing on my ship."

"When can we activate it?" asked Sakamoto.

"When we get to New Yokosuka." said Admiral Junzaburo, "At sea you're in my jurisdiction."

"Fine." replied Sakamoto, "But in case of emergency the military authority of NERV supersedes yours."

"Feisty as ever I see." came a voice form a side hatch, causing Sakamoto's heart to skip a beat as she recognized the voice as the last woman she ever wanted to see, while beside her Hanna became giddy.

"Shirley!" called out Hanna with a massive smile on her face.

The girl was Charlotte E. Yeager, called Shirley by those close to her. She was from the United States of Liberion, Shirley was a magnanimous girl. She was sixteen year old with red hair and blue eyes. She wore a matching pink bra and panties which were just visible under a brown jacket and light-brown colored shirt which were straining to contain her large bust.

Lucchini, Hartmann, Yoshika, Sakamoto, Hanna and Shirley crammed on to an elevator and headed down to the mess hall.

"What are you doing here?" asked an upset Sakamoto.

"I'm transporting Unit-02 and it's pilot from Karlsländ to Fuso." replied Shirley.

Sakamoto grunted at this then after a minuet both Sakamoto and Hanna together called out, "Hey don't touch me!"

"It's not my fault I can't help it." replied Hartmann and Shirley in unison though the latter was very calm about the whole thing.

In the mess hall Sakamoto sat on one side of their table with Hartmann on her right and Lucchini on Hartmann's right. Shirley sat across from Sakamoto with Hanna on her left and Yoshika on Hanna's left.

"So Yoshika." began Shirley, "I hear you're living with Sakamoto." began Shirley.

"Yes." replied Yoshika.

"Tell me." began Shirley, "Is she still wild in bed?"

Hartmann, Hanna and Lucchini were shocked by this and kept a look of scandal on their faces. Sakamoto looked mortified while Yoshika didn't seem phased at all.

"What are you implying?" asked an irate Sakamoto as she slammed her fists onto the table while Shirley remained moved.

"She hasn't changed at all has she Yoshika?" asked Shirley calmly, causing Sakamoto more embarrassment.

"How do you now my name?" asked Yoshika.

"You're famous in the defense business." replied Shirley, "The famous Third Girl who piloted a Striker and defeated an Angel with no prior training."

"That was just luck." replied Yoshika modestly while Hanna looked at her with a glare in her eyes.

"Luck is part of your destiny. It's your talent." answered Shirley, "We'll see you later."

With that Shirley and Hanna left the mess hall, then made their way outside, where Hanna began to hang on a railing along with Shirley.

"So what do you think of the Third Girl?" asked Shirley.

"She's boring." complained Hanna.

"She reached a 40% synch ratio on her first battle with no prior testing." stated Shirley.

"My God!" said a surprised Hanna who was now suddenly determined to impress Yoshika.

 

Meanwhile Sakamoto, Yoshika, Hartmann and Lucchini were riding up an escalator.

"I can't believe that Shirley." fumed Sakamoto.

"She seemed nice." said Yoshika.

"She's still the same pervert she's always been." answered the still fuming Sakamoto.

"Third Girl." came the voice of Hanna who stood at the top of the escalator, "You're coming with me."

 

Hanna took Yoshika down to the cargo hold where Unit-02 was located.

"Unit-00 and Unit-01 were the prototypes." said Hanna as she removed a tarp revealing Unit-02 to Yoshika, "My Unit-02 is the first real Striker!"

Just then the entire boat shook.

"An underwater shock wave!" proclaimed Yoshika who then ran up to the deck with Hanna close behind.

"What is it?" asked Yoshika as they reached they ran to the deck.

"It's not Free Willy." replied Hanna as they then saw the Sixth Angel jump out of the water and crash down upon a destroyer, annihilating the ship.

"An Angel!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Wonderful." said a grinning Hanna knowing she had found her chance to impress Yoshika.

"Let's go." demanded Hanna as she dragged Yoshika along. Well passing the helicopter that brought her to the Akagi, she noticed Unit-01 inside a cargo compartment that had popped open from the effects of the earlier shock-waves.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this was here?" asked an angry Hanna.

"I didn't know it was." confessed a confused Yoshika.

"What ever." said Hanna pushing Unit-01 into Yoshika's chest, "Take these and follow me."

In the ship bridge Admiral Junzaburo and Vice Commander Amaha were observing the threat as Sakamoto strolled in.

 

"Hello, NERV delivery." said Sakamoto happily, "Would you like intelligence on that enemy?"

"Don't be silly." scoffed Admiral Junzaburo.

"It's just my opinion but I think that's the Sixth Angel." said an irked Sakamoto.

"Open fire!" ordered Admiral Junzaburo ignoring Sakamoto.

"That won't work." said Sakamoto while still being ignored.

 

As the naval convoy opened fire on the Angel, Shirley watched from the deck.

"Those won't penetrate an Angel's shield." she said while turning and walking back to her room.

Once in her room, Shirley pulled out a Halliburton briefcase she had kept hidden under her bed, then after sitting in a chair, she pulled out binoculars to watch the Angel and her cellphone to make a call.

"I'm transporting the cargo but there is a problem." said Shirley watching the Angel, "The Angel isn't part of the deal."

("That's why I had Dr. Clostermann sneak Unit-01 on the UN helicopter.") replied Minna on the other end.

"What if they can't beat it?" asked Shirley.

("They can and will. Besides; you can escape anytime.") replied Minna causing Shirley to again look at the silver briefcase.

 

Back in the cargo Hanna had put her earphone in, then opened a weapon's case and pulled out her FN P90 gun.

"What are we doing?" asked Yoshika.

"We're fighting the Angel obviously." replied Hanna as she put her goggles over her eyes.

"But don't we need Sakamoto's permission?" asked a nervous Yoshika.

"I'll get her permission after the fact." replied a confident Hanna who jumped in her Striker, gaining the ear-tufts and tail-feathers of her eagle familiar. Yoshika then followed suit.

 

Back on the bridge Sakamoto, now joined by Lucchini and Hartmann, watched at the pointless effort by the UN Pacific Fleet.

"It looks like it's searching for something." noted Sakamoto.

("Sir, Unit-02 is launching!") declared an unknown sailor over the intercom.

"Stop it immediately." ordered Admiral Junzaburo but Sakamoto intervened.

"Ignore him and go for it Hanna!"

As the two of them launched everyone on the bridge became aware Yoshika was with her.

"Miyafuji, where did you get Unit-01?" asked Sakamoto.

"It was on the helicopter." replied Yoshika.

"Fine, just defeat the Angel!" ordered Sakamoto deciding to ask Perrine how Unit-01 got on the helicopter.

"Let's play hopscotch." said Hanna.

"Hopscotch?" asked Yoshika.

"Follow me." demanded Hanna as she began to fly down and began flying over one ship after another in an attempt to catch the Angel's attention.

"Look!" said Lucchini drawing the attention of everyone to a jet preparing for take off.

"Hello all." called Shirley.

"Shirley!" called a happy Sakamoto on the bridge.

"Well I have to make a delivery so I'm gone." said Shirley who before taking off added, "Good luck."

"She left." said a stunned Hartmann while a dumbfounded Sakamoto just stared at the leaving jet.

As the gray-colored, seemingly prehistoric, Angel charged once more, the attention of everyone in the fleet was drawn back to its battle with the witches.

During one exchange of fire with the shark-like Angel, Yoshika saw inside its cavernous maw.

"The core!" she called spotting the Angel's weak point.

"Follow me!" ordered Hanna and both girls opened fire on the Angel as it charged again. Before they could escape, the Angel crashed into a ship they were near, swallowing them both; as well as a steel cable, before falling back into the ocean.

"Hanna! Miyafuji!" called out a worried Sakamoto.

"We're alive." replied Hanna, "We're in the Angel's mouth but we've managed to avoided being swallowed."

"This reminds me of fishing off Sicily with my grandfather." stated Lucchini

"That's it!" declared Sakamoto coming up with a plan.

"Admiral you need to evacuate the remaining two ships." ordered Sakamoto.

"Why?" asked the weary Admiral Junzaburo.

"The Angel swallowed a steel cable from one ship. If we sink these ships the ships and get Miyafuji and Hanna to pry open the Angel's mouth then these ships will fire all their weapons and self-destruct.

The explosion should kill the Angel and send the girls back to the surface." explained Sakamoto.

"I understand." agreed a defeated Junzaburo.

The two ships were evacuated while Sakamoto explained the plan to the girls.

"Understand?" asked Sakamoto after she had explained her plan.

"Yes ma'am." replied the girls.

"Don't get in my way idiot." Hanna snapped at Yoshika.

"Reverse the cable!" ordered Sakamoto and her order was followed reverses the cable in the Angel's mouth. The Angel pulled back and dragged the ships under.

"Now the girls just need to open it's mouth." said Sakamoto worried about the girls.

"Fire!" called Hanna as she and Yoshika opened fire inside the Angel's mouth in a attempt to avoid the fate of Pinocchio.

"It's mouth is still shut!" called Vice Admiral Amaha.

"Give everything you have!" yelled Hanna as she and Yoshika emptied their down the Angel's throat until finally it's mouth opened wide enough for them escape.

As they did the two ships went it and upon self-destruction killed the Angel and sent the girl into the sky were they hovered safely before heading back to the deck of the Akagi.

"Call me Ishmael!" declared Hanna who became annoyed when she realized Yoshika didn't get her Moby Dick reference.

 

Upon reaching New Yokosuka the girls left the ship and looked at the damage while Sakamoto plopped down in a the back of a jeep with Perrine who was looking over the data from the battle.

"This data is amazing." said Perrine.

"Yeah whatever." said an exhausted Sakamoto, "By the way do you know why Unit-01 was on the helicopter that brought us out to the Akagi?"

"No." replied Perrine, covering for herself then becoming amazed as she continued to look over the data, "Both girls broke their top synch ratios."

"Just because of the battle." replied Sakamoto.

"Wait!" called Hanna as the driver stopped moving and Hanna caught up to the Jeep, "Did Shirley see me?"

"No." replied an upset Sakamoto, "She took a powder."

 

At NERV, Shirley stood in front of Minna's desk. The silver briefcase sat open on the desk, facing the Commander of NERV, who stood looking down on the contents with a smile on her face.

"So this what the Angel was after." said Shirley with a knowing smile on her face before adding matter-of-factually, "This is the key to the Human Instrumentality Project isn't it?"

"Correct." said Minna staring at the contents of the briefcase which was an embryo in a petri dish frozen in Bakelite, "This is the first human being. This is Adam."

 

The next day at school; Yoshika, Hartmann and Lucchini sat together.

"She was hot but she was a total pain." said Hartmann.

"Poor Yoshika has to see her every day at work." laughed Lucchini.

Just then the door opened and a new student entered causing the smiles to get quickly removed from all three of the girl's faces. In addition, Hartmann was so surprised she fell over.

"You!" cried out Hartmann pointing at the new student who wrote her name on the board in chalk and then turned around to face the class.

"My name is Hanna- Justina Marseilles." said the girl while Yoshika and friends couldn't believe their luck, "The pleasure is yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meet the new student. Now that Hanna has arrived she will make an impact. Moby Dick is a classic novel whose main character Captain Ahab, who said the quote I featured in the story, embarks on a path of revenge against a white whale named Moby Dick who took his leg. Pinocchio is a fairy-tale about a puppet who becomes a boy and at one point in the story is swallowed by a whale. My pre-reader wanted me to add those. Next time a new Angel arrives and soundly defeats Yoshika and Hanna. Given time to prepare for a rematch by the UN the two must train together to defeat this new opponent. Please review!


	9. Both of you, dance like you want to win it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lack of teamwork costs the girls against an Angel they have to learn to work together to defeat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go with chapter nine of "Neon Genesis Striker" which features a new Angel and Dance, Dance Revolution fighting.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-Fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches  
It had been several days since Hanna enrolled at Tokyo-3 Middle School and she quickly caught the attention of boys and girls alike with her appearance. However some people quickly grew sick of her attitude. Photos of her in suggestive situations, such as when she was bending over or only in her bra and panties, were popular among her suitors who filled her locker daily with love letters. Much to their dismay; she did little more than trample them all underfoot. Of course there were those who were more than willing to fill this demand.

"Geez, everybody's going crazy over Hanna." said Lucchini as she and Hartmann sat at the side of the school during lunch filling envelopes for with photos.

"Good thing these pictures don't show that.." said Hartmann who held the negatives of recent photos to the sun while Lucchini made a deal with an eight grader for photos and then counted the money, "If they did we'd be out of business."

 

The next day Yoshika was walking to school with Hartmann and Lucchini when a familiar voice came from behind her."

"Good morning Yoshika." said Hanna as she approached the Fuso girl.

"Good morning Hanna." replied Yoshika.

"You should really appreciate the good fortune of being friends with the most popular girl in school." said Hanna flicking the forehead of Yoshika, "So is she here too?"

"Who? asked Yoshika.

"What are you, stupid?" asked Hanna, "The First Girl!"

"Oh Litvyak." said Yoshika to then motioned to Sanya who was sitting on a bench reading a book. Hanna wasted no time introducing herself. Standing in front of Sanya the pale girl tired to move as Hanna cast a shadow of her book.

"You must be Sanya V. Litvyak the pilot of Unit-00." said Hanna as a group of kids gathered around, "I'm the Second Girl, Hanna- Justina Marseilles. Let's be good friends."

"Why?" asked Sanya.

"It would be...convenient." answered Hanna.

"I will if I am ordered too." replied Sanya to Hanna's proposal.

"What a freak." said Hanna unsure of what to make from her encounter with Sanya.

"Takes one to know one." said Hartmann as she, Lucchini and Yoshika watched from a distance, "I wonder if only weirdos pilot Striker?"

 

At NERV, Perrine sat in front of a computer looking over the data from the Angel battle. As she did so a familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Always in your work. You haven't change a bit." said Shirley as she entered the room.

"Hello Shirley." replied Perrine as she continued her work while Shirley sat down on a chair next to her.

"Always so involved in your work; you haven't changed a bit." said Shirley.

"I'm a professional and you know that." replied Perrine, "Besides we're being watched."

Shirley then looked up and smiled as she saw Sakamoto staring at the duo from behind a window before entering the room.

"Why are you still here?" asked Sakamoto as she entered the room, "You've already handed over Unit-02 and Hanna."

"I got new orders today so I'll be sticking around for a while." answered Shirley.

"Terrific." said Sakamoto sarcastically as sirens went off throughout NERV, "An Angel!"

On the Command Bridge, Lynne, Amaki and Nishiki sat at there stations gathering data while Sub-Commander Ferrara stood behind them.

"An FMSDF ship detected the object of the coast. The wave patterns confirm it's an Angel." reported Amaki.

"Deploy Unit-01 and Unit-02." ordered Ferrara.

Yoshika and Hanna were quickly sent out and ready to fight.

("Okay ladies we don't have much on this enemy so be careful.") said Sakamoto over the girls earpieces.

"My first battle over Fuso and Sakamoto won't let me go solo." said Hanna not pleased by having a second witch with her.

"Survival takes top priority." said Yoshika.

"Shut up!" snapped Hanna as the Angel appeared.

With a large purplish body and a face plate that resembled a red and blue 'ying and yang' symbol, the Seventh Angel had it's core centered prominently on it's chest.

"I'll handle this; just watch my back!" called Hanna as she put her goggles over her eyes and charged off.

"Hey wait up!" called back Yoshika but it was too late.

Hanna flew at the Angel, firing a few short blasts to catch it's attention and after she had it Hanna flew up and was lost in glare of the sun.

"Oh no." gulped Yoshika as the Angel now turned it's attention to her. As soon as it began to move toward her but as it did Hanna dove towards it's back. Getting right next to the Angel, Hanna continuously until it split in two.

"That's how you kill an Angel!" called out Hanna joyously, but as she did the Angel began to recover, finally splitting into two forms. Gold and silver in color, they were half the width of the original, and showed no sign of being hurt.

("Get out of there!") called Sakamoto over the speaker.

 

Thirty minutes later a group of people were seated a conference room inside of NERV. Yoshika and Hanna sat closest to the projector, Shirley sat further back, Lynne stood at the projector and Ferrara stood next to her. Lynne then began.

"At exactly 10:15 am- The Seventh Angel recovered it's self from the Attack of the Second Child. On the wall the projector showed an image the two Angels.

10: 17 am-Seventh Angel Alpha knocks the Second Child into a tree where she is rescued by the Tokyo-3 Fire Department. On the wall; the image showed Hanna being rescued.

10:18 am-The Third Girl, distracted by the loss of the Second, is defeated by Seventh Angel Beta who sends her into the Ashinoko Lake. The projector showed Yoshika being pulled out of the lake."

We've been totally humiliated." said an embarrassed Ferrara as she looked at the slides.

"10:20 am-The FSSDF takes command of the operation.

10: 23 am-The FSSDF bomb the Seventh Angel with an N² mine. The final images showed the blast and then the deformed Angel." finished Lynne.

"It looks dead." said Hanna.

"It's not. The Angel is damaged but not dead. Only a witch can defeat an Angel." said Shirley.

"Well it's all Yoshika's fault!" cried out Hanna.

"You charged into battle without me!" replied Yoshika.

"At least I don't look like a drowned rat!" snapped Hanna.

"You had to be rescued like a cat!" countered Yoshika.

"Enough!" yelled Ferrara having enough of the arguing, "What is your job here?"

"Pilot the Striker." answered Hanna.

"Wrong!" replied Ferrara angry with both girls for their behavior, "It's defeating the Angel! The Angel will recover completely in two weeks so we have until then to prepare. I suggest you waste no time!"

"She's pissed." noted Hanna as the elderly woman left.

"Where's Sakamoto?" asked Yoshika noting the noticeable absence.

"She's buried up to her head in paperwork." answered Shirley.

 

In her office Sakamoto looked at the mountain of paperwork in front of her as Perrine entered.

"Here's more." said the scientist, "Damage totals from the local government, bills from the fire department for Hanna, the boating company we needed for Yoshika and the UN for bailing us out and finally the Public Relations Department."

"Let me guess: You can have your battle just not here." said Sakamoto.

"You got it." replied Perrine as Sakamoto sat at her desk.

"I guess it's just a silver lining that Commander Minna is gone." sighed Sakamoto.

"If she were here then you'd have been fired already." said Perrine.

"So you've got a plan to help me in the second battle?" asked Sakamoto.

"Maybe." answered Perrine holding up a CD.

"Thanks Perrine. I own you." said Sakamoto taking the CD.

"Actually, you own Shirley since this is her idea." said Perrine.

"Really." said Sakamoto staring at the CD as old emotions, Perrine could easily see this, began to resurface.

 

The next afternoon Yoshika found herself headed home after school. She didn't have work so she would just relax. Though she was surprised that Hanna was absent, she failed to make the connection with the delivery truck headed from her apartment.

"I'm home." called Yoshika as she entered the apartment and walked by boxes stacked in the hallway but couldn't fail to notice the ones that filled her room, "Where did these come from?"

"These are my personal things." answered Hanna as she emerged, "You've been dumped for the new model. I put your things in over there."

"Ahh!" cried Yoshika as she looked behind her and saw the box filled with her things sitting in the hallway.

"And why are Fuso rooms so small?" asked Hanna as she slid opened and closed the bedroom door several times, "I could barely get my half of my belongings in here. There's absolutely no privacy."

"The Fuso way is to put the needs of others ahead of your own." said Sakamoto who had appeared behind Hanna when she was opening and closing the door.

"Sakamoto." said both girls in unison before following Sakamoto to the living room where they all sat down.

"Thanks to you girls NERV looked foolish after the last battle." began Sakamoto who then held up the CD she got from Perrine, "When the Angel returns in two weeks we will defeat with a dual, uniform and synchronized attack on it with each one of you fighting one half of the Angel. You will prepare by synchronizing to the music on this CD which will be played during the battle. In order to ensure maximum synchronization you two will be living together from now on."

"But-" began Hanna.

"No buts. That's the approved plan and it's final." interrupted Sakamoto, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." answered both girls deflated.

 

Three days later Hartmann and Lucchini found themselves on an elevator as they went to visit Yoshika.

"I'm worried about Yoshika." said Lucchini, "She hasn't been to school lately."

"I'm sure she's just fine." replied Hartmann as the elevator reached the floor. The two left only to find another familiar face exiting the elevator next to there's.

"Hey it's the class rep." said Hartmann as Barkhorn exited the elevator.

"Two of the three stooges." said Barkhorn.

"Why are you here?" asked Lucchini.

"To see how Miss Marseilles is doing." answered Barkhorn as the three walked down the hallway only to all stop at the same apartment and ringing the doorbell.

"Coming." came the deflated voices of Yoshika and Hanna is unison who a moment later emerged dressed in matching pink shirts and black, spandex bicycle shorts.

"She got to Yoshika!" cried out Hartmann.

"They're even dressing alike!" added Lucchini.

"It's not your fault. Sakamoto is making us do this." said both pilots in unison, "We have to eat, move and sleep together."

"You're what?" asked Barkhorn not pleased by what she had just heard.

"It's not like that." said the pilot is unison again.

"Hello guys." said Sakamoto as she arrived on scene with Sanya by her side.

"Would you mind explaining this?" asked Hartmann. Everybody went inside and Sakamoto explained the situation while Yoshika and Hanna trained using the CD and a Dance Dance Revolution machine that Sakamoto had built in the apartment to train with until the battle.

"You should have told us that part from the beginning." laughed Hartmann.

"So how is the training going ma'am?" asked Barkhorn who was cradling Pen-Pen.

"Not to good." answered Sakamoto as Yoshika fell over ruining the synchronization of the girls.

"It's no good. I could never sink to her level." said Hanna upset by the error from Yoshika.

"So are you quitting then?" asked Sakamoto.

"It's not like you have anybody else." bragged Hanna.

"Sanya, please run the test with Yoshika." said Sakamoto.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Sanya who got up walked over to the machine and began the training.

"It can't be." said Hanna shell-shocked as Sanya and Yoshika worked in perfect tandem, "It can't be."

"I guess I'll just alter the mission to have Sanya fight instead." said Sakamoto knowing she had silenced the European witch who promptly stormed off.

"Yoshika." said Barkhorn growling which caught the Fuso witch's full attention, "Go find her."

 

Yoshika quickly took off knowing the class rep wasn't joking and found Hanna at the 7-11 near the apartment. Hanna was in the back with her face inside of a standing freezer that was holding soda.

"I know I have to fight." said Hanna as Yoshika approached her.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Yoshika beaming as Hanna pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper and headed to the cashier who rang it up along with a per-packaged sandwich and a bag of nacho Doritos. The girls then headed back to the apartment.

"Where's Sakamoto?" asked Hanna as the duo came home to an empty apartment.

"She's working late and the others must have left." answered Yoshika as she followed Hanna out to the veranda. There Yoshika sat and watched Hanna as consumed the items she had bought.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Hanna before taking a swig of her Dr. Pepper.

"Because of earlier." answered Hanna.

"You don't have to prove anything." said Yoshika as Hanna took a bit of her sandwich.

"You being too easy on them! It's a matter of honor now. They attacked my pride so I have to pay them back. I'll crush that Angel and show them both who they're dealing with!" snapped Hanna which caused Yoshika to smile knowing she they were finally on the same page.

Over the rest of the time remaining the two girls did everything in synch and well it wasn't easy they managed to synch up perfectly just as D-Day was approaching.

 

The night before the battle Hanna enjoyed along and warm shower. Aster leaving clad in a towel she went to living room where Sakamoto had made her and Yoshika sleep next to each other as part of their training.

"Where's Sakamoto?" asked Hanna upon finding her comrade listening to her digital music player.

"She's working late." answered Yoshika.

"So that means where alone." grinned Hanna.

"Yeah. Guess so." replied Yoshika innocently as she missed the subtle message Hanna was giving.

The blonde girl then went to the changing room and upon putting on her clothes, returned only to walk grab her futon and head into the bedroom of Sakamoto shutting the door behind her with her foot. A minute later she re-opened the door on now on her hands and knees.

"This is the impenetrable Wall of Jericho and since you aren't Joshua if you cross it you're dead." declared Hanna then added before shutting the door, "Now it's time for the children to go to bed."

"I wonder who Joshua is?" asked Yoshika confused as she shrugged it off and went to bed.

Yoshika was unable to get herself to sleep and was still up in the middle of the night. Her music player was on it's its last song when the sound of the door behind her opened.

"Hanna." said Yoshika quietly as she closed her eyes. pretended to sleep so she wouldn't upset her roommate who went to the bathroom the returned. Yoshika waited to for Hanna to go back to bed but instead a thump next to her caused Yoshika to see Hanna laying right in front of her. Yoshika pressed the replay button as she stared down Hanna's shirt.

"Boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs,boobs." said Yoshika repeatedly as she slowly reached up to cop a feel. Yoshika looked at Hanna's face to make sure he comrade was asleep.

"Mama." said Hanna still sleeping as tears built up in her eyes. Yoshika was turned off and moved her futon further away from Hanna.

"You're still a child too." said Yoshika remembering what Hanna had said to her before.

 

At NERV, Sakamoto was carrying files with updated information on the girl's training. Sakamoto headed to the elevator but to her chagrin Shirley entered the same elevator as her. Sakamoto might have gotten off the elevator but it was late and she was tired so she wanted to end this task.

"So will the girls be ready for tomorrow?" asked Shirley breaking the awkward silence between them.

"The girls are in synch and ready to go. You don't have to worry." answered Sakamoto hoping the redhead would remain silent but to no avail.

"So how long have you been in command here?" asked Shirley.

"I moved back three weeks before the Third Angel arrived." answered Sakamoto hoping to satisfy the Liberion girl.

"I'm not questioning your abilities." said Shirley.

"Then shut it." replied Sakamoto, "Our job here is defeating the Angels. I do my job and you do yours. In fact I barely-"

Sakamoto was cut off by Shirley kissing her while she half-hardheartedly resisted. Sakamoto looked over at the panel and saw her floor was approaching. When it arrived and the doors opened Shirley broke the minute long kiss and letting Sakamoto go.

"Don't do that." said Sakamoto as she fixed herself while Shirley picked up the files that the Fuso woman dropped and handed them to Sakamoto who snatched them away, "There is nothing between us anymore Shirley."

"You mouth says no but your lips say yes. I find the lips to be much more reliable." replied Shirley who bowed as the elevator doors closed and she descended up.

"Dammit." said Sakamoto angrily as she threw her files at the elevator then went to pick them back up, "I can let Shirley get to me."

"I got what I need from Sakamoto." said the redhead to herself as the elevator continued to rise.

"After dropping off the files Sakamoto made here way to the cafe where she found Perrine. Sakamoto got a drink and went to join her.

"You working late?" asked Sakamoto as she approached Perrine.

"Yeah." answered Perrine as Sakamoto sat across from her at a table the stared out the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Perrine.

"I ran into Shirley in the elevator and she kissed me." answered Sakamoto causing Perrine to choke on her drink.

"So, you're back together?" asked Perrine.

"No." answered Sakamoto definitively, "She hasn't changed at all."

"Sounds like love still exists to me." said Perrine and now it was Sakamoto choking on her drink.

"I don't love her. Nope. Not at all." said Sakamoto defensively.

"I meant she was still in love with you." replied Perrine, "Did I scare you?"

"Not at all." answered Sakamoto, "While I'd love to keep talking to go home. Tomorrow is D-Day."

 

"Are you ready Hanna?" asked Yoshika as she and Hanna stood in their Strikers, holding their guns and waiting to deploy.

"You just better keep up." answered Hanna.

("You girls ready?") asked Sakamoto over their earpieces. She was on the Command Bridge with Shirley to her right, Perrine to her left, the technicians at their stations, and Ferrara watching from the Command Tower over the others.

"Roger." answered both girls in unison.

"Launch!" ordered Sakamoto and with a few hits of her keyboard Lynne sent the girls out.

"Stick to the plan." said Hanna as she put her goggles on to which Yoshika nodded yes as the music began to play.

The girls used the same technique Hanna use last time to bifurcate the Angel in two. The girls fired at their designated Angels and dodged an attack from the Angel perfectly. After using their shields the girls fired but had to fall back when the Angels charged.

"Give them cover!" ordered Sakamoto and Amaki used her computer to deploy a nearby missile range to give the girls suppressive fire.

The girls quickly followed by deploying their shield again and knocking the Angel back into one being. With everybody at NERV watching with smiles on their faces the girls hit the Angel right in its core and drove it back into the mountains were it exploded. Everybody at NERV held their breath.

"Ma'am, we're getting a picture." reported Lynne as everyone saw the dust had cleared and the girls lying in a crumpled mess with Yoshika on top of Hanna in a compromising situation.

"Dammit." said Sakamoto pinching the bridge of her nose at the sight. Meanwhile Perrine only shrugged her shoulders, Nishika is embarrassed beyond words, Amaki is grinning, Lynne is trying to hold back a chuckle, and Shirley is laughing.

"Hey get off me!" yelled Hanna as she crawled out from under Yoshika.

"It was accident." replied Yoshika.

"You lost timing first!" snapped Hanna, "Besides, what were you doing up so late?"

"Imagine training." answered Yoshika.

"Liar! I know you tried to kiss me when I was asleep!" yelled Hanna.

"You were awake?" asked Yoshika embarrassed.

"I was kidding!" yelled Hanna horrified before getting angry.

"You were the one calling for your mother in her sleep." said Yoshika.

"My mother? What kind of sick freak are you?" asked Hanna.

"Those girls are embarrassing us again." grimaced Ferrara as she covered her face with her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is chapter nine and I'm sorry if the battle wasn't very good. Please review!


	10. Magma Diver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna dives into a volcano to capture an Angel but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here I now return with chapter ten of "Neon Genesis Striker". I hope you enjoy and beware the Ides of March.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Tokyo-3 as people casually went about their business. Shirley Yeager and Hanna- Justina Marseille were making their way to the Tokyo-3 mall with the blonde Karlsländ girl more dragging the busty redhead in her wake.

"I'm so glad you agreed to go shopping with me Shirley." swooned Hanna as she clutched on the Liberion girl's arm.

"No problem." replied Shirley who thought to herself, "More like forced against my will. The boss will chew my ass out if I don't get back to work. I just hope my contact made it okay."

"This way!" called out Hanna as the two arrived and she made a b-line for the Macy's department store.

"I'm coming." replied Shirley who followed her to a certain spot of the store, "This is the bathing suit section."

"What do you think?" asked Hanna holding out a white two-piece bikini.

"Looks great." answered Shirley who added to herself, "At least it's not lingerie."

"I'm going to try it on." said Hanna enthusiastically. Hanna did and after doing a little more shopping bought the bathing suit and a several other things. After the trip was done they stopped to eat at the food court.

"So where are you going on your class trip again?" asked Shirley as the two ate.

"Okinawa." answered Hanna still enthusiastically, "It's going to be great! We're even going scuba diving! It'll be so much fun!"

"I can actually get some work done." mumbled Shirley

"What was that?" asked Hanna who couldn't hear Shirley.

"Nothing." answered Yeager lying. The girls spent another hour at the mall before Shirley finally got Hanna to go home. Hanna spent the next few hours packing but at dinner she got a shock.

 

"What do you mean we can't go?" cried out Hanna as she slammed her hands on the table.

"You heard me. You girls need to be ready in case an Angel attacks." answered Sakamoto.

"And who's the idiot who thought of that?" asked Hanna now angry.

"This one." answered Sakamoto, "The Director of Operations."

"Stop hiding behind your tea and do something!" demanded Hanna as Yoshika sat next to her sipping her tea.

"I figured this would happen so I've just accepted it." replied Yoshika calmly.

"How pathetic." spat Hanna before turning back to Sakamoto, "Why are we always on the defensive? Why can't we go on the attack for once?"

"We would if we knew were they we. In the meanwhile you can use this time to catch up on your studies." answered Sakamoto who held up two report cards which caused both girls to gulp, "I have these forwarded to me and I'm not happy with your bad grades."

"The numerical grading system this country uses is so primitive." countered Hanna.

"When in Rome do as the Romans do." said Sakamoto who added with authority, "You could at least try to adapt to Fuso system."

"This sucks!" screamed Hanna who stormed off to her room.

The next day Yoshika and Hanna told their friends they couldn't go on the trip. Barkhorn said she'd get Hanna something while Hartmann and Lucchini teased Yoshika. The two witches watched their friends leave before heading to the pool where they meet Sanya.

 

Inside things were pretty slow which led to boredom. To pass the time Lynne read a romance novel, Amaki was reading a manga and Nishiki had her IPod on and was rocking the air guitar while listening to "Smoke on the water" by Deep Purple. Nearby Perrine was looking over files while drinking coffee and talking to Sakamoto who was also enjoying a cup of coffee.

"A class trip right now seems reckless to me with the constant Angel attacks." said Perrine.

"I guess it's an attempt to let them be kids while they can." replied Sakamoto as Sub-Commander Ferrara entered the room.

"Dr. Clostermann, I need you, Lieutenant Bishop and Lieutenant Nakajima to go to the briefing room where I will join you in a moment. Captain Sakamoto and Lieutenant Suwa are to stay here so I can talk to you now." ordered Ferrara.

"Yes ma'am." replied the women.

 

By poolside Yoshika was sitting in front of her laptop doing her homework while Sanya swam in the pool.

"Such an obedient girl." said Hanna as she emerged from the dressing room and walked over to Yoshika.

"Well I'll have to do it anyway." said Yoshika who then looked up and saw Hanna in the white bathing suit she bought earlier and fought to hold back a nosebleed.

"What are you working on exactly?" asked Hanna.

"Physics." answered Yoshika mesmerized by Hanna's breasts.

"Let me see." said Hanna who bent over and worked on the problem while Yoshika stared at the breasts now in front of her, "Done."

"How did you answer that so quickly?" answered Yoshika knocked out of her trance and impressed by Hanna's ability to answer the question.

"It's easy when you know how." replied Hanna proudly.

"Then why do you have trouble with your grades?" asked Yoshika.

"I can't understand the kanji." answered Hanna who added, "I never had to learn it at university."

"You've been to a university?" asked Yoshika impressed.

"I graduated from Humboldt University of Berlin which is the city's oldest, as well as one of the most prestigious universities in Karlsländ." answered Hanna, "It was the model for other European universities. Alumni include philosopher Johann Fichte and Friedrich Schelling, Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, the genius Albert Einstein, Chancellor Otto von Bismark who unified Karlsländ, poet Heinrich Heine and Pan-African leader W. E. B. Du Bois. Humboldt boasts twenty-nine Nobel Prize winners and off course me."

"Wow." was all Yoshika could reply blow away by Hanna's speech.

"Damn right." said Hanna proud before looking back at the computer, "So what's this say?"

"It's a question on thermal expansion." answered Yoshika coming back to reality.

"That's easy." laughed Hanna, "Things get bigger when they expand."

"I get it." replied Yoshika.

"Let me give you an example." said Hanna putting her hands on her breasts, "If I put my hands on my breasts would they get bigger or smaller?"

"Boobs..." drooled Yoshika staring Hanna's chest.

"Pervert." snapped Hanna as she marched off. With Hanna gone Yoshika turned to get back to her work, but instead saw Sanya emerge from the pool and watched her dry off.

"Hey Yoshika look; back roll entry!" called Hanna who then dove into the pool. Yoshika managed to get to the last question but as she started it Hanna emerged from the pool in front of Yoshika who had the poolside fantasy from Fast Times at Ridgemont High and was unable to finish the problem.

 

In the briefing room Nishiki, Ferrara, Perrine and Amaki were looking over photos taken by the Asama Volcano Observatory. The photos show a large chrysalis object deep in the magma.

"Can we be certain what it is?" asked Nishiki.

"The photos aren't clean enough to give us an accurate idea." answered Ferrara.

"What do the Magi say?" asked Perrine.

"It's a 50/50 chance." answered Lynne.

"Captain Sakamoto has led a team to the area to try and identify it." said Ferrara.

 

At the Asama Volcano Observatory the NERV team under Sakamoto had taken total control and had set an unmanned probe into the volcano with a camera to identify what was in the photo.

"Ma'am the probe has already gotten down as far as it can." said one of the scientists at the Observatory.

"Keep going." ordered Sakamoto ignoring the man, "If it breaks we'll pay for it."

"You're mad!" called out another scientist as the probe finally gave out.

"The probe has imploded from the pressure." informed Amaki.

"Did you get it?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yeah. The pattern is blue so it's definitely and Angel." answered Amaki.

"Listen up! This place is now under NERV jurisdiction so all movement must go through me, access to the outside world is prohibited and all records will be destroyed!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied the men realizing they had no alternative in the matter while Sakamoto headed to the hallway and pulled out her cellphone to call NERV.

"This is Captain Sakamoto. The object has been confirmed as an Angel." reported the Fuso woman, "I am requesting a B-17."

"Watch what you say this line isn't secure." warned Nishiki.

"Then put me on a secure line." replied Sakamoto.

 

In their dark meeting room the members of the Committee were, via hologram as usual, in meeting with Minna and Ferrara.

"How could you order a B-17 without our consent!" demanded the Liberion member irate.

"You better have a good explanation." added the Gallian member.

"NERV will conduct an expedition inside the volcano to capture the Angel." said Minna calmly.

"You must be mad!" called out the Britannian member.

"We will not stand for this." added the Orussian member.

"Our success would give us the chance to go from a state of perpetual defense to one of offense." countered Minna.

"We may proceed but do not fail." replied Chairman Maloney and with that the men ended the transmission.

"Failure would result in the extermination of the human race." said Ferrara.

"The old men only care about their own goal. That is why they don't want failure." said Minna not at all shaken.

"Are you really going to do it?" asked Ferrara to which Minna only smiled.

 

Inside the briefing room Perrine had just caught the three witches up on the situation.

"Are you sure this is right?" asked Hanna, "This doesn't look like an Angel."

"We're positive. It appears to be a chrysalis that precedes the form we are familiar with." answered Perrine, "Our plan is to use one of you to capture the Angel so we can research it."

"I'll go!" volunteered Hanna enthusiastically, "I'd love to go diving!"

"It'll be me like always." sighed Yoshika softly.

"Okay Hanna you can go." said Perrine delighting the Star of North Africa.

"Yeah!" cried out Hanna delighted.

"Yoshika will back her up and Sanya will have to stay here since we still have some final tests until we can allow Unit-00 back into the field." continued Perrine.

"Poor Sanya doesn't get to go." gloated Hanna but once she saw the suit she had to wear the Karlsländ witch was singing another tune, "There's no way in Hell that I'm wearing this!"

"You're going into molten magma so unless you to want to be burned to a crisp then you're wearing it." countered Perrine as Hanna stood in the plump white suit complete with a face mask and straps to hold coolant tanks so Hanna wouldn't over heat.

"I look like the Michelin Man!" argued Hanna highly upset, "This is the kind of thing you have Yoshika for!"

"And to think I was so looking forward to seeing you in action." said Shirley as she walked into the room trying not to laugh.

"This sucks!" cried out Hanna as she ran out of the room.

"If you need a pilot I will volunteer my services ma'am." said Sanya but Hanna quickly stormed over and got into her face.

"I'd rather let Third Impact happen!" cried Hanna before turning back to Perrine and saying with a sting in her voice, "I'll do it."

 

The NERV team quickly packed up and headed out to Mt. Asama. Upon arriving, Perrine made sure Hanna was strapped into the harness that was going to sent her into the volcano. The suit, the cable that would be used, as well as a special combat knife that Hanna could have and which would withstand the magma. Perrine, along with Lynne and Nishiki, then joined Sakamoto and the other technicians present including Amaki in the control room while Yoshika, her gun slung across her shoulder, took up her position near Hanna to help if things went bad.

"Hey where's Shirley?" asked Hanna via the transceiver in her ear as she noticed the redhead was no where to be seen.

("God's gift to womankind has no business being here.") answered Sakamoto showing no sadness in Shirley's absence.

"I wanted her to see my crowing achievement." moaned Hanna.

 

Not that far away Shirley was walking to a cable car for an important meeting with a backpack casual slung on her back. While admittedly nervous, she took was slightly relieved to see a blonde waiting.

"I'm glad you made it okay." said Shirley as she approached the blonde and they shook hands.

"Getting in was fairly easy." replied Jane. T. Godfrey with as a smile as the two got on the cable car and descended upwards.

Godfrey was a seventeen year old with blonde hair and blue eyes from a middle-class family from the Greenwich Village borough of Manhattan. She was sometimes overwhelmed by things easily but she was a nice girl and a friend of Shirley.

"I'm so glad to see you again Jane." said Shirley as the two girls made their descent.

"We should get together more often." agreed Jane, "The three of us would have lots of fun together."

"So Dominica is here then." said Shirley, "I thought she'd have been arrested for punching somebody out by now."

"She almost did but I managed to stop her." sighed Jane, "She has a short fuse but I love her none the less."

"That's all that matter." smiled Shirley who then took off her backpack and handed a manila envelope to Jane.

"Here's everything I have so far." said the redhead.

"The boss will like this at least." replied Jane, "He was upset when he learned of the B-17."

"It's not like I could have done anything to stop it." replied Shirley as the cable car reached its destination.

"What will happen if they fail?" asked Jane slightly nervous and slightly professional as the busty redhead got off the car.

"Don't worry." said Shirley reassuringly, "Even they aren't that arrogant."

 

"Hey what are those planes?" asked Yoshika noticing what looked like bombers flying overhead.

"The UN has come in as backup on the mission." answered Perrine.

"So they've come to help us." said Hanna happily.

"No. They're here to clean up if we fail." answered Perrine matter-of-factually, "If things go bad they'll drop N² mines destroying the Angel and us."

"What kind of heartless jerk would order such a thing?" asked Yoshika surprised by this.

"Commander Minna." answered Perrine again bluntly which was no big shocker to Yoshika.

"Begin the descent." ordered Sakamoto and the technicians slowly began to lower Hanna down into the molten magma.

("How are you holding up Hanna?") asked Sakamoto over the communicator.

"I just want to go home and take a shower." answered Hanna as she felt the outfit she had on sticking to her body.

("There's a hot spring nearby. We can go when we're done.") replied Sakamoto.

Hanna kept slowly sinking deeper into the volcano and getting close to the point where the pressure would become to unbearable but still had no sign of the Angel.

"Ma'am how farther are we going to keep sending down Hanna?" asked Amaki, "We've past the point she can go safely." said Amaki.

"She has to go further." replied Sakamoto.

("I agree with Sakamoto. I can go on.") said Hanna over her receiver.

Hanna kept going but still saw no sign of the Angel. Everybody was starting to wonder where it was when the embryonic Angel finally came into Hanna's view.

"There you are." smiled Hanna who took a metal bar off her right side and put it over the Angel producing an electromagnetic cage trapping the embryo.

"I got it!" called out Hanna and everybody took a big sigh of relief.

("Good job Hanna.") We're going to pull you back up now.") said Sakamoto as Amaki began to reel Hanna and the Angel back up.

"I'll admit I was nervous about this one." confessed Perrine as the cable began to pull up Hanna.

"Yeah me too." admitted Sakamoto as alarm sirens began to wail, "What's going on?"

"The Angel is hatching!" cried out Perrine as the Angel began shaking and breaking out of the cage.

("Jettison the cage!") ordered Sakamoto to Hanna.

"Dammit it!" yelled Hanna as she released the cage and the Angel "hatched" taking on the form of a prehistoric shark-like creature who quickly began to stalk Hanna while hiding in the thick magma.

"I can't find this stupid thing." growled Hanna, "Come out and fight you damn coward!"

As if hearing her; the Angel charged Hanna who ripped the combat knife off her hip and prepared for attack. When the Angel charged she tried to maneuver the best she could with the cable attached to her back, but the Angel sank it's teeth into her right leg and held on until it finally let go after a few kicks from Hanna. It took refuge in the dense magma; it prepared for it's next attack. After a few minutes it attacked again.

"Take this!" yelled Hanna as she stabbed violently at the Angel but her knife had no effect, "Oh shit!"

"The extreme heat has changed the molecular structure of the Angel!" cried out Perrine.

"What do we do?" asked Sakamoto realizing Hanna was in deep trouble.

"Think physics!" called out Yoshika.

"Thermal expansion!" added Hanna who got ready.

When the Angel next charged Hanna dodged out of it's way but to her horror it bit o\into and severely damaged the cable that was her lifeline to the surface. Hanna delivered a roundhouse kick to get the Angel's attention hitting it in the head and causing it to let go of the cable and attack her but when it struck Hanna spun around so it bit the coolant tank.

"Of course! The coolant will return it's molecular structure to normal!" called out Perrine as she realized what the Star of North Africa was doing.

"Die you son of a bitch!" yelled out Hanna as she plunged her combat knife into the Angel's right eye causing it to cry out in pain before letting go and sinking into the magma, where it reacted to the coolant and dissolved.

"She did it." said Sakamoto relived the Angel was gone.

"I beat the Angel but the cable is snapped. This can't be how I die." said Hanna sad as the cable broke and she closed her eyes as she began to fall. However, a sudden tug and the realization she was no longer falling caused Hanna to open her eyes.

"I won't let you fall." said Yoshika as she held the cable and pulled out Hanna with all the strength in her body.

"You idiot." smiled Hanna.

 

After being pulled out of the magma and given a clean bill of health by Perrine; the two witches were taken to the hot spring by Sakamoto. Once inside they quickly headed for the baths and began to strip down.

"Hello? Are the people from NERV here?" came a male voice. In response; Yoshika wrapped a pink towel around her body and head outside; where a FedEx deliver man was waiting with a package.

"I'm with NERV." said Yoshika as she approached the man.

"Sign here." said the man as he held out a delivery sheet. Yoshika signed it and the man left.

"It's from Shirley." noted Yoshika as she opened the box only to jump back as Pen-Pen jumped out.

"The hot springs are this way." said Yoshika who led the penguin into a hot spring next to the one where Sakamoto and Hanna were. Pen-pen jumped in while Yoshika removed her towel and slowly entered embracing the warm water.

"This is so nice." said Yoshika as she relaxed in the water but after a few minutes a voice came from the hot spring next to her.

"Yoshika?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Yoshika snapping to attention.

"Can you please throw us your body shampoo?" asked the Captain.

"We ran out of ours." added Hanna.

"Okay." said Yoshika grabbing the shampoo and heading to the separating wall, "Incoming."

"Roger." replied Hanna as Yoshika threw the shampoo, "Oh! Watch where you're throwing things idiot!"

"Sorry." said Yoshika realizing she's hit Hanna.

"She hit me right in the breasts." said Hanna which caught the attention of Yoshika.

"Let me see." said Sakamoto, "It's not so bad."

"Yeah it hurts less now." said Hanna.

"And I don't feel anything but your breasts are very firm." said Sakamoto while Yoshika was having a massive nosebleed on her side. The horny Yoshika looked down and saw Pen-Pen staring at her.

"Oh Pen-Pen...I was just...I mean that..What I was doing was..." stammered Yoshika, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Wark?" asked Pen-Pen as Yoshika left mumbling about lotion.

On their side Sakamoto and Hanna had finished teasing Yoshika and had left the hot spring to dry off on a nearby hill in the sunset. As they dried off Sakamoto noticed Hanna looking at her eye.

"I lost my eye in Second Impact." said Sakamoto, "I was at ground zero when Second Impact happened."

"You've read my files so you know about my past right." said Hanna with clear sadness in her voice.

"It's part of my job." replied Sakamoto, "But you shouldn't worry now. It's all in the past."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter ten finally done and in case you're wondering Jane T. Godfrey is not an original character and Jane's lover Dominica will appear later on in the story. Please review!


	11. The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokyo-3 is hit by a blackout as the next Angel arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I now return to you with chapter eleven of "Neon Genesis Striker".

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

It was a sunny and warm morning in Tokyo-3. As she walked to the laundromat with sack of clothes in hand and her guitar case on her back containing her red and white Gibson electric guitar, Nishiki Nakajima couldn't help but have a smile on her face. Stopping outside a store and grabbing a can of Mountain Dew from the vending machine there, she saw happy children run by on the way to school and couldn't help responding in kind before entering the store.

"Good morning." said Nishiki as she entered and saw the familiar scene of Perrine and Lynne dropping off their laundry before heading to work.

"Morning Nishiki!" replied Lynne happily as she and Perrine went about their business.

"Good morning as well Lieutenant." said Perrine in a good mood.

"How are you both this morning?" asked Nishiki as she dropped off her sack of clothes.

"It's fine. Thanks for asking." answered Lynne, "Do you have a show tonight?"

"Yup. It's a small gig but it's work." answered Nishiki proudly as the lead guitarist and singer of her own popular local rock band.

"You really want to pursue that huh?" asked Perrine though more inquisitor then reprimanding.

"NERV won't last forever and besides this is what I always wanted." answered Nishiki honestly.

 

The trio soon finished what they had to do and caught a train headed to the Geofront where they ran into yet another familiar face.

"Hello Sub-Commander Ferrara." said Perrine as the elderly second-in-command before taking a seat.

"Good morning ma'am!" greeted Nishiki and Lynne in a more of a saluting fashion. They were no more seats left so they had to stand.

"So where are you off to so early in the morning?" asked Perrine as the train barreled down the tracks.

"I have to go downtown to attend a city council meeting today." answered Ferrara.

"Oh; I had forgotten the elections were coming up soon." said Perrine.

"Yeah; and I have to sit in on the council meeting for Minna. She always gives me the most boring and tedious tasks." sighed Ferrara.

"But why you ma'am?" asked Nishiki.

"Because in order to avoid bureaucratic red tape the political power of the city was transferred to the Magi after their completion." answered Ferrara.

"Wow our own computers are what keep the city running." said Lynne amazed.

"The whole city is run by the majority decision of three computers. I guess it's a form of democracy." replied Ferrara, "That reminds me, you're running a test on Unit-00 today."

"Yes. We believe we fixed the problem and we'll find out." replied Perrine.

"Then I expect good results." said Ferrara.

 

"Shut it down!" called out Perrine as alarm sirens blared and the test was shut down. The test on Unit-00 had failed.

"It's that same one." sighed Perrine as she and Lynne found the problem spot easily.

"It just doesn't want to cooperate." said Lynne.

 

Sakamoto was headed down the hallway after dropping off paperwork related to the last mission and was headed to her office. She entered the elevator when she heard running and a familiar voice.

"Hold the elevator!" called Shirley as she ran to get on the elevator. Sakamoto desperately pushed the 'close' button, but Shirley still made it.

"Damn." softly cursed Sakamoto as Shirley caught her breath and the elevator began to move.

"That was a workout." laughed Shirley the eternal speed demon, "Good thing I made it in time."

"Yeah it's great." said Sakamoto with sarcasm.

 

Outside the Tokyo-3 Middle School a nervous Yoshika Miyafuji stood at a phone booth and waited anxiously for the person on the other line to pick up.

("What do you want?") asked a clearly annoyed Minna on the other line of the phone.

"Hello sister..Well you see...My school..." began Yoshika before just blurting out what she had to say, "Students have to bring in a parent or guardian for a meeting so I though since you're my sister..."

"Captain Sakamoto is your guardian now, so that is her busy now. Don't bother me with such trivial matters again Yoshika. I have way to much to do to..." replied Minna clearly irked but the line went dead before she could finish it.

"What happened?" asked Yoshika not knowing the whole city was going black.

 

"What's going on?" asked Sakamoto as the elevator grinded to a halt and went pitch black.

"Looks like the power went out." said Shirley pulling out a flashlight, "Good thing I'm prepared."

"Why do you need a flashlight exactly?" asked Sakamoto suspicious.

"No reason." answered Shirley knowing how close that had been.

"I bet Perrine had something to do with this." said Sakamoto.

 

"I didn't do it." said Perrine as the technicians in the room with her stared looked at her. The technicians then pried the door open allowing Perrine and Lynne to head to the Geofront with the doctor in the lead and candle in hand.

"Does anybody know what happened?" asked Perrine upon arriving only to find Nishiki and Ferrara, who had returned hours earlier, in the Geofront lighting candles.

"No, but the backup generators aren't working." answered Nishiki.

"How could all three generators fail?" asked Lynne who knew how unlikely that scenario was.

"The only explanation is we're dealing with an outside attacker." answered Perrine.

"The first attack on this base and it's from our own species. How pathetic." remarked Ferrara.

"Ours is the only species capable of destroying itself." said Minna as she appeared holding a candle of her own on top of the command tower, "Take all defensive positions necessary to avoid information falling into unwanted hands."

 

In Tokyo-2 the three FSSDF commanders who had been present when the Third Angel arrived were once again gathered at the FSSDF situation room for a new threat: the Ninth Angel had arrived. On a screen the watched in real time as the Angel, which looked like a giant spider with eyes all around it's body, was on the move.

"No doubt that's an Angel." said the first commander.

"It's headed to Tokyo-3 and NERV. It'll be there in under a half hour." said the second.

"Is NERV prepared to take this threat on?" asked the first.

"We haven't heard from them." replied the third.

"What?" exclaimed the first commander, "Get those bastards on the phone before the whole damn world comes to an end!"

 

"So your sister yelled at you. Big deal." said Hanna as the three witches walked to NERV after school not knowing of the blackout.

"It isn't that; it's just that the phone seemed to cut out. She didn't hang up, the line died." said Yoshika.

"So the connection must have been crappy. God you make a big deal out of everything!" replied Hanna.

The three witches arrived at NERV and Sanya tried to use her ID card to gain access but it did not work.

"Let me try." said Yoshika as Sanya stepped aside. Yoshika also tried several times to gain access into NERV with her ID card but again it was fruitless.

"Move it!" ordered Hanna as she pushed Yoshika aside and tried her ID card with no access until she became angry, "Outdated piece of crap!"

"Now what?" asked Yoshika as Sanya sat down, opened her school bag and began looking through it.

"Of course." said Hanna who opened her bag and immediately began to do the same.

"What are you doing?" asked Yoshika confused.

"What are you stupid? I'm looking for my emergency manual!" snapped Hanna but Sanya had already found hers.

"I believe we should enter the emergency entrance door." said Sanya.

"Of course and naturally I'll be the leader."said Hanna but when they found the door it was locked.

"Well; there you go Yoshika this is your department." said Hanna as Yoshika was forced to open the door using all her muscles as she pried open the heavy door.

"You always defer to me in these situations." groaned Yoshika as she opened the door.

 

"They always defer to us in these situations." said the first FSSDF commander as he put his cigarette out in an ash tray.

"We've still got no word from NERV." said the second.

"What about the government?" asked the third.

"Those cowardly pricks are getting ready to flee." spat the second.

"Then what do we do?" asked the third.

"We'll warn them ourselves." smiled the first.

 

"Why do I always do the Captain's chores when she's busy?" asked Amaki as she stood on a sidewalk waiting for okay to cross while holding a bag containing the laundry of Sakamoto. She waited patiently for the light to change but it seemed to be taking forever.

("Vote for Ganju Hayama in the upcoming elections! He's the candidate who will stand by his morals and fight for the average citizen!") happily proclaimed a woman from a nearby van through a megaphone while a man drove.

Amaki paid little attention to the fanfare but was starting get annoyed by the traffic sign not changing. As she continued to wait she took notice of an airplane flying slowly overhead and couldn't help but hear the message it was broadcasting.

("Attention citizens of Tokyo-3. An Angel has arrived off the coast and is currently headed for your city. Please take cover in your designated shelters. Repeat, an Angel is Approaching please head to your designated shelters.")

"I've got to warn NERV!" said Amaki as she desperately thought of a way to get to base then remembered the van and ran towards it, "Lt. Amaki Suwa of NERV. I'm commandeering this vehicle to get to my base."

"Get in." said the woman as Amaki jumped into the van which sped off for NERV. After breaking the speed limit they made it to NERV but the gates were locked.

"What do we do?" asked the woman in the van.

"Ram them!" ordered Amaki.

"What?" exclaimed the woman.

"Years of Grand Theft Auto are finally paying off!" yelled the driver excited as he hit the accelerator and smash into NERV headquarters.

 

In the elevator Sakamoto and Shirley had encountered an entirely new problem to contend with. With stagnate air and lack of air condition meant the air had become unbearably hot. Both woman had removed their outer clothing in an attempt to remain cool.

"We have to get out of here." said Sakamoto who was still trying to get the emergency phone up and running while Shirley, in only bra and panties, stood behind her holding the flashlight.

"If you're hot you could always get naked. It's not like I haven't see you that way before." said Shirley.

"Forget it!" snapped Sakamoto who dropped what she was doing and threw her jacket back on without buttoning it.

 

In Central Dogma everybody was trying to beat the heat too.

"Man, it's like a sauna in her." said Nishiki tugging at her shirt.

"Yeah but the Commanders are still stoic and pristine in the harshest conditions. How inspiring." said Lynne.

"This blackout seems almost to convenient." said Perrine to herself, as she couldn't help but be suspicious.

"This would be a good way to test us in case of an emergency." said Ferrara who was now standing next to Minna.

"I wonder what the Committee is doing today?" asked Minna suspiciously.

 

Meanwhile the three pilots had made it inside of NERV, and were now making their way to the Geofront.

"Hanna, I think we've come this way before." said Yoshika as the girls wandered through NERV, "I think we're lost."

"We are not lost you idiot!" snapped Hanna before adding much more quietly, "I'm just not sure were exactly we are."

"I believe changing course is wise." suggested Sanya.

"I'm the leader and I'm the one in charge here!" countered Hanna as the three took a left down a corridor only to reach a dead end.

"Who the hell designed this place?" cried out a frustrated Hanna when a loud noise came by and they heard the voice of Amaki.

"Hey Amaki!" called Yoshika and Hanna trying to get her attention but her cries over the one's coming from the technician.

("There is an Angel approaching! We have to get the Strikers ready! An Angel is approaching!") called out Amaki warning everyone.

"Shit! We have to get to the Geofront!" cried out Hanna.

"We should use the ventilation ducts." suggested Sanya and soon Yoshika, Hanna and Sanya were crawling through the ventilation ducts to the Geofront.

"Why are the Angels attacking us?" asked Yoshika as the three crawled their way forward.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" countered Hanna who was clearly annoyed.

"In Christian theology Angels are the messengers of God so why are they attacking us and why are we fighting them?" replied Yoshika.

"Who the hell knows." answered Hanna, "When you're attacked you don't just take it you fight back."

Soon the girls had found an exit and under Hanna's guide seemed to be making progress. Or so it seemed.

"Hanna, we're going up again." noted Yoshika as the three walked up a small ramp to a door despite the Geofront being underground.

"I know where we are going!" snapped Hanna who kicked open the door only to come face to face with the Angel. Hanna fell on her butt clearly caught off guard then quickly got up and closed the door while cursing in her native tongue.

"There is another duct nearby we can use." said Sanya who started leading her two comrades to the ducts.

"You're the Commander's favorite." said Hanna clearly trying to antagonize Sanya who ignored her teammate.

"Hanna please don't." begged Yoshika but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I bet you get treated better than anybody else." continued Hanna, "Must be pretty nice to preferential treatment."

"I am not treated better than anybody else nor am I treated any better." replied Sanya as she climbed into the ventilation duct, "Also, I am not the Commander's favorite. This I know."

 

In the Geofront the priority was still on returning power until a van literally crashed in.

"An Angel is coming!" called out Amaki emerging from the van.

"Prepare the Strikers for a manual launch." said Minna standing up and began heading to the Striker cages followed by Perrine.

 

In the ventilation ducts Sanya, Hanna and Yoshika were crawling their way to the Geofront inch by inch.

"Are we almost there?" asked Yoshika, "I can't see anything."

"We will get there when we do and don't you dare look up my skirt you perv." replied Hanna but when Yoshika looked up to face her Hanna began to kick Yoshika and call her a pervert. This motion caused the duct to give way which then caused Hanna and Yoshika to fall in a crumpled mess on the floor below while Sanya landed on her feet like her cat familiar.

"Good timing." said Perrine as the trio found themselves in the Striker cage, "The Strikers are ready for you just get in."

"But how did you get the Strikers ready with no power?" asked Yoshika.

"It was manual. Commander Minna did a lot of the work herself." answered Perrine as Yoshika watched Minna working on the final preparations and soon the girls were off.

 

"Watch we're your going!" called Hanna as the three girls fly threw a ventilation shaft and soon found themselves in a horizontal shaft right below the Angel. They charged in for the kill but the Angel began to secrete a brown liquid form around it's eye. Following procedure, Sanya put up her shield.

"It's acid." said Sanya as her shield began to get eaten away right in front of her.

"Fall back!" called Hanna and the trio made a hasty retreat back into the ventilation shaft dropping their guns in the process.

"I believe the Angel is trying to attack NERV with that acid." said Sanya as they watched the acid falling.

"What do we do?" asked Yoshika.

"Here's the plan. There will be three positions: offense, defense and backup. Defense will use her shield to hold the acid while backup grabs the gun of offense and tosses it to them so offense can kill the Angel." answered Hanna.

"I will be defense." volunteered Sanya.

"No way Wonder girl! You're backup." replied Hanna, "I'm defense and Yoshika is offense."

"Why are you defense?" asked Yoshika.

"I still own you for the volcano and I'm paying you off." answered Hanna who put her goggles on her face and led the girls. While Sanya grabbed the IMI Micro Uzi of Yoshika who waited ready, Hanna deployed her shield to hold the acid.

"Hurry up dammit!" yelled Hanna as her shield was quickly being eaten away by the acid.

"Miyafuji!" called Sanya throwing the gun to Yoshika who grabbed it.

"Hanna!" cried out Yoshika causing the blonde to move allowing Yoshika to fire off a round killing the Angel.

"We did it!" cheered Yoshika throwing her hands high in the air.

"Now we're even." said Hanna with a smile on her face.

 

Inside the elevator both Sakamoto and Shirley were still trying to escape unaware of what had just transpired. There new plan consisted of Sakamoto standing on Shirley's shoulders and trying to escape via the hatch on top of the elevator.

"Hold still Shirley!" said Sakamoto as the busty Liberion girl struggled to stay on her feet.

"I'm trying." replied a strained Shirley and at that moment the NERV generators kicked in and the elevator shot up causing Sakamoto to fall on Shirley. When it opened Perrine and Lynne were outside.

"Dammit." said Perrine as she looked at the two women in undergarments lying in the 69 sex position.

"I can explain." began Sakamoto trying to save face but Shirley interrupted her.

"I guess you're not up for a threesome?" asked Shirley teasing.

"Sex fiends." remarked Lynne as Perrine turned and walked away.

"By the way you two missed the Angel attack." called out Perrine as she walked off.

"What the hell?" cried out Sakamoto.

"I'll explain." said Lynne who recapped the events the two missed.

 

Outside the city the three witches were sitting on a hill looking at the city in the night sky. Yoshika and Hanna were lying down while Sanya sat holding her legs.

"The city looks so different dark." said Yoshika. While the generators gave NERV power the city it's self was still pitch black.

"I hope the power comes on soon. The city looks so lifeless without power." said Hanna as if by cue the power returned to Tokyo-3, "Much better."

"Man fears the dark and so he chips away at it with fire." said Sanya watching the city become filled with light.

"I didn't think you could be that deep Wonder girl." remarked Hanna.

"So is that why the Angels attack us?" asked Yoshika still looking for an answer to her question.

"Who knows." replied Hanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eleven for your enjoyment. Next time we get insight into the past of Sakamoto in this story and another Angel attacks. They may be fan-service. Please review!


	12. The Value of A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The back story of Sakamoto in ths story is told and a new Angel attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I now return with chapter twelve of "Neon Genesis Striker".

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

The scene resembled a war zone. The Sakamoto Expedition was in Antarctica on a top secret research project when things went horribly wrong. Now the entire continent of Antarctica was being obliterated.

"Dammit." groaned Dr. Sana Sakamoto as she staggered through the snow to the emergence capsule, her six year old daughter Mio in her arms. The little girl's right eye badly injured and there was a cut on her head, but otherwise was okay. Dr. Sakamoto placed Mio into the capsule and place the Sakamoto family katana inside.

"Mama." said Mio opening her good eye to stare up at her mother.

"I love you darling." said Dr. Sakamoto before kissing Mio on the forehead and sending the capsule away. A few minutes later a giant of light rose over Antarctica, announcing the destruction of the seventh continent, and wiping out of existence with everybody everybody who had still been alive, including Dr. Sakamoto.

 

"Fifteen years." said Sakamoto as she stood in her room and adjusted her eye patch while the rain came down outside.

"Here are some towels to dry off." said Yoshika emerging from the bathroom. She had just let Hartmann and Lucchini in the apartment to escape the rain.

"Thanks Yoshika." said Hartmann as she and Lucchini took the towels and began to dry off.

"That rain came out of nowhere." added Lucchini.

"Where's Sakamoto?" asked Hartmann looking around.

"She's sleeping." answered Yoshika.

"The we'll be as quiet as possible." replied Lucchini.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Hanna popping her head into the living room and seeing the two guests, "Who let these two pervs in here?"

"Be quiet. Sakamoto is trying to sleep." said Lucchini putting her finger to her lips.

"Well I'm changing and if you peek you're dead!" snapped Hanna before returning to he room.

"She's so vain." said Hartmann as the Sakamoto entered the kitchen.

"Did we wake you Sakamoto?" asked Hartmann jumping to her feet.

"We're so sorry." added Lucchini.

"I was already awake so it's no problem." said Sakamoto smiling as Hartmann noticed the new insignia on the shoulders of Sakamoto.

"Congratulations on the promotion Sakamoto!" shouted Hartmann happily.

"You totally deserve it." added Lucchini.

"Thanks you two." said Sakamoto before turning to face Yoshika, "Don't forget we have a synch test tonight."

"I won't." replied Yoshika.

"You heard that Hanna?" asked Sakamoto calling out to the Second Girl.

"Yes ma'am." answered Hanna after which Sakamoto put her shoes on, grabbed her umbrella and headed out the door.

"So what's that about a promotion?" asked Yoshika.

"Sakamoto has been promoted to Major. She has the insignia on her shoulders." answered Hartmann.

"I didn't notice." said Yoshika.

"Me either." said Hanna entering the living room.

"Major Sakamoto deserves better." said Lucchini.

 

A few hours later the girls were at NERV running a routine synch test. Lynne and another male technician were running the test while Perrine and Sakamoto watched.

"Both Sanya and Hanna have reached their limits but Yoshika can keep going." said Lynne.

"Yoshika has improved greatly since she first arrived." noted Perrine.

"Yoshika has been doing amazing." said Lynne smiling.

"It's like she was born to pilot the Striker." said the male technician.

"But it's not what she wants. I know she hates piloting Striker." said Sakamoto solemnly.

("That's good girls.") said Perrine to the girls who were with the others a few minutes later.

"You three did very well." said Perrine, "Especially you Yoshika, you're synch ration is up to 65%."

"But it's still below mine." scoffed Hanna.

"True, but at this rate Yoshika will surpass you soon." said Perrine.

"I'll see you at home." snapped Hanna angrily as she stormed off.

After finishing a little paperwork Sakamoto headed home herself with Yoshika riding shotgun.

 

"You did a great job today Yoshika." said Sakamoto as the two drove home together.

"Thanks but I really did like being praised like that." replied Yoshika.

"Some people are just like that. Whatever makes you happy and comfortable and not care so much what others think of it." said Sakamoto followed by a few minutes of silence.

"How long have you been at NERV?" asked Yoshika.

"For a few years now. My mother used to work under your father. Of course now the roles are reversed." answered Sakamoto before noticing Yoshika seemed like she had something else on her mind, "If you have anything you need to talk about feel free to tell me."

"I'm okay." replied Yoshika.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence before the two returned home. Upon entering their apartment they discovered a party waiting.

"There's the guest of honor." said Hartmann who had been waiting along with Lucchini for the newly promoted Major to arrive. Sakamoto and Yoshika joined the others in the living room.

"To Major Sakamoto!" cried everybody including Yoshika as they clanged their drinks together in a toast.

"Thanks everybody and especially to you Hartmann for organizing this party." said Sakamoto.

"Actually it was Lucchini." replied Hartmann.

"Yup. It was all my idea." said Lucchini.

"Well thanks to you Lucchini." said Sakamoto.

"For once you did have a good idea." added Barkhorn as Pen-Pen sat on her lap.

"Why are you here Trude?" asked Hartmann.

"I invited her so there'd be class here." answered Hanna.

"Did you invite Sanya?" asked Sakamoto.

"Yeah but she's not the party type." answered Hanna shrugging her shoulders, "But I did invite Shirley."

"Oh great." said Sakamoto with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you invited me Hanna." said Barkhorn before adding seriously, "Besides somebody has to keep Hartmann from drinking."

"I never drink." replied Hartmann who had several cans of beer in her backpack.

"Everybody knows you do and besides your favorite meal is beer-battered bratwurst and sauerkraut." pointed out Barkhorn which quickly led to an argument between guests.

"So, do you feel comfortable around this many people?" asked Sakamoto softly to Yoshika.

"Not really. I just don't like being the center of attention." answered Yoshika before asking herself, "Sakamoto, why did you join NERV?"

"So that's what you wanted to ask me earlier. It's been so long I don't even remember." answered Sakamoto. Shortly after the doorbell rang ending the fight.

"Shirley!" exclaimed Hanna happily but when she answered the door neither she nor Sakamoto were pleased.

"I was doing a little overtime at work and happened to bump into Perrine along the way." said Shirley as she joined the party grabbing a beer.

"Likely story." replied Hanna and Sakamoto in union.

"Need I remind you that you personally invited me." said Perrine.

"Yeah haven't forgotten." replied Sakamoto as Perrine joined them.

"Commander Minna must have tons of faith in you." said Shirley after chugging a beer, "This is the first time both Commander Minna and Sub-Commander Ferrara have left Fuso at the same time. They must have tons of faith in good old Sakamoto."

"My sister is out of the country?" asked Yoshika surprised.

"Indeed. Both she and the Sub-Commander are in Antarctica." answered Perrine.

 

A convoy of UN ships crossed the desolate wasteland that was once Antarctica. Large icebergs moving around the red and lifeless sea were all that remand. On the bow of the main ship Minna stood watching the ship's movements with Ferrara behind her.

"What a pitiful site. Antarctica was once a beautiful continent and now it's only a memory in the mind of old fools like me. Nothing can even live here anymore. This is the the true Dead Sea." said Ferrara as she looked at her surroundings.

"I think of it more as a baptism. This place has been cleansed of the original sin." countered Minna.

"I'd rather live in a place with people." replied Ferrara.

"Man caused this. Human beings are an arrogant species who pay for their follies and never learn from them. That is why our work is so important." said Minna spiteful.

"You sound just like your father." said Ferrara as a crew member ran onto the deck.

"We just received a message from Tokyo-2. An Angel is approaching NERV." said the man panicked.

 

"Ma'am, we have satellite video of the Angel." said Lynne as she, Amaki and Nishiki sat at their designated locations in Central Dogma while Sakamoto and Perrine stood behind them.

"Bring it up." ordered Sakamoto and when the image came up it revealed a giant, orange colored amoeba like Angel with a giant eye in the center of it's body floating above the Earth over Fuso.

"It's huge!" cried out Amaki seeing their enemy.

"It's been letting pieces of it's self fall to Earth. The first one landed pretty far off the shore but it's been getting much better at aiming." said Perrine.

"And if we were hit we'd become a Third Ashinoko." said Sakamoto referring to the natural lake and the artificial one created when Yoshika and Hanna defeated the Seventh Angel.

"More likely a near miss would mean this entire area would become an extension of the Pacific Ocean and the Kanto region would get a new beach on the outskirts of what was once this city." replied Perrine.

"The Angel is jamming all of our transmissions so we can't reach Commander Minna or Sub-Commander Ferrara so you're in charge Major." said Amaki.

"What's our orders?" asked Nishiki which caused Sakamoto to take a deep breath.

"Issue an order D-17 and evacuate all civilians in a 50 kilometer radius. We'll stop the Angel from falling and kill in the sky." ordered Sakamoto.

"Understood." replied the three technicians but when Sakamoto left she was followed by Perrine.

"Are you really going through with this?" asked Perrine shocked by the plan laid out by her friend.

"Yes I am." answered Sakamoto calmly.

"There is a good chance the girls may be killed and you're going to take such a risk! This isn't the Sakamoto that I know! You're only interested in getting revenge on the Angels!" snapped Perrine sound hysterical.

"I am the commanding officer and I will do as I see fit." said Sakamoto still calm before walking away and meeting with the girls.

 

"So there's a new Angel." said Hanna smiling while Yoshika and Sanya stood on her right and left side respectively stone faced.

"Yes and you girls are going to catch it." replied Sakamoto surprising all three.

"Are you out of your mind?" exclaimed Hanna.

"No. It's dropping pieces of it's self on Earth trying to aim at us and if it hits then we're all dead. So you're going to catch it with your shields and kill it so that won't happen." explained Sakamoto.

"You're nuts." sighed Hanna.

"A mission this dangerous requires you write a will before you embark in case something goes wrong." said Sakamoto.

"I have no need to since I won't be dying." said Hanna confidently.

"I don't need to write a will either." added Sanya.

"I'm feel the same ma'am." said Yoshika echoing her counterparts.

"Glad you feel up to it and as a reward I'll treat you both to a steak dinner on me." said Sakamoto.

"Thanks Sakamoto." said Yoshika happily.

"It sounds great." said Hanna with enthusiasm but when Sakamoto left she dropped her facade, "She really thinks a stake dinner will impress us. Man the Second Impact generation has low standards."

"She's trying the best she can." said Yoshika.

"Whatever, might as well figure out were we'll be headed." replied Hanna pulling out her Android phone and searching for five-star restaurants in Tokyo-3 as the three followed Sakamoto to Central Dogma.

"This is the Angel." said Sakamoto as the three entered Central Dogma and saw their opponent on the large computer screen.

"That's huge! We're expected to catch that with our shields!" cried Hanna.

"Indeed." replied Sakamoto as a map showing the possible drop range, the entire city stretching out to the mountains, popped on the screen, "Our projections show it will fall somewhere in this range."

"You're out of your damn mind in you think we can catch that!" exclaimed Hanna.

"We have no choice no get into your Strikers." ordered Sakamoto and they followed suit all be it with Hanna grumbling.

 

"Hanna, why do you pilot the Striker?" asked Yoshika as they walked breaking Hanna out of her grumbling.

"To show the whole world how great I am." answered Hanna boasting.

"To prove you exist." specified Yoshika.

"Something like that." replied Hanna who then looked at Sanya, "Why don't you ask Wonder girl?"

"I've already asked her." stated Yoshika.

"How close are you?" asked Hanna now suspicious.

"It's not like that." said Yoshika defensive.

"What about you? Why do you pilot?" asked Hanna.

"I don't know." answered Yoshika.

"How do you not know?" asked Hanna thrown off by the answer, "What are you, stupid?"

"Maybe I am." replied Yoshika as the girls reached their Strikers and jumped in. While getting hers, Yoshika remembered what Sakamoto had told her the night of the party.

 

"Yoshika, earlier you asked me why I joined NERV. I did it for my mother. My mother a scientist who became obsessed with her work; devoting so much time that her marriage to my father started to fail. My father started to "work late", something which I eventually realized meant he was paying for a high-end escort.

When mother found out they got into a huge fight; my father hit my mother and went to prison. When he got out he married his mistress and I haven't seen him in years. Mother threw herself further into her work neglecting me. I was always alone and very sad.

My mother took me with her to Antarctica, only because she couldn't find a babysitter, but when Second Impact occurred she sacrificed herself to save me. So I joined NERV to defeat the Angels and avenge her. She ran away from reality and abandoned everybody who depended on her but I've forgiven her and I don't want her death to be in vain. That's why I joined NERV."

 

"Okay, you can leave now." said Sakamoto to the three technicians.

"We're not going anywhere." replied Amaki.

"It's not just their fight. We can't let the girls risk their lives by themselves." added Nishiki.

"We're in this for the long haul." said Lynne.

"Thank you." replied Sakamoto bowing before giving out the command, "Launch!"

The girls were quickly launched and the waited for several minutes before the Angel began to fall near Yoshika who raced over and deployed her shield.

"It's heavy." groaned Yoshika under the weight of the Angel.

"Pilot Marseille, pick up your pace!" called Sanya as Hanna sped over to Yoshika.

"I'm going for the kill!" called back Hanna as she put her goggles on her face and charged at Angel while Sanya helped Yoshika. Hanna pulled out a family heirloom WWII bayonet from her back waist band used it to slash an opening in the Angel's shield before quickly breaking out her FN P90.

"Die!" yelled Hanna as she emptied her clip into the Angel. The three girls took off and deployed their shields again as the Angel exploded creating a third Lake Ashinoko and damaging Unit-01.

"I did it!" cried out Hanna happily as she kept a Cheshire cat smile on her face all the way back to Central Dogma.

"Congratulations ladies, you did an excellent job." said Sakamoto greeting the three as they re-entered Central Dogma.

"It's was no problem." replied Hanna proudly.

"Ma'am, we've made contact with Commander Minna." said Amaki.

"Put her on." ordered Sakamoto, "Ma'am, I'm sorry for what happened. Because of my plan Unit-01 was damaged and take full responsibility."

("The job of the Strikers is defeating the Angels so we should be luckily nobody was injured or killed.") replied Ferrara over the phone.

("Agreed. Overall the mission was a success. Good work Major.") added Minna.

"Thank you ma'am.") said Sakamoto who bowed on instinct.

"Speaking of is it pilot of Unit-01 there?") asked Minna.

"I'm here." said Yoshika nervously.

("I just read the report. Good work Yoshika.") said Minna causing Yoshika to feel ecstasy.

"T-T-Thank you." stammered Yoshika who also bowed out of instinct.

After the battle, Sakamoto and the girls left with Hanna fully intending on making Sakamoto fulfill her promise.

"Now don't forget your promise." said Hanna making sure Sakamoto didn't forget her promise.

"I won't." replied Sakamoto who was surprised when they arrived at a ramen shop instead.

 

"Why are we here?" asked Sakamoto.

"Well we know you don't have much money so we decided to go easy on you." answered Hanna who then put in her order and began to eat.

"Sakamoto, I know why I pilot Striker." said Yoshika as they ate.

"Why?" asked Sakamoto.

"I figured it out when I heard my sister's words earlier. I finally realized how happy praise can make you. That's why I pilot, to hear those words from my sister." answered Yoshika.

"That's why you pilot?" asked Hanna shocked, "You really are stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twelve. I hope you like what I did with Sakamoto, specifically the reason for the eye patch and her background, and I didn't make Sanya a vegetarian like Sanya because she doesn't strike me as one plus I believe she eats meat in the series but I might be wrong. Like Hayama last chapter the name Sana is a nod to Kodocha which I highly recommend.


	13. Lilliputian Hitcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel enters NERV and hijacks the Magi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I now present to you chapter thirteen of "Neon Genesis Striker" fro your viewing pleasure. In case you were wondering the title of this chapter is a reference to Gulliver's Travels by Johnathan Swift and the chapter it's self is heavily influenced by The Andromeda Strain by Micheal Crichton.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches.

It was a routine day at NERV. A new set of tests were planned for the girls but they were still at school, the NERV team time was using the time to do a routine maintenance check on the Magi.

"How are things going?" asked Ferrara as she walked into Central Dogma to check up on things and kill the boredom that plagued her.

"Everything is fine ma'am." answered Amaki as Ferrara stood behind Nishiki to observe what she was doing.

"The Magi is in top order. Everything will be ready when the girls arrive." added Nishiki.

"Good. Carry on." replied Ferrara.

 

"The tests on the Magi are going smoothly." said Perrine as she washed her hands in the bathroom before looking at herself in the mirror, "I'm taking good care of your favorite child mother."

"You're getting really good at that." noted Perrine as she watched her assistant Lynne type away with impressive speed returning to Central Dogma.

"I have to be on top of my game to keep up ma'am. I learned from the best." said Lynne as Perrine noticed something.

"I think we can find a better fit." said Perrine, pointing out what she'd seen and quickly fixing it by typing away at lighting speed.

"She is the master." said an impressed Lynne as Sakamoto walked up behind the two.

"Hello you two. Can I trust everything will be ready for the tests?" asked Sakamoto.

"Off course it will." answered Perrine confidently and when the girls arrived a few hours later it was.

 

"Why the hell do I have to take off my clothes again?" asked Hanna annoyed as she and her fellow pilots, who had been disinfected multiple already, got ready to go through another round.

("It is an ordered Hanna so just do it.") commanded Sakamoto over the intercom and the girls did.

"Okay. I'm standing butt-naked after being washed for the thousandth time today so just let me get in my Striker already." said Hanna, increasingly irked by these washings.

("Alright. I want you three to enter your Strikers just like that.") said Perrine over the intercom causing surprise amongst the three pilots.

"What? You want me to go out there naked?" asked Hanna hoping she had heard incorrectly.

("Yes." We need this data for developing a new autopilot system. The cameras are off and you three will be in separate rooms. We do respect you privacy.") said Perrine.

("It's an order Hanna.") added Sakamoto.

"Fine but if anybody peeks they're dead." said Hanna menacingly and with that the three girls entered their Strikers in the buff. As the Magi scanned the girls everything was going fine.

"I must say your work on the Magi is impeccable as always." noted Sakamoto as the test progressed on.

"Thanks but I only created the final systems. My mother deserves most of the credit for the Magi." replied Perrine while in Central Dogma Nishiki had called over Ferrara.

 

"You can see it here ma'am. A brownish substance on the eighty-seventh protein barrier." said Nishiki pointing out the odd substance on the wall to the Sub-Commander.

"Is it grime?" asked Ferrara.

"The Magi seems to indicate possible corrosion." said Amaki.

"It was done by the Second Sector and their work is usually half-assed." said Nishiki.

"We'll fix it tomorrow and make sure it's done otherwise Commander Minna will chew my ass." said Ferrara

 

"Ma'am, it seems Central Dogma has detected corrosion on the eighty-seventh protein barrier." said Lynne in the test ares after being called and filled in by Nishiki.

"Will it effect the test?" asked Perrine.

"The Magi seem to indicate it won't." answered Lynne.

"Then we'll keep going. We can't stop an important test due to minor technical issues. Besides, if we did Commander Minna would chew my ass." replied Perrine as Lynne powered on the Strikers.

("How do you feel girls?") asked Perrine over the intercom to the witches.

"I feel fine." answered Sanya.

"Me too." added Yoshika.

"It's weird, my senses feel off. My right hand is fine but the rest of my body feels fuzzy." replied Hanna.

("Sanya, I want you to try preform an activation test.") said Perrine.

"Understood." replied Sanya who obeyed, but almost as soon as she did, an alarm begin to blare and the corrosion began to spread at a rapid pace.

"What's going on?" asked Sakamoto concerned.

"I'm not really sure right now, but seal off the water pipes so it can't escape." ordered Perrine and Lynne followed.

"Ma'am, it's still spreading." reported Lynne followed by Sanya letting out a loud, pained scream as if her arm was being ripped off.

"Cut off the power to Sanya and eject the others!" ordered Perrine and with a few hits of her keyboard the three witches were free and escaped outside, still nude, but safe for the moment. "Good, now send out a laser and destroy whatever the hell that is."

"Roger." replied Lynne and she sent in the program which guided the lasers in their blasting of the corrosion. Everybody was holding their breath while they waited to see if it worked, but when the dust caused by the explosion finally settled down, they only saw a familiar red object sitting in it's place.

"It's a shield!" exclaimed Sakamoto as panic ensue.

"It's definitely an Angel." said Lynne running a quick scan which verified the worse and the Angel began to take over the entire testing area.

"Everybody evacuate now!" ordered Sakamoto and all the technicians followed suit while Perrine stood still until Sakamoto grabbed her arm and took her away.

 

("All personnel evacuate Sigma Unit. Repeat, all personnel evacuate Sigma Unit.") called the pre-recorded alarm throughout NERV.

"So that's the Angel. Guess I don't have time to work now." said Shirley who had just climbed out of her cable car inside NERV and jumped to a platform nearby to prevent being trapped in the closed off Sigma Unit.

 

"How bad is it?" asked Ferrara in Central Dogma.

 

"The entire Pribnow Box is infected. It's spreading so fast we're having trouble keeping up." answered Ferrara as Minna walked onto the tower above Central Dogma.

"Cancel the alarm. Tell the Committee and the government there was an error." ordered Minna to her subordinates below.

"Yes ma'am." said the two technicians who began working to carry out their orders.

"Furthermore, I want you to get the Strikers away from their cages so avoid infection. If need be than Unit-01 gets top priority."

"But why Unit-01?" asked Nishiki as she and Amaki were puzzled by the last order.

"Because it's an order." replied Minna who was joined by Ferrara while Sakamoto, Perrine and Lynne arrived at Central Dogma.

"Were is the Angel now?" asked Sakamoto.

"It's completely taken over the Sigma Unit." answered Amaki.

"That's close to Adam." whispered Ferrara to Minna.

"What have we figured out about the Angel?" asked Perrine.

"We're running tests now ma'am." answered Amaki as Lynne joined the two technicians and began trying to find a glitch in the Angel's defense.

"I found something." said Nishiki after several minutes of testing, "It appears the Angel hasn't reached areas with excess oxygen."

"So it's weakness is oxygen." said Perrine, "Good. Then flood the infected area with ozone. We'll have to win this battle without the Strikers."

"Roger." replied the three technicians who immediately began working and well things went smoothly at first but soon that changed.

"Ma'am, it seems the zone isn't working anymore. It now seems the Angel is thriving on the ozone." reported Nishiki.

"Dammit. Shut off the ozone then." replied Perrine but as Nishiki did an alarm began going off.

"We're being hacked!" cried out Amaki.

"Shit! Change the passwords and set up a false pathway." ordered Perrine but all attempts failed.

"It's got all of our passwords! We can't block it!" cried out Amaki.

"Were the hell is it coming from?" asked Perrine as terror filled Central Dogma.

"Oh my God! It's coming from Sigma Unit! The Angel is hacking the Magi!" screamed Nishiki as the situation went from bad to worse.

"The Angel has taken over Melchior!" cried out Lynne as the first of the three Magi fell to the Angel.

("NERV special order 582 has been initiated.") said an automated voice over the intercom.

"Perrine, what's special order 582?" asked Sakamoto nervous.

"The self-destruction of NERV." answered Perrine pale.

"Oh fuck!" cried out Nishiki.

"The Angel has moved onto Balthazar!" yelled Amaki as the second computer began to rapidly be taken over by the Angel.

"Perrine we need to do something!" said Sakamoto with desperation in her voice.

"Give me a minute to think." said Perrine as she racked her brain to come up with an idea, "Set up an emergency firewall. It'll buy us a few hours to figure something out, since the self-destruct order cannot be carried out unless all three Magi agree."

"Yes ma'am." replied the three technicians who threw up the firewall and halted the Angel for the time being. Everybody then headed to the briefing room to gather all there information together and come up with a plan to defeat the Angel once and for all.

 

"From what I'm able to gather this Angel unlike anything we've encountered so far." began Perrine, "It appears this Angel is a collection of intelligent and microscopic life-sized organisms that is acting in concert to form a living biological computer circuit and is able to change and adapt to it's environment to suit it's means."

"Evolution." stated Ferrara grimly.

"Indeed. It's already infiltrated NERV and unless we can stop it will incite Third Impact." replied Perrine.

"So how do we stop it then?" asked Minna.

"The Angel needs a host to stay alive so I propose sacrificing the Magi to stop the Angel." said Sakamoto.

"That's crazy. The Magi are too important to just sacrifice." countered Perrine, "I propose that since the Angel will constantly evolve to overcome any threat that we counter-hack the Angel and make it believe that life is a threat thus leading it to an evolutionary dead end where it will believe it's only option is to terminate it's self. Of course this will require us to sacrifice Balthazar."

"So you want to risk losing the Magi for a plan that might not work." said Sakamoto clearly skeptical of the plan.

"The odds are low but they aren't zero or a minus and I can work with that." replied Perrine.

"Since the Magi are too important to lose I have decided to allow Dr. Clostermann to move ahead." said Minna stone-faced.

"Thank you ma'am." replied Perrine and with that everybody went back to Central Dogma to prepare.

 

"This better work, Perrine." said Sakamoto still skeptical about the risk needed to make this plan work, while Perrine pressed a few buttons on her laptop, causing the case around Caspar to rise up and allowing them in.

"Trust me Sakamoto." replied Perrine as she entered while Lynne happily took notice of the countless papers covering the walls.

"It's amazing! These are the back doors! Magi's back doors!" exclaimed Lynne as she looked at the notes on the walls.

"It's an encyclopedia of all the tricks up the Magi's sleeves." added Sakamoto feeling better about her friend's plan now.

"Am I allowed to see these?" asked Lynne nervously before getting lost in the moment, "Oh wow! This is INT-C! With these we can run the program much faster!"

"Thanks mom. Because of you we'll make it." said Perrine softly as day turned into night while they worked to defeat the Angel.

 

"Everything is looking good ma'am." said Lynne as she sat outside with a laptop on her lap monitoring the situation while Perrine worked on the Magi with her mother's notes while Sakamoto helped her.

"You're really working hard Perrine." observed Sakamoto as she knelt in Caspar while Perrine lay on her back working on the parts above her.

"Well my mother made these computers and it's her notes I'm working off of so it's only fitting I work on it." replied Perrine, "pass the board to you right."

"You said earlier you mother created the Magi. It's the first time you ever mentioned your family." said Sakamoto who gave Perrine the part she needed.

"I don't like talking about my family. It's not a comfortable subject for me." replied Perrine, "Pass the saw."

"I understand." said Sakamoto handing the saw to Perrine who removed a plate revealing an artificial brain.

"Have you ever heard of personality transplant?" asked Perrine.

"Yes. It's when a creator implants parts of their personality in their creations." answered Sakamoto as Perrine began putting computer jacks into outlets on the machine.

"That's what was done here and how we'll defeat the Angel." said Perrine confidently.

"The Angel's gotten through!" cried out Nishiki as the firewall fell and the Angel overtook Balthazar and moved on to Caspar.

"Already?" asked a shocked Perrine thinking she had more time, "Lynne, do it now."

"Roger." replied Lynne who pressed a button on laptop as everybody held their breath while the Angel had taken over 99% of Caspar, then after the passage of an agonizing minute, the Angel terminated itself.

("Self-destruction of NERV has been canceled.") said the automated voice relief and cheer to break out all over NERV. Even Minna let out a sigh of relief.  
"You really did it." said Sakamoto as she returned from the break room with two cups of coffee. It had been an hour and was now night time.

 

"I knew it would work." said Perrine before taking a sigh, "My parents never really had a good relationship as much as I can recall. They were constantly fighting then at five my father left my mother and returned to Gallia. He was sick of mother putting his work before him."

"I can relate." said Sakamoto sympathetically.

"My mother transplanted her own personality into the Magi. Melchior is my mother as a scientist, Balthazar is my mother as a mother and Caspar is my mother as a woman." explained Perrine, "I respected my mother as a scientist and loved her as a mother but I hated her as a woman. Of course that was the Magi that saved us."

"Glad to see you finally opening up." said Sakamoto.

"Yeah. Thank you mother." said Perrine as Lynne returned from the bathroom.

"Ma'am, it feels like we're forgetting something." said Lynne.

"Probably nothing." replied Perrine.

 

"I hope they haven't forgotten about us." said Yoshika as the three witches stood naked outside.

"It seems they have." replied Sanya.

"I can't let anybody see me naked." moaned Hanna trying to cover herself as best as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little humor at then end. This was a unique chapter because it's the only one where the Strikers are used to defeat an Angel. This also ends the streak of having an Angel every chapter as one won't appear again until chapter sixteen. Please review!


	14. Weaving A Story part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two part story: the first half of the chapter is a clip show (because Evangelion ran out of money during the series) which gives the names of the Angels that have been defeated so far and reveals the source driving SEELE and Minna. After we have a poem by Sanya V. Litvyak who then preforms a cross-Striker test with Yoshika which goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I give you chapter fourteen of "Neon Genesis Striker" and the shortest chapter of the series.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

In their dark meeting room the members of the Instrumentality Committee had assembled along with Minna. The members holograms of the Committee members took their places while Minna sat in her normal pose across from Chairman Maloney.

"I'm glad we could all make it to this meeting." began Maloney, "We have met here today to discuss the events that have taken place so far. The Committee members will go over each Angel attack clockwise."

"The first Angel to attack was the Third Angel, Sachiel." began the Liberion member of the Committee, "It rampaged through Tokyo-3 and easily thwarted all attempts by the FSSDF to defeat it. Finally, the Third Girl was sent out to defeat the Angel and, after being physically abused at first, managed to defeat the Angel."

"The fact she was able to Pilot the Striker on her first time in combat is most note worthy." said the Orussian member.

"Next came the Fourth Angel, Shamshel, which arrived from the ocean three weeks after the Third Angel and was again defeated by the Third Girl after she took a fair amount of physical abuse." said the Liberion members.

"After that came the Fifth Angel, Ramiel, which attacked the Third Girl before beginning to drill into the Earth. A desperation plan was devised and the Angel was defeated despite the First Girl being shot down." continued the Karlsländ member.

"That was the first time an Angel began attacking NERV." said the Liberion member, obviously not pleased.

"Next came the Sixth Angel, Gaghiel, which attacked over the Pacific while Unit-02 and the Second Girl were being transported to Fuso. The Second Girl teamed with the Third to defeat the Angel." continued the Karlsländ member.

"This attack over the Pacific Ocean was not part of the scenario." said Maloney.

"But they were in the projected parameters." replied Minna, "Necessary adjustments could be made."

"An entire third of the UN Pacific Fleet was lost." said the Karlsländ member.

"Only a minor loss. It doesn't effect our scenario." said the Gallian member before things continued.

"Next came the Seventh Angel, Israfel, which split in half during it's first battle and humiliated it's attackers." began the Orussian member taking pleasure in humiliation of NERV, "After the FSSDF gave them time the Third and Second Girls defeated the Angel in a second confrontation.

"That loss must have been hard to swallow." said the Liberion member also taking pleasure in the humiliation of Minna as did the Karlsländ and Gallian members.

"I was meeting with you at the time but we did achieve victory in the end." replied Minna knowing she was not popular among most of the Committee nor was her father while Maloney cleared his throat to get the meeting back on track.

"After that came the Eight Angel, Sandalphon, which was discovered in a volcano. An attempt to recover it was made but overall failed." said the Orussian member continuing with the meeting.

"Next to arrive was the Ninth Angel, Matarael, which was arrived during a blackout and only defeated once after it had begun to pour acid into NERV." continued the Gallian members emphasizing the Angel's attack on NERV HQ.

"The Girls were locked out and need to open an emergency door to get in. Luckily, by the time they got to Central Dogma the Strikers were in place." said Minna still suspicious about the cause of the blackout.

"The came the Eleventh Angel, Sahaquiel, which arrived and tried to drop it's self on NERV but was caught and destroyed by all three witches." said the Gallian member.

"The Girls came through and Major Sakamoto did her job very well." shrugged Minna.

"I have a report that the Twelfth Angel, Ireul, entered Central Dogma and hijacked the Magi with the intent to self-destruct NERV." stated Maloney staring right at Minna.

"It's an outrage!" yelled the Liberion member.

"We can't not let this failure stand!" cried out the Orussian member.

"It's clear that Minna is not fit to lead NERV!" cried out the Karlsländ member.

"I propose she should be removed and her position given to Sub-Commander Ferrara!" cried the Gallian members as the three members who had vocalized their opinions before him agreed.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Maloney more calmly than the other but still wanting answers.

"I can assure you gentleman that never happened." answered Minna calmly in the face of this all out revolt.

"Distorting the truth is your specialty." replied the Orussian member.  
"If you don't believe me than you can check the records on the Magi." said Minna.

"That will not be necessary." replied Maloney as all five men knew Minna could easily ordered Dr. Clostermann to remove any incriminating evidence before they ever got it.

"You've been reckless so far Commander." said the Gallian member, "Two attacks on NERV and a possible third that might have gotten into Central Dogma."

"I can assure you that everything is still following the Dead Sea Scrolls exactly and I am as committed as always to seeing our mission through." replied Minna, "Frankly I've done well so far considering Instrumentality has not happened yet."

"Nor will it until we incite it." said the Karlsländ member.

"Which you can only do once I've overseen the defeat of all the Angels." said Minna, "I have done all you told me. I'd even find the Philosopher's Stone if you asked me."

"We're not trying to turn lead into gold." said the Liberion member.

"I'm simply pointing out my loyalty has been unwavering so your disdain for me is unfounded." replied Minna, "Everything is still going according to your scenario."

"We will still be watching you like a hawk." said the Liberion member.

"So we'll know if you're betraying us." added the Orussian member.

"And if you are then you will be punished." added the Karlsländ member.

"Losing your position will be the least of your worries." said the Gallian member than the four members of the Committee ended their holograms leaving only the hologram of Maloney and Minna.

"We won't let you re-write our scenario, Minna." warned Maloney before ending his hologram.

"The old fools are still in the dark. Perfect." though Minna happily to herself as she smiled and left.

 

"Mountain. Heavy are the mountains, something that changes through the ages. Sky. Blue sky. Something visible, something invisible. Water. Something agreeable. Commander Minna. Flowers. Many of them are alike, many of them useless. Sky. Eagles live in the sky. I hate eagles. Blood. The smell of blood. A woman that does not bleed. Made from the red soil are humans. Made my Man and Woman are humans. Town. Something that humans made. Striker. Something humans made. Striker. Something that humans made. Humans are what? Something that God made. Humans are things which humans made. The things I possess are my life and mind. The vessel of a mind. The throne of a soul. Who is this? This is me. Who am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? I am myself. This object is me, the figure which forms me. This that is me. This that is visible. Though it feels as if it is not me. A strange feeling. My body seems as if it is melting. I cannot see myself. My figure is fading away. I am aware of someone else. Who is there before me? Miyafuji. I know this person. Major Sakamoto. Dr. Clostermann. People, my classmates. The pilot of Unit-02. Commander Minna. Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?"

"Sanya, is something wrong?" asked Perrine waking Sanya from her thoughts.

"I am fine." answered Sanya.

"Okay." replied Perrine, "In that case you can exit Unit-01."

"Understood." said Sanya who left Unit-01.

"That went well. Let's hope Yoshika does the same." said Sakamoto who stood in the observation room behind a glass wall well Perrine stood nearby and several technicians sat at computers in the middle of he room.

"So why exactly am I here?" asked Hanna from Unit-02 with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Because it's a routine synch test." answered Perrine calmly.

"So why am I not part of this test?" asked Hanna.

"I didn't think you would want to enter any Striker beside Unit-02." answered Perrine.

"You're right. I'm above those other two prototypes." replied Hanna proudly while Yoshika jumped into Unit-00.

"How do feel Yoshika?" asked Perrine.

"It feels odd." answered Yoshika.

"Are you uncomfortable?" asked Lynne.

"It feels...different." answered Yoshika.

"Do you miss mommy's womb?" asked Hanna mockingly.

"Hanna, you're not helping." said Perrine irritated by the mocking, "Anyway you're test is finished so you can get out."

"Okay." replied Hanna as she climbed out of Unit-02, "People always molly-coddle her."

"So, what is the overall goal of this test anyway?" asked Sakamoto.

"To create an autopilot system that can be activated in case of emergency." answered Perrine taking pride in her work.

"You mean the Dummy Plug system." said Lynne, "Ma'am, I still have reservations about using the system."

"It's fine Lynne." replied Perrine, "All the information we have gathered will make sure it's fool proof."

"Ma'am, I have the utmost respect for you but I still have reservations about this test." said Lynne.

"I am in charge here and the test Dummy Plug system will go ahead as planned." said Perrine forcefully.

"What is this? Is something trying to get into my brain?" asked Yoshika to herself as she stood in Unit-01 before seeing Sanya standing naked before her, "Litvyak? Sanya V. Litvyak? This impression in my brain. This impression is Sanya V. Litvyak isn't it? Litvyak...or maybe not?"

"Ma'am, we've detected a disturbance with Yoshika!" called out Amaki as Yoshika became engulfed in a white aura, let out a primal scream and broke out of her restraints.

"Unit-00 has gone berserk!" cried out Perrine as Yoshika set her eyes on the people in the room then mouthed a name before charging at the window and repeatedly smashing herself on the window causing everybody to run. As she headed out Sakamoto noticed Sanya standing still as flying glass flew by her face only missing by inches.

"Sanya move!" yelled Sakamoto but when the pale girl didn't move Sakamoto ran over and grabbed her wrist then ran off. With everybody gone, Unit-00 powered down and slowly drifted to the floor where Yoshika landed gently. Ten minutes later, Sakamoto caught Perrine walking down the hallway.

 

"How's Yoshika?" asked Sakamoto clearly worried.

"She only sustained minor injuries. She'll be fine." answered Perrine.

"Do you have any idea why Unit-00 went berserk?" asked Sakamoto.

"No."answered Perrine, "We've been running tests and so far found nothing. Once everything has been determined to be safe, Sanya will run a standard synch test."

"This was the second time Unit-00 has gone berserk." stated Sakamoto, "Are you sure it's safe for Sanya?"

"We are not exactly sure why the Striker goes berserk and with the condition of their work none of the girls can ever be "safe" when operating them." answered Perrine, "But they are the safest they can be and we can't afford to lose any."

"You're my friend so I trust you." said Sakamoto as she bowed, "Thank you for the update on Yoshika."

"Unit-00 was trying to get to me. I know it." said Perrine to herself as Sakamoto left then repeated the words Yoshika said before attacking them, "Marianne."

 

A few hours later Hanna was lying on her bed as the moonlight shown through her window. Sakamoto was staying late so she could take Yoshika home so Hanna was alone on her bed as the radio droned on...

"A suicide bomber manages to sneak into the Xing Military base on Taiping Island earlier today. They perpetrator was identified as a Vietnamese man in his twenties though his exact identity is still being withheld. As you will recall, the Nansha Islands, formerly the Spratly Islands. Originally; Xing allied with and helped Vietnam take the islands by defeating Malaysia, the Philippines and Taiwan in the First Spratly War two-and-a-half years earlier. Despite it's victory, Vietnam, Malaysia, the Philippines, Taiwan and Brunei still claim the islands and it has caused much political tension. Of course it was the Second Spratly War that caused our own government to repeal Article 9 and establish the FSSDF."

"She's a total mystery. Nobody talks about her and not even Yoshika knows much about her." said Hanna aloud to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, "Who is the First Girl?"

 

In her office, Minna sat at her desk across from Ferrara. The two were playing chess and were deadlocked.

"So this proved to be an eventful day after all." said Ferrara as she made her move.

"Indeed." replied Minna making her move.

"You realize if the Committee discovers what occurred today we're in trouble." said Ferrara.

"The old men are still clueless as always and we needn't worry to much." said Minna moving her Knight, "Besides the test with Sanya went flawless and Sanya herself is fine so no need to worry."

"You worry too much about her." mumbled Ferrara as she carelessly moved her Rook, "And what what of our little souvenir from Antarctica?"

"The old men had no idea we had Adam or the Spear of Longinus which Sanya is re-locating to Central Dogma as we speak." said Minna taking the older woman's King, "Checkmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's chapter fourteen done. Not that short but definitely abbreviated and you'll notice I did omit something that were repeats or I was unable to fit in. I will include the name of the remaining Angels in the chapters they debut from now on and if you noticed the was friction at the meeting. I included a little bit of my own theory on the soul in Unit-00 as well and I don't mean to offend anybody by including the part about the Spratly Island that was in the series. When Minna mentioned the Philosopher's Stone that was a nod to Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Please review!


	15. Silence and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakamoto, Perrine and Shirley go to a wedding while Yoshika meets with her sister then shares an intimate moment with Hanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're now over half-way there and now we enter the second half of "Neon Genesis Striker" with chapter fifteen.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches but I do own Ai Matsumoto and Yoshi Nakagawa

It was a sunny day in Tokyo-3. Life in the city went peacefully on without an evacuation since the Twelfth Angel. Above the city two women were flying high in a Black Hawk helicopter.

"The First Lake Ashinoko is a natural lake outside Tokyo-3, the Second Lake Ashinoko was created by the defeat of the Seventh Angel and the Third Lake Ashinoko was caused by the defeat of the Twelfth Angel. Tokyo-3 might become the Fourth Lake Ashinoko if we're not careful." said Ferrara as she sat across from Minna in the helicopter, "I was contacted by Chairman Maloney yesterday and he wasn't happy."

"What is he so mad about?" asked Minna.

"It seems SEELE is not happy with delays in the scenario." answered Ferrara.

"The scenario is moving as fast as it can. We can only enter the final phase once the Angels have been defeated which we cannot do until the arrive." replied Minna, "Those fickle old men just like to complain."

"I guess you're right." said Ferrara, "So what should we do about her?" asked Ferrara.

"Let her go about whatever business she has for now." answered Minna, "We'll deal with it once the time is ready."

 

In the outskirts of Kyoto a busty redhead had just arrived at her destination. Shirley Yeager examined the abandoned building for a moment; then pulled a piece of paper out of her right breast pocket to confirm the address.

"This is the place." said Shirley who put the paper back into her pocket and entered the building. The inside was bare with no sign of life or recent occupation at all. The windows were dirty, cracked or broken, the light blue paint on the wall was chipping, the cement floor was cracked and had weeds sprouting through the cracks.

"Why did she tell me to come here?" asked Shirley to herself as she heard the handle of the backdoor turn gently. Shirley slipped over to the wall, and, from the back of her waistband, pulled out a Smith and Wesson model 29.44 caliber revolver.

"It's me so you can put the gun away." said a familiar voice as Shirley opened the door.

"Good to see you again Dominica." said the redhead. Dominica S. Gentile was an eighteen year old with brunette hair. She worn a brown leather jacket over a tan button down shirt and a green tie and brown shoes on her feet. Dominica's accent was a curious mix of someone who grew up in South Philadelphia, and that of Rome where her parents were from.

"Same to you Shirley." replied Dominica who spat our her piece of Wrigley gum onto the ground then pulled a pack of Marlboro cigarettes from her pocket, "You want one?"

"No thanks." replied Shirley while Dominica put a single cigarette in her mouth and lit it up, "How have you been?"

"I'm good and I know you've already met Jane." answered Dominica.

"Yeah and I know she's your wife." replied Shirley chuckling before getting serious, "Let's begin with why I'm here."

"This is the headquarters of Shannon Bio." began Dominica taking a drag from her smoke, "We've investigated one hundred-sixth company tied to the Marduk Institute we've investigated."

"And the one hundred-seventh proven fake." said Shirley as Dominica handed Shirley a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Here's the board of directors." said the South Philadelphia native.

"Let me guess: Chairman Maloney, Sub-Commander Ferrara and Commander Minna." said Shirley taking the paper and confirming what she already knew.

"Something definitely ain't right around here." said Dominica taking another drag.

"It would seem both SEELE and NERV are working closely to hid something." said Shirley.

"You're job is to investigate the Marduk Institute not SEELE or NERV. If you're not carefully you might just get hit with a knockout punch that sends your down further than the mat." warned Dominica, using a metaphor from her time as an armature boxer.

"I'll remember." replied Shirley who then turned and left, "See ya."

"Remember, I warned you Yeager!" called out Dominica as the redhead left.

 

"Help me Shirley! Get your hands off me you creep! I said no! Shirley help!" cried out Hanna over her cellphone and on Shirley's answering machine. School had ended, the entire class were staying late to down chores, and Hanna was in no danger.

"What's going on?" asked Barkhorn leaving the classroom after hearing the cries to find Hanna in the hallway.

"I was just leaving a message for Shirley. I wanted to go out tomorrow but she's been so busy lately I can't get a hold of her." answered Hanna.

"So you'll be free tomorrow then?" asked Barkhorn seemingly pleased by this.

"It looks like it." answered Hanna with a sigh.

"There's a med student at Tokyo-3 University that wants to go on a date with you." said Barkhorn, "He asked my sister Elsa who then asked me to ask you."

"Well I've got nothing else to do so I guess so." said Hanna sighing.

"Thanks. I'm sure he'll be very happy." replied Barkhorn

"She's hasn't taken her eyes off the cloth." said Yoshika softly to herself as she watched Sanya wringing out the classroom's wash cloth while intently watching the water drain.

"Is something up Yoshika?" asked Hartmann walking up to her friend.

"No. I'm fine." replied Yoshika quickly.

"Get back to work Hartmann." said Barkhorn as she walked back into the classroom.

 

A short time later the three witches were at NERV undergoing a routine synch test. Nishiki, Amaki and Lynne manned the computers monitoring them while Perrine and Sakamoto stood by watching their progress.

"So Sakamoto, what are you wearing to the wedding?" asked Perrine looking back to her friend.

"I'm not really sure. I've worn most of the dresses I've had." answered Sakamoto.

"Who's getting married ma'am?" asked Lynne.

"Our school friend Ai Matsumoto is marrying her long-time lover Yoshi Nakagawa." answered Perrine, "I'm sure you have something to wear Sakamoto."

"I worn my red dress when Mana got married and my pink dress when Erika tied the knot." replied Sakamoto.

"What about your orange dress?" asked Perrine.

"There's a reason I don't wear that one." answered Sakamoto, "Anyway; it seems like all over our friends are rushing to the alter."

"I know what you mean. Mana, Erika, Sakura married Li, Usagi married Mamoru, now Ai is marrying Yoshi." said Perrine before turning her attention back to the girls, "Yoshika seems more subdued than usual."

"Well tomorrow is the anniversary." said Sakamoto as Perrine dismissed the trio.

"Oh that's right." replied Perrine knowing exactly what Sakamoto meant.

 

"Sanya, can I ask you something?" asked Yoshika nervously as she and Sanya rode the same elevator down.

"You may." answered Sanya.

"What's my sister like?" asked Yoshika, "I've seen you with her and you enjoy each others company. She and I haven't been close since we were children and tomorrow I'm going to meet with her."

"There is some significance to tomorrow for you." stated Sanya.

"Tomorrow marks the eleventh anniversary of my mother's death and second anniversary of my father's death." explained Yoshika, "My parents died on the same day only nine years apart. I visited my mother's grave with my father and sister in 2012 then attend my father's funeral the next year. He was buried next to my mother and I haven't been there since. I'm nervous for tomorrow."

"I understand but I'm not sure I can help you." replied Sanya who cringed as she hear the explanation though Yoshika didn't see it.

"You did a great job cleaning today." said Yoshika deciding to change the subject, "You were really detailed when you were wringing out the wash cloth. It looked like a mother."

"I am just the replacement." said Sanya sadly in a soft voice.

 

A few hours later Sakamoto returned back to her apartment after work. When she entered the living room she found Hanna lying on her back picking out chips from a Lay's bag on the floor next to her while skimming through the latest Cosmo magazine until the commercials ended, and a re-run of The Long Love Letter came on screen again.

"I haven't seen that since I was your age." said Sakamoto as she headed to her bedroom carrying a bag in her right hand.

"You're home late." said Hanna.

"I was buying some things for the wedding I'm going to tomorrow." replied Sakamoto as Hanna's show went into commercial.

"I just got a new dress and make-up for the wedding." replied Sakamoto, while opening her Macy's bag, "I haven't seen Ai and Yoshi in years so I want to look nice."

"If you're using the Calvin Klein lavender perfume then can I use it for my date?" asked Hanna.

"I am but it's too mature for a first date." answered Sakamoto, "Is Yoshika in her room?"

"Yeah. She's been held up there all night." answered Hanna as Sakamoto went over to her ward's door.

"Yoshika, can I come in?" asked Sakamoto knocking on the door.

"Yes ma'am." answered Yoshika who was curled up on her bed.

"You're worried about tomorrow." said Sakamoto sitting on the bed next to Yoshika.

"My sister has been cold to me ever since my mother died. She and my father didn't even acknowledge me until the anniversary of mother's death came then sent me right back home after. It got even worse after my father died. Minna wouldn't even look at me during his funeral. Ever since I arrived at NERV it's been the same thing. I don't know why she hates me." said Yoshika who became very choked up.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Minna also lost her parents and I'm sure she's taken it very hard. That's probably why she acts the way she does." replied Sakamoto trying to comfort Yoshika.

"You think so?" asked Yoshika feeling slightly better.

"I'm sure of it." said Sakamoto, "Now get to sleep and don't worry about tomorrow."

"Okay." said Yoshika who nodded off shortly after.

 

The next day was Saturday so with no school and a rare day off for the Director of Operations, Pen-Pen found himself the sole resident of the apartment for the day.

Sakamoto attended the wedding which went off without a hitch. She was wearing a dark blue dress, while Perrine was wearing a dark green dress. When the wedding was over, and the reception began, the duo sat at their table enjoying the catering but there was a noticeable absence.

"Shirley is late as usual. You think she could be on time for once." said Sakamoto not pleased.

"But I am." replied Shirley as she snuck up by the duo in a dark red dress showing a fair amount of cleavage, "Sorry but I was working late."

"You don't work so I find that hard to believe." replied Sakamoto.

"Hey waiter, can you bring a bottle of vodka over here. Absolute or Smirnoff are fine." called Shirley to the nearest waiter who went to retrieve the bottle.

"I hope you haven't been drinking too much. If so then you should have water to counter the alcohol." said Perrine.

"Vodka is Orussian for water." replied Shirley as the waiter arrived with a bottle of vodka and Shirley a bottle of Shōchū.

"You'll never learn." sighed Perrine as Shirley tipped the waiter with one-thousand yen before he left.

"She'll always be immature." added Sakamoto as Shirley poured herself a glass of the alcoholic drink and downed it in thirty seconds.

 

Outside the sun was setting while a nervous Yoshika walked with two bouquets of flowers for each of her parent's graves. When she arrived Minna was standing in front of the two graves with her head hung down and eyes closed. When she finished, Minna looked up and stepped back silently so Yoshika could place the two bouquets on the graves then say a silent prayer. While raised Shinto, Yoshika only practiced when she visited her grandmother but was irreligious otherwise.

"It's been two years since we've been here." said Minna as Yoshika finished her prayer.

"I ran away. I didn't understand why father was so cold to me so I just ran away. I couldn't face him but after he died I just wanted to escape reality." said Yoshika.

"Father had his reasons for the way he acted as do I." replied Minna.

"There are no bodies here are there?" asked Yoshika.

"Father cremated Mother and I cremated Father. These graves are empty plots in the ground. I destroyed all photos of them as well." answered Minna, "You get nothing from looking to the past. You must always look to the future."

"Just like grandmother said." replied Yoshika as she rose to her feet while a Black Hawk helicopter arrived behind the two.

"It's time for me to go." said Minna who turned to leave but as she left Yoshika spotted Sanya in the helicopter.

"Sister!" called Yoshika causing Minna to turn around and look at her, "I..I'm glad we had this time together."

"I feel the same." said Minna who then boarded the helicopter and left.

 

After leaving Yoshika returned home and arrived as the street lights came on. Yoshika entered and after watching TV for a while grabbed her cello from her bedroom and began to play in the kitchen. Yoshika played for fifteen minutes until an applause interrupted her.

"Very good Third Girl. I'm actually impressed." said Hanna entering from the hallway in her yellow sundress, "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My uncle taught me. It was my birthday gift when I turned five." answered Yoshika as Hanna entered her room, "I've kept playing because nobody ever told me to stop."

"I should have figured." replied Hanna throwing herself on her bed.

"How was your date?" asked Yoshika.

"More boring than you if that's possible." answered Hanna, "When were in-line for the roller coaster I said I had to go to the bathroom and left."

 

Meanwhile the wedding had ended, the couple was headed of their honeymoon, and the guests were gone. Perrine, Sakamoto and Shirley had left to go drinking.

"Here's to the married couple!" called Shirley as the three of them toasted their friends matrimony.

"It's only a matter of time before they tied the knot." said Perrine, "Now we can wish them the best."

"I'll be right back. I just need to use the bathroom real quick." said Sakamoto who excused herself.

"It seems like just yesterday that were all in school together." laughed Shirley taking a drink of sake,"Many people are doomed to be alone forever. Ai and Yoshi are lucky to have each other." said Shirley

"You miss Sakamoto?" asked Perrine.

"We were only children playing house and nothing more." replied Shirley as she pulled a small purple bag out of her purse and handed it to Perrine, "Before I forget again, I found something you would love."

"Thank you." said Perrine opening the bag to find a small coin with a picture of a cat on it.

"I know you love your cats." replied Shirley before downing another shot of sake.

"When were you in Kyoto?" asked Perrine noticing the 'made in Kyoto' printed on the bottom of the coin.

"I was in Matsushiro." answered Shirley.

"You better be careful or you're going to be burned." replied Perrine.

"I'll be burned by my own passion." said Shirley.

"I find that hard to believe Casanova." said Sakamoto returning to the duo.

"Well I hate to do this but I have work tomorrow so I have to get going." said Perrine as she finished her drink.

"See ya Perrine." replied Shirley.

"See you tomorrow." said Sakamoto.

"Goodnight and get home safe." said Perrine as she waived goodbye to the two.

"If I'm going to stay out I better call home." said Sakamoto breaking out her cellphone. Once Yoshika answered Sakamoto told her she was out drinking with Shirley and would be back later.

"That Sakamoto?" asked Hanna emerging from the shower in her regular attire.

"Yeah. She's out drinking with Shirley and won't be back until later." answered Yoshika.

"I see." replied Hanna with faint sadness her voice that went unnoticed by Yoshika.

 

Under the bright glow of the artificial street lights two figures stood out. The two figures were Shirley and Sakamoto headed home after the bars closed for the night. Both women had plenty to drink but Shirley was in better condition due to her higher tolerance. As a result, she had the right arm of Sakamoto draped around her neck and her own left arm around the waist of Sakamoto who was currently having a difficult time standing under her own power.

"You really drank yourself out of it." laughed Shirley.

"Shut up." replied Sakamoto slightly slurred and clearly focused more on something else.

"Nothing." answered Sakamoto.

"I know that's a lie." replied Shirley.

"I lied to you Shirley." said Sakamoto not willing to face the redhead, "I didn't leave because there was somebody else."

"So it was guilt." mused Shirley.

"After my parents falling out, I became being in a relationship only meant pain. It was a sign of weakness and nothing positive could ever come from it. I never wanted to fall in love but then I did and it was great but those thoughts never left my mind. I left because I was afraid of falling into that same cycle as my parents did. Hell, I even had to get drunk to say all of this." said Sakamoto drunkenly.

"You had a real screwed up childhood. I totally understand." replied Shirley.

"No you don't!" cried Sakamoto, "I ran away! I'm a coward! I took tail and ran off !" cried Sakamoto as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop beating yourself up Sakamoto!" said Shirley grabbing Sakamoto by the shoulders.

"I'm pathetic! I don't deserve to be the guardian of Yoshika and Hanna!" cried out Sakamoto who would have kept going if not interrupted by Shirley kissing her.

 

In the apartment Yoshika was listening to her S-DAT music player while Hanna was seated at the table tapping her finger.

"Hey Yoshika." said Hanna.

"Yeah." replied Yoshika as she removed her earplugs.

"You wanna kiss me?" asked the Karlsländ girl.

"What?" asked Yoshika completely through for a loop.

"Are you afraid to kiss on the anniversary of your mommy's death?" asked Hanna teasingly, "Or are you just chicken?"

"I'm not!" answered Yoshika forcefully as she stood up.

"Then here I come." said Hanna who walked over to her before stopping, "Your breath is tickling me."

Hanna then pinched the nose of Yoshika shut and kissed the girl. The kiss last for a minute during which Pen-Pen wandered into the kitchen from the bedroom of Sakamoto where he was napping. The penguin stopped to look at the two before heading into his room to watch his favorite movie Happy Feet. The kiss finally ended when Yoshika pulled away which caused Hanna to run to the bathroom and grab the Listerine.

"I should never kiss to pass time!" cried out Hanna after gargling as the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Yoshika as she opened the door to find Shirley and Sakamoto. Shirley came inside and laid Sakamoto on her bed.

"Shirley!" cried out Hanna happily as she emerged from the bathroom and jumped on the redhead.

"Nice seeing you Hanna but I have to go. I'd never life it down if I went to work like this." said Shirley who headed to the door with Yoshika and Hanna behind her. Yoshika being a good host wanted to see Shirley off while Hanna was trying to stop her from leaving.

"It's fine." replied Hanna who grabbed Shirley by the arm only to become wide-eyed and let go right away, "Lavender perfume from Calvin Klein."

"See you tomorrow." said Shirley as she left.

"Goodbye." replied Yoshika who closed the door and looked back at the wide-eyed Hanna, "What's wrong?"

"None of your damn business!" yelled Hanna who then stormed off to her room holding back tears.

 

The next day Hanna was seemingly doing fine as she and Yoshika headed to school. They arrived right before class began by running to almost the entire way.

"Is Miss Litvyak absent again?" asked the teacher doing roll call.

 

In the lowest depths of NERV dubbed Terminal Dogma, a sole tube of LCL stood in the center of a black room. The tube had machinery hooked up to the top and a naked Sanya floating in it. The only other person in the room was Minna who stood smiling at Sanya.

 

A few hours later Terminal Dogma was again empty. Or it was at the moment as outside the entrance Shirley Yeager was on her knees rewiring the security system so she could enter. As she finished she stood up only to have the barrel of a SIG P229 semiautomatic pistol meet with the back of her head.

"Glad to see you're feeling better Sakamoto." said Shirley raising her hands in mock surrender.

"A little sleep and I was fine." replied Sakamoto, "The question is what are you doing here?"

"I think you already know." answered Shirley.

"You're right." said Sakamoto, "It just matters which Shirley I'm talking to: the Shirley Yeager who works as an agent for NERV Intelligence or the Lieutenant Shirley Yeager who's an agent with Interpol?"

"Right now it's the latter." answered Shirley nonchalantly.

"You'll be killed if you keep this up." warned Sakamoto.

"I'm not afraid of death." replied Shirley.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sakamoto.

"Because Minna and Perrine are keeping a secret from you." answered Shirley who quickly hit the button to open the doors to Terminal Dogma, "And this is it."

Before Sakamoto could react a sight caught her eye that caused her heart to skip a beat. In the center of the room stood a steel red cross that stood twenty feet over a lake of LCL. On the cross was a white humanoid object with a purple mask filled with creators, an upside down triangle on it and seven eyes: three on the left and four on the right. The Spear of Longinus was pierced into the area where it's heart would be while it's arms where nailed to the cross and it's legs were missing. It was from the severed torso that the LCL in the lake was coming from.

"What the hell?" asked Sakamoto quivering as she dropped her gun.

"This is the cause of Second Impact and everything after. It's also why the Angels keep attacking this city. Sakamoto, I give you Adam." answered Shirley.

"You're right Shirley, I don't know NERV." replied Sakamoto now being overcome by anger, "I don't know NERV at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The first thing you may notice is I made the object in NERV smaller than in the actually series and that was done on purpose because the massive Evangelion don't exist here which is why the Spear of Longinus is also the size of a regular spear. The revolver Shirley had in this chapter was the same one Clint Eastwood used in the Dirty Harry films. This marks the end of the mostly action part of the story because from here on out it's a Freudian train wreck. Please review!


	16. Silence unto death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshika is swallowed by the Twelfth Angel and begins the Freudian element of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here I now return with chapter sixteen of "Neon Genesis Striker". Like I said and anybody whose seen this series knows this starts the transition from mainly action/adventure to a deep and sometimes disturbing Freudian saga with some action/adventure. Be warmed the content will get more mature so reader discretion is advised. Once again I've warned you. Welcome to the psychological arc.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches.

At the Sakamoto/Miyafuji/Marseilles residence it was an ordinary morning so far. Sakamoto was enjoying her breakfast while Yoshika cleaned the dishes.

"I must say you're a very good cook Miyafuji." said Sakamoto finishing her noodles, "Have you thought of doing this as a profession?"

"Actually I want to help people." answered Yoshika.

"A noble goal." replied Sakamoto as a loud scream came from the bathroom followed a minute later by Hanna in a red towel.

"Who used up all the warm water?" asked Hanna seething with anger.

"Sorry." replied Yoshika bowing.

"Why am I not surprised." said Hanna.

"Actually Miyafuji used the shower first this morning followed by myself. The Pen-Pen was next so if the hot water is gone then he's the one you want to talk to." said Sakamoto as the penguin simply ate his fish.

"If's he the reason the hot water is gone why did you apologize?" asked Hanna pointing a finger at Yoshika.

"I'm sorry." replied Yoshika again bowing.

"There you go again. I swear apologizing is your instinct to everything." said the blonde girl.

"That's just her nature." said Sakamoto.

"You molly-coddle yer. Yoshika will never grow a spin that way." snapped Hanna.

"As your commanding officer and guardian you will show me respect." replied Sakamoto forcefully as she stood up from her chair. Hanna stared her down for a minute before storming off.

 

A few hours later, Sakamoto, Perrine and the three technicians were observing the girls as they under went another synch test.

"These tests can really get monotonous." noted Sakamoto as the test drugged onward.

"I know what you mean but there isn't anything we can do." replied Perrine shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm enjoying it ma'am." said Lynne from her seat.

"Glad to hear it." replied the Gallian, "So what's wrong Sakamoto?"

"Rough morning." answered the Major, "How's Miyafuji?"

"Look at the computer." answered Perrine.

"Miyafuji will like this." said Sakamoto reading the screen then pressing down the button for the microphone, ("Miyafuji, can you hear me?")

"Yes ma'am." answered Yoshika, "How are my scores."

("You're number one.") answered Sakamoto smiling.

"Yeah!" replied Miyafuji happily as Hanna scowled. After the test ended the three girls Yoshika headed home smiling happily while Hanna and Sanya followed behind her. When Yoshika had gotten out of ear shout of the other girls Hanna let loose.

"She's so great. She's so wonderful. The great Yoshika." said Hanna sarcastically, "She was a nothing but now she's our hero come to save all of us."

"Goodbye." said Sanya as monotonous as always before passing by Hanna and walking away. Left alone in the hallway, Hanna turned to her left and in one motion punched the wall with her right hand.

 

"I actually did it. I got the highest score." said Yoshika amazed as she skipped home flashing back to what Minna said after the battle with the Tenth Angel.

"Good work Yoshika."

"I can make her proud." the Yoshika as she turned down the corner back home.

 

The next day things in Tokyo-3 began normally. People moved about and things went as they would in any modern city. Then in the late afternoon a massive shadow cast over the city. Looking up people saw a massive black and white striped sphere floating in the sky and quickly headed to their designated shelters.

"You're late." said Perrine as Sakamoto rushed into Central Dogma.

"I had to be called via cellphone." replied Sakamoto, "Why didn't radar pick this up?"

"It just appeared out of thin air." answered Amaki.

"So it's an Angel?" asked Sakamoto.

"We haven't been able to detect a pattern." answered Nishiki.

"The Magi are also withholding there judgment." added Lynne.

"And of course both Commander Minna and Sub-Commander Ferrara are gone." sighed Sakamoto.

"Which means you're in charge." said Perrine.

"Are the girls ready?" asked the Major.

"Indeed." answered Perrine.

"Launch them." ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Amaki and with that the three witches were launched.

("Can you three hear me?") asked Sakamoto over the girl's earpieces.

"Yes ma'am." answered the three in unison.

("I'm sure you can see the target, but right, we don't know much about it. We're not even certain it's an Angel, so for preceded with caution.") said Sakamoto.

"Right." replied the three in unison.

"Are you going to take the lead Yoshika?" asked Hanna teasingly as she put her goggles over her eyes.

"Why me?" asked Yoshika confused.

"Well you are the highest synch ratio test scorer. It's only fitting." said Hanna goading Yoshika to move.

"I'll do it!" replied Yoshika confidently as she flew ahead of the others taking her position.

"What a dummkopf." laughed Hanna as she followed Yoshika with Sanya bringing up the rear.

"Those girls are being careless." sighed Sakamoto watching the trio.

"Indeed. If they're not careful those girls will be there own greatest enemy." agreed Perrine while outside Yoshika took her position behind a skyscraper near the floating sphere.

"Are you two ready?" asked Yoshika.

"Not yet." answered Sanya.

"I'm coming just wait." answered Hanna while Yoshika peered out behind the skyscraper and saw the sphere further away than she thought.

"Major, I'm not sure I can get a good shot from here." said Yoshika over her communicator.

("Then move closer if you feel it's necessary.") replied Sakamoto after a minute of thinking.

"Roger." replied Yoshika who flew out from behind the skyscraper only to find the sphere gone.

"Where did it go?" asked Perrine amazed the sphere just vanished but as Lynne tried to find it the sphere re-appeared right in front of Yoshika who panicked and began firing wildly. When she did the sphere again disappeared right before her eyes.

"Where did it go?" asked Perrine now getting extremely worried as Yoshika flew down and hovered above the street.

"I can't see it." said Yoshika looking to sky while failing to see the shadow emerging below her.

("Miyafuji look out!") cried out Sakamoto which finally led Yoshika to noticing the shadow.

"I can't move!" cried out Yoshika trying to escape in vain while the shadow began to engulf her.

"Ma'am the pattern in blue! It's an Angel!" cried out Amaki as the Twelfth Angel, Leliel, made it's presence know.

("Move Miyafuji!") cried out Sakamoto.

"Miyafuji." said Sanya flying rapidly to her comrade.

"Don't die on us dammit!" yelled Hanna joining Sanya.

"What's going on? Help me! Sakamoto! Please help me!" cried out Yoshika as she wildly fired into the growing shadow before it consumed her arms and eventually swallowed Yoshika whole. With Yoshika gone the shadow and sphere vanished into thin air as Sanya and Hanna arrived too late.

("Return to base.") said Sakamoto over the ear pieces as he voice quivered.

"But Miyafuji-" replied Sanya unable to finish her sentence.

("That's an order.") replied Sakamoto forcefully but her voice still quivering and the two witches returned to NERV as a solemn silence hung in the air. A search was conducted but no sign of the shadow, sphere or Yoshika could be found. NERV established a make-shift base at the Mt. Asama observatory.

"Any sign of Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto as she walked up to Perrine who had set up the technicians inside the observatory.

"Afraid not." answered Perrine, "We can't find any sign of her or the Angel at all. Luckily, the UN is providing us backup so we'll be prepared. "

"Let me know if you find anything." replied Sakamoto sounding dejected as she headed outside. When she reached the roof of the observatory Sakamoto felt the cold night air on her skin as she headed to the railing to watch the orange glow of the sun setting. Both girls were nearby by out of their Strikers; Sanya was leaning against the observatory while Hanna, with her goggles on top of her head, watching the troops below moving.

"What an idiot. Miyafuji lost her composer in battle, the biggest mistake any soldier can make, and look what it cost her. It's her own damn fault this happened." said Hanna turning back around while her comments made Sanya march over to her, "What? Are my comments pissing you off?"

"Do you only pilot Striker for the praise of others?" asked Sanya.

"Of course not! I don't it because I'm the greatest." answered Hanna bragging.

"How shallow." replied Sanya.

"You bitch!" spat Hanna.

"That's enough girls." said Sakamoto interjecting as she walked over to the two, "Hanna as her reasons for fighting as do we all. As for Miyafuji, it's my fault this happened. I told her to move forward and I will take full responsibility for the outcome."

 

Inside the Angel, Yoshika had been trapped for several hours floating in a vast pit of darkness. She had gotten over her fear, for the most part, and now despair was her only companion in this darkness.

"It's all the same. Nothing but darkness. I hate the dark." said Yoshika before a familiar odor caught her nose, " What's that smell? Blood. It's blood. No. I don't want to smell blood. Let me out of her! Please! Let me out of her!"

 

At the Mt. Asama observatory, Perrine had gathered everybody on the roof of the observatory to update them.

"As you know this Angel is like nothing we've encountered so far. From what we've seen I believe the sphere he saw was really a three-dimensional illusion and the shadow was the Angel's real body."

"So the shadow is our real target." said Sakamoto.

"Exactly." replied Perrine,"From what we saw I estimate the Angel is six-hundred eighty meters in diameters which is supported by a Shield that points inward. As for Yoshika; I believe that inside the Angel may exist a Dirac Sea. In case you don't know, it's a theoretical model of the vacuum as an infinite sea of particles. It was first invented in 1930 by physicist Paul Dirac. I also believe it made be connected to another universe."

"So how do we get her back?" asked Sakamoto.

"We'll have Unit-00 and Unit-02 draw out the Angel before neutralizing its shield with their own. Then the FSSDF will drop the remaining 992 N² mines into it's body. Everyone get into positions." answered Perrine but as people began to move Sakamoto confronted her "friend".

"Have you lost your mind Perrine?" asked Sakamoto outraged by the proposed plan.

"I am doing what needs to be done." answered Perrine.

"That plan will kill Miyafuji!" exclaimed Sakamoto.

"The top priority is regaining Unit-01 in tact or not." replied Perrine.

"What the hell is so important about Unit-01 you and Commander Minna will sacrifice anybody to preserve it?" asked Sakamoto irate as she grabbed Perrine by the collar.

"You have all the information you need." answered Perrine breaking the grip Sakamoto had on her.

"Do you care at all about Miyafuji?" asked an angry Sakamoto.

"In this scenario the life of the pilot is of second priority." answered Perrine coldly.

"How dare you who gets to judge who lives or dies!" cried out Sakamoto as she slapped Perrine across the face knocking her glasses to the ground.

"Need I remind you that you are the one who sent Miyafuji to her death! It was your order that got in her into this so if she dies it's on your hands!" cried back Perrine before grabbing her glasses and storming off.

"I swear I'll find out what Perrine and Minna are keeping me in the dark about." said Sakamoto who then marched off.

 

Inside the vast darkness within the Twelfth Angel, Yoshika still floated admits the vast void. The biggest problem on the mind of the young girl was the loneliness she was facing. Having concluded that only way out of this situation was death; she had already accepted her fate.

"It's been twelve hours, so I'm sure NERV has given up trying to rescue me by now. I just wonder know much longer until I die." said Yoshika, "I'm cold...If that means my temperature is dropping, then I guess that I'll die of hypothermia."

Yoshika hugged herself to preserve body heat out of sheer instinct. As she rubbed her body for warmth she heard a voice.

"Yoshika." came the voice which sounded hauntingly like her own.

"You are you?" asked the real Yoshika.

"I am you and you are me." answered the voice.

"I don't get it." replied Yoshika.

"You don't need to." said the voice, "All you need to know is I have peered into your subconscious."

"Why would you do that?" asked Yoshika feeling violated.

"To see what makes you the way you are." answered the voice, "You are not the only Yoshika Miyafuji."

"I don't get it." said Yoshika.

"There is the Yoshika Miyafuji that exists in the mind of Sanya V. Litvyak, the Yoshika Miyafuji that exists in the mind of Hanna- Justina Marseilles, the Yoshika Miyafuji that exists in the mind of Mio Sakamoto and the Yoshika Miyafuji that exists in the mind of Minna- Dietlinde Wilcke formerly Minna Miyafuji. Each one is a true Yoshika Miyafuji." replied the voice.

"That makes sense... sort of." replied Yoshika still slightly confused.

"What you fear is the Yoshika in the mind of others. You're afraid of how those closest see you." said voice.

"I do." said Yoshika slightly confused. Yoshika then blinked and found herself on a train car. It was seemingly alone except for somebody sitting across from her. Yoshika tried to identify the person but light from the sunset outside blocked her view. Then after a minute Yoshika got a good look at her companion and saw it looked just like her when she was four. The younger Yoshika had pink sandals and blue shorts. The only thing odd was the black and white striped shirt Yoshika couldn't remember owning yet looked familiar.

"Indeed. You fear what others think of you. You're afraid they will hate you." replied the voice coming from the younger Yoshika.

"I do." said Yoshika still confused.

"Yes. You're self-esteem can be lowered when you feel others hate you. You even hate yourself at times." said the younger Yoshika.

"That's not true!" replied the real Yoshika.

"You're only trying to convince yourself." replied the younger Yoshika.

"You feel like people hate you." said the younger Yoshika, "But you're not the bad one here."

"Who is?" asked Yoshika as all of a sudden images began flashing in front of her ending with a familiar voice.

"Minna." answered the younger Yoshika.

"Good work Yoshika." came the voice of Minna from the battle with the Tenth Angel.

"No! Minna congratulated me after my battle!" replied Yoshika getting desperate.

"How long do you plan to regurgitate that one happy moment?" asked the younger Yoshika.

"I...I..." stammered Yoshika unsure how to answer.

"You rely too much on the opinions of others. You need to find your own happiness." said the younger Yoshika.

"I don't know how!" cried out Yoshika.

"Then you must find out how." replied the younger Yoshika.

"Can you help me?" asked Yoshika.

"No. You must find out how on your own." replied the younger Yoshika. The the "sun" blinded Yoshika who blinked and found herself naked and falling through fuchsia color vortex. As she fell a white specter flew at Yoshika taking on the appearance of her mother Sayaka Miyafuji.

"Are you ready?" asked the specter as it reached Yoshika and cupped her left cheek, "Well, that's good for you."

 

Outside NERV and the FSSDF had gotten into position to implement the plan Perrine had proposed despite Sakamoto still objecting.

("We're under sixty seconds from the start of our operation. Everyone make your finally preparations.") said Perrine over the radio.

"Sorry Miyafuji." sighed Hanna quietly as she placed her goggles back over her eyes.

"The N² mines are on the launch pad and aimed." replied Nishiki.

"Ma'am. The Angel has returned." added Lynne as the shadow body of the Angel overtook the ground and the sphere re-emerged in the sky.

"Get ready." ordered Perrine but at that moment the sphere began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Sakamoto concerned, "Is it Miyafuji?"

"There's no way she could have survived!" answered Perrine but a minute later Yoshika exploded out of the Angel surrounded by a white aura.

"She's gone berserk!" cried out Perrine while the shadow on the ground fractured and broke apart.

"Is that what I'm piloting?" asked Hanna horrified by what she was seeing. After a few minutes Yoshika exited her berserk mode and slowly fell back to the ground as Sakamoto ran out to her.

"Miyafuji!" cried out the Major falling to her knees and began shaking the young girl.

"Hello Major." said Yoshika weakly which caused Sakamoto to embrace the girl as Hanna, who had jumped out of Unit-02, wandered over to the location.

"Thank God." sighed Hanna softly upon seeing Yoshika alive.

Yoshika Miyafuji was taken out of Unit-01 and brought to the NERV infirmary where her clothes were removed, she washed off and put through a routine of tests to check her health. Upon getting a clean bill of health she was put into a hospital room to rest.

 

Later that night Unit-01 was inside the special contamination room being washed down so the Angel blood would be gone. Minna, who had returned to NERV, was standing in front of Unit-01 with Perrine to her right. Both were wearing yellow rain slickers.

"I never thought that Strikers were scary until today. I wonder if they hate us for what we're doing." said Perrine still in shock over what happened, "By the way, I think Major Sakamoto is suspicious."

"I see." replied Minna who thought for a minute, "Let her be. Mio is not a threat for now."

"If Sanya or Yoshika discover what we're doing they would never forgive us." said Perrine shaking her head.

 

The next morning Yoshika awoke in her hospital bed first seeing the familiar ceiling. Then she turned her head to the left and saw Sanya sitting to her left reading a book.

"Hello Sanya." said Yoshika sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sanya.

"I'm fine." answered Yoshika calmly.

"Well, that's good for you." replied Sanya as she closed her book, got up and left. As Sanya left Yoshika saw Hanna standing outside too humiliated to enter.

"I still smell blood." said Yoshika smelling the blood as she lay back down and made a realization about the younger Yoshika she had talked to, "The black and white shirt was the same pattern as the Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We've entered the psychological arc now and this was a taste of what happens later on. I wanted to make sure it was clear that was the Angel Yoshika was talking to. Next time, an incident in the United States leads to Unit-03 being sent to Fuso at the same time the Fourth Girl is identified. Please review!


	17. Fourth Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disaster at the Second Base in Nevada causes Unit-03 to be transferred to Tokyo-3 and the Fourth Girl is discovered and chosen to pilot it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter seventeen of "Neon Genesis Striker". Luckily for you, I've adjusted my schedule and added chapters twenty-one through twenty-four to be finished by the end of the summer. Anyway, on with the story.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

In a dark meeting room, Major Sakamoto stood under a solo light above her head. The incident with the last Angel had caused SEELE to become concerned, but since Sakamoto wouldn't allow them to interrogate Yoshika she stood there instead.

"Major Mio Sakamoto, do you still refuse to let us interrogate the Third Child?" asked Chairman Maloney whose disembodied voice rang out.

"Yes. Sergeant Miyafuji does not need anymore trauma after what she has been through." answered Sakamoto standing firm.

"Very well but as her proxy you will be answering in her place." said the Liberion member not please but with no alternative.

"I understand." said Sakamoto.

"Then please give us your account of what happened." said the Gallian member.

"Only Sergeant Miyafuji knows the details." replied Sakamoto, "She has refused to get detailed information and I haven't pressured her."

"You're allowing here to withhold vital information so as not to upset her. How weak." spat the Orussian member.

"I see it as not trying to demoralize a solider." said Sakamoto keeping calm.

"It seems as if the Angel was trying to make contact with her. It did try to take Unit-01 into it's self." noted the Karlsländ member.

"We can neither confirm nor deny that." replied Sakamoto.

"Is it possible that the Angel was setting the pattern for it's successors?" asked the Orussian member.

"To date the Angels have been showing no coordination with each other." answered Sakamoto.

"That is true. The Angels have been acting independently so far." noted the Gallian member.

"Since you refuse to question or relinquish the Third Girl you are dismissed." said Chairman Maloney.

"Yes sir." replied Sakamoto who then left as Maloney turned his attention to the persons across from his hologram, "What do you think Minna?"

"It is uncertain if the Angel was trying to make contact but we cannot befriend them. We must destroy the Angels to complete Instrumentality." answered Minna in her pose.

"Agreed." replied Chairman Maloney.

 

At Tokyo-3 General Hospital a trio of nurses were preforming their daily routines when the elevator stopped on the floor they were on and out of it stepped a small blonde girl with a bouquet of flowers in her right hand.

"Who's that?" asked the first nurse as Hartmann began walking down the hall.

"That's Erica Hartmann, the sister of the girl from the first Striker incident, Ursula Hartmann. The one in a coma." answered the second nurse whispering so the blonde couldn't hear them.

"Has she been here everyday?" asked the third nurse.

"She has. There hasn't been a day when that girl doesn't visit her sister." answered the second nurse.

"What a great sister she is to take care of her injured sister." said the first nurse.

"They're aren't enough people like that in world anymore." added the third nurse as Hartmann reached her sister's room and entered.

"Hello Ursula." said Erica entering the room slowly before placing the flowers by her sister's side and sitting in a chair next to her sister.

 

At NERV, Minna met Sanya after returning from her meeting. With Sanya behind Minna, the two of them went inside.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Minna trying to make some small talk.

"I am with Dr. Clostermann tomorrow all day then school the day after." answered Sanya.

"Good. How is school?" asked Minna.

"I am doing well." answered Sanya.

"Glad to hear that." replied Minna.

 

The next morning it was off to school for all three pilots. The three girls arrived and met their friends and soon class begun.

"Hey, where's Lucchini?" asked Yoshika

"Her dad got the day off from work. So he's talking on a vacation to Hiroshima." answered Hartmann.

"Miss Hartmann, I am entrusting you to bring the school bulletin to Miss Litvyak. She was supposed have class duties with you but since she's not here I simply ask this of you." said their teacher.

"I will sir." replied Hartmann and with that the day begun going by quickly until lunch.

"My favorite time of the day." smiled Hartmann pulling out her lunch box which had her favorite meal: beer battered bratwurst and sauerkraut but before she could begin a loud cry ripped through the classroom.

"What do you mean you forgot to pack our lunches!" cried Hanna as she slammed her hand down on the desk of Yoshika.

"I was busy this morning so I forgot." answered Yoshika nervously.

"The newlyweds are fighting again." said Hartmann smiling which caused the whole class to burst out laughing and the two witches to become red faced.

"No we aren't!" cried out the two girls together which only caused them more embarrassment.

 

At NERV panic had overtaken everyone in the headquarters. In the dark briefing room Perrine stood in front of a large screen with the three technicians by her side when they person they were waiting for, Sakamoto, burst in.

"Please tell me this is a joke." said Sakamoto who could only pray that was the case.

"I'm afraid not. The entire Second Base is gone." replied Perrine who then pushed a button and played satellite footage on the screen of a large red dot engulfing the entire Second Base before exploding into a bright light and leaving only a massive creator in the Nevada desert.

"Any idea what caused this?" asked Sakamoto.

"Our records show that the event occurred at the same time the experimental program containing data from the Core of the Fourth Angel was being downloaded." answered Nishiki.

"It seems like that the base was swallowed into a Dirac Sea like Yoshika during the last battle." said Perrine.

"This was the Second Generation Striker correct?" asked Amaki.

"Indeed." answered Perrine.

"When were those designed?" asked Sakamoto annoyed.

"A short time ago." answered Perrine, "They're an improvement over the earlier models because they cover the whole body for protection and thanks to the computer operated starting system the propellers are not needed."

"That's great." said Sakamoto with a forced smile, "Another thing I'm being kept in the dark about."

"Ma'am, the Magi has come up with a total of 32, 768 possibilities of what happened." said Lynne.

"Not including sabotage." replied Sakamoto, "We shouldn't be using things we don't understand."

"Like the Strikers." muttered Perrine and at this point she dismissed the meeting heading off with Sakamoto next to her.

"I can't believe the Second Base is gone." sighed Sakamoto still completely stunned by the event as the two headed down an escalator.

"It is and now the Liberion government is sending over Second Generation Unit-03 from Boston." replied Perrine.

"I can understand not wanting to lose the First Base especially since it's so close to a major city." said Sakamoto, "I'm guessing Major Armstrong has signed off."

"He has and Unit-03 should be here by the weekend." replied Perrine.

"Are you going to use the Dummy Plug?" asked Sakamoto.

"It's possible." answered Perrine after a minute of hesitation which didn't go unnoticed from Sakamoto but the woman decided to keep mum for now.

"I've got paperwork to do. I'll catch you later." said Sakamoto as they two stepped off the escalator and parted. As her companion walked away, Perrine heading to the office of Minna. Once there, stood across from the Commander and pulled a microchip out of her right pocket.

 

"This is the Dummy Plug for Unit-00." said Perrine placing the chip on the desk of Minna who picked up said chip.

"It has the information needed then." said Minna staring at the chip between her right middle and index fingers.

"Yes ma'am." ordered Perrine, "All three Dummy Plug systems all of the needed information about their pilots.

"Good. Then download it into Unit-01 and Unit-02." ordered Minna.

"But ma'am with all do respect it's not ready. We still have bugs to work out." replied Perrine.

"I have given you an order and you will carry it out." said Minna putting the microchip back on the table and sliding it back towards Perrine as she stood up, "I Sanya is home?"

"No, she's still in Terminal Dogma. I was preforming her tests when the Unit-04 incident took me away." answered Perrine.

"Let me make this as clear as possible, under no circumstance are you to leave Sanya. She's is the most important person at NERV." replied Minna seething with anger.

"I understand." replied Perrine.

"Make it so." said Minna calming down who then walked by Perrine and out of the room, "I'll be taking Sanya to diner if you need me."

"Understood." said Perrine shooting Minna a cold glare behind her back then turning and leaving. The Gallian headed back to her office where she began the paperwork needed to download the Dummy Plug into two of the Strikers as well as the paperwork for Unit-03. A few hours later Perrine still had much to go.

"Hey Perrine." said Sakamoto entering the office and heading over to her friend.

"Hello Sakamoto." replied Perrine, "The Dummy Plug as gotten the green light and everything for Unit-03 was cleared."

"I see. So then the Dummy Plug will be used for the activation test on Unit-03." replied Sakamoto.

"Not necessarily." said Perrine trying to avoid eye contact.

"What does that mean?" asked Sakamoto causing Perrine to sigh, remove her glasses and rub the bridge of her nose.

"The Marduk Institute has found the Fourth Girl." answered Perrine putting her glasses back on and pulling up a picture of the newbie on her computer.

"Oh God." said Sakamoto seeing the girl on the screen, "What does it have to be here?"

"Are you worried how the girls will react?" asked Perrine.

"Sanya should have no problem and Hanna is a professional. It's Yoshika that I'm worried about." answered Sakamoto, "She's been through so much I hate to put her through anymore."

"Well she's going to have to find out." said Perrine shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll tell her after the activation test. I just need to let her know easily." said Sakamoto.

"Good luck." said Perrine.

 

At Tokyo-3 Middle School classes had let out and kids were heading home. Hartmann had begun packing up her things when she was approached.

"Don't forget you have to deliver the school bulletin to Miss Litvyak." said Barkhorn handing the bulletin to the blonde.

"Okay but I don't know where she lives." replied Hartmann taking the bulletin.

"I can take you there." said Barkhorn but the blonde hadn't heard her.

"Hey Yoshika, you know where Sanya lives right?" asked Hartmann.

"Yeah." answered Yoshika who looked up as she finished packing her belongings.

"I have to drop of the class bulletin but I don't know where she lives." said Hartmann rubbing the back of her neck.

"I show you." replied Yoshika who then left with Hartmann and neither of them saw the look of disappointment on the face of Barkhorn.

 

After leaving school the two girls began their walk and were soon at the apartment of Sanya V. Litvyak. The peace that sat over the rest of Tokyo-3 was banished from this portion of the city by the constant construction that again was under way.

"Sanya. Sanya, it's Yoshika." said Miyafuji ringing the doorbell.

"I don't think she can hear you." said Hartmann who had to talk over the sound of a jackhammer as Yoshika recalled during her last visit the door was unlocked.

"Let's go." said Yoshika opening the apartment door and entering with Hartmann behind her.

"You realize this is breaking and entering." said Hartmann removing her shoes.

"It's just us and besides Sanya would be okay." replied Yoshika taking her shoes off then walking to the bedroom of her comrade.

"Fine but if the cops come you're on you're own." laughed Hartmann following Yoshika to the bedroom which was still barren and with trash on the floor, "Still better than my room."

"It was like this last time I was here." stated Yoshika pleased and upset the shower wasn't no like last time. The Fuso witch then decided to starting cleaning while Hartmann threw the bullet on the nearby bed.

"You know some of that might be important." said Hartmann plopping down in a nearby seat.

"I just hate having Sanya live like this." replied Yoshika as she kept cleaning.

"You know, you've changed since you first arrived here." said Hartmann as she watched Yoshika clean.

"How so?" asked Yoshika who continued picking trash off the floor.

"You were always so shy and reserved but now you've really come out of your shell. It's nice, you're a cool girl and I'm glad you're my friend." replied Hartmann as the apartment door opened and Sanya entered after her diner with Minna.

"Hey Sanya, I brought the school bulletin." said Hartmann pointing to the piece of paper on her bed.

"I hope you don't mind I did some cleaning." said Yoshika holding the bag.

"Thank you." replied Sanya totally caught off guard.

"We better get going." said Yoshika who then left with Hartmann.

"I swear all you witches are weirdos." laughed Hartmann as Yoshika threw the trash bag into a dumpster outside while back inside Sanya laid face down on her bed.

"Thank you. Words of gratitude I have never used before." said Sanya thinking of a certain Commander, "Not even to her."

 

Outside of NERV, Minna and Ferrara were on a tram returning to NERV while the sunset outside. Minna had finished her meeting with Sanya while Ferrara had been doing the the remedial work Minna always dumped on her.

"The third Tokyo. A fortress built to protect man. An impenetrable hull more secure than Jericho was against the armies of Joshua but in reality it's simply a massive bomb shelter made to hide in fear. " mused Ferrara.

"But Jericho did fall." pointed out Minna.

"With any luck we can at least avoid the fate of Sodom and Gomorrah." replied Ferrara.

"I'm not worried in the least about that." replied Minna confidently, "After the Scenario has been completed we'll be living in a new Eden."

"For time the being we're just trapped in this overgrown cage." sighed Ferrara.

"The irony of discussing Biblical stories while fighting Angels."replied Minna, But while some would see a cage I see humanity evolving before our very eyes."

"Call it whatever you please, at least cowards live longer." replied Ferrara, "I wonder how the Committee are reacting to the Unit-04 incident."

"You know as well as I do that the old men are losing it right now." answered Minna.

"That's true. They're probably re-writing the Scenario as we speak." replied Ferrara laughing.

"Anything not in the Dead Sea Scrolls causes the Committee lose it. Serves the old men right." said Minna staring out the window at now orange sky.

 

At NERV, Lynne had been working on the Magi and decided to take a break. After leaving her station and walking to a group of vending machines, she bought a can of Earl Grey tea which she proceeded to drink.

"My, you're hair smells radiant." said Shirley startling Lynne who hadn't head the redhead coming up from behind her.

"It's the new Herbal Essence." said Lynne after nearly jumping out of her shoes.

"It does smell very good." replied Shirley who made her way to a nearby Coca-Cola machine and bought a can of regular Coke then proceeded to pop the tab and take a swig, "Isn't Unit-03 coming in a few days?"

"It is. We've gotten the paperwork complete and it's been coming soon." answered Lynne.

"MIT did a lot of good work on it." said Shirley taking another drink, "Being from Boston my old man worked at the First Branch when it opened and he took me to work a few times so I got to know a lot of the people. I couldn't think of what I would do if the same thing that happened in Nevada happened there."

"I could only imagine." said Lynne nodding her head.

"But hey since it is coming we should celebrate." replied Shirley getting more in her usual festive mood.

"Actually nothing special is planned at all." replied Lynne while Shirley finished her Coke.

"Oh God. NERV has to be the most stifling place I've ever seen." sighed Shirley throwing her can into the recycling and approaching Lynne.

"Well that's just the rules I guess." replied Lynne getting uncomfortable as Shirley got closer.

"Then we could celebrate. I've always wanted to see what's under that sweater." replied Shirley softly as she grabbed Lynne's chin before slapping her on the shoulder, "You know I'm just screwing with you."

"Maybe you should try to be more productive around here." said Sakamoto interrupting the two and allowing Lynne to quickly make off for her station.

"I do plenty around here and you know that." replied Shirley as Sakamoto bought a can of green tea and began drinking it, "Sakamoto, I heard rumor the Fourth Girl has been found."

"She has indeed." replied Sakamoto after gently sipping her tea.

"Did you get a report from the Marduk Institute?" asked Shirley.

"Perrine told me." answered Sakamoto as Shirley leaned in close to her.

"That's because the Marduk Institute doesn't exist. It's just a front, NERV pulls the strings." whispered Shirley.

"I should have know." said Sakamoto tightly gripping her can, "Anything else?"

"NERV has been manipulating the classroom attendance at Tokyo-3 Middle School. Everyone in Class 2-A are potential witches." answered Shirley.

"Dammit." snapped Sakamoto as quietly as possible while crushing her can with her fist.

"This conspiracy goes deep. Minna, Ferrara and the Committee are in on it. I suspect Perrine likely is as well." said the redhead.

"So much for a friend." spat Sakamoto who saw Yoshika approaching, "Go find some other girl to grope!"

"Hello ma'am." said Yoshika bowing as Sakamoto stormed off past her.

"Synch tests will be shortly." replied Sakamoto as she walked by Yoshika

"She's a good actress." mused Shirley to herself as she walked the "irate" Sakamoto storm off.

"What happened?" asked Yoshika.

"Adult stuff." answered Shirley waving the question off, "It's so nice out let's continue this outside shale we?"

"Okay." answered Yoshika.

"Follow me." replies Yeager who led Yoshika to outside NERV.

"Do you like cantaloupe?" asked Shirley as they exited the Geofront.

"I've never tried it." answered Yoshika confused.

"I had some for lunch but I packed too much. I'll give it to you after the test." replied Shirley adding, "What can I say, I can't get enough melons."

"Yeah." said Yoshika looking at Shirley's bust.

"Let's have a seat." said Shirley and the two headed over to a nearby bench where they sat down, "So, how's life?"

"Things are real screwed up lately." answered Yoshika totally honest.

"Yeah, work's been nuts for me too." replied Shirley, "Life really gets like that a lot."

"I just feel so overwhelmed. I just feels like there's no escape." said Yoshika sighing.

"You need a distraction. Just something to help you escape the daily grind. I'm an armature race car driver myself." said Shirley.

"That sounds cool." said Yoshika imaging how fast she must have gone.

"I dreamed of racing the Dayton 500 as a little girl but found work at NERV instead. Second Impact really screwed this planet up." said the redhead, "While in Karlsländ I loved driving at full speed down the Autobahn and since coming to Fuso with Hanna I still hit the road as fast as possible thanks to my baby."

"You're a mom?" asked Yoshika surprised.

"No. I mean my red Corvette." answered Shirley laughing, "The point is you need to find something you like to help forget about the day."

"I do that with my S-DAT." replied Yoshika.

"The keep it up and always stay positive. Life can be a bitch you just need to brush it off and keep going." replied Shirley who then got a phone call which lasted for thirty seconds, "That was Sakamoto. Time for your synch test."

"Okay and thank you Shirley." said Yoshika standing up and bowing.

"Don't mention it." replied the redhead who put Yoshika is a headlock before letting her go.

 

"Sanya and Hanna remaining steady but the rate for Yoshika is falling." said Perrine as she, Sakamoto and the three technicians observed the girls undergoing their synch test.

"You think is has to do with what happened during the last battle?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'm sure of it." answered Perrine.

"So, have you decided what you're going to use for the activation test of Unit-03?" asked Sakamoto unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"We're using the Fourth Girl. She will be informed tomorrow." answered Perrine.

The next day began as usual with the girls going to school and everything normal. Then it was time for lunch.

"Lunch, my favorite time of the day." said Hartmann rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

("Erica Hartmann to the principal's office. Erica Hartmann please report to the principal's office immediately.") came the voice of the principal's secretary over the loud speaker.

"What's going on?" asked Lucchini back at school today.

"I'm not sure." answered Hartmann shrugging her shoulders before leaving the classroom and heading to the principal's office.

"I'm Erica Hartmann." said the blonde entering only to see another blonde in the principal's desk.

"Hello Miss. Hartmann. Please have a seat." said the other woman, "You might remember me, my name is Dr. Perrine H. Clostermann."

 

Outside Lucchini and Yoshika had found a seat and begun eating without there friend.

"I wonder what's up with Erica." said Lucchini in between bites of food.

"I'm not sure." replied Yoshika, "How was Hiroshima?"

"It was awesome!" cried out Lucchini,"We saw the whole city ate great food, went to a bathing house and I saw so many boobs! Oh, we went to Hiroshima Castle and I tried to climb out the window and scale it from the outside but dad stopped me."

"Glad you had fun." replied Yoshika taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Lucchini.

"No." answered Yoshika confused.

"Unit-03 is coming to Fuso." said Lucchini, "I guess Unit-04 vanished or something in Nevada and now Unit-03 is being sent here."

"Where did you hear this?" asked Yoshika surprised by the news.

"My dad was talking to someone on the phone in Hiroshima but some lady with a big bust was next to us so I wasn't paying attention." confessed Lucchini.

"I wonder who'll pilot it." said Yoshika.

"I heard dad mention something about the Fourth Girl." said Lucchini.

"Really. I hadn't heard anything about that." replied Yoshika who finished her meal just as lunch ended and returned to class with one noticeable exception.

"Sorry I'm late." said Hartmann coming into class ten minutes late but with something clearly troubling her.

"It's alright Miss Hartmann I've fully aware of the situation." replied the teacher and class resumed as Hartmann sat down and simply put her head on her desk.

 

After school the kids headed home except for a few. Barkhorn had a student council meeting after which she headed home but as she walked by her own classroom she saw the door open.

"Hartmann?" asked Barkhorn finding the blond girl sitting at her desk drinking a carton of milk.

"Hey Trude. I'm just finishing my lunch." said the blonde girl.

"Do you always buy food from the cafeteria?" asked Barkhorn.

"Dad, grandpa and I can't cook so Ursula did all the cooking until she was hospitalized." answered Hartmann with sadness clear in her voice.

"It's the same at my house: Dad's always busy, Chris is to young to cook and Elsa's idea of "food" is always instant meals so I do most of the cooking at home." said Barkhorn, "The thing is we often had lots of left-overs..."

"I'll help you. Just bring me the food and I'll eat it." replied Hartmann.

"Thank you very much." said Barkhorn who raced home invigorated.

 

At NERV, Hanna marched down the hallways with a purpose. Within moments she found herself outside Shirley's office.

"Shirley!" called out Hanna busting into the office to find the redhead at her computer.

"Hello Hanna, look I'm very busy right now so please come back later." replied the redhead not even looking at Hanna who would not be deterred.

"Come on!" cried out Hanna throwing her arms around Shirley's neck.

"Dammit Hanna." said Yeager getting irritated.

"Are these are test scores?" asked Hanna looking at the screen and discovering who the Fourth Girl was, "Oh God not her! Who the Hell made her a pilot?"

"Oh brother." sighed Shirley.

 

After making a quick stop at the store, Barkhorn returned home to her empty home. With her father working late, Chris playing with a friend and Elsa at class she was alone. Taking advantage of this Barkhorn opened the items she had bought and began cooking the meal for tomorrow. As she worked on the food the door opened and her sisters entered.

"Hi Trude." called out Chris running right over to her sister, "What are you making?"

"Just a meal of tomorrow." answered Barkhorn.

"For Hartmann you mean." said Elsa smelling the food from the door.

"No. It's just for us." replied Barkhorn quickly.

"Trude, that's beer-battered bratwurst and sauerkraut and everybody knows that's the favorite meal of Erica Hartmann." said Elsa crossing her arms as she approached her sister, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were cooking this for her."

"Luckily you know better." said Trude.

"Trude, are you in love with Erica?" asked Elsa point blank.

"Don't be crazy." answered Trude.

"You know we'd all accept you as a lesbian, bisexual or whatever. If you love her then you can say it." replied Elsa knowing better than to believe Trude.

"She offered to help finish off the leftover we have so I decided to start with a dish she likes." said Trude being honest though still hiding her true intentions.

"Keep telling us whatever you like but if you do like Erica then I hope you can tell her how you feel. Don't let anything; family, cultural views, stigma, get in they way of you being happy." said Elsa who then led Chris to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"I love my family." said Barkhorn softly to herself when she was sure she was alone.

 

Outside the Tokyo-3 Middle School Erica Hartmann, who had been a life long Hanover 96 fan, was on the glass field in front of the soccer net taking kicks but missing every time.

"Ursula, tomorrow you'll be transferred to NERV after my activation test and the doctors there will help you." said Erica who then took a deep breath and sent the ball into the net. If only Hartmann knew what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's chapter seventeen and you'll notice I made a few changes specifically moving around scenes; having Hartmann shot soccer balls instead of a basketball, Shirley not growing watermelons and adding the part with the other Barkhorn siblings who will reappear. I did these to try and add my own flavor to the story and I hope you like them. I know Chuck Yeager is from Texas but it's my story so I can have Shirley come from whatever hometown I please and the same with Hartmann coming from Hanover, Germany. Next time, the activation test which does not go as planned. Please review!


	18. Ambivalence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unit-03 is activated with horrific results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back now with the next chapter of "Neon Genesis Striker" featuring the activation test of Unit-03 which, as you know, become a horrifying nightmare. Just to make things clear; Unit-03 looks like the Neuroi that Yoshika befriended at the end of season one, except it being a metallic sliver. After being possessed it looks exactly like the original. If you want to see what it looks like type "Neuroi Girl" into a search engine and it should come up. Anyway, here we go with chapter eighteen.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makurhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

High above the Pacific Ocean a convoy flew in the sky. Included in the convoy were two F-15E Strike Eagle fighter jets and one C-5 Galaxy transport plane, all belonging to the United States Air Force. Together they were carrying out a highly important duty, carrying Second Generation Striker Unit-03 from Liberion to Fuso.

("Just a heads up, we've got a group of nimbus clouds ahead that might impair our vision.") radioed the first jet pilot, ("We flying through these bad boys?")

("Ten four. These clouds should be no problem.") answered the pilot of the C-5 Galaxy.

("NERV is expecting this thing and we're already behind so we have no choice.") added the second jet pilot.

("Roger.") said the first pilot as the convoy headed into the clouds and a massive electric spark shot through the sky.

 

At their apartment Sakamoto stood at her doorway waiting for her young ward. About a minute later Yoshika Miyafuji appeared.

"Ready to go ma'am." said Yoshika arriving at the doorstep and putting her shoes on, "Where's Hanna?"

"She left already." answered Sakamoto.

"She acting really different lately." said Yoshika.

"Hanna has been through a lot." replied Sakamoto.

"Are the rumors about Unit-04 true?" asked Yoshika.

"I'm afraid so. Unit-04 and the entire Second Base is gone." answered Sakamoto.

"And Unit-03 is coming here." said Yoshika.

"Indeed it is. I'll be there for a few days with Perrine so Shirley will be watching you two." replied Sakamoto.

"Have you found a pilot?" asked Yoshika but before Sakamoto could answer the doorbell rang and when Yoshika opened the door Lucchini was outside.

"Good morning Yoshika." said the younger girl and the two left for school.

 

"So, have you told Yoshika?" asked Perrine she and Sakamoto sat in a NERV truck headed for the test base in Matsushiro where the activation test would be held the next day.

"No. I just don't have the heart to tell her." answered Sakamoto staring out the window.

"She's going to have to find out eventually." replied Perrine.

"I wonder if she'll tell Yoshika herself." said Sakamoto.

"I doubt it. The only reason she agreed to do this was because her twin sister would be taken into our private hospital." said Perrine.

"I see." replied Sakamoto growing more concerned as the traveled, "Then I'll tell Miyafuji after the test."

 

At Tokyo-3 Middle School, the kids were settling down as class was getting ready to begin. Barkhorn kept looking over to Hartmann, who was lying back in chair and looking at the ceiling. Sanya was the only other person to notice as Yoshika was talking to Lucchini.

"Man, I wish I were as lucky as you. Getting to live with Sakamoto must be awesome." said Lucchini sitting on her desk and kicking her legs back and forth. Normally Barkhorn would immediately correct this behavior but she was too pre-occupied with Hartmann to notice.

"Yeah. I really like the Major." replied Yoshika as the door slammed open and Hanna entered.

"She's late." noted Lucchini as Hanna marched silently to her desk.

"No fight between the newlyweds?" asked Hartmann trying to keep a happy face but clearly lacking enthusiasm.

"Are you okay Hanna? You left before me but are getting here late? Is something wrong?" asked a concerned Yoshika as Hanna's bag slammed onto her desk.

"I'm fine! I just didn't want to face you!" snapped Hanna as the teacher entered and class began and went quickly before lunch.

"Oh boy, lunch time!" cried out Lucchini happily before noticing somebody missing, "Hey, where's Hartmann?"

"She's gone." answered Yoshika as she looked around but couldn't find hid nor head of the blonde.

"Something's bothering her." said Lucchini getting more solemn than Yoshika had seen her before.

"She has been acting odd lately." noted Yoshika before the two headed to their usual spot and began eating there lunch.

"Did Unit-03 arrive?" asked Lucchini in-between bits.

"It's coming today." answered Yoshika.

"I wonder who'll pilot it?" asked Lucchini, "Hey, Hartmann was absent yesterday so maybe it's her."

"I doubt it." replied Yoshika still in the dark.

 

On top of the school roof Erica Hartmann stood with the first half of her body bent over the railing as she looked at the skyline of Tokyo-3. In her right hand she held a pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes with one of them currently dangling from her mouth. As she inhaled the smoke she heard footsteps coming up behind her which caused Hartmann to quickly hid the evidence behind her back and turn around to see Sanya standing across from her.

"Oh, Sanya, if you're looking for Yoshika, she's not here." said Hartmann putting her cigarette back into her mouth and the pack back into her right breast pocket, "You know I'm the Fourth Girl, don't you? I think Hanna knows too so Yoshika must be the only one who doesn't know."

"It would seem so." replied Sanya as Hartmann took a drag on her cigarette.

"Sanya, what happened with your first activation test?" asked the blonde girl.

"Unit-00 went berserk and I was badly injured." answered Sanya.

"So that explains your injuries when Yoshika first arrived." said Hartmann getting anxious as she took several deep drags on her cigarette.

"Dr. Clostermann is overseeing the test so you have no real need to worry." said Sanya sensing the anxiety in Hartmann and trying to calm her.

"Thanks." said Hartmann happily well below them Barkhorn had watched the two convert and became anxious herself.

 

When lunch ended the kids returned to class except for one: Erica Hartmann. The blonde girl began walking back to class but, being in no mood for her lessons, instead began wondering the school ground and eventually sat by a wall in the dirt.

"Ursula." said Hartmann looking to the sky memories began to flash before her. She remembered her and Ursula at home in Karlsländ as little girls, one night when she got Ursula to quit studying and watch Hanover 96 play arch-rival Eintracht Braunschweig and cheering together when Hanover 96 won, moving to Fuso, finding out Ursula had been hurt during the battle with the Third Angel, watching Barkhorn punch Yoshika, watch Yoshika cry after her battle with the Fourth Angel and their friendship since then.

"Ursula, I know you'd forgive Yoshika so I did. I can't wait for you to met Yoshika." said Hartmann looking up at the sky. The blonde girl took one final drag from her cigarette before putting it out in the dirt then stood up and brushed herself off before leaving school.

 

"Hey Hanna, can we please talk?" asked Barkhorn as class ended and everybody was getting ready to go home.

"Sure." answered Hanna and soon the the two headed to a park nearby and sat down at a bench.

"What's up?" asked Hanna.

"I like somebody." answered Barkhorn in her native Karlsländ language which she only did when it was something really private.

"So it's Hartmann." replied Hanna also in her native language.

"You knew!" cried out Barkhorn surprised.

"The only ones who know are Yoshika, Lucchini and Hartmann. I swear those three are denser than lead." replied Hanna.

"I saw Hartmann talking to Sanya today. I'm afraid Hartmann likes her." confessed Barkhorn showing a side of herself she usual kept hidden.

"Wondergirl?" cried out Hanna is disbelief, "If those three are denser than lead then Sanya V. Litvyak is off the atomic scale."

"Thanks so much." said Barkhorn who hugged her friend and the two parted ways.

 

That night Hanna and Yoshika were both at home as the dark night sky engulfed Tokyo-3. Hanna was sitting on her stomach reading the latest issue of Cosmo while Yoshika sat at a nearby table doing her homework which the former girl had finished. Shirley was currently finishing her bath and the TV was playing a soap opera in the background but neither girl were really watching it.

"Unit-03 should be here tomorrow." said Yoshika too distracted to really focus on her homework.

"Yup." replied Hanna casually.

"I wonder whose going to pilot it." mused Yoshika.

"You mean you still don't know?" asked Hanna amazed.

"Do you know who it is?" asked Yoshika but Hanna decided discretion was the better part of valor, "No."

"Okay." said Yoshika who went back to her homework while on the TV soap opera, one of the girls had just discovered her lover was cheating.

("I can't be with someone who has no excitement in her life!") cried out the cheating girl.

"Are you two fighting again?" asked Shirley from the kitchen.

("I gave you everything and you threw it all away!") cried out the girl that had been cheated on.

("I need more than you can give me!") cried out the adulterer on the soap opera as Shirley entered the room.

"Okay you two, knock it off." said the redhead in a a red towel and holding a can of beer.

"It's just the TV." noted Yoshika.

"Oh, my bad then." laughed Shirley before taking a big swig of beer, "Can you believe Sakamoto used to hate this stuff."

"Shirley, thanks for the cantaloupe. It was very delicious." said Yoshika standing up and bowing while Hanna growled in the background.

"No problem, but now it's time for all good little girls to go to sleep." replied the redhead and after a few minutes all three were in their beds. However, Yoshika couldn't sleep so around 1 am she found herself in the kitchen grabbing a ready-made sandwich from the fridge.

"Trouble sleeping?" asked Shirley in only pink bra and panties as she emerged from the doorway.

"Yeah. I keep thinking about tomorrow." answered Yoshika while walked over to the fridge and grabbed another beer, "Did Sakamoto really hate beer?"

"She did." answered Shirley happy to change the subject, "When I first met Sakamoto she mostly drank tea and only had sake and special occasions but after hanging with me for a while I fixed that."

"I've know Sakamoto for so long and I never knew that." replied Yoshika as Shirley popped the tab on her beer and took a drink.

"You'd be surprised how much you can learn about somebody you though you knew well." said Shirley shrugging her shoulders.

"I've just been learning so much about my sister." said Yoshika before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"People can't understand each other completely. Hell, lots of people barely understand themselves. You can't understand somebody one-hundred percent. Of course, that's why we're always trying to understand each other and ourselves. It's kind off fun." said Shirley as Yoshika ate away at her sandwich.

"Even you and Sakamoto?" asked Yoshika.

"The gap between some people is larger than than the void outer space." answered Shirley who finished her beer, "Time to hit the hay."

"Alright." replied Yoshika finished her sandwich while Shirley chucked her empty into the recycling bin and the two returned to bed unaware Hanna had been watching the whole conversation.

 

The next day at Matsushiro, Perrine and Sakamoto were waiting on the tarmac. Unit-03 was late arriving from Fuso and to make matters worse Hartmann hadn't arrived yet either.

"This better not end up a huge bust." said Sakamoto clearly growing impatient.

"If it doesn't you might lose your job." noted Perrine.

"I know that." replied Sakamoto worried as all of a sudden the convoy of planes appeared out of the clouds.

"Well it appears your job is saved." said Perrine as Sakamoto took a sigh of relief.

"The Liberion government went full out. I'm just hoping we don't see a re-enactment of the helicopter attack scene from "Apocalypse Now" occur." replied Sakamoto who saw the curious face Perrine had and added, "Shirley loves that movie so she made me watch it."

"Right." said the Gallian sarcastically while the planes landed and unloaded their cargo.

"So that's the Second Generation Striker?" asked Sakamoto as the new model was rolled out and carried off to the testing base.

"Indeed it is. These are highly advanced and if this works we'll be mass producing them." answered Perrine as she and Sakamoto headed back to the base.

"What about our current models?" asked Sakamoto.

"They're still be used. There's no need to get rid of them as long as they still work." answered Perrine.

"I see." replied Sakamoto hoping to gather more information about the Strikers.

 

At Tokyo-3 Middle School lunch time had arrived again. As most children went off to eat Hanna noticed her friend Barkhorn looking around for somebody.

"If you're looking for Fraulein Hartmann she isn't her." said Hanna who just couldn't tell Barkhorn the truth.

"Oh, I made a lunch for her but I guess I'll have take it back home and put it in the fridge then." replied Barkhorn.

 

At Matsushiro, the guest of honor had just arrived. After meeting Sakamoto at the entrance to the base the Major now showed Hartmann around the base as she lead the girl to Unit-03.

"I have to say I'm glad Section 2 was sent to get you." said Sakamoto trying to be more casual than usual in an attempt to ease the mind of Hartmann.

"I visit my sister everyday. Since I wasn't sure how long this would last I so I decided to visit her early today. I must have stayed longer than I thought." replied Hartmann, "Sanya told me what happened to her when she first activate Unit-00. Will that happen to me?"

"That was a long time ago. Things are different now and Unit-03 is the Second Generation so there has been much since then." replied Sakamoto honestly not knowing how different Unit-03 was.

"So will I join NERV full time if this works?" asked Hartmann.

"Yes. You will hold the rank of Flight Lieutenant and you will fight when the next Angel arrives." answered Sakamoto who remembered what Perrine had told her on he trip to Matsushiro, "If this goes well you're sister will be transferred to NERV as soon as we get back to Tokyo-3 and you can visit her at the hospital here everyday."

"Thank you ma'am." said the blonde more enthusiastic now as the reached the testing room.

"Good luck and welcome to NERV." said Sakamoto and the two saluted before Sakamoto headed to the observation room and Hartmann entered Unit-03.

"Wow." marveled Hartmann upon seeing the inside of Second Generation Striker Unit-03. Unit-03 resembled a mannequin-like Iron Maiden, with the entire front opening to allow Hartmann climb in. Once shut, an LCD flat screen faced inches from her eyes and gave her a view of the outside via a small camera positioned in between where her eyes were. Hartmann could also see it had a thin layer of safety plastic covering the screen so glass wouldn't get in her eyes if something bad happened. The whole Striker it's self wasn't form fitting so it gave her room to move, but only a little.

("Are you ready to begin Miss Hartmann?") asked Perrine over the radio.

"Yes ma'am." answered Hartmann and Unit-03 was started. Hartmann began the test doing simple aerial acrobatics to get used to the Striker and synching to her new machine.

"It's like it's a success." noted Sakamoto lackluster.

"You should be more excited. This Striker will be put under your control." said Perrine.

"I'm just nervous. Not for me but for Miyafuji." confessed Sakamoto.

"Well right now everything is going fine and if this continues than everything will be fine." replied Perrine.

"Even if it is I'm still worried how Miyafuji will react." said Sakamoto.

"Don't worry so much." said Perrine and on cue the emergence alarm began to blare.

"What's going on?" asked Perrine getting worried.

"Ma'am, it's Unit-03. Add of the data is going haywire!" answered a technician while said Striker was flying out of control and acting like an invisible person was attacking it.

"How's the pilot?" asked Sakamoto getting worried.

"We lost contact and haven't been able to re-establish it." answered the technician as Unit-03 stopped thrashing about and turned a jet black color.

("Hartmann!") called out Sakamoto over the radio, but she received no reply as Unit-03 exploded through the roof of the testing base.

Going into hover, Unit-03 then aimed it's right hand at the base and a red ball of energy began to build.

"I didn't know it could that." said Sakamoto looking at Unit-03.

"It can't." replied Perrine horrified as Unit-03 unleashed it's ball of energy and destroyed the entire base in a matter of thirty seconds.

 

Back in Tokyo-3 panic had gripped NERV. News of the disaster at Matsushiro reached back to base quickly and in Central Dogma the three technicians were trying to get updates on the situation.

"All contact has been lost! We have no idea what happened or how many might be dead or injured!" reported Amaki.

"First response has arrived and have begun locating victims." reported Nishiki.

"Any word on Dr. Clostermann or Major Sakamoto?" asked Ferrara who was standing behind the three technicians.

"No ma'am." answered Lynne trying to keep herself together.

"Do we know what caused this or the condition of Unit-03?" asked Minna sitting in the perch above Central Dogma.

"No ma'am but if it destroyed the entire base it must be an Angel." answered Nishiki.

"Have the pilots on standby in the Striker cage." ordered Minna before adding to herself, "So, the Thirteenth Angel, Bardiel, has arrived."

 

As the three witches headed to the cage, the three technicians were still busy trying to identify what caused the explosion at Matsushiro when the Magi detected something.

"An object has been detected heading toward NERV!" reported Nishiki.

"The pattern is blue. It's an Angel." added Amaki confirming what everybody feared.

"Send out the three witches." ordered Ferrara, who was now standing by Minna, and the three girls were deployed to fight the new enemy.

"So, where's the Angel?" asked Hanna hovering above the city with her gun in her right hand and her left hand on her hip.

"And where's Unit-03?" asked Yoshika looking around but the orange glow given off by the sunset impaired her vision.

"The base at Matsushiro was destroyed earlier today. Whatever we are facing is responsible." answered Sanya who had been with Minna when she discovered the news.

"Oh God." said Yoshika horrified.

"Well then it must be a bad ass Angel so watch your backs." said Hanna who put her goggles on.

"Ma'am we have visual." reported Lynne as the object came into view and everybody got a look at it.

"It's Unit-03." said Ferrara her eyes wide.

"Ma'am, we ran another quick test and that's the target." said Nishiki.

"Can we kill the system?" asked Minna.

"No luck." replied Lynne.

"Try again." ordered Ferrara.

"Ignore that." ordered Minna.

"But ma'am..." began Ferrara only to be ignored.

"What of the pilot?" asked Minna.

"We have respiratory and cardiac response, but she's probably..." answered Amaki unable to finish her sentence.

"Understood." replied Minna, "Second Generation Striker Unit-03 will be abandoned and reclassified as the Thirteenth Angel."

"Bu, ma'am!" cried out Amaki.

"Deploy the battle line at Mt. Nobe as planned and destroy the target." ordered Minna.

"What about the pilot?" asked Ferrara shocked.

"Irrelevant." replied Minna.

"She's just like her old man." thought Ferrara disparagingly.

"But...but that's Unit-03." said Yoshika as the Striker stopped in front of the three witches.

("Now it's the Thirteenth Angel and your enemy. Destroy it.") ordered Minna over communicator.

"But there must be a pilot!" protested Yoshika.

"You mean you still don't know?" asked Hanna in shock.

"Know what?" asked Yoshika.

"The pilot of Unit-03 is..." began Hanna but before she could finish Unit-03 vanished only to reappear in front of her in an instant. Before the Star of North Africa could react; Unit-03 nailed her in the head with a standing side kick that sent her crashing into a bush below.

"The pilot of Unit-02 has lost conscientious!" cried out Nishiki.

("Sanya, destroy the Angel.") ordered Minna.

"Yes ma'am." replied Sanya but as she aimed she remembered Hartmann was in Unit-03 and hesitated.

("What are you waiting for?") asked Minna but Sanya was slammed against a tree and Unit-03 began to strangle her.

"Ma'am, Unit-03 is going to break her windpipe!" called out Amaki.

("Yoshika, save Sanya.") ordered Minna.

"But there's a pilot in there. I can't." replied Yoshika aiming her gun but shaking it in her hands. This allowed the Angel the opportunity to let go of Sanya, who fell limp onto a tree branch, and again suddenly disappear then reappear again this time in front of Yoshika who she began to strangle.

"Can't breath." said Yoshika as she dropped her gun onto the roof of the car directly below her.

("Why are you not fighting back?") asked Minna who was clearly irritated with the pacifism Yoshika was displaying in battle.

"I can't ...kill the person ...inside Unit-03." answered Yoshika through strained breaths.

("You'll die.") noted Minna.

"It's better than killing somebody!" cried Yoshika as she felt herself begin to blackout.

"Cut all synchronization to Unit-01 and activate the Dummy Plug." ordered Minna.

"But the Dummy Plug still has bugs and Doctor Clostermann still hasn't approved it's use." protested Lynne.

"It's still better than the pilot!" replied Minna no longer holding back the disgust she felt.

"Yes ma'am." said Lynne knowing not to fight her boss. She activated the Dummy Plug and in a matter of seconds a blue aura began to surround Unit-01.

"What...is...this?" asked Yoshika feeling stronger.

("We've activated the Dummy Plug. You can think of it as a controlled berserk mode.") answered Minna.

After a minute of fighting, the Dummy Plug system took control of Yoshika and she was longer in control of her own body. The now possessed Yoshika reached up and wrapped her hands around the neck of Unit-03 and began to strangle her. After several seconds, Unit-03 broke the hold for just a moment before being thrown into a parked car below caving in the roof. Yoshika then picked Unit-03 back up and threw it through a wall, into a tree, and against the side of buildings like it was a rag doll while everybody at NERV watched in horror.

"Is this what the Dummy Plug is for?" asked Lynne shaken to her core by what she was seeing.

"You have to stop this!" cried Ferrara to Minna as Yoshika grabbed Unit-03 and hugged it before she flew high into the air.

Apparently deciding it was high enough, Yoshika turned around and threw Unit-03 back down to the concrete ground below, mangling it's left leg in the process.

"Unit-03...the Thirteenth Angel...is gone." reported Amaki as a solemn silence engulfed NERV while outside Yoshika was just snapping out of her berserk mode.

"Oh no." said Yoshika horrified at what she had done.

 

In her kitchen, Barkhorn was busy preparing lunch for tomorrow. Of course it wasn't just lunch for her but somebody else as well.

"I hope Hartmann likes this." said Barkhorn chopping for her food.

 

At Matsushiro, Sakamoto was just regaining conscientious after the base was destroyed by Unit-03. She was still groggy as she stared at the night sky.

"How ya doing?" asked a familiar voice and Sakamoto turned over to see Shirley next to her. The Major tried to sit up but the redhead would have none of it.

"You need to lay back down. No getting up." said Shirley holding Sakamoto down.

"How long have you been here? Where's Perrine?" asked Sakamoto.

"I came here as soon as I could and Perrine was hurt as bad as you. You're left arm might be broken." answered Shirley.

"What happened to Unit-03?" asked Sakamoto.

"It was destroyed...by Unit-01." answered Shirley.

"I want to talk to Miyafuji." replied Shirley who quickly grabbed radio.

"Here." said the redhead setting it up.

("Miyafuji.") said Sakamoto over the radio.

"Major. I destroyed...I didn't...my sister..." mumbled Yoshika too shaken to form coherent sentences.

("Miyafuji, I'm really sorry. I should have told you sooner who the pilot was.") replied Sakamoto.

"The girl's alive!" called one of the recover team members below Yoshika giving her hope.

("Miyafuji, the Fourth Girl is..") began Sakamoto but the crew ripped open the cover to Unit-03 and Yoshika found out for herself who the girl was.

"Hartmann?" asked Yoshika as she felt something inside her snap.

("Miyafuji? Miyafuji? Miyafuji?") asked Sakamoto desperate for a reply but Yoshika only let out an earsplitting scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I take no joy in what happened to Hartmann but it's such a major event there was no way I could get around it. I hope this doesn't turn anybody off the story but that's Evangelion for you. Anyway, next time comes the fallout from what happened here. Please review!


	19. Introjection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where the last chapter left off we start in the direct aftermath of the incident with Unit-03. Yoshika vows never to fight again but the arrival of a new Angel makes matters much worse might make her break that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here we go again.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

("You have to calm down and listen. We had to take control of Unit-01 there was no alternative.") said Amaki over the intercom.

"That's not the damn point!" cried out Yoshika who was still outside NERV threatening to damage NERV and kill Minna.

("Unit-03 had been possessed by the Thirteenth Angel. It was going to destroy us so we had no choice but to destroy it.") replied Amaki but nobody could get through to Yoshika.

"I told you that's not the damn point! My sister tried to kill Hartmann and she wanted to use me to do it!" cried Yoshika.

("It's unfortunate what happened to Hartmann but Unit-03 would have destroyed NERV and killed everyone here!") added Lynne.

"I don't care! The only thing I want is to kill my sister!" yelled Yoshika.

"The girl won't back down." said Ferrara who was down on Central Dogma with the technicians.

("Yoshika, you are to stand down immediately.") ordered Minna.

"I won't stop until I've killed you!" spat Yoshika.

"Increase the magical pressure in Unit-01. We can render Miyafuji unconscious." ordered Minna.

"Understood." replied Lynne who followed the orders.

"What the hell?" asked Yoshika as she began to develop a headache and had her vision become blurry as she slowly began falling to the ground, "Damn you."

 

The next day Perrine was observing the damage done by the previous day's battle. The Gallian had medical wrap around her head and a few bandages for minor cuts and scrapes but was otherwise was fine. As she took not of the damage on her clipboard, Sakamoto joined her. The Major's injuries mirrored Perrine, except she had also broken her left arm though it wasn't as bad as first thought.

"Good to see you're up." said Perrine as she kept working.

"There's no way I could stay bed ridden with all that's been going on." replied Sakamoto, "Glad to see you're still in good shape."

"We got lucky." said Perrine, "Unit-03 has been destroyed. It was dropped into a vat of sulfuric acid earlier this morning."

"Good." said Sakamoto, "How is the pilot?"

"She's in the NERV infirmary. The same room as Yoshika." answered Perrine.

"Yoshika might face the firing squad for this." sighed Sakamoto.

 

"She's really going to fry for this one. I don't think Yoshika can talk her way out of this situation." said Hanna who was standing outside the infirmary with Sanya who was sitting on a bench. Hanna had received a minor concussion from her kick and a few cuts from her fall but was otherwise fine. The biggest blow was to her ego.

"How is Miyafuji?" asked Sanya, who had medical wrap around her throat as a precautionary measure, but was otherwise alright as well.

"She wasn't injured so she's fine." answered Hanna with a snort.

"That is good." replied Sanya.

 

"Where am I?" asked Hartmann, finally waking to find herself in an infirmary. Drifting in and out of conscientiousness, as she managed to barely look to her side, "Why is Yoshika there?"

"Hartmann." moaned Yoshika, but as the blonde tried to reach out to the still-unconscious girl she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and she passed out. Hartmann then found herself riding on a train car as the sun set outside. As Hartmann stood up she looked in the next car and saw Sanya sitting across from Yoshika.

"Why did you do this Yoshika?" asked Sanya.

"My sister tried to have me kill my friend. I refuse to hurt the people I care about." answered Yoshika.

"What would have happened if Unit-03 destroyed NERV?" asked Sanya, "Everyone there would have been killed. Would sparing on life be worth that?"

"I refuse to kill anyone." answered Yoshika.

"You're running away again." said Sanya.

"If life sucks I should be able to run away." said Yoshika.

"What are those two talking about?" asked Hartmann to herself as she closed her eyes again.

 

"Remember, this is a rarity so don't try anything funny." said a female voice.

"I won't ma'am. Thank you." said another voice the blonde recognized as Barkhorn.

"Class rep." said Hartmann slowly regaining conscientiousness and began trying to sit up.

"Don't try and get up. You're hurt badly and you need rest." said Barkhorn in their girl's native tongue.

"Where's Yoshika?" asked Hartmann in Karlsländ looking over and seeing the girl was missing.

"She left yesterday. Hartmann, you've been out for three days." answered Barkhorn.

"I remember everything. Poor Yoshika probably blames herself." said Hartmann, "How long have you been here?"

"I'm on duty as the Class rep and I only got permission today." answered Barkhorn.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to eat you're lunch. I'm sure it was delicious." said Hartmann.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to bring it to you here but it's not permitted." replied Barkhorn hiding a blush.

"How bad am I hurt?" asked Hartmann solemnly, "I remember what happened I just want to know how bad I was injured."

"Luckily the steel body of Unit-03 protected you. You have a major concussion, and a few broken bones, your neck was hurt so you're in a brace and..." answered Barkhorn unable to finish while Hartmann rubbed her neck brace.

"I'm guess it could have been worse." said Hartmann smiling until she threw her arms on her legs. Her right arm made contact but her left arm hit the bed.

"Hartmann, I'm so sorry." said Barkhorn as Hartmann looked at where her leg left had been.

"My leg." said Hartmann her voice quivering.

"Your left leg was badly mangled during the battle. There was no alternative to amputation." said Barkhorn in a solemn voice as Hartmann laid back on her pillow and began sobbing.

 

In her cell, Yoshika Miyafuji sat on a bench waiting to be dragged before her sister. As she stared at the floor a guard approached, unlocked her cell, put three pairs of handcuffs on and led her to the office of her sister.

"Threatening, intimidation, insubordination, use of a Striker for personal vendetta." said Minna reading a few of the charges against Yoshika before looking up at the girl, "These are all serious charges. What is your defense?"

"I have no regrets for my actions. I'm never piloting a Striker again and I'm not staying here anymore." answered Yoshika determined.

"Then leave." replied Minna coldly.

"I'm going to live with grandma." said Yoshika.

"She's your grandmother not mine." replied Minna, "You're running away again. You truly disappoint me. I doubt we'll ever meet again."

"That's my intent." said Yoshika not giving an inch.

"Then consider this your dishonorable discharge." replied Minna and with that Yoshika was allowed to leave. As Yoshika walked back to her apartment Minna made a phone call, ("Hello, it's Commander Minna. I want you to delete the file for Yoshika Miyafuji. Re-designate Sanya the pilot of Unit-01 with the Dummy Plug as back up.")

 

Back at her apartment Yoshika had begun packing her belongings. She was alone except for the napping Pen-Pen when the phone rang. Yoshika wasn't in the mood to answer so the machine picked it up.

("Yoshika, it's Lucchini. Is it true you're quitting NERV? You're running away. You have to face your problems. It's not your fault for what happened to Hartmann so stop beating yourself up. Please, don't run-")

"What the heck?" asked Yoshika.

("This conversation is being monitored by NERV and has been cut for safety reasons. We hope you understand.") came a chipper female voice upsetting Yoshika more.

 

The next day a NERV black van drove Yoshika to the train station she could catch the next train back to Yokohama and her grandmother. Sakamoto sat nearby while Yoshika tightly gripped her ticket. When reached the station Yoshika got out of the car followed by Sakamoto.

"I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for everything." said Yoshika bowing as they reached the platform.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sakamoto uncertain.

"I am." answered Yoshika.

"I'm sure you realize your activity will be monitored." said Sakamoto.

"Of course and I told you already, I don't care. I'm never piloting Striker again." said Yoshika confident in her decision.

"Well if that's how you truly feel then I guess there is no persuading you to change your mind." relented the Major.

"It is." replied Yoshika.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Hartmann." said Sakamoto bowing.

"I know." replied Yoshika.

"I'm afraid it may happen again." said the Major.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshika confused.

"All of your classmates are potential Striker pilots. I only found out myself a short time ago." answered Sakamoto.

"So Lucchini, Barkhorn or any of my classmates could end up in the same situation as Hartmann or worse." said Yoshika.

"What happened to Hartmann was a grave mistake but that can't be changed. Yoshika, the truth is I was projecting my own dreams, hopes and purpose onto you." said Sakamoto, "I know it's been a huge cross to bear. But we, everybody at NERV, had no choice but to entrust the future onto you girls. I want you to remember that."

"I will." replied Yoshika and with that Sakamoto left Yoshika at the platform and left.

"I never seen Yoshika so intense before. These battles have changed her." said Sakamoto to herself as the NERV personnel left.

 

Back at the platform Yoshika stood waiting for the train to come. As Yoshika was questioning if she wanted to grab her S-DAT so she could listen to music on the trip the emergency alarms began blaring.

("An unidentified object has been spotted near the city. Everyone please head to your emergency shelters immediately.") came an automated female voice over the emergency sound system.

"It's an Angel." said Yoshika to herself.

 

In Terminal Dogma, the three technicians were at their stations, Perrine was stranding behind them, Ferrara and Minna with the former standing and the latter in her chair. They were watching the Fourteenth Angel, Zeruel, making it's way to NERV. Like it's predecessors the Angel was the size of a skyscraper, The Angel was a large and bulky, It had a green body with it's core prominent in the center of it's chest. It had large orange circles on it's hips and arm regions with the latter two below large shoulders that looked like padding. Under neath them were two large squares that served as it's arms. It's face was gray and human looking. It was attached to sinewy "neck".

"Fire the missiles." ordered Minna from her chair and with a few punches of the keyboard the missile defense system fired.

"No good ma'am." replied Nishiki as the Angel released it's squares to form to two blade like arms. It shot it's right arm forward and pierced through NERV before retracting it.

"It just cut through eighteen of the twenty-two steel defense layers like they were nothing!" cried Amaki.

"The Angel can't be defeated by conventional means." said Sakamoto entering Terminal Dogma after returning to NERV, "Send out Hanna, we'll have to confront this close.

"Send out Sanya as well." added Minna.

"But Unit-00 hasn't be fully restored from the last battle." objected Sakamoto.

"Send her out in Unit-01." replied Minna and within a matter of minutes the two were getting ready. Hanna had no problem and quickly went out but Sanya was a different story. As soon as the pale girl jumped into Unit-01 she felt a pain ripping through out her body like she was being ripped apart.

"Unit-01 is rejecting Sanya." reported Lynne.

"Mother." said Minna becoming very concerned, "Never mind, send Sanya out in Unit-00."

("I will go in Unit-00.") replied Sanya over her communicator.

"It's too dangerous." said Sakamoto.

("If I die, I can be replaced.") said the pale girl.

("Hey, am I going out or what?!") asked Hanna impatiently.

"Launch Unit-02 and prepare Unit-00." ordered Sakamoto knowing she had no alternative.

"Alright you ugly bastard, I'll show you why the Star of North Africa doesn't need Yoshika the Great around to defeat an Angel." said Hanna putting her goggles over her head. When the Angel appeared she began firing but the Angel's shield was too much.

"Shit!" snapped Hanna who quickly pulled a cartridge from her right jacket pocket and inserted it into her gun.

("Hanna, that's not working. You're wasting ammunition. ") said Sakamoto over the intercom but Hanna would have none of it.

"I'm refuse to let the Angel defeat me." replied Hanna.

In an underground shelter outside Tokyo-3, Yoshika Miyafuji sat amongst the group of people gathered. Yoshika sat alone in a corner of the room because she was surrounded by strangers.

"Hanna mocked me when I wanted to take evacuation drills." said Yoshika to herself quietly. She couldn't hide the fact she was worried about her two comrades, Sakamoto, Perrine and the technicians. But she would never pilot again.

"Ma'am at this rate Unit-02 will run out of power before the Angel is hurt." reported Lynne.

("Hanna, shooting at the Angel isn't working. You need to retreat so we create a strategy!") said Sakamoto over the intercom.

("Fuso samurai had bushido, while we in Karlsländ and Prussia before that exists a history of military pride existed back to Fredrick the Great. I will never back down and I will never surrender. I will have my own Miracle of the House of Brandenburg!") called out Hanna as she kept firing but the Angel unfolded it's arms to reveal two retractable blades which it fired at Hanna. The girl threw up her shield but the blades smashed right through it like a hot knife through butter. Hanna dodged the sharped point, but the side of the "arms" hit the girl and sent her spiraling to the ground.

"Hanna!" cried out Sakamoto as she could only helplessly watch while Hanna fell.

 

Inside the bunker Yoshika had her S-DAT going and was listening to the "Triumphal March" by Giuseppe Verdi and his opera Aida. As Yoshika was watching the Egyptian Army returning after defeating the Ethiopians the shelter manager was updating the people on the condition of the situation, or at least the propaganda NERV was giving him. Yoshika paid little attention to the man when an explosion rocked the shelter. Yoshika was thrown back against the wall but was otherwise unhurt. Looking up she saw the large "arm" of the Angel lying in the center of the shelter.

"My God." said Yoshika to herself horrified at the dead bodies lying where the Angel had struck. Most had been killed by impact but others were bifurcated and their bodies lay strewn throughout the shelter. More so when the Angel retracted it's bloody "arm" through the hole in the roof Yoshika could make something falling and after adjusting her eyes recognized it as Hanna.

"Hey you, come on! We gotta leave now!" called a man from the door. The original shelter manager had been killed and the deputy manager was now in command. Yoshika followed the others but as the ran through a field and past the Angel, Yoshika stopped to watch it marching by unaffected by missiles and ground defenses NERV was throwing at it.

"It's unstoppable." trembled Yoshika before spotting Hanna floating in Lake Ashinoko.

"She fell just like Icarus. All we can hope is the water was slightly kinder than the ground would have been." hearing a familiar voice, Yoshika turned around to see Shirley in her red bikini lying on a white towel. Nearby were a half empty cooler of beer and a few adult girlie magazines nearby.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yoshika surprised.

"Tanning. I hate tan lines so I try and do it nude as much as possible but that was an option today." answered the redhead.

"Why right now?" asked Yoshika.

"Well my moonlighting job has become public knowledge so I'm not allowed inside NERV anymore. So might as well catch a few rays." answered Shirley.

"At time like this?" asked Yoshika.

"It's because it's a time like this." answered Shirley sitting up, "I'd rather be driving down the highway when I die but this is close enough."

"Die?" asked Yoshika gulping.

"That's right. They say if an Angel makes contact with Adam, who lies right below here, humanity will be eradicated in the Third Impact. The only thing that can stop that is a Striker." answered Shirley and as if on cue Sanya rose out of NERV.

"What's she carrying?" asked Yoshika unable to make out Sanya had tucked in her arms.

 

"It's a bomb!" cried out Sakamoto as Amaki identified the object.

"My God!" cried out Perrine.

"Sanya, don't do it!" called out Minna but Sanya charged in.

"I am replaceable. My life carries no value." said Sanya to herself as she charged in. Sanya deployed her shield with one arm and tired to jam the bomb through with the other. However, Sanya was unable to and fell back before the bomb went off. She threw up her shield but the impact from the bomb knocked her out of the sky.

 

"Litvyak!" cried out Yoshika watching the terrifying events unfold.

"Yoshika, the only thing I can do is stand her and watch. Of course normally I'd like that if you catch my drift." said Shirley who had gotten up, walked over to Yoshika and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "But you, you have the ability to do something. That only you can do. Nobody is forcing you. Think for yourself and make the decision for yourself. Think about what you ought to do right now. No regrets."

"I know what I have to do." replied Yoshika who turned and ran off towards NERV.

"At a girl." said Shirley who headed back to her blanket.

 

"Sanya is still alive." reported Amaki.

"Great but now we need to stop the Angel." said Sakamoto.

"The defense system is having no effect." said Nishiki.

"Have we made any progress with Unit-01?" asked Minna.

"No ma'am. We keep trying but Unit-01 keeps rejecting everything we try. It's even rejected the Dummy Plug." answered Lynne.

"It will only accept her." said Perrine to herself.

"Ma'am; we need a plan our else." warned Ferrara.

"The only witch we have is the Fourth Girl and she's hospitalized. I'm afraid we'll need the FSSDF." said Minna.

"I'll pilot!" called a voice from below which caused Minna to look down and see a breathless Yoshika below, "Sister."

"Why are you here?" asked Minna annoyed to see Yoshika.

"I'm here to pilot Unit-01. I'm the Third Girl." answered Yoshika determined.

"We have no choice so hurry up." said Minna.

"Thank you." replied Yoshika bowing before running off to the Striker cage.

 

"Ma'am, the Angel has penetrated though the final steel walls." reported Amaki.

"Then that's it." said Sakamoto in horror as the wall in front of Central Dogma exploded and the Angel stormed through.

"This can't be how it ends." said Lynne shaking but as the Angel drew closer but as the Angel neared the NERV employees it was struck in the head and driven through a wall.

"Look!" called out Amaki.

"Miyafuji!" cried Sakamoto surprised to see Yoshika deploying her shield and using it to drive the Angel through the walls of NERV.

"The Towel of Babel isn't out of our reach yet." said Minna smiling as she watched Yoshika, IMI Micro Uzi strapped to her back, driving the Angel outside NERV and into the night sky.

"You can do it Miyafuji!" called out Sakamoto as she, Perrine, the three technicians and a bunch of other NERV personnel headed outside to watch Yoshika fight the Angel.

"I can't ran away! I have to fight!" said a highly determined Yoshika as she drew her gun and began firing. As Yoshika was on the verge of victory she dodged the Angel's "arm" and pulled the trigger to finish off the Angel but when she did she only heard a familiar clicking noise.

"She out of ammunition." said Sakamoto, horrified and too stunned to move as the Angel went on the offensive.

"Yoshika is a sitting duck out there." said Amaki as Yoshika desperately dodged the Angel's blade "arms" and avoid the same fate as her two comrades.

"I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away." said Yoshika repeating her mantra.

"Ma'am, the synch ratio for Yoshika is climbing rapidly." said Lynne as she monitored Yoshika from a laptop.

"What do the Magi say?" asked Perrine.

"It's over 400!" answered Lynne.

"What 400?! There's no way that could be right!" replied Perrine shocked.

"I though levels that high were impossible." said Sakamoto as Yoshika snapped into berserk mode.

"It has happened once before...to Sayaka Miyafuji." replied Perrine.

"Her mother." said Sakamoto stunned and Perrine nodded while the Angel attacked again with it's right "arm" but this time Yoshika grabbed it and ripped the limb off with ease. Then she took off and plowed into the Angel's chest driving it backwards.

Seconds later Yoshika exploded out of the Angel's chest and unleashed a primal scream. Then the possessed Yoshika turned, dove back down, and began consuming it's flesh.

"My God." said Sakamoto more horrified then ever while Lynne began vomiting on the ground.

"We've lost it. Unit-01 has broken free from our control and reached God status." said Perrine trembling where she stood.

 

"So Unit-01 has finally freed it's self from our control. Man the old men at SEELE are gonna pissed about this." laughed Shirley holding a can of beer in her hand from which she took a swig then added seriously, "I wonder what you're next move will be Commander?"

 

"So it's happened at last." said Ferrara as she and Minna watched the events unfolding from the Commander's office.

"Yes. Now that Unit-01 has reached God status our Scenario can advance. The only obstacle left are the final three Angels then we can turn on SEELE and I can begin my Third Impact." smiled Minna while outside Yoshika had finished the Angel and, covered in Angel blood, let out one more primal scream before vanishing in a bright flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's chapter nineteen done. I've changed my schedule because I'm starting to feel a bit burned out with this story but luckily I managed to keep regular updates so I should be good. I'm basically hoping my DBZ reference made up for any shortcomings with this chapter. Anyway, next time comes the journey of Yoshika inside Unit-01. Please review!


	20. Weaving a Story II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the attempt by NERV to recover Yoshika after she was swallowed into Unit-01 while she goes on another freaky mind trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with the next installment of "Neon Genesis Striker".

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

In their usual darkened room, the SEELE Committee was holding another hologram meeting to discuss the events surround the last battle. It had only been a day since Yoshika was absorbed and the fallout was already being felt.

"What a mess we're in." sighed the Liberion member.

"We never intended for a Striker to become one with an Angel's core let alone consume it." added the Orussian member.

"This is a major deviation from our scenario." said the Gallian member.

"It was a major mistake to entrust our scenario to Minna and her father wasn't it?" asked the Karlsländ member.

"We had no alternative." answered Chairman Maloney.

"There is now a massive hole in the Geofront." complained the Karlsländ member.

"Central Dogma is defenseless to attack." added the Orussian member.

"Putting Commander Minna in charge was a mistake. She's too young and untrustworthy." argued the Liberion member.

"She's just as bad as her father." spat the Gallian member.

"Unfortunately we cannot undo that mistake." sighed Chairman Maloney.

"We should have put a bell on Minna." said the Orussian member.

"We have a bell, but it doesn't ring." replied Gallian member.

"A bell that doesn't ring is of no use." said the Karlsländ member.

"I'm starting to think our bell is just an untrustworthy as Minna." said the Liberion member and the other three agreed.

"Enough. Clearly Minna is at fault for what happened with Unit-01 so we must send her a message that this kind of deviation from the scenario will not be tolerated. As for our agent, we must keep a very close eye on her." said Maloney.

 

"Well this was definitely not in the Dead Sea Scrolls. I could imagine how bad the old men are freaking out." laughed Shirley as the redhead stood in the Commander's office.

"I wouldn't don't that at all." replied Minna who sat at her desk in pose while Ferrara stood next to her.

"That smirk tells me you're not to upset by that." said Shirley.

"Frankly, those old geezers deserve everything they get." replied Minna.

"It would serve them right." agreed Ferrara.

"The how do plan on explaining this turn of events to SEELE?" asked Shirley.

"I have nothing to explain. Unit-01 wasn't under our control at the time so we couldn't do a thing to stop what occurred." said Minna confidently.

"You think they'll buy that?" asked Shirley.

"It's the truth." answered Minna with a sinister smile.

"What of Unit-01?" asked Shirley.

"It has been frozen by the Committee until further notice." answered Minna.

 

"Are you sure this will hold?" asked Sakamoto who was standing in the Striker cage and right in front of the heavily secured Unit-01 with Amaki by her side.

"These are the strongest and most durable restraints at NERV." answered Amaki.

"But, Unit-01 has gone berserk before, we saw what it can do." replied Sakamoto.

"Man, this place was trashed whistled Nishiki as she, Lynne and Perrine stood in the ruined Central Dogma.

"The Angel did heavy damage and Central Dogma will have to be abandoned but luckily the Magi are okay so we should be okay." said Perrine breathing a sigh of relief.

"We can transfer the Magi and be up and running in a few days." said Lynne.

"But we don't have that kind of time so we'll have to use the reserve base." replied Perrine.

"Without the Magi?!" asked Lynne amazed.

"I'm afraid so." replied Perrine, "I know it's not comfortable but it will have to do."

"Yes ma'am." replied the two technicians.

 

The next day in the NERV infirmary Sanya V. Litvyak awoke after being out cold for two days. She had suffered many cuts and a bad gash, which required a bandage be placed over her head and part of her face, but thanks to her shield she avoided any serious injuries.

"I am alive." said the girl staring at the ceiling. Sakamoto called Hanna with the news but the blonde was not pleased.

 

"I don't give a damn if Litvyak is alive! Don't bother with useless crap!" yelled Hanna over the phone before hanging it up and throwing the it to the ground of her trashed room, before throwing herself on an equally trashed bed, "I was defeated again. I'm Hanna Justina- Marseilles the Star of North Africa, I shouldn't be so weak."

 

The next day was the third day since Yoshika was absorbed into Unit-01. Sakamoto and Perrine stood in the reserve command which was a clone of Central Dogma but less comfortable to work in. The three technicians were at their new stations.

"You better have a plan to get her back Perrine." said Sakamoto.

"I'm afraid this is the reality of a 400% synch ratio." replied Perrine.

"You said this happened to Sayaka Miyafuji in 2004." noted Sakamoto as Perrine winced.

"It did. She took part in an activation test and suffered the same fate." said Perrine unhappily, "Back then my mother the Director of Project E and Ichiro Miyafuji was the Commander of NERV. Now they're both dead as well."

"Do you think we'll be able to recover Yoshika?" asked Sakamoto.

"Hard to say." answered Perrine shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't seem to upset." noted Sakamoto now getting angry, "Let me guess, the top priority of NERV is preserving Unit-01 not saving Miyafuji."

"I don't deny that; however saving Yoshika is a concern, just not the top one." said Perrine.

"You don't care if a witch dies, since you can just find a new one to replace them. You're ducking responsibility for your part in this." said Sakamoto,her anger growing by the second.

"I'm just following orders." replied Perrine.

"I never thought you'd use the Nuremberg Defense." said Sakamoto.

"The Strikers are powerful weapons beyond anything is existence today." said Perrine her patriotism hurting.

"Are they made from the Giant of Light that caused Second Impact?" asked Sakamoto which caused Perrine to flinch.

"That is classified." answered Perrine so Sakamoto slapped the Gallian with her good hand before storming off.

 

Inside Unit-01, Yoshika Miyafuji found herself drifting in a void much like after she was swallowed by Twelfth Angel. Since she had been through a similar ordeal Yoshika wasn't afraid just upset by the whole ordeal.

"I'm same in the situation as before. Why is it always me?" asked Yoshika exhausted by this happening again.

"Miyafuji." a familiar voice echoed out throughout the empty void.

"Who's there?" asked Yoshika looking around but seeing nobody.

"Miyafuji." said the voice again and this time Yoshika recognized it.

"Litvyak, where are you?" asked Yoshika who then blinked and found herself across from Sanya.

"Why are you here?" asked Sanya.

"I could ask you the same thing." replied Yoshika.

"Are you running away again?" asked Sanya.

"No. I returned and fought but then I was absorbed into Unit-01." answered Yoshika.

"If that is so then simply return." said Sanya.

"I don't know how." said Yoshika.

"It's simple. You refuse to." replied Sanya.

"The tell me how to return." Yoshika pleaded, finding herself back on the escalator with Sanya shortly before the Fifth Angel arrived.

"Do you trust your sister?" asked Sanya repeating the same question from that time.

"No. I could never trust her." replied Yoshika.

"Why?" asked Sanya.

"She and father abandoned me." said Yoshika who opened her eyes and found herself on the same train car she had been on when she was swallowed by the Twelfth Angel.

"Are you the Fourteenth Angel?" asked Yoshika nervously.

"No. This is your subconscious. The Twelfth Angel was able to communicate with you here because it took you into it's self." answered Sanya.

"Okay." replied Yoshika understanding enough to get by.

"I am glad you understand." said Sanya.

"Are you the real Sanya?" asked Yoshika.

"I am not the Sanya V. Litvyak you know. I am your subconscious taking on her form since it is a familiar one for you." answered the being.

"My head hurts." complained Yoshika rubbing her temples.

"Why are you running away?" asked "Sanya".

"I'm not." replied Yoshika.

"This must be much to take in but you must face the reality you are running away." replied "Sanya".

"How am I running away?!" asked Yoshika, "I was abandoned as a child!"

"Now we're making progress." said "Sanya".

"I don't want to go there." said Yoshika.

"You must face your problems." replied "Sanya".

"It's hard." said Yoshika.

"Indeed but it must be done." said Sanya.

"Father abandoned me. That's why I hate him." said Yoshika with resentment in her voice.

"What of your sister?" asked "Sanya".

"She was his favorite! Father took her and left me!" yelled Yoshika venting.

"Deep down you resent Minna." stated "Sanya".

"No. I wished father took me to." said Yoshika sadly.

"Is that why you pilot?" asked "Sanya".

"I do it because people like me when I pilot. They respect me when I pilot Striker." replied Yoshika.

"You are trying to please your sister. Deep down, there is a part of you that wishes for the idealistic , earlier time when the two of you were close; but there is also a hatred because she was chosen over you. Especially since she's is not biologically a Miyafuji." said "Sanya".

"Maybe I do." confessed Yoshika feeling weird.

"She was an alien brought into your family and you felt neglected by your father when he appeared to prefer her over you." stated "Sanya".

"Part of me does feel that way." confessed Yoshika as her emotions took on a darker turn.

"You were never able to reconcile with your father before his death so now you try to reconcile with you're sister while ignoring the hatred you have pent up within you." said "Sanya".

"You're my subconscious so you already know the answer." replied Yoshika in a flat voice as she hung her head down.

"I might but you do not. You hide from the truth. Much like the Striker." said "Sanya".

"That's right, I remember now. When I was a little girl I saw Unit-01 before." said Yoshika as she lifted her head to find herself on a beach. There in front of her were Sakamoto, Hanna and Sanya nude.

"Miyafuji, do you want to become one? One mind, body and soul?" asked Sakamoto as she approached Yoshika, "You might be afraid but it feels really good."

"Hey stupid Yoshika do you want to become one? One mind, body and soul?" asked Hanna as she approached Yoshika, "You should thank your good fortune I want to become one with you."

"Hello Miyafuji, do you wish to become one? One mind, body and soul?" asked Sanya as she approached Yoshika, "It would be enjoyable."

"Let's become one Miyafuji." said Sakamoto grabbing Yoshika by the right arm.

"Become one with me with me. It'll be a blast." said Hanna as she grabbed Yoshika by the left arm.

"Become one with me." said Sanya as the other two let go and they began to circle Yoshika repeating asking Yoshika to become one with them until they fused into one combination.

 

It had been thirty days, a whole month, since Yoshika had been absorbed into Unit-01. All injuries from the last two battles with the Thirteenth Angel and Fourteenth Angel had healed, except for Hartmann, but NERV had come no closer to recovering Yoshika. But now Perrine had a plan.

"What do you mean you'll salvage Miyafuji?" asked Sakamoto skeptically.

"We're going to reverse the magical current on Unit-01 and try to pop Yoshika out." answered Perrine.

"Is that safe?" asked Sakamoto skeptically.

"This has never been tried before so we can't be certain." answered Perrine who added, "It's likely our only chance."

"If there's no other option then do it." said Sakamoto.

"Ready to begin ma'am." said Lynne and the test began.

"Do it." replied Perrine and the three technicians began their attempt.

"It's going well ma'am." replied Nishiki but after a few minutes alarm bells began to rang.

"What's going on?!" asked Sakamoto getting worried.

"The test is failing." replied Perrine trying to remain calm as the three technicians quickly ended the test.

 

Inside Unit-01 Yoshika found herself floating through an endless magenta colored void. She was totally used to this so it didn't bother her at all.

"This stinks." moaned Yoshika as the floated.

"You are not alone." came another familiar voice Yoshika recognized.

"Mother?" asked Yoshika looking around.

"Yes honey. I've always been with you." answered the disembodied voice of Sayaka Miyafuji.

"I can't see you." said Yoshika looking around.

"True, but you can't see gravity either." replied Sayaka with a chuckle.

"But you've been gone for over a decade." noted Yoshika.

"My physical presence was destroyed but my soul survived and has resided here since. Ever since you began piloting I have been watching over you." replied Sayaka.

"Mom." said Yoshika as tears built up in her eyes.

"I know you must hate your father and sister for their actions, but you shouldn't. While what they have done is reprehensible and misguided, they meant well." said Sayaka.

"I don't know if I can." replied Yoshika.

"You have it in you." said Sayaka.

"Thank you mother." said Yoshika smiling as Sayaka began singing.

"Hushabye, Hushabye!

My good Baby, Sleep!

Where did my girl's babysitter go?

Beyond that mountain, back to her home.

As a souvenir from her home, what did you get?

A toy drum and a shō flute."

 

Outside in NERV it had been a day since the failed attempt to recover Yoshika. Everyone was back at their stations except for Sakamoto who found herself in front of Unit-01.

"Give her back." demanded Sakamoto of the inanimate object.

"Mio, it's not going to work." said Perrine putting her hand on the right arm of Sakamoto and trying to lead her away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until this damn thing gives me Yoshika back!" yelled Sakamoto as she violently jerked her arm away.

"You're just making yourself suffer." said Perrine.

"I don't care! I want Miyafuji back!" cried Sakamoto and as if by cue a bright magenta light began emitting from Unit-01 and in a flash a nude Yoshika Miyafuji was lying on the floor of NERV.

"I'll be damned." said Perrine amazed as Sakamoto ran over to Yoshika and embraced her.

"Major." said Yoshika weakly.

"Just rest Miyafuji. You're back now." said Sakamoto gently.

 

Two days later Perrine was getting a ride home from Sakamoto. Everyone at NERV knew Yoshika had retired but the girl was still at the NERV infirmary.

"How long do you think it will be until Miyafuji can came home?" asked Sakamoto as she drove the car.

"She can probably come home tomorrow." answered Perrine.

"That's a real relief." said Sakamoto.

"You were really worried about her." noted Perrine.

"Miyafuji and I have gotten close. We're similar so we can relate to each other." replied Sakamoto calmly.

"Yoshika will be out of action for a while." said Perrine.

"Yeah, I'm actually glad. Miyafuji deserves a break." said Sakamoto.

"You want to drink?" asked Perrine, "I got wine from the Gallian countryside."

"I've got someone to meet." replied Sakamoto.

"I understand." said Perrine as they arrived at her home and she got out, "Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow." said Sakamoto who then left.

"That raccoon dog has only been back for two days and she's running off to that womanizing Liberion delinquent." said Perrine seething.

 

"Coming." called Shirley as she headed to her door, "Glad to see you made it."

"I'm only here on business." said Sakamoto.

"I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor." said replied Shirley.

"I doubt it." sighed Sakamoto as as she removed her shoes and entered Shirley's apartment.

"So what do you want to know and what's your poison?" asked Shirley as she and Sakamoto headed to the former's bar for a drink.

"Bourbon and anything you know about the Striker." answered Sakamoto.

"The Striker is an ordinary machine but it's core is made up of matter from the giant inside Terminal Dogma." said the redhead as she poured the alcohol.

"So that's why it goes berserk." said Sakamoto before taking a drink.

"Indeed." replied Shirley before slamming her alcohol.

"So we're simply puppets of Minna and the Committee." said Sakamoto getting angry as she tightly gripped her glass.

"I love a girl with passion." said Shirley.

"We're over. Our relationship was great but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now." said Sakamoto.

"I understand." said Shirley as Sakamoto finished her drink and headed for the door with the redhead behind her.

"Thanks for your help." said Sakamoto bowing before putting on her shoes and leaving.

"I might not be around long enough to start a new relationship of my own." said Shirley solemnly as she laid against the door and hung her head low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is chapter twenty. You'll notice I changed the end. In case you're wondering the song Sayaka sang is called the Edo Lullaby which originated during the Tokugawa Shogunate period in Japan and is said to be the source of all Japanese lullabies. Next time, the origins of NERV are revealed while Sub-Commander Ferrara goes missing. Please review!


	21. Birth of NERV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This episode tells us how NERV was created, how we got to this position and how Minna became Commander which is all my own brainchild and you'll also notice I changed the chronology of events in this chapters as well. Finally, italics indicate internal dialog. This chapter has character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we go with chapter twenty-one of "Neon Genesis Striker". This and the next three chapters are based on the director's cut versions of Evangelion so they will be longer and if you haven't seen the director's cuts and you don't recognize any of this that is why.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion but I do own Hideaki Mitsumeki who is an original character of mine from another story, Mamimi, Premier Yukimura and Marianne Clostermann who are also all original characters of mine.

In his dark room Trevor Maloney sat sipping a glass of wine. Normally pleased with his scheming, he was worried about the loyalty of Minna to the Instrumentality that SEELE envisioned.

Reclining further in his chair; he turned his attention to his flat screen television in front of him and pressed the 'play' button on his old remote which began an old VHS machine. On the television, a recording he'd seen more time than he could count began to play...

"The date is 13 September 2000 and I am Dr. Sakamoto he head of the Sakamoto Expedition giving my daily." said the women sitting in front of the camera, "It has been over a week since we discovered Adam encased in the ice here and our testing on the subject is fascinating to say the least."

"Since the Renaissance man has cast aside theology as a guideline for life and put science upon a high pedestal." said Maloney watching the tape.

"Hello ma'am. Just brought new data for you." said Mamimi a college interne on the expedition.

"Wow this is amazing. These numbers are unearthly. This has to be what were looking for." marveled Dr. Sakamoto before turning her attention back to the camera, "I am confident in saying our mission has been a success."

"Great to hear!" cried Mamimi, "Does that mean we can return home."

"Yes, my young girl we can and you can see that boyfriend of yours." answered Dr. Sakamoto.

"I've missed him so much." replied the young girl happily.

"If you want my advice never enter a relationship it only ends badly." said Dr. Sakamoto.

"Humans always think they're the greatest species to ever live." continued Maloney taking a sip of wine.

"But you have your daughter Mio." pointed out Mamimi.

"That is my greatest blessing." said Dr. Sakamoto as alarm bells began ringing.

"But no God, science or our own arrogant self-worth will save us from our own destruction." said Maloney.

"Adam is breaking free!" cried out one of the scientist from outside.

"We have to stop it!" called Dr. Sakamoto.

"We can't!" cried the man again as Adam's giant wings spread.

"It's Adam's true form. God help us all." said Dr. Sakamoto stunned before an explosion and the loss of feed.

"Man needs someone to tell them what to do; and control them like sheep, or they just bring about Armageddon on their own. That is the goal of Instrumentality and why nobody will stop us." said Maloney determined as he finished his wine and headed off.

 

The next day Shirley Yeager and was leaning up against her red corvette on the outskirts of Tokyo-3. She pulled out her NERV ID card and cell phone which she used to make a call.

("This is Sakamoto and if you're getting this then I'm out at the moment please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you when I can.") said the voice over the phone.

"It's better this way." said Shirley as the phone beeped and she left her message before hanging up and staring at her card, "My last mission. My ID is red...just like blood."

 

"What do you mean Sub-Commander Ferrara is missing?!" asked Sakamoto jumping out of her chair and throwing her hands on her desk as the two Section 2 agents in front of her delivered the news.

"She was last seen a few hours ago then disappeared without a trace." continued the first agent.

"What the hell was intelligence doing?!" asked Sakamoto angered by the incompetence again shown by Section 2.

"Whoever this was knew our patterns and was able to abduct the Sub-Commander under our noses." said the second agent.

"You don't think?" asked Sakamoto as she realized why the agents were here.

"Charlotte E. Yeager is our prime suspect." answered the first agent.

"And because of our past you want me as well." concluded Sakamoto standing up.

"Your co-operation would be welcomed." said the second agent.

 

"Where am I?" asked Ferrara waking up in a dark room tied to a steel folding chair she was sitting in.

"It's been a while Sub-Commander." said a large black monolith that only read SEELE-01 as it appeared in front of Ferrara.

"We could have met under different circumstances Chairman Maloney." replied Ferrara recognizing his voice immediately.

"We had no alternative." replied Maloney.

"The Committee really had to see me urgently." mused Ferrara as other large monoliths appeared surrounding her, "So it's not the Committee but SEELE."

"We are deeply concerned about the last battle." said monolith 03.

"Unit-01 absorbed a core into it's self." added monolith 05.

"Unit-01 broke free and reached it's God state." replied Ferrara.

"Blasphemy!" snapped monolith 07.

"Creating a god is not part of our scenario." added Monolith 10.

"This is out of my hands." said Ferrara.

"Remember why you're here Professor Ferrara." said Monolith 09.

"I haven't forgotten." said Ferrara.

 

"Hey Professor Ferrara!" called one of the students as the woman was walking to her car.

"Hello boys. What you do need?" asked Ferrara as a group of male students

"We wanted to know if you'll come to the bar with us." said another one of the boys.

"No thanks guys I'm not the big party type." replied Ferrara.

"You're the most popular teacher at Kyoto University. You need to hang out with us." said the first guy.

"Thanks for the offer but I didn't transfer here from Ca' Foscari University to Fuso to party." said Ferrara.

"Didn't the dean say you have to get out more?" asked the second guy coaxingly.

"You won't give up so I might as well go." relented Ferrara as the guys cheered and they headed out to the nearest bar.

"Look who finally came out to have some fun." said Hideaki Mitsumeki a co-worker of Ferrara in the political sciences department.

"Don't go over board on the sake." laughed Ferrara before taking the bottle and pouring herself a drink., "Hideaki, do you have today's newspaper?"

"Here ya go." said Hideaki handing her the paper.

"Thanks." said Ferrara taking the paper and opening it, "I want to see the European Parliamentary election went."

"How's it look?" asked Hideaki.

"The Union for Europe of the Nations did okay, both the the European United Left-Nordic Green Left and the European Liberal, Democrat and Reform party did moderately well, the Greens-European Free Alliance did very well and the European People's Party-European Democrats were the big winners. The Party of European Socialists did the worse losing thirty-four seats and becoming the second biggest group behind the European People's Party-European Democrats." answered Ferrara.

"I guess 1999 is the year of the conservatives then." said Mitsumeki, "I'm really glad you got out. You're brilliant but, you don't put enough into your relationships with other humans.

"I live how I feel comfortable." replied Ferrara.

"Before I forget, the dean told me to give this to you." said Mitsumeki, "It's an essay written by a very promising bio-engineer named Miyafuji."

"This is amazing." said Ferrara looking the paper over.

"The dean wanted you to talk to this girl." said Mitsumeki.

"I'll do it." said Ferrara energized, "Tell her to meet me in my office after class tomorrow."

 

"Hello ma'am." came a young female voice after a knock on the office door of Ferrara.

"You must be Miss Miyafuji; please come in." said Ferrara as the student entered and sat in front of the teacher."

"I understand you read my work." said the younger woman.

"Yes, and I'm very impressed Miss Miyafuji." answered Ferrara.

"Please call me Sayaka." said the student.

"Okay than Sayaka. I must say you may very well be a prodigy." replied Ferrara.

"Thank you ma'am." said Sayaka happily.

"Are you considering a career at the university or a government position?" asked Ferrara, "The latter would suit you well and it would pay much better."

"I'm not sure but I do have a third option I'm weighing." answered Sayaka.

"Please tell me." said Ferrara.

"I might get married, settle down and start a family." replied Sayaka, "That is if I find the right man."

 

"The events from the last battle deviate greatly from our scenario." said Monolith 09 angrily.

"Can we trust Minna?" asked Monolith 13.

"She's acting like her father." added Monolith 04.

 

"I swear I'll have carpel tunnel by the time I finish grading these papers." said Ferrara sitting in her office grading the recent test she had given when her phone rang.

("Ma'am, there's a call here from the Kyoto Prefecture police station on the line. The man says he has to talk to you.") said the secretary on the other end.

"Hello, this is Professor Ferrara." said the elderly woman.

("Hello ma'am. Are you familiar with a Ichiro Rokubungi?") asked a male voice.

"I haven't meet him but I've heard plenty of unsavory rumors." answered Ferrara.

("Well that's me. I was out drinking last night and got into a fight. Now I'm locked up jail, so I need you to bail me out.") replied Ichiro.

"Why should I do that?" asked Ferrara.

("You are my legal council after all.") replied Ichiro.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" asked Ferrara.

("Not at all. Come see for yourself.") answered Ichiro.

"I will." replied Ferrara who hung up and headed to the police station and discovered she was the legal council to Ichiro so she reluctantly bailed him out.

"It seems you didn't fair so well last night." remarked Ferrara as they left.

"The guy I fought was much worse off." replied Ichiro the left side of his face bruised and his left arm bandaged.

"Just so you know I'm only doing this because I'm your legal council. We're not becoming friends." said Ferrara.

"Just what I would expect from Professor Ferrara." said Ichiro.

"My first impression of Ichiro was he was a bull on a short tether. There was suspicion his true interest was the secret organization funding Sayaka called SEELE." thought Ferrara to herself then remembering a walk with Sayaka a few months later in the Autumn, "This was back when Fuso still had seasons. It was a more peaceful time though I'd never expected the bombshell Sayaka dropped on me that day."

 

"You're what?!" asked Ferrara shocked by the news she'd just heard.

"That's right, I'm dating Ichiro Rokubungi. We've been dating for a while now." said Sayaka, "I hope you're not mad I made you his legal council."

"I'm not mad about that." replied Ferrara.

"I think he might the one I could settle down and start a family with." replied Sayaka happily.

"I wish you the best of course." said Ferrara.

"Thank you professor." replied Sayaka who hugged Ferrara allowing the woman to release momentarily the frown she had been holding back.

 

"Next year came Second Impact and the world was never the same. As bad as 2000 was the year 2001 was no better. By 2002 things had begun to settle down and I had found a steady job." thought Ferrara to herself.

 

"This must be the place." said a man in a black suit as he stood outside a houseboat in the flooded Toyohashi City, "Hello, is anybody home?"

"Come in. I'll be with you in a minute." called Ferrara from inside.

"Nice operation you have here." said the man entering and looking around at the makeshift medical room set up.

"Now tell me what's wrong." said Ferrara.

"I'm not here for a medical exam I'm here to see you. I work for SEELE and my bosses sent me here." explained the man.

"If you don't need an examination then please leave so people who do can enter." said Ferrara sitting at her desk and turning her back to the man.

"Maybe this will change your mind." said the man handing a letter to Ferrara.

"They're finally going to Antarctica!" said Ferrara amazed.

"The UN has finally commissioned a formal investigation into the Second Impact." replied the man.

"So why do you need me?" asked Ferrara suspicious.

"You're background in this field makes you a valuable asset." answered the man.

"I'll pass. I've got a job here and at my age I don't need to be gallivanting off to Antarctica." replied Ferrara.

"You're services would be most useful on our mission Professor Ferrara." said the man.

"That's former Professor Ferrara." said the woman.

"Don't you think you're services would be better used on our mission?" asked the man.

"You were obviously told not to come back without a yes from me." remarked Ferrara, "Well, if you won't leave any other way then I'll go."

"I'm certain you won't regret it." said the man.

"Hey, the recommendation is blank. Who recommended me for this?" asked Ferrara.

"I'm not sure." answered the man.

 

"My God. To think this used to be a continent." marveled Ferrara as she stood inside a UN ship deep within what was once Antarctica. The continent was gone with only icebergs remaining and the sea had taken on a blood red color that made Ferrara uncomfortable to look at.

"Observing the view?" asked an all too familiar voice causing Ferrara to turn around.

"Ichiro." said Ferrara amazed the man she bailed out two years ago for a bar fight was on this mission.

"It's been a while." replied Ichiro.

"I'm surprised you weren't locked up for that fight." said Ferrara.

"My appeals kept pushing it back then Second Impact happened and my case was forgotten so I got off." replied Ichiro.

"Were you on the trip?" asked Ferrara.

"I was but luckily I left the day before Second Impact." answered Ichiro digging into his pocket and pulling out a card, "This is for you."

"Okay." replied Ferrara taking the card only to barely avoid a heart attack after reading it, "Ichiro Miyafuji."

"Yes. Sayaka and I eloped in 2000 and we've been happily together since." replied Ichiro.

"Where is Sayaka?" asked Ferrara.

"She was unable to make it with the children." answered Ichiro.

"You have children with Sayaka?" asked Ferrara.

"Yes and both girls. Yoshika is the younger and biologically ours while the other is adopted. Her name was Minna- Dietlinde Wilcke and she's three years the senior of Yoshika. Minna was from Frankfurt, Karlsländ. Her parents were worked for a corporation and they took her on trips but the day before they left on a trip to Hamburg but fell ill and stayed with her grandmother. Second Impact occurred while both of her parents were in Hamburg and because of the drastic increase in water level they drowned when Hamburg was destroyed by the rising water. Her grandmother died shortly there after so she became an orphan. Sayaka and I visited Karlsländ a few months later and we stumbled across the orphanage were she was. After hearing her story Sayaka made up her mind to adopt the girl so now she's Minna Miyafuji." answered Ichiro.

"I see." replied Ferrara.

"Please come with me professor." said Ichiro who walked away with Ferrara behind her.

"I must admit I'm surprised it took the UN so long to commission an investigation." said Ferrara as Ichiro let the elderly woman go up the stairs.

"Well, I guess the time was right." replied Ichiro.

"So, why exactly is the UN here?" asked Ferrara reaching the top of the stairs and turning around to see Ichiro.

"This is there investigation." answered Ichiro with a calm smile.

"SEELE is behind this not the UN. The UN personnel here are just for show." said Ferrara.

"I can assure there is a legitimate reason for your presence her." said Ichiro as he reached the top of the stairs and led Ferrara down a hallway.

 

"I hate it in here." said Sakamoto uncomfortable as she sat in a NERV detention cell while Intelligence probed the disappearance of Sub-Commander Ferrara, "This brings back way to many memories."

 

"This is what I wanted to show you." said Ichiro stopping at a cell located in the UN base.

"Who is she?" asked Ferrara.

"This eight year old girl is Mio Sakamoto the daughter of the late Dr. Sakamoto. She's the only survivor of that day so we needed her to come along." answered Ichiro.

"That poor girl must have suffered so much." said Ferrara feeling empathy towards Sakamoto.

"Indeed. The only major physical scar was the loss of her left eye hence the patch. But, of course her emotional scares are probably beyond compare. She's gone mute, the girl hasn't said a word since Second Impact." said Ichiro.

"She's still young so she might recover." said Ferrara.

"Indeed and thanks to her mother we can move forward with our goals." said Ichiro.

 

"The UN investigation into Second Impact ended a few months later with the Second Impact being declared the result of a meteor striking Antarctica. The truth was repressed so a small group could carry out's it's own agenda. That group was called SEELE and Ichiro Miyafuji was a member. I knew of this cover up and I was determined to get to the bottom of it even it meant going against one of my own former students." thought Ferrara to herself as she remembered a spring day in 2003.

 

"Artificial Evolution Laboratory." said Ferrara as she stood outside a large building which was one of the few buildings still standing in the ruins of what was once Hakone, Fuso. Ferrara headed to the door of the building but as she reached the stairs a familiar face walked out.

"Professor Ferrara." said Sayaka warmly as she walked down the stairs and up to her former teacher.

"Hello Sayaka. It's been a while." replied Ferrara, "I hear you and Ichiro have children now."

"Two lovely daughters." answered Sayaka who reached into her pocket and pulled out a recent picture of six-year old Minna and three-year old Yoshika.

"They are beautiful." said Ferrara smiling.

"Thank you but what are you doing here professor?" asked Sayaka.

"I came to met with Ichiro." answered Ferrara seriously.

"Then I won't keep you. Great to see you again professor." said Sayaka who then left as Ferrara watched before the elderly woman went inside and made a B-line for the office of Ichiro Miyafuji.

 

"Oh, how nice to see you again professor." said Ichiro calmly as he sat at his desk while Ferrara marched over with a purpose.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" asked Ferrara angrily.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Ichiro innocently.

"I've gone over the financial records of this company and you're pay way too much money for a mere civil servant." answered Ferrara her temper raising.

"I do have a family." said Ichiro.

"I realize how much raising a family costs, but that still doesn't cover everything. In addition, I found multiple irregularities in your reports to the Fuso government." snarled Ferrara.

"Very good. Maybe you should have gone into economics rather than science." replied Ichiro.

"Don't try to railroad me!" yelled Ferrara dumping a multitude of papers onto the desk of Ichiro, "I know about you, SEELE and what caused Second Impact!"

"Those all should have been destroyed. Somebody failed at the job." said Ichiro calmly as he seemingly ignored Ferrara.

"I know you're about your lies and cover-up of Second Impact and I will go public!" shouted Ferrara.

"You did your research professor and I am impressed." replied Ichiro unphased by the threats waged at him, "Come with me."

"Were are we going?" asked Ferrara not certain she'll be coming back.

"You'll see." answered Ichiro with an unnerving smile and soon Ferrara found herself riding a cable car beneath the building.

 

"How much further?" asked Ferrara nervous as the tunnel they were currently traveling down through was pitch black with the only light inside the car and only the man she had moments ago threatened was with her.

"Very soon." answered Ichiro and within thirty seconds the cable car passed out of the tunnel revealing a massive subterranean cavity beneath the city.

"My God. This cavity was just like the one beneath Antarctica." said Ferrara overwhelmed by what she was seeing.

"It is similar and while we have worked on it the creator of this cavity is still unclear." replied Ichiro.

"Is it another giant like the one that caused Second Impact?" asked Ferrara.

"We call that being Adam and no. However, we believe this was caused by a similar being." answered Ichiro as the ride soon ended and Ichiro brought Ferrara to a room were another familiar face awaited.

"Professor Ferrara. It's been a while hasn't." said a blonde woman in her thirties and she stood up from her desk in a dark room only light by artificial lights.

"Dr. Marianne Clostermann. It has been a while." replied Ferrara shaking her hand, "Is the rest of your family here?"

"My husband Jacques and I divorced last year after which he moved back to Gallia but my daughter Perrine is here in Fuso." answered Dr. Clostermann showing Ferrara a picture of the young child she kept on her desk.

"She looks just like you." noted Ferrara, "How old is she?"

"Perrine is three." answered Marianne.

"Doctor, I brought Professor Ferrara here so we could show her what exactly we're working on." said Ichiro.

"Right this way." said Marianne who led the two to another room.

"What is that?" asked Ferrara seeing a pair bizarre cylinders in front of her.

"This is our prototype: Striker Unit-00." answered Ichiro, "You were correct earlier, you see the Artificial Evolution Laboratory is merely a front for our real organization called Gehirn which shall be the new Temple of Solomon. Through the Strikers we will achieve our true objective: the final and greatest evolutionary stage of mankind. That is the objective of Project Eden."

"Does Sayaka know about this?" asked Ferrara.

"I am the current Head of Project E but Sayaka is heavily involved none the less." answered Marianne.

"It was her idea for you to visit Antarctica in hopes you would overall join." added Ichiro.

"That can't be." said Ferrara shaking her head.

"So what do you say, will you join us in creating a new Eden in the here and now?" asked Ichiro extending his hand.

"I will." answered Ferrara after a minute which was followed by her shaking the hand of Ichiro Miyafuji.

 

A year later Ferrara was standing by the side of Lake Ashinoko on a warm and sunny October day waiting for the other person to keep their appointment. Sayaka arrived as she said she would but her daughters were with her. Yoshika had a pink dress with white shoes while Minna had a white dress with ruby colored shoes she begged for after watching the "Wizard of Oz" months earlier.

"Mommy and Miss Ferrara have to talk now so you girls go play." said Sayaka and with that the girls were off.

"My, your children are cute." said Ferrara as Sayaka joined her by the lakeside, "I'm getting sick of this eternal summer. I'd never thought in my life I'd miss Autumn."

"It was on a hike watching the Autumn leaves changing color I told you I was dating Ichiro. It's hard to believe it's been five years." replied Sayaka.

"I still can't believe your with SEELE." said Ferrara.

"It's for the best." replied Sayaka.

"You might think so but I still have my doubts." replied Ferrara, "But, I support your decision not SEELE."

"Just don't cause trouble on my behalf. I'd hate for something to happen to you." said Sayaka.

"I've already been warned about outbursts. I know I'm replaceable." replied Ferrara, "I don't want to see you be a test subject especially since you have children."

"But that is why I'm with SEELE, for the sake of my girls." said Sayaka looking at her children, "I'll just go with the flow for now."

 

"If this goes well then we can keep the schedule going." said Ferrara entering the testing room only a month after her conversation with Sayaka. When she entered Ferrara saw Ichiro sitting at a desk, and Marianne Clostermann standing nearby. Beyond the safety glass separating the observation room from the actual testing room were the two young Miyafuji girls: Minna in a canary yellow dress and Yoshika in a mustard yellow shirt and blue shorts.

"Now that your here we can begin." said Marianne to Ferrara.

"This isn't a daycare, why are these children here?" asked Ferrara.

("Sorry professor, I brought them. The girls wanted to see this test.") answered Sayaka over the radio from the testing room were she stood inside Unit-01.

"Let's begin." said Ferrara and test began but after a minute it was clear something was wrong.

"Her synch ratio is 400%! This is too unstable, we have to end this!" cried out Marianne as a glowing light began to surround Sayaka who had lost conscientious.

"Get out of there!" cried out Ichiro but thirty seconds later they're was a bright flash of light after which Sayaka Miyafuji was gone.

"An investigation was launched and the death of Sayaka Miyafuji was ruled an accident but despite not being charged Ichiro changed. He became darker and more cold after that day. He had shut off his heart to the world." thought Ferrara.

 

"Ichiro, how are you?" asked Ferrara knocking on the office of the man.

"If you want to come in than do so." said Ichiro coldly and Ferrara did.

The office was barren except for a desk where Ichiro was sitting and and a couple chairs in front of it. A large window was on the left side of the room from the entrance to the door and with the sunset one of the window beams caste the shadow of a cross behind Ichiro.

"I am still grieving but I must move on." answered Ichiro who had his fingers clasped and below his nose while his elbows rested on the table.

"How are the girls?" asked Ferrara.

"Minna is struggling and I'm not sure about Yoshika." answered Ichiro.

"How could you not know the emotional state of your own daughter?" asked Ferrara puzzled.

"I sent Yoshika to live with my brother. She might be hurt but Minna has already lost her birth parents and now her adopted mother too. No matter how bad Yoshika is Minna is worse." answered Ichiro, "Ferrara, the time has finally arrived."

"For what?" asked Ferrara.

"It is time to move to the next phase of our project. The Human Instrumentality Project." answered Ichiro.

 

"Unit-01." said Perrine standing in front of the Striker inside it's cage.

"Ma'am?" asked Lynne not used to Perrine wondering off mentally.

"It's nothing. Everything looks in order here. Another successful maintenance exam." replied Perrine.

"Ma'am, I have seen Major Sakamoto anywhere." noted Lynne.

"Neither have I." replied the Gallian before leading her assistant away.

 

("Good morning and I hope you're enjoying this heat it looks like it will stick around for a while.") said the weather girl on the cafe TV.

"It's 2012. This heat hasn't gone anywhere in over ten years." said Perrine softly as she sipped a bottle of water while looking over her class schedule for this semester.

"Excuse me but is anyone sitting here?" asked a female voice causing Perrine to turn around and see an older girl with black hair and an eye patch standing behind her.

"No." stuttered Perrine as the woman sat down.

"By the way, my name is Mio Sakamoto." said the woman.

"Are you related to Dr. Sakamoto by any chance?" asked Perrine.

"She was my mother. I was with her in Antarctica when Second Impact happened that's how I lost my eye. Mother sacrificed herself to save me." answered Sakamoto clearly upset by telling this.

"I'm so sorry." replied Perrine.

"Thank you but I didn't catch your name." said Sakamoto.

"I'm Perrine H. Clostermann, the daughter of Dr. Marianne Clostermann." said the blonde.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Perrine." said Sakamoto as the Gallian got a look st the class schedule of Sakamoto.

"It's looks like you and I will be in several of the same classes." said Perrine comparing the schedules.

"Then I guess we truly were meant to be friends." replied Sakamoto letting out a hardy laugh.

 

("The race is heating up now as the 2013 general election is only a few weeks away. Incumbent Premier Yukimura is running for re-election but she faces stiff competition from Representative Shiro Hinamora.") said a male newscaster on TV while Marianne Clostermann worked diligently on advancing Project E in her new office when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." said the doctor.

"Hello mother." replied Perrine on the other end.

"Hello sweetheart how are things?" asked Marianne.

"They're good mother." answered Perrine, "How is your research coming?"

"Everything is good and with the city complete I've finally been able to get above ground and see the light of day." answered Marianne with a laugh.

"Glad to hear it." said Perrine.

"How is your friend Sakamoto?" asked Marianne.

"She's been ducking me lately so I finally got her to tell me why and of all the crazy reasons she's been spending time with her new girlfriend. Sakamoto told me her name was Shirley and she was from Liberion. I meet her yesterday and she's not bad if you like big breast but she was totally classless and lazy." answered Perrine venting.

"Just try to accept it honey. I know she's very different from what you might be used to but you should try and get used to her." said Marianne.

"Okay." said Perrine, "Before I forget, my arrival to Gehrin has been approved. I start in two weeks."

"That's great honey. I look forward to working with you." replied Marianne.

"Thanks and thanks for helping me." said Perrine before hanging up.

"I've only been a mother to her when it's convenient for me which isn't often." sighed Marianne putting her cellphone back into her pocket.

 

Perrine began working at Gehrin as scheduled; and was soon following in her mother's footsteps. The only issue she had was Perrine still got lost from time to time with in the building.

 

"Where are you going?" asked a security agent finding a young blond walking down a hallway.

"I hate to admit this but I got lost. My name is Perrine Clostermann and I'm the daughter of Dr. Clostermann." said Perrine showing the man her ID.

"This place is so huge anyone could get lost. Come with me." said the guard leading Perrine to the observatory above the Magi before taking his leave.

"There's mom." said Perrine seeing her mother standing in front of Ichiro Miyafuji who next to her.

"How is the Magi coming along?" asked Ichiro.

"They're nearly done now. It took a lot longer than we would have liked but we're finally ready." said Marianne who then threw her arms around Ichiro.

"You're interested in something else." said Ichiro as the Gallian hung onto him.

"How much longer do we have to keep our love a secret?" asked Marianne.

"I've told you, as your boss our relationship might not be seen as appropriate so it's best if we keep things subtle." answered Ichiro.

"Then let's enjoy our time together now." replied Marianne who kissed Ichiro open-mouthed.

"That shameless whore." snarled Perrine as she watched this seen in disgust.

 

A few days later, Marianne and Perrine were walking down the hallway of Gehrin in the morning with the later trying to pretend like everything was okay. When they walked they noticed Ichiro with two girls: one was clearly the sixteen-year-old Minna in a olive green jacket while the other was a thirteen year old girl with silver hair, pale skin and in a ruby red dress.

"Hello Commander, might I ask who this is?" asked Marianne.

"This is Sanya V. Litvyak." answered Ichiro.

"Father is looking after her." added Minna.

"Hello Sanya." said Perrine kindly.

"Hello." replied Sanya monotone.

"There's something about this girl." said Marianne to herself.

"I have important work so I'll let you girls be." said Ichiro who then left with the girls.

"Let's go Perrine." said Marianne heading to her office, "Oh honey, can you be a dear and head back to the cafeteria I think I left my wallet there."

"Okay mother." replied Perrine and as soon as she was gone Marianne began investigating Sanya V. Litvyak."

"There's absolutely no records of a Sanya V. Litvyak. It's like the girl came out of thin air." said Marianne after her digging found nothing.

"Mom, I didn't find your wallet." said Perrine returning.

"I actually just found it. Let's get back to work on the Magi." replied Marianne causally and with that the two women went to work finishing the Magi that afternoon.

 

"We've really done it mother." said Perrine as she to the left of her mother over the three magi computers.

"What could possible be my greatest piece of work; the Magi: Melchior is myself as a scientist, Balthazar as a mother and Caspar as a woman." said Marianne marveling at her work.

"It is a masterpiece." said Perrine, "Oh, before I forget my friend Sakamoto is joining Gehrin."

"Oh really." said Marianne.

"Yes. She's going to be at the Karlsländ branch." said Perrine.

"So are she and Shirley committing to a long-distance relationship?" asked Marianne.

"They broke up. Frankly, I thought that Shirley was a corrupting influence." said Perrine not to displeased.

"They seemed seemed like a strong couple." said Marianne.

"Well humans are fickle. We jump at the first thing we like but we don't want to make an effort if it inconveniences us." said Perrine.

"You never did put enough faith in other people." said Marianne.

"Maybe you're right." replied Perrine, "Well, I have to get going now."

"Okay dear I'll see you later than." replied Marianne and the younger Clostermann left but after a minute of enjoying her work the door opened again and the young Sanya walked through.

"Hello Sanya, why are you all the way out here?" asked Marianne.

"I am lost." answered Sanya.

"I can take you back to the Commander." said Marianne.

"No thank you, old hag." replied Sanya.

"What did you call me?" asked Marianne trying to keep calm.

"I called you an old hag, old hag." answered Sanya.

"You shouldn't call somebody an old hag." replied Marianne getting angry.

"But, you are an old hag." said Sanya.

"That's it, the Commander will spank you for this." said Marianne angrily.

"The Commander is the one who calls you this." replied Sanya causing Marianne to feel her world come crashing down.

"No." said Marianne to herself.

"The old hag is useless, the old hag is annoying, the old hag is foolish, the old hag is gullible, the old hag is easily manipulated, the old hag is replaceable." said Sanya as Marianne listened in disbelief the voice of Sanya transformed into Sayaka mocking Marianne which caused the woman to jump up and begin to choke the life out of Sanya.

"What do you think of this you little bitch?! Did you know you're replaceable too Sanya?!" asked Marianne crushing the windpipe of Sanya in her hands, "Oh God."

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Ichiro from the doorway who had found Sanya after looking.

"Why do you care?! I though I was just an old hag to you?!" shouted Marianne after dropping Sanya.

"Is that why you did this?!" asked Ichiro furiously.

"You were just using me!" cried out Marianne.

"I need to manipulate you so you would go with my plan." replied Ichiro.

"You bastard!" shouted Marianne.

"Just calm down, everything will be okay." said Ichiro walking up to Marianne and putting his arms on her shoulders.

"I've got another idea." said Marianne pulling out a small knife from her pocket she used for self-defense the doctor stabbed Ichiro in the heart.

"Bitch." groaned Ichiro before falling backwards onto the floor dead.

"Goodbye Commander." said Marianne before walking over to the ledge above the Magi. Dr. Marianne Clostermann then crossed herself before stepping of the ledge and falling to her death.

"Dad!" cried out Minna, as she ran over from were she had been standing in the shadows. Having been with her father, she'd seen everything.

Ten minutes later everyone at Gehrin knew of the two deaths.

"Where is she?!" asked Perrine running into the room as Minna still stood by the body of her father.

"Your mother threw herself off the ledge. She's gone Perrine." answered Minna.

"Mother!" cried out Perrine breaking down and falling to her knees.

"It's okay Perrine. I'm here for you not matter what." said Minn embracing her as her father's body was removed. Minna noticed his glasses had fallen off and picked them up.

 

"Minna, I just wanted to see how you were doing." said Ferrara entering the same office that once belonged to Ichiro were Minna was sitting her what was her father's chair.

"Have my fathers funeral plans been arranged?" asked Minna sitting in with her father's glasses hanging from inside her shirt collar, her fingers intertwined under her nose and her elbows resting on the desk.

"Yes. Luckily you're father had it arranged in case. Your little sister Yoshika will also be attending." answered Ferrara, "Marianne will be buried in Gallia so Perrine will be taking time off to mourn. As for Gehrin, the Committee has decided to dissolve it and replace with a new organization. You will be the Commander and I will be Sub-Commander and your regent." answered Ferrara.

"No. You will be Sub-Commander but I will have no regent. I will stand on my own as Commander while Perrine takes over for her mother." replied Minna forcefully as the sunset came over the horizon casting the same cross-like shadow behind Minna as it had behind Ichiro after the death of Sayaka.

"Understood." said Ferrara ominously as she noticed the parallel.

"One more thing Ferrara. I will no longer be using the surname Miyafuji, from now on I will be referred to by my biological name: Minna- Dietlinde Wilcke." said the younger woman.

 

"The next day Gehrin was disbanded and superseded by NERV with a change in leadership. Perrine took over control of Project E and hired new staff including Nishiki, Amaki and Lynnette. Minna took over as our Commander she immediately followed in her father's footsteps in order to bring about Instrumentality." said Ferrara to herself as she sat alone in the dark room when the door behind her opened, "I'm glad you made it.

"Hey getting in this place was a pain in the ass." said Shirley as she walked over and untied Ferrara.

"You realize SEELE will kill you if they find out you helped me escape." said Ferrara as she stood up and stretched quickly.

"I'm only out to find the truth." replied Shirley as she led Ferrara out of the building, "Besides, the Committee will eventually find out I gave the Wretched Egg to Commander Minna upon arriving in Fuso. It's time I bear my cross."

 

"Major Sakamoto." said the two Intelligence agents as they entered her cell, "You are free to go."

"The Sub-Commander?" asked Sakamoto.

"She's returned safely." answered the second agent.

"What of Shirley?" asked Sakamoto.

"We've found a solution to that problem." answered the first agent.

"Where is she?" asked Sakamoto.

"We wouldn't know." answered the second agent while outside the skirts of the city Shirley stood alone in an abandoned factory waiting for her appointment to be kept when a SEELE agent entered through the old door.

 

"You're late." said Shirley to the man who stopped a few feet in front of her and pulled out a Beretta 92 semi-automatic pistol and aimed at Shirley.

"Nothing personal. Just orders from Chairman Maloney." said the man.

"I knew this was coming." said Shirley and a moment latter the man fired one shot that torn into the chest of Shirley.

"That really hurt." laughed Shirley before closing her eyes and dying on the cold cement floor.

 

"I'm home!" called Sakamoto as she entered her apartment but the only other person there was Yoshika who was listening to her S-DAT. Sakamoto grabbed a drink from the answering machine where she found one message from Shirley.

("Hello Sakamoto it's me. Since you're not home then I'll have taken my leave by the time you hear this. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and tell Perrine that I'm sorry for her too. I just wanted wanted to say thanks for the great times together. I wanted to say my crap can go to whoever wants it but I want you to have my car. It was one of the things I held closest to me and I want you to have it. The truth is, I know I never really acted mature adult at times and I'm sorry for that. I was just a kid who never really grew up as much as I could have. I spent my time at NERV hunting for the truth and I was able to spend time with you which was amazing. But Sakamoto, the truth is with you. Don't hold onto the past and don't hesitate. Move forward. I'll see you again someday.")

"That idiot. What a damn fool. Only she'd be stupid enough to do something as reckless and moronic as that." sobbed Sakamoto slamming into the table. Yoshika heard the sobbing and went out to see what was going on but returned to her room and threw a pillow on her head.

"I want to help her but I'm only a child." said Yoshika to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Much like with Hartmann I took no pleasure from killing off Shirley but there was no way around it. I hope you didn't mind the extra reading but this chapter and the next three are based off the director's cut so they will be longer. Now for the references: Mamimi was a nod FLCL aka one of the craziest things I've ever seen which is probably why I love it, Yukimura is a nod to Yu Yu Hakusho, andthe "Wretched Egg" was a nod to Deadman Wonderland which I may write a fanfic for in the future. I plan on writing a story for FLCL next year and possible Yu Yu Hakusho later on as well. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of my changes to the plot in how Minna came to power. Anyway, next time Hanna's tragic past is told as new Angel arrives and destroys the barriers that Hanna put up to protect herself. Please review!


	22. At least, be human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not appearing in last episode this focuses on Hanna and her tragic past within this series and you'll also notice I changed the sequence of events slightly again. Just to let you know, I said during her debut Hanna is part Arab (again looking at her skin color) and she gets it from her mother. This is going to be a very angst-ridden chapter so be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Continuing with my crossover I return with chapter twenty-two of "Neon Genesis Striker".

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01and my friend Sebastian for helping me a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches but I do won Aisha Marseilles.

Leading the UN Pacific Fleet back to it's home country, with the job of escorting Striker Unit-02 to the NERV Branch there, was the Fuso air craft carrier the Akagi. Out on the deck, the pilot of Unit-02 and her companion were watching the night sky.

"We should arriving in Fuso tomorrow." said Shirley.

"Good. As I much as I'll miss the Third Branch in Berlin that Count Heinrich von Kinkell is a total pain." replied Hanna sighing.

"Well he is the Director of Operations at the Third Branch and a former Major in the Karlsländ Army with experience in the Second UN intervention in Somalia, peacekeeping after the Bosnian War, the Kosovo War and the anarchy following Second Impact. The old geezer might have been a pain in the ass but he has earned his stars. Even if he's a heartless bastard." replied Shirley.

"Whatever." sighed Hanna, "At least Sakamoto said she'll come pick me up tomorrow. She was the one from NERV who was in Karlsländ before you."

"I see." replied Shirley, distracted which allowed Hanna to rollover and lay on her head on the redhead's stomach.

"You know they'll be plenty of people to meet in Fuso. I've heard a dew things about the Third Girl. You might like her." said Shirley.

"The only person I care about is you Shirley. I'm even ready to anything you want." said Hanna seductively.

"Hanna; I like you but not in that way. Sorry but, I just don't find attractive romantically or sexually." said Shirley.

"Don't say that!" cried Hanna as she looked right at Shirley who adverted her eyes, "Look at me Shirley! Look at me!"

 

On a warm spring day in 2005 the Charite Hospital in Berlin a woman was sitting in a hospital bed. Her name was Aisha Marseilles and she was clutching a doll in her hands while her six-year old daughter Hanna stood nearby.

"What a tragedy, thanks to that contact experiment her mind is totally gone." said Hans, her husband and Hanna's father and an ethnic Karlsländ native.

"Her sanity has completely broken down. It's sad." agreed her doctor Amalia Kaiser.

"We've been together for years but our marriage had been shaky." said Hans.

"Really." said Amalia.

"Yeah. I meet her while visiting Cairo in 1999 and I only wanted to bang her. When she got pregnant with Hanna she tracked me down and I was backed into a corner so I had to marry her." replied Hans nonchalant.

"You talk about it so casually." remarked Amalia.

"I tried to love her for Hanna's sake, but frankly it was hard. I'd rather divorce and raised Hanna myself; but she wanted to work things out. Now look at her, clutching that doll an acting as it's her daughter. She's pathetic." said Hans disgusted.

"If humans are made in the imagine of God then maybe we're all just dolls." said Amalia.

"That's not something I'd expect from a doctor." said Hans.

"Remember, I'm a woman first." said Amalia sensually.

"I couldn't forget Dr. Kaiser." said Hans getting the picture.

"Please, call me Amalia." replied the doctor who led Hans into the next room.

"No Hanna, you must eat or you'll never grow up to be big and strong." said Aisha before pointing over to the actual Hanna, "Do you see that girl? If you don't eat she'll laugh at you."

"Mama." said Hanna hurt and angry as a banging noise began coming from the next room.

 

A few months later a large crowd were gathered at the Heidefriedhof Cemetery in Hanna's hometown of Dresden for the funeral of Aisha Marseilles. Hanna was emotionless as she stared at her mother's grave.

"I feel so bad for the girl. To lose her mother at such a young age much so traumatizing." said a co-worker of Aisha who had come with several other co-workers.

"Yeah it's such a tragedy." agreed a second co-worker.

"You have to feel bad for her." said a third co-worker.

"Especially since her father doesn't seem to." said a fourth co-worker.

"What a despicable piece of garbage. I heard she's being buried here because Hans would pay to send her back to Egypt like she wanted." said the first as the four looked at Hans who was showing little care for his dead wife.

"Yeah, and he sure took time to mourn... I heard he married his mistress yesterday." said the third.

"Sleeping with your own wife's doctor then marrying her right before your wife's funeral is low." said the third co-worker as Amalia hung onto Hans' right arm.

"It would have been bad enough but he had to bring her to his wife's funeral." said the fourth in disgust while Hanna's maternal grandmother, who had traveled from Cairo to Dresden for her daughter's funeral, approached Hanna.

"Hanna darling, I know you're a strong girl but it's okay to cry." sobbed her grandmother bending down to comfort the girl.

"I'm fine grandmother. I swear I will never cry again." said Hanna stone faced.

 

("Hanna you're synch ratio is dropping you need to focus.") said Perrine over the intercom snapping Hanna out of these bad memories.

"I'm trying dammit!" snapped Hanna back but she finished at a measly forty-seven percent, way behind both Yoshika and Sanya.

 

That night at the Sakamoto/Miyafuji/Marseilles residence the apartment's residents had diner together for the first time in ages but things weren't exactly happy as tension filled the room like water in a swimming pool.

("This is uncomfortable. It's the first time we've eaten together in seemingly forever, but it feels like we're all strangers.") said Sakamoto, has Hanna finished her food and got up as the phone rang, but the Second Girl simply ignored it, "Hanna, can you get that?"

"I'm not a servant." answered Hanna defiantly.

"I'll get it." said Yoshika as got up and and answered the phone.

"Ah so the mighty Yoshika humbles herself down to our level. She doesn't just save the world she also answers the phone like a commoner." said Hanna sarcastically.

"Hello." said Yoshika answering the phone while paying no attention to Hanna.

"Damn, I hate it when she ignores me." said an irritated Hanna under her breath just before Yoshika handed her the phone.

"It's a call for you from Karlsländ. I think it's your mother." said Yoshika.

"My mother! Give me that!" demanded Hanna taking the phone, "Hallo mutter?"

("Hallo.") replied Amalia and the two began talking in Karlsländ for the next hour.

"It's weird. I've know Hanna for months now but when she talks in a language I don't understand she seems like a totally different person." thought Yoshika to herself as Hanna finished the phone call with her mother and hung up, "Wow Hanna, you were on the phone for a long time."

"It was just a routine phone call." replied Hanna shrugging her shoulders.

"I wish I talked to my family as much as you." said Yoshika.

"It's really overrated." said Hanna frankly.

"You seemed to enjoy talking to your mother." noted Yoshika.

"It's not like she my real mother. Don't get me wrong it's not like I hate her but she's just not my real mother." replied Hanna before realizing what she was doing, "And why the hell am I tell you this?!"

("She's been really edgy she the last battle. Then again, considering her past I can't blame her.") said Sakamoto to herself as Hanna stormed off to the bathroom to bathe.

 

After undressing Hanna stood naked by the bathtub, unable to get herself in. Eventually she just pulled the plug, and watch as the bath water went down the drain.

"I refuse to use the same bath water Sakamoto and stupid Yoshika used. I refuse to clean my cloths with the same water as Sakamoto and idiot Yoshika. I hate Yoshika. I hate Sakamoto. I hate the bitch Litvyak. I hate my mother. I hate my father." said Hanna softly before going off the deep end, "I hate myself! Why the hell does this happen to me?! I hate my life! Why do I have to keep suffering?!"

 

The next day Hanna was walking down the streets of Tokyo-3 headed for the train station so she could hope on a train and get closer to NERV. As she reached the station Hanna called Shirley for the fifth time that day but again got voice mail.

"Why isn't she answering?" asked Hanna hanging up the phone and turning around to see Yoshika on another platform talking to Sanya.

"What is that idiot doing? That idiot is talking to Wondergirl. That bitch. I can't stand either of them." seethed Hanna, who jumped on a train and was soon at NERV, undergoing a routine synch ratio test.

"Ma'am, Hanna's synch ratio is down to 33%." reported Lynne.

"What?! That's pathetic!" replied Perrine amazed.

"She's on her period." said Sakamoto standing nearby.

"The test wouldn't be effected by physical conditions. Whatever is going on with Hanna it's deeper." replied Perrine as the test finished and Hanna made a beeline for the bathroom.

 

"Why the hell do I have to go through this? It's not like I want to be a mother." groaned Hanna as she stood doubled-over a sink. After finally managing to compose herself, Hanna left for the elevator only to find the last the person she wanted to see already on there.

"Hello Pilot Marseilles." said Sanya but Hanna ignored her fellow pilot instead hitting the button and standing in the corner of the elevator while Sanya stood at the door for several awkward minutes.

"You need to communicate with you Striker." said Sanya breaking the silence.

"Oh great now you're trying to help me! Hanna- Justina Marseilles doesn't need anyone to help her!" snapped Hanna.

"The Striker is an entity within it's self and as such it must be treated not as a tool but a partner." replied Sanya.

"So you're telling me the Striker is alive?" asked Hanna.

"Indeed. It is part of yourself ans possess a free will." answered Sanya.

"That's ludicrous! " snapped Hanna.

"It is true." said Sanya.

"I'm supposed to believe that from somebody who has no free will themselves! You're nothing but an emotionless doll!" cried Hanna.

"I am not a doll." said Sanya.

"I'd bet you'd kill yourself if Commander told you to!" snapped Hanna.

"I would." replied Sanya serious as the elevator reached Hanna's floor and opened.

"Then you are a doll!" yelled Hanna slapping Sanya then storming out of the elevator, "I hate you!"

The door closed again and the elevator left, leaving an angry Hanna standing alone before storming off.

 

At the Tokyo-3 Middle School the classroom was mostly barren as many families were fleeing the city thanks to the constant Angel attacks. Two people who were present were Barkhorn and Lucchini.

"This classroom looks deserted." sighed Barkhorn.

"Yeah and not to mention our friends are gone." added Lucchini in a mixture of boredom and concern, "I miss Yoshika and Hartmann."

"Yoshika is busy at work I guess and Hanna must be too. Sanya is usually absent." replied Barkhorn before adding with clear sadness, "Hartmann is still in the hospital."

"This stinks." moaned Lucchini.

"I'd like to help them too but there's not much we can do." said Barkhorn understanding the younger girl's position.

"True. It's not like I could give the immortality with my blood." said Lucchini sighing.

 

In the Striker Cage in NERV, Hanna stood in front of Unit-02. Against her judgment she was taking the advice Sanya had given her earlier.

"Well after that ass beating you took last battle you're finally back. Listen, not only did you make yourself look bad but you made me look bad too. I'm an ace pilot who embodies the warrior spirit of Arminius and I refuse to be humiliated again." said Hanna forcefully but of course she got no response, "This is stupid."

Just then an alarm went off which Hanna knew meant an Angel had arrived. She got ready while in the new base Sakamoto and Perrine stood behind the three technicians who worked where at their stations. Minna sat in her chair in the tower above while Ferrara stood next to her.

"We have visual image." reported Lynne who pulled up an image of the Angel.

The Fifteenth Angel, Arael, was a bright, luminescent being with a pointed "head", as well as multiple sets of wings, some of which completely dwarf the central body. It sat in orbit for a short while; then slowly began to descend.

"Ma'am, the Angel's altitude is decreasing." reported Amaki.

"It seems it might try to suicide bomb us like the Tenth Angel." added Nishiki.

("Okay, Sanya will take the lead using the Dragunov SVD while Hanna taking the rear. Unit-01 is still frozen so it's just you two.") said Sakamoto over the radio giving the girls their orders.

"You want me to back up Unit-00?!" asked Hanna feeling her heart drop.

("Yes.") answered Sakamoto.

"Screw that!" snapped Hanna who placed her goggles on her head and darted out in front of Sanya.

("Hanna, you're disobeying a direct order!") said Amaki over the radio.

"Leave her." said Sakamoto coldly.

"But ma'am-" began Amaki.

"If she wants to be insubordinate she'll deal with the consequences." said Sakamoto still cold.

"That bitch needs to learn her place." seethed Perrine.

"Ma'am." said Lynne disturbed.

"We need to start looking for a replacement pilot for Unit-02." said Perrine bitterly.

 

Outside Hanna was at the ready. She held her FNP90 in her hands and floated above he city waiting for the Angel while the rain poured down.

"This is my last chance to prove myself. If I screw up here I'm never going to pilot again." said Hanna to herself knowing what this battle meant.

As the Angel came into view, Hanna readied her gun. Before it could be used though, she and everyone were surprised when the Angel fired a beam of light that quickly engulfed Hanna.

"The Angel has a particle weapon?!" asked Sakamoto not happy with this new development.

"There's no heat index! It's some sort of new weapon we've never seen!" answered Amaki as panic had ripped through NERV.

"It's in my head! The Angel is in my head!" cried out Hanna who began shooting off her gun over the city.

"Ma'am, her ego barrier is beginning to break down!" reported Lynne.

"The Angel can't be allowed to enter mind!" replied Perrine urgently.

("Sanya, you have to stop the Angel.") said Sakamoto over the radio.

"Understood." replied Sanya who opened fire but, when she fired the bullets made no impact.

"The Shield is too strong! The bullets are having no effect!" cried out Nishiki.

"Ma'am, this beam is made of some pure energy force. It seems to be entering Hanna's subconscious." reported Lynne.

"The Angel is trying to understand us?" asked Perrine in a mixture of amazement and horror.

 

"It's violating my mind! It's raping my mind!" cried out Hanna as everything went black and a crying could be heard, "Why am I crying? I swore never to cry again."

Indeed the crying was coming from a Hanna just a younger version. She remembered this moment, she had recently moved into her father and stepmother's home in Potsdam following the death of mother. In an attempt to connect with her new stepdaughter Amalia had bought Hanna a stuffed monkey-doll but Hanna rejected the doll throwing it to the ground.

"Your stepmother got that especially for you, why did you throw it to the ground?" asked Hans bending down and talking to his daughter.

"I don't need it." answered the young Hanna defiantly.

"Why not?" asked Hans.

"That's right. I grew up faster than the other kids, I don't need some stupid stuffed doll." answered the teenage Hanna stomping on her doll.

"Please look at me! I'm begging you please look at me!Don't leave me mama! Don't stop being my mother!" cried out the younger Hanna while the teenage Hanna saw before her memories of a door opening and a horrible sight waiting.

"Hanna, come die with me." came the voice of Aisha.

"No mama please!" cried the younger Hanna.

"Please don't kill me! I'm not mama's doll! I'll think for myself! I'll live for myself!" cried the younger Hanna as the laugh of Aisha echoed.

"No! Don't make me remember that! I wanted to forget those things! Don't bring those back! I don't want those terrible memories anymore! Stop!" cried out the teenage Hanna who could only watch as her past traumas were dragged out before her.

"Please Hanna, die with me." said Aisha is in a soothing voice.

"If...if that's what you want. Just don't stop being my mother. Please." replied the teenage Hanna on the verge of a breakdown while the doll her mother held hung from the ceiling.

"Who are you?" asked the doll stopping and facing Hanna who saw four memories flash before her.

 

"My name is Hanna- Justina Marseilles. The pleasure is yours." said Hanna in the memory of introducing herself to the class upon arriving in Tokyo-3.

"What are you, stupid?!" asked Hanna in the second memory directing this question toward Yoshika.

"Wonderful." said Hanna grinning in the third memory before her first battle.

"Look at me!" cried Hanna in the fourth image directed toward Shirley.

"No! This is just a front!" cried Hanna faced with these memories.

"My name is Hanna- Justina Marseilles. The pleasure is yours."

"What are you, stupid?!"

"Wonderful."

"Look at me!"

This isn't me!" cried Hanna after seeing these memories a second time.

"My name is Hanna- Justina Marseilles. The pleasure is yours."

"What are you, stupid?!"

"Wonderful."

"Look at me!"

"This is just a lie! A wall I put up around myself!" cried out Hanna.

"My name is Hanna- Justina Marseilles. The pleasure is yours."

"What are you, stupid?!"

"Wonderful."

"Look at me!"

"I just wanted people to leave me be! I didn't want to depend on others!"cried Hanna as the same, now haunting, memories passed by again.

"My name is Hanna- Justina Marseilles. The pleasure is yours."

"What are you, stupid?!"

"Wonderful."

"Look at me!"

"This isn't the real me!"cried Hanna again which was followed by things going black.

 

Hanna then found herself wandering through a rail yard. The dreary clouds above head cast a gloom over the yard as Hanna wondered across the tracks. The yard seemed abandoned when all of a sudden figures wearing cloaks begin swarming by Hanna who found herself lost in this flood. As one bumped right into Hanna it's cloak fell off revealing a crimson red figure which quickly morphed with the other figures and began swallowing Hanna.

"Help me Shirley!" cried out Hanna who then remembered the night the redhead brought Sakamoto back from the wedding but it was the words from the ship that rung out in Hanna's mind while Hanna focused in on Yoshika, "Hanna, I like you but not in that way. Sorry but, I just don't find attractive romantically or sexually."

"Why are you there dammit?! You won't hold me! You're never there for me! You're no one!" yelled Hanna as the sound of a railroad crossing rang in the distance as she began to relive memories from her time in Fuso so far.

 

"Where's Sakamoto?" asked that Hanna entering her living room in a towel.

"She's working late." answered Yoshika listening to her S-DAT.

"So, that means were alone." grinned Hanna.

"Yeah. Guess so." replied Yoshika which caused Hanna to become angry and move into the bedroom of Sakamoto.

"This is the impenetrable Wall of Jericho and since you aren't Joshua if you cross you're dead. Now it's time for the children to go to bed." said Hanna before slamming the door but as Yoshika was asking nobody in particular who Joshua was Hanna was barely keeping herself together, "Damn her. That idiot Miyafuji is to dense to figure anything out."

 

"Die you son of a bitch!" yelled Hanna before driving her combat knife into the Eight Angel while inside Mt. Asama. The Angel dissolved but thanks to it's attack Hanna's life was in peril, "I defeated the Angel but the cable is snapped. This can't be how I die."

"I won't let you fall." said Yoshika grabbing the cable and suing all her strength to pull her comrade back up.

"You idiot." smiled Hanna before thinking to herself, "She does care. Yoshika did notice me."

 

"Hey Yoshika." said Hanna tapping the table as she and Yoshika waited for Sakamoto to return from the wedding they had attended.

"Yeah." replied Yoshika as she removed her earplugs.

"You wanna kiss me?" asked Hanna.

"What?" asked Yoshika completely caught off guard.

"Are you afraid to kiss on the anniversary of your mommy's death? Or are you just chicken?" asked Hanna teasingly.

"I'm not!" answered Yoshika forcefully as she stood up.

"Then here I come." said Hanna walking over to her before stopping, "Your breath is tickling me."

Hanna then pinched the nose of Yoshika shut and kissed the girl. This kiss lasted for a minute until Yoshika broke away which caused Hanna to run into the bathroom.

"I should never kiss to pass time!" cried out Hanna after gargling but as the doorbell rang she told herself the truth, "She rejected me. I try to get her to notice I care and she rejects me. First my date stands me up and now this. Can this night get any worse?"

"I wonder who that is?" asked Yoshika answering the door as Shirley came in carrying a passed out Sakamoto, who she soon placed on her bed.

"Shirley!" called out Hanna relieved that Shirley was here.

"Nice seeing you Hanna, but I've got to go. I'd never live it down if I went to work like this." said Shirley who headed for the door.

"It's fine." replied Hanna trying to get Shirley to stay, but when she grabbed her arm she noticed a familiar sent, "Lavender perfume from Calvin Klein."

"Goodbye." said Shirley as Hanna felt her world crumble around her.

"They slept together. I love her. I've been trying to get her to notice me from the moment we met but she screws Sakamoto. She's rejected me too. Everybody is rejecting me just like mama." said Hanna to herself as Yoshika said goodbye to Shirley.

"What's wrong?" asked Yoshika noticing the mile-wide stare Hanna currently had.

"None of your damn business!" cried Hanna before storming off to her room and holding back tears to keep the promise she had made never to cry again.

"Everybody is rejecting me like mama!" cried Hanna after witnessing these memories as childhood pictures she had drawn now flashed before her.

 

"Why won't you look at me?!" cried the young Hanna sobbing then a minute later Hanna found herself sitting naked in the middle of a playground surrounded by darkness as a phone rang briefly in the distance. The young Hanna appeared in front of her holding the monkey doll.

"Are you lonely? Are you alone?" asked the young girl reaching out to the teenager.

"Stay away from me! I'm fine on my own!" cried Hanna as the young version of herself disintegrated and the monkey doll fell to the ground it's head becoming detached.

"Do you love me?" asked the younger Hanna whose voice was now disembodied.

"I won't rely on anyone!" answered Hanna as more images of herself in Fuso flashed before her.

"But, do you really love me?" asked the young Hanna's voice.

"I can live on my own!" answered Hanna again.

"But, you're lying." replied the younger Hanna again standing before the teenage Hanna except this time she took the doll Aisha mistook Hanna for.

"No!" cried out Hanna as images raced before her and the sound of shattering glass could be heard followed by darkness.

 

"We have to save Hanna." said Sakamoto racking her brain for a plan.

("I could go.") said Yoshika from in the the Striker cage.

"No." answered Minna sternly ending this.

"Then what are we going to do Commander?" asked Sakamoto.

"(Sanya, go to Terminal Dogma and get the Spear of Longinus.") ordered Minna.

"Yes ma'am." replied Sanya who went to do as she was commanded.

"But won't the union of Adam and the Spear of Longinus cause Third Impact?!" asked Sakamoto but when she got no reply she knew the answer, "So that was another lie. But if contact with Adam didn't cause the Second Impact then what did?"

 

"Minna, you can't just use the Spear of Longinus without the permission from SEELE." said Ferrara whispering this into the ear of the Commander.

"That is irrelevant." said Minna.

"It is relevant. Chairman Maloney will be not please by this at all." said Ferrara picking up a more accusatory tone.

"Defeating the Angel is of high priority." replied Minna calmly.

You just wanted an excuse to get rid of it!" snapped Ferrara in a whisper while Sanya retrieved the spear and return outside.

"Ma'am, the Angel is in position." reported Amaki.

("Sanya, fire!") ordered Sakamoto knowing it was better not to go against Minna.

"Roger." replied Sanya who hurled the spear which broke through the shield and slayed the Angel.

 

A few hours later the sun had risen but not for Hanna who on the verge of a mental breakdown. She was sitting hugging her legs while Unit-02 was returned to it's cage. It was at this point Yoshika arrived to check on the girl.

"Hanna, are you okay?" asked Yoshika.

"Hello no! Not only was I defeated but that bitch Sanya had to save me! I rather would have died! I would have rather taken my life like Field Marshal Rommel! I hate myself! I hate everything!" shouted Hanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there goes one of the most screwed up chapters in this story so far. If you're wondering Rommel was referencing Field Marshal Erwin Rommel aka the Desert Fox who a German Field Marshal during WWII, but who later turned against Hitler. He even had friends try to bring him into Operation Valkyrie and committed suicide after Valkyrie failed. The reason I made her mother Egyptian was Hanna has darker skin as I mentioned and that's were her arch type died. I also made references to two other anime and two girls named Luna: the first was to Moon Phase and the main character named Luna with Count von Kinkell as the main antagonist in that series while the second was when Lucchini said "It's not like I could give the immortality with my blood." which was a reference to Casshern Sins. I've done one story for Casshan: Robot Hunter coming out in early October and am planning at least one for Casshern Sins fanfic for early December but I will likely do another. Anyway, I've been struggling still on this chapter so I'm taking a while off so don't expect the next chapter until early November but I've got a one-shot starring Eila and Sanya called "Green-eyed witch" coming out in October so look out for that. Until then please review!


	23. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the sixteenth Angel arrives and the truth about Sanya is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back and ready to get back to work with my next two chapters of "Neon Genesis Striker". I've kept you guys waiting long enough so I won't spend too much time blabbing and get to writing.

Thanks to my pre-reader makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

Inside the Sakamoto/Miyafuji/Marseilles residence the original tenant and major of NERV was currently in her bedroom. She was listening to the same message she'd listen to for several days now.

("Hello Sakamoto it's me. Since you're not home then I'll have taken my leave by the time you hear this. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and tell Perrine that I'm sorry for her too. I just wanted wanted to say thanks for the great times together. I wanted to say my crap can go to whoever wants it but I want you to have my car. It was one of the things I held closest to me and I want you to have it. The truth is, I know I never really acted mature adult at times and I'm sorry for that. I was just a kid who never really grew up as much as I could have. I spent my time at NERV hunting for the truth and I was able to spend time with you which was amazing. But Sakamoto, the truth is with you. Don't hold onto the past and don't hesitate. Move forward. I'll see you again someday.")

"Another phone that will never ring again." sighed Sakamoto sadly.

"She's just locked herself away." said Yoshika to nobody as she and Pen-Pen stood outside her door, "I can't help her. I'm too young. I haven't seen Hanna is days either."

 

As darkness overtook Tokyo-3 the Barkhorn residence was in it's usual regiment for the time being. The three sisters were at home with Elsa getting Chris ready for bed. Normally, Trude would do this so Elsa could study for her classes but, for the past few days the Barkhorn home had a guest: Hanna who was playing "Call of Duty" on X-box 360 while she downed Pepsi and chips.

"She hasn't been to school or her home in days. All she does is play these games." said Barkhorn quietly, a worried look on her face as she watched Hanna.

"Trude, can I stay here tonight?" asked Hanna sheepishly.

"Of course." answered Barkhorn and Hanna kept playing for a little while longer before the girls got ready for bed.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden." said Hanna as she laid with her back facing Barkhorn.

"You're not a burden Hanna. You know you're welcome here anytime you want." replied Barkhorn sympathetically.

"When I lost my last battle I lost the only thing that gave my life any value. I hate NERV, I hate Striker and most importantly I hate myself." said Hanna.

"You did your best and that's all anyone could ask for." said Barkhorn trying to cheer her up, but Hanna merely began to sob until she had cried herself to sleep.

 

In there dark office, SEELE was currently in conference and the mood was very sour. The topic on discussion at the moment was the questionable loyalty of Minna.

"The handling of the last Angel attack was an outrage." fumed monolith-05.

"Not to mention the loss of the Spear of Longinus." added monolith-10.

"These actions should be enough to remove her." said monolith-07.

"We must send Minna a strong warning." advised monolith-04.

"if we remove Minna we'd need a replacement who knows the truth." said Chairman Maloney through monolith-01.

 

In her NERV office, Perrine was in the middle of a phone call. Her grandmother had called from Gallia to inform her that one of her cats was dead.

"I'm so sorry to hear that grandmother." said Perrine.

("All life comes to an end eventually. Still it's quite sad when it happens.") said her grandmother, "By the way, are you ever coming to visit?")

"Work is too hectic right now. Sorry." answered Perrine.

("I understand, but I hope you've been visiting your mother's grave.") replied her grandmother.

"I just don't have the time." replied Perrine.

("You should hon. I have to get going now.") said her grandmother.

"I'll try grandmother. Goodbye and I love you." replied Perrine who hung up the phone, "So she's dead now. I'm not surprised."

 

In their dark meeting room the next day SEELE was again in meeting, but this time they weren't alone as a hologram of Minna sat at her desk in the middle of the circle of monoliths.

"Commander Minna, you have been summoned to explain your recent actions to this committee." said Chairman Maloney through monolith-01.

"Exactly what do you wish for me to explain?" asked Minna nonchalantly.

"You're handling of the last battles has been counterproductive, and worse of all the Spear of Longinus was used without our permission." answered monolith-6 angrily.

"Not to mention the fact the Spear cannot be retrieved." added monolith-03 with similar anger.

"The Angels must be defeated at all costs and since that is my assignment, not guarding the Spear of Longinus, combined with the fact NERV has prevented Third Impact I would say I've followed my role to the letter." replied Minna as just then her phone rang and she answered it.

"Ferrara, I'm meeting with the committee." said Minna to her subordinate over the phone.

"How dare you answer the phone in the middle of our meeting!" snapped monolith-08 angrily but, Minna simply ignored her finishing her phone call.

"If you excuse me gentlemen there is another Angel approaching so I'm afraid we will have to finish another time." said Minna before ending her hologram.

"Minna, are you going to betray us?" asked Maloney feeling uneasy about leaving her in command.

 

Sakamoto was busy barreling down the road to NERV. She was at home when she was informed of the new Angel. Thus gunning it was she raced to NERV to beat the Sixteenth Angel, Armisael, which was approaching from another direction.

"Yeah Amaki I see it. At this rate it should be at NERV shortly." said Sakamoto as she watched the large luminescent halo moving across the sky.

("What are you orders ma'am?") asked Amaki.

"Send out Unit-00. Hanna is in no mental condition to battle and I don't have the authority to remove the freeze on Unit-01, so Sanya is the only witch we've got." answered Sakamoto not pleased by the situation as she reached NERV and raced to the new base.

"You're late." noted Perrine as Sakamoto arrived.

"I'm sorry. No excuses." replied Sakamoto before quickly returning to the situation at hand, "Status report."

"Ma'am, the objects pattern is fluctuating between orange and blue." reported Nishiki.

"What does that mean?" asked Sakamoto nervously.

"We're not sure but, at this moment we can't definitely classify the object as an Angel." answered Lynne.

("Sanya, for now you're to observe and keep distance.") ordered Sakamoto over the intercom.

"Understood." replied the pale girl.

A tense waiting began and the Angel still hadn't moved. Everyone at NERV was getting restless.

"Ma'am, the Magi have confirmed it's an Angel." reported Lynne.

"At least we confirmed it." replied Sakamoto was preparing a new strategy when the Angel broke it's halo form now taking on the form of a single strand that charged at Sanya.

"Deploying shield." noted Sanya but, when the Angel easily broke through her shield and grabbed ahold of Unit-00.

"The Angel has penetrated her shield!" cried out Amaki.

"Send Unit-02 to backup Sanya." ordered Minna.

"But, ma'am-" began Sakamoto ready to protest but, she knew she couldn't disobey her superior.

"Am I even synched into this thing?" asked Hanna depressed as she climbed into her Striker.

("Okay Hanna, I want you to get out there and draw the Angel away from Sanya.") ordered Sakamoto over the intercom, but Unit-02 wouldn't budge form the hanger.

"It's no good ma'am. Hanna's synch ratio is just too low." said Lynne.

"Abort then." said Sakamoto not ready to give up by a long shot.

Outside things were bad for Sanya. The Angel had attached it's self to Unit-00 and was quickly penetrating the Striker.

"Ma'am, Sanya can't take much more of this! Her ego barrier is becoming unstable!" reported Lynne.

"Damn, we need to get her out of there." replied Sakamoto.

"Launch Unit-01." ordered Minna.

"Yes ma'am." replied Sakamoto who jumped on the radio, ("Miyafuji, you're up!")

"Roger." replied Yoshika who quickly jumped in Unit-01 and took off.

"Why didn't the commander send her out when it was me I peril?" asked Hanna sinking further into depression.

Outside Yoshika charged right at the Angel but, before she could make her attack, the Angel struke first. Yoshika threw up her shield, but the Angel easily penetrated it.

("Watch out Miyafuji!") cried Sakamoto and luckily Yoshika just dodged the Angel.

"I'm okay!" replied Yoshika who then fired at the Angel which let out a pained cry that sounded too much like Sanya and worse yet faces, all resembling Sanya, appeared on the Angel.

"It hurts." moaned the faces.

"My God." said Yoshika horrified at the scene in front of her.

("Miyafuji, get out of there!") called Sakamoto over the radio.

"I can't leave Sanya!" replied Yoshika as one of the ends of the Angel took on the form of Sanya and approached Unit-01.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening." said Yoshika frightened as she fired at the object which fell back.

"Miyafuji." said Sanya weakly before she passed out.

Sanya opened her eyes she found herself standing in a void alone. In front of her stood a sea of LCL and in the center with LCL up to her waist was none other than herself.

"Who are you?" asked Sanya.

"I am you and I am also the form that you call Angel." answered Armisael.

"Why are you here and where are we?" asked Sanya.

"You came here on your own and I merely followed you." answered the Angel, "I feel you emotions."

"So you know how I feel." replied Sanya.

"Yes, but I simply cannot identify one of these feelings. It's a feeling of emptiness and longing." explained the Angel.

"I think that would be loneliness." said Sanya.

"I am not fond of this emotion." noted the Angel.

"Most people are not from what I understand." replied Sanya.

"Are you?" asked the Angel, "This feeling of loneliness is yours."

"I guess that I am. The only person I have had constant contact with is Commander Minna but, I long for interactions with others." answered Sanya.

"Do you like being alone?" asked Armisael.

"I do not." answered Sanya sadly.

"There must be a person you wish to spend time with." said Sanya.

"There is one." said Sanya, "The person I wish to see happier more than any other is Miyafuji."

"What if she were to reject you?" asked the Angel.

"I just wish to see her happy no matter the outcome." answered Sanya then regained conscientiousness only to feel something rolling down her cheeks, "Tears. These are my tears. Why am I crying?"

"Sanya has regained conscientiousness." reported Amaki.

Outside a change was beginning. After a moment a massive tower erupted from Unit-00 barring an amalgamation of all the Angel NERV had battled since Yoshika first arrived in Tokyo-3 months earlier.

"Holy crap!" cried out Nishiki at the sight.

"Ma'am, we've picked up a signal from Sanya!" reported Lynne as the Tower of Angels began to collapse.

("Sanya, you need to fall back. You're in no condition to fight.") ordered Sakamoto.

"I have to protect Yoshika." said Sanya determined as she charged at the Angel firing.

"My God, it's a kamikaze attack!" cried Sakamoto.

"Sanya stop!" cried out Minna clearly worried.

"I look up to the sky, and off my wish to the day star that Miyafuji finds happiness." sang Sanya as she reached the Angel.

When Sanya reached the Angel she managed to expose it's core with her last several bullets. Sanya then gave one final push and smashed into the core with her body. When she did this, the Angel was glowing as it taking the form of a giant Sanya of light complete with a halo. After a minute it exploded destroying half the of Tokyo-3 in the process. Yoshika managed to get far away and use her shield so she was okay.

"Sanya!" cried the Fuso girl.

"The target..is gone." said Nishiki as she and everyone else was horrified by what they just saw.

"Send out a rescue team." ordered Perrine.

 

The rescue team soon departed NERV is hazmat suits led by Perrine. They reached ground zero of the of the impact and began searching for any signs of Sanya or Unit-00. After a few minutes the grizzly discover was made.

"Ma'am, I found the First Girl!" called out of the men on the team.

"Oh God." said Perrine seeing the chard and mutilated remains, "Quarantine this area off. As of this this officially top secret."

 

At the Sakamoto/Miyafuji/Marseilles residence the last battle had left Yoshika incredibly upset and disturbed. Upon returning home and locking the door to her bedroom, she threw herself on her bed and lay there, unmoving. A few hours later, while listening to music on her S-DAT, she heard a knock came on her door.

"Miyafuji, I'm coming in." said Sakamoto who walked in and sat down on the bed near Yoshika.

"I know you must be upset by what happened earlier. I just wanted you to know I'm here for you." said Sakamoto putting her right hand on the right hand of Yoshika.

"Don't touch me!" cried the younger girl who quickly pulled her hand away from Sakamoto.

Sakamoto then got up and left without a word. She headed into the living room but, she couldn't get her mind off Yoshika.

"The poor girl. She's spent her whole life alone and she doesn't know how to open up to people." sighed Sakamoto to herself as she found Pen-Pen lying on the living room floor, "Come her Pen-Pen."

"Wark." replied the bird moving it's head to address her briefly.

"You too." said Sakamoto who then heard a knock at the door which she headed to answer.

"I'm looking for a Mio Sakamoto." said the delivery man.

"That would be me." replied the woman.

"I have a package here from the estate of a Charlotte Elizabeth Yeager." replied the delivery man holding a small package in her hand.

"I'll sign." said Sakamoto who signed and went to her room were she discovered the package contained a tape recorder.

"Wark!" cried out Pen-Pen as the phone began to ring from the living room.

"Major Sakamoto here." was her tired response after answering the phone.

("Hello ma'am.") replied one of the NERV medics on the other end, ("I'm just calling you to say Officer Litvyak is alive. That's all ma'am. Goodbye.")

"Miyafuji! Sanya is alive!" called the stunned Major who quickly headed to NERV were the two found Sanya in the medical wing bandaged but, otherwise fine.

 

"Sanya!" cried Miyafuji happily as she hugged Sanya, "This has to be a miracle!"

"I'm glad to see you're okay." added Sakamoto with a smile then headed to find a doctor leaving Sanya and Yoshika alone.

"Sanya, thank you for saving me earlier." said Yoshika as she stood next to the sitting Sanya.

"I saved you?" asked Sanya confused.

"Yeah. You dove head first at the Angel it was amazing!" answered Yoshika who couldn't believe Sanya had no recollection of the battle.

"I must be the third." replied Sanya.

Shortly there after Sakamoto found Yoshika and told her it was time to go home so with a goodbye the two departed. Sanya left a short time later and returned to her apartment just as the sun was setting. Once in her bedroom she removed the bandages before her eye was caught by the pair of glasses sitting on her desk. Walking over to the glasses and picked them up, she began to squeeze the glasses in an attempt to break them but, stopped short.

"These glasses are familiar to me. I have never seen them before yet they look familiar." said Sanya as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "These are my tears. Why am I crying?"

 

The next day things were returning to normal at NERV following the events of the last battle. Minna was in her office with Ferrara who was uneasy.

"We really need to be careful now. SEELE is convinced you'll betray them." warned Ferrara.

"Of course I'm going to betray them." replied Minna calmly.

"Yes, but you can't let them know that." said Ferrara.

"They're already on to me so there's really no point. Besides, the Dead Sea Scrolls say there is only one Angel left so once we eliminate that Angel we can move forward." said Minna, "Besides, I've given the old men something to distract them."

 

SEELE was holding a meeting in it's dark meeting room. The monoliths sat in a circle but, in the center of the monoliths stood Perrine completely naked and trying to cover herself as best as possible.

"Glad to see your keeping your self-respect." said Maloney sarcastically.

"I am from aristocracy, it comes second nature to me." replied Perrine with her right arm across her breasts and her left hand between her legs. Unfortunately, her exposed rear did embarrass her which she tried to hide.

"You know why you are here correct?" asked monolith-10.

"It has to do with the last battle I am certain." answered Perrine.

"Of course. Commander Minna has show reckless regard for this committee and it's objectives." replied monolith-12 angrily.

"I'm sorry but, the plans of Commander Minna are her own. I am simply following orders." said Perrine.

"A Gallian using the Nuremberg Defense. What a site indeed." replied the Karlsland member of the committee through his monolith.

"Nuremberg Defense." replied Perrine to herself as she remembered when Sakamoto said the same thing when Yoshika was stuck in Unit-01.

"You don't care if a witch dies, since you can just find a new one to replace them. You're ducking responsibility for your part in this." said Sakamoto, her anger growing by the second.

"I'm just following orders." replied Perrine.

"I never thought you'd use the Nuremberg Defense." said Sakamoto.

"Oh God." though Perrine to herself feeling ill as she stood in front of the monoliths.

"In case you still feel loyalty to Commander Minna then I should tell you she sent you here instead of the First Girl." said the Gallian member of the committee through his monolith.

"What?" asked Perrine shaking.

"That is all. You dismissed doctor." said Maloney clearly pleased with her reaction.

"Understood." replied the bespectacled girl who grabbed her clothes and left.

"Are you sure letting her go was wise?" asked monolith-06.

"She's not like Ferrara." answered the Orussian member of the committee through his monolith.

"Doctor Clostermann can have her loyalty shaken." added the Liberion member through his monolith.

"Judgment day is fast approaching." said Maloney pleased.

At NERV, Perrine was riding down the escalator. He head was spinning from her meeting but, the emotion she most felt overcome her was anger and resentment at Minna for being used like a tool. When she got to her office she decided to make a phone call.

 

("Sakamoto, it's me. If you're listening to this then I'm six feet under. I'm sorry if I was a total pain in the ass before there must have been times you wanted to kill me. Bad choice of words there. I just wanted to tell you, the truth is with you. There's more in Terminal Dogma then we've seen but, I really don't feel like I'll be around long enough to see it myself or see how all of this turns out. I hope you do what's best and if things go bad then I guess I'll be seeing ya on the other side. Just know this, I've discovered a shocking secret about the Dummy Plug Plant that also has to do with Sanya. If you're hearing this then you need to know the truth. Luckily, I've changed the password so old four-eyes can't hid anything. The new password is one of my favorite things. You'll know exactly what it is. I'm sorry for everything. Goodbye.")

"Thank you Shirley. I can make it on my own." said Sakamoto as the loaded her gun as the tape recorder finished it's message.

"Major, the phone is ringing." called Yoshika as the living room phone did indeed begin ringing then.

"I'm busy Miyafuji. Please get it." replied Sakamoto.

"Alright." said Yoshika who grabbed the phone, "Hello, Sakamoto residence. Yoshika Miyafuji speaking.

"Miyafuji, it's Doctor Clostermann. In a few minutes you'll be free from Intelligence. I need you to come to NERV immediately and tell nobody." said Perrine on the other end softly.

 

Yoshika headed for NERV as instructed finding Perrine who led her to Terminal Dogma. Once they arrived Perrine tried the entry code, but it was rejected. Just then, Perrine felt the cold barrel of a gun press against the back of her head.

"So, this is your doing. Though I am certain Yeager had more to with changing the code." said Perrine, deflating as Sakamoto pressed the SIG P229 barrel against her head.

"I'm going to see what's behind these doors." said Sakamoto in fierce tone.

"Fine, but so is she." replied Perrine as Yoshika stepped out of the darkness.

"Okay." said Sakamoto knowing she had no alternative as she removed her gun from the head of Perrine and typed in the code.

"Double D size. That was work of the busty, degenerate sex fiend." thought Perrine to herself vulgarly as the trio entered and the doctor led them to their first stop: a half-light medical room with a stretcher and a tray. On the tray were used syringes attached to hypodermic needles, several empty vials and used surgical equipment.

"This looks just like the bedroom of Sanya." noted Yoshika.

"I'm not surprised considering Sanya was born here." mused Perrine.

"This isn't want I want to see." said Sakamoto.

"I know." replied Perrine who led the two Fuso girls to a large room with an massive cross-shaped creator in the ground.

"These are Strikers!" cried Yoshika.

"You are slightly correct. These are the failed prototypes models. These are all rejects and so they were dumped in this mass grave. Some of your parents earliest works are here Yoshika." replied Perrine coldly.

"Perrine." said Sakamoto giving a clear warning as she placed her left hand on her sidearm.

"Fine. Let's go then." replied the doctor.

"This place is scary." said Yoshika as she and Sakamoto followed Perrine to their final destination.

"This is the Dummy Plug Plant." said Perrine leading Sakamoto and Yoshika into a black room. It seemed mostly empty except for a large cylinder full of LCL sat in the center of the room.

"So this is it." said Sakamoto looking around the dark room, "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Can you turn on a light?" asked Yoshika, "It's kind of dark in here."

"Of course." replied Perrine who pulled a hand-held computer out of her pocket and with the press of a button revealed the secret long kept in hidden away.

"It's Sanya." said Yoshika as before her and the equally horrified Sakamoto sat a tank nearly spanning the length of the entire room filled with LCL and multiple Sanya.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sakamoto shaking at the sight.

"They're all vessels." answered Perrine.

"Vessels." replied Yoshika confused and still in shock.

"Indeed. You see, Sanya has quite different origins than the rest of us. This allowed us to clone her repeatedly and use these are the bases for the Dummy Plug. These clones are the form you knew as Sanya V. Litvyak: Sanya I appeared the day my mother and your father died Yoshika, Sanya II came next lasting until the last battle and the Sanya you saw in the hospital the other day is Sanya III." replied Perrine bitterly.

"Why?" asked Sakamoto.

"In 2000, man found a God in Antarctica named Adam and decided he wanted Adam's powers. So a secret group called SEELE formed a group the Sakamoto Expedition whose goal was to make contact with Adam but, they were never told the dangers of this and thus the experiment went horribly awry leading to Second Impact. But, man was still foolish enough to try and obtain these godlike powers resulting in what we call Striker." answered Perrine.

"So, the Strikers are made from Angels." said Yoshika.

"They are machine, but they have Angel cores within them." replied Perrine.

"Why did you get involved in this?" asked Sakamoto.

"I was weak. My mother was lonely after father left her and Ichiro Miyafuji used this to manipulate her into creating all of this. I saw mother kissing him and I was disgusted but, as much disdain as I had for her as a woman, I never stopped respecting her as a scientist or loving her as a mother. Because of this, I was devastated when she took her life and Minna followed in her father's footsteps manipulating me in a weak emotional state to continue were mother had left off." answered Perrine.

"I need to figure out what to do with these." said Sakamoto looking around the Sanya clones smiling back at the trio.

"These things are soulless abominations. They're very existence is a mistake." replied Perrine who pressed another button on her hand-held computer that destroyed the tank and and the clones.

"Stop right now, Perrine!" cried out Sakamoto as she aimed her gun at the Gallian.

"Go ahead and kill me I don't care." cried Perrine as she began sobbing.

"Perrine." said Yoshika shocked by this statement.

"I'm just a fool. I let myself be used and thrown aside just like my mother. Like mother, like daughter." cried Perrine falling to her hands and knees as tears began streaming down her cheeks, "Go ahead and kill me, I don't want to live anymore!"

"I can't." said Sakamoto putting her gun by her side as she took pity on Perrine who just kept sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there you go, chapter twenty-three all set and next comes the final chapter before the four-part finale begins. Next time, the Fifth Girl arrives, you have to know who it is by now, but she's also hiding an explosive secret that threatens NERV. Please review!


	24. Knocking on Heaven's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final member of the 501st making her debut and the final Angel arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here with go now with chapter twenty-four of NGS.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion of Strike Witches

It was a warm spring morning in Karlsland in 2005.

Most people went about their daily routine normally but, one young girl was too overcome with excitement to remain in calm.

Named Hanna- Justina Marseilles; the four-year old who ran happily home to deliver he news to her mother.

"Mama! They chose me mama! I'm going to be an elite witch! It's a secret but, I'll tell you mama! I'm going to be okay now, mama. Even without papa!" cried the young girl running inside her house, only to find her dead mother hanging from the ceiling with a noose around her neck.

 

"You're lying!" cried Hanna as she pounded her fist on the dinning room table.

"I'm not Hanna. Shirley really is dead." replied Yoshika surprised Hanna didn't already know this.

"Yes you are, you bitch!" cried Hanna before storming out of the apartment.

 

A week later the ruins of Tokyo-3 sat decaying as usual. Inside one house that had been abandoned after suffering heavy damage during an earlier Angel battle, sat Hanna naked in a bathtub. Her clothes had been folded neatly on a chair, while her boots were perfectly arranged on the ground nearby. Her goggles were resting on top of her clothes and a cherished family heirloom; a WWII bayonet, was in her hand after using it to slit the wrist of her other.

"My synch ratio is 0%. I can't pilot anymore. I'm useless. Nobody cares about me anymore. Not my mama, not papa, not Sakamoto, not Yoshika, not even myself. I have no value. No reason to live." said Hanna in a lifeless tone as the door to the abandoned house was broken down.

"Are you the Second Girl?" asked the man.

 

"Well; Intelligence as found Hanna and taken her into custody." reported Amaki from her station to Sakamoto who stood behind her.

"It's not like them to lose her to begin with let alone take an entire week to find her." said Sakamoto anxiously.

"I think they're just trying to cause trouble for us." said Amaki.

"You might be right." replied Sakamoto who added to herself, "And the Fifth Girl is arriving to replace Hanna today. This is all too convenient."

 

In the NERV holding cell the dark and dingy cells housed a new inmate. Perrine H. Clostermann had been placed in one of these rooms following her recent actions. On this day, she got a guest when Commander Minna entered her cell.

"Hello Commander." said Perrine disgusted, "The cat I had left with my grandmother died. I hadn't seen it in a while. Yet, I'm still upset."

"Why did you destroy the Dummy Plug Plant?" asked Minna angrily.

"You used me! I was only a pawn to you! Just like you father did to my mother!" cried Perrine.

"I need someone to advance the scenario and you fit." replied Minna.

"I bet you were thinking of someone else when we made love!" shouted the Gallian girl.

"Yes I was." said Minna before leaving.

 

In her bedroom, Yoshika Miyafuji was lying on her bed facing her ceiling. Listening to music on her S-DAT, she was hoping to drown out the memory of the Dummy Plug Plant but, to no avail. Unable to shake this from her head Yoshika got up and left home as the sun began to set and started walking. Before long, she reached the massive creator caused by the self-destruction of Unit-00. The three Lake Ashinoko had merged together to form a massive new lake in what was once part of the city. As she stared at the orange sky Yoshika moaned about her situation.

"All of my friends are gone. Francesca, Hartmann and Barkhorn lost there homes in the last battle so they have no reason to come back. Hanna is gone. I can't talk to Sakamoto. I can't talk to Sanya. I'm alone." said Yoshika who tired to keep from sobbing until she noticed the sound of a female singing.

"What a beautiful piece. "Ode to Joy" from the Ninth Symphony of Beethoven. The lovely, lovely Ludwig van. Truly a moving masterpiece Yoshika." said the girl sitting on an angle statue nearby.

"How do you know my name?" asked the young girl.

"Everyone knows who you are." answered the girl with a laugh.

"Oh yeah." said Yoshika remembering Shirley had said the same thing.

"Besides. I should know the name of my new comrade." said the girl standing up, "I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. The Fifth Girl. I'm native of Suomus with my sister Aurora."

"Welcome to Fuso." said Yoshika.

"Thanks. I can see the future with my magic so I know I'll be fine." replied Eila.

 

The next day at NERV the three witches were preforming a synch test with Eila in Unit-02. The three technicians were at their stations while Ferrara stood behind them amazed at what she was seeing.

"Are these right?" asked Ferrara.

"The Magi are detecting no problems." answered Amaki.

"Scans confirm no errors." added Lynne.

"This is incredible. She's adapted perfectly with Unit-02 and we haven't even reconfigured it. " marveled Ferrara.

In her bedroom Major Sakamoto was looking over the data from the synch test and she couldn't believe what she was seeing either.

"Eila can re-adjust her synch ratio at her own will. That shouldn't be possible." said Sakamoto who decided to head to NERV where she found Amaki waiting outside for her.

"I found some stuff you should know." said Amaki peering into her car.

"Get in." said Sakamoto opening the door to let Amaki in before heading into NERV.

"What did you find?" asked Sakamoto as they rode the car-lift down.

"It's what I didn't find. Eila has had her records totally erased." answered Amaki.

"Just like Sanya." said Sakamoto getting even more suspicious.

"I also found out were they're keeping Dr. Clostermann." whispered Amaki, "She's in cell 3-A."

"Keeping digging for clues." replied Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." said Amaki as they got to the indoor garage and left the car.

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in NERV, Sanya was currently riding the up escalator after meeting with Minna. Things were normal at first but, when she reached the top she found Eila waiting for her.

"So, you're the First Girl. I must admit you're not quite what I expected." said Eila blushing as she walked over to the girl.

"Identify yourself." said Sanya unsure of this girl.

"I am Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. The Fifth Girl." replied the girl.

"Then we're comrades." said Sanya letting her guard down as Eila walked over close to her.

"You and I are different than the others. We are special." said Eila as Sanya began blushing.

"We are?" asked Sanya feeling an unusual comfortable around Eila.

"Indeed. You'll know what I mean soon." said Eila who walked away leaving Sanya flush and speechless.

 

"The Fifth Girl just made contact with Sanya." reported Ferrara having just hung up the phone, "Commander, what are we going to do about SEELE?"

"This is nothing we need to do." answered Minna confidently.

"But, ma'am-" protested Ferrara before being cut off.

"It's like I told you before, there is only one Angel left. All we need to is defeat it then we can initiate our own plan." said Minna.

 

Elsewhere in NERV, Yoshika was sitting on a bench listening to "Ode of Joy" on her S-DAT staring at the ground. Lost in the music, and unmoving until someone's feet appeared, she finally looked up, and found Eila standing there.

"What are you listening too?" asked Eila.

"It's "Ode to Joy" by Beethoven." answered Yoshika, "You got it stuck in my head."

"Cool. Well, I'm headed to the bath." replied Eila.

"Actually, I was just headed there myself." said Yoshika and following Eila.

"Wow. This is so relaxing." said Eila as she sunk into the warm water, "I just wish NERV had a sauna."

"It's is really nice." agreed Yoshika bashfully before suddenly Eila grabbed her breasts.

"Eh. Not bad but, not stellar either." sighed Eila.

"Don't do that." said Yoshika.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you're were so edgy about your rack." replied Eila.

"It's not that it' just I've not used to people doing that." said Yoshika.

"Is something wrong?" asked Eila.

"I've had a difficult life." answered Yoshika.

"A person that feels pain and can express that is a rarity nowadays. Having a kind and gentle heart is something to be proud of." replied Eila.

"Wow. I've never though of that!" said Yoshika happily, "Uh, I think it's time to get out now."

"Are you going to walk home?" asked Eila.

"I don't really want to go home." answered Yoshika sadly.

"Don't get like that. Look, you can stay at my apartment but, just this once." said Eila.

"Thanks." said Yoshika jumping up.

 

In her apartment, Sanya was lying face down on her bed in her dark room. She couldn't get her conversation with Eila out of her mind nor the feelings the girl stirred up.

"For whose purpose do I exist? For what purpose do I exist?" asked Sanya aloud to herself, "The Fifth Girl. How are her and I alike? What are these feelings she caused me to feel?"

 

In the bedroom of Eila, said girl and her guest were lying down for bed themselves. It was dark but, not to late so both girls were still awake.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Eila breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes." answered Yoshika, "It's weird. I'm not used to this kind of kindness."

"But, you're treated kindly at home." said Eila.

"My father abandoned me as a child taking my sister. His dead but, she treats me no better. Sakamoto treats me well, but I just face her anymore." replied Yoshika sadly before asking to herself, "Why am I telling this to Eila?"

"You need to worry less about how others feel and make yourself happy. You're a nice girl from what I know." said Eila with a smile.

"Thank you." replied Yoshika warmly before she fell asleep.

"I wonder my cards have to say?" pondered Eila softly before she grabbed her tarot deck to make a reading. Unfortunately; all she found was an indication of certain doom.

 

On her balcony, Major Sakamoto stood watching the night sky and the reflection of the stars over the new lake inside the ruins of the city. In her arms was Pen-Pen.

"It's a good thing this apartment complex was far enough away from the blast zone to avoid impact." said Sakamoto aloud before looking at her penguin sadly, "Pen-Pen, I can no longer guarantee your safety so, the Barkhorn family will be taking you in. I don't want to send you away but, it's to protect you."

"Wark." replied the bird as a knock came on the door.

"That must be her." said Sakamoto before heading back inside and grabbing a bag off the living room floor before answering the door.

"It's good to see you again Mio." said Junko Takei as she stood in the doorway.

"Here you go." said Sakamoto handing the woman Pen-Pen and the bag of his belongings.

"So, I'm looking for the Barkhorn family right?" asked Junko.

"Yes. Elsa should be waiting for you. I didn't want them to enter the city now." answered Sakamoto.

"I agree. Half of the city is gone. I'm not sure if this remaining part will be maintained or just abandoned." said Junko, "I guess they'll have to leave the capital in Tokyo-2 after the Angels are defeated."

"Junko, I don't want you to know the truth right now. I'm not going to let more people get involved in this." thought Sakamoto to herself before speaking openly again, "Goodbye Pen-Pen."

"Wark." replied the bird before Junko left and Sakamoto shut the door.

 

In their dark meeting room the members of SEELE were meeting again via their monoliths. After the recent actions it was no secret that Minna was planning on betraying them which was the main topic of discussion.

"SEELE was founded with one sole purpose: to move humanity to it's next stage." said monolith-08.

"But, our plan was hijacked by a zealous individual and now it's child is following these footsteps." said monolith-13.

"We must regain our plan." said monolith-02.

"She will regret crossing this committee." added monolith-04.

"The Whore of Babylon will not go unpunished. Minna will pay for her betrayal." said Maloney bitterly through his monolith.

 

In the Strike hanger Minna was standing in front of Unit-01 had hands together behind her back. If anyone had been there to notice as she began talking to the Striker, they would have seen a black glove on her right hand.

"I have picked up father's work and now the moment is nearly at hand. The Lance of Longinus, which could only have hindered out plan is gone and now there is only one obstacle left in our way: the final Angel. I will continue were dad left off and realize his dream. Just wait a little longer mom, soon all four of us will be reunited." said Minna taking off her the glove and starring at Adam which was now grafted to her hand, "The Ark of the Convenient will be a key."

 

The next morning, Eila had left her apartment and headed back to the lake inside what was Tokyo-3. She made her way back to the Angel statue and sat on it again to watch the sunrise. As she sat fifteen hologram monoliths appeared before her.

"I'm trying to watch the sunrise." said Eila not pleased with the intrusion.

"My, our little Untouchable Queen is cranky this morning." said Maloney through his monolith.

"I don't like when you old geezers bug me." huffed Eila.

"Minna is planning to betray us." said monolith-10.

"You are the one who must stop her." added monolith-12.

"I get the picture." replied Eila.

"You cannot fail. You are the vessel for Adam." said Maloney.

"I get it so don't worry." replied Eila waving her wrist as the monoliths disappeared while on the nearby cliff Sakamoto watched Eila but, couldn't see the monoliths.

"Who is she talking to?" asked Sakamoto as she watched the Eila who turned around and gave her a salute.

 

Sakamoto spent the rest of the morning pondering the events of that morning. She had waited at the entrance to NERV for Amaki who she asked to help by doing some digging. During lunch the two met outside NERV to discuss what Amaki had found.

"I had to take this from Lynn when she wasn't looking." confessed Amaki as she looked around before pulling out a manila envelope.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." replied Sakamoto.

"It was worth it. Here are her tests results." said Amaki handing the manila envelop which Sakamoto opens.

"This can't be right." said Sakamoto seeing the results.

"I'm afraid it is. Her tests results aren't normal and she was a master with her M1897 Trench Shotgun despite claiming to have never handled a gun before in her life." said Amaki, "Plus, I discovered the little sister of Aurora Juutilainen died shortly after birth. Her name was Eila."

"Something's rotten in the State of Denmark." said Sakamoto knowing only one person could hold the answer. The Gallian girl sat in her chair with her back to the door as Sakamoto stood behind.

"Hello Major." said Perrine, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I need information from you. I know we're being recorded but, I want to be honest." answered Sakamoto.

"You don't even know how I truly feel about you. I don't see why I should help you." huffed Perrine.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakamoto.

"I love you! I've always loved you!" cried Perrine, "From the moment I saw you I loved you but, you took that degenerate Yeager. I managed to hide my jealousy and when you broke up I was happy. Then you left which saddened me until you're return. When Yeager returned, I kept up a false happiness and was pleased when you showed no interest in her. But, then you got back with her and crushed my heart again."

"Perrine, I'm sorry but, I just don't feel that way for you. If it makes you feel better I never got back together with Shirley. I promise." replied Sakamoto.

"Thank you." said Perrine.

"How exactly is Eila?" asked Sakamoto.

"She is most likely the final Angel." answered Perrine.

 

In the Striker Cage, Eila sat in front of the Strikers. After a moment she stood up and turned around ready to begin her mission.

"It is time." said Eila who then stepped off the walkway and began descending downward without Strikers.

 

In the command warning sirens were blaring as the three technicians were busy trying to identify the issue. Above them Minna sat in her chair while Ferrara stood next to her. Sakamoto then rushed in from her meeting with Perrine.

"Status report!" ordered the Major.

"The Magi have detected an unusual patter." reported Amaki.

"Is it a Striker?" asked Sakamoto cautiously.

"No! The pattern is blue! It's an Angel!" answered Amaki in horror.

"An Angel!" repeated Sakamoto, "Where is Hanna?" asked Sakamoto.

"She hasn't moved." answered Nishiki.

"The whereabouts of Yoshika and Sanya have been confirmed as well." added Lynne as Sakamoto realized Perrine was correct.

"Then that must mean Eila is the final Angel!" declared Sakamoto.

"The target is passing our defensive layers like they were nothing!" said Amaki.

"We can't get power to our defenses!" added Nishiki.

"Then evacuate the area and close off Central Dogma." ordered Ferrara and as this was being done added in a softer tone, "God have mercy, those bastards sent us an Angel."

"It seems I underestimated the old fools." said Minna bitterly.

 

"Now our plan has begun. Tabris has begun her descendent into Terminal Dogma." said monolith-07 as the members of SEELE were observing the events at NERV.

"Minna, you and your father were good comrades and willing collaborators with out plan. But now you will have to pay for you treacherous betrayal. You must send Unit-01 now." said Maloney sinisterly.

 

"Launch Unit-01." ordered Minna knowing she she had no alternative.

"Yes ma'am." replied Sakamoto.

"The final Angel must not enter Terminal Dogma under any circumstances." said Minna.

"You know exactly what she's going for." whispered Ferrara.

"She's trying to bring about our total destruction." said Minna.

"It can't be! Eila can't be an Angel!" cried Yoshika.

("I'm afraid it is.") replied Sakamoto over the intercom.

"Dammit." said Yoshika tightly grasping her gun.

("Launch Unit-01!") ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am!" replied Amaki who launched Yoshika.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." said Eila as she turned around in mid-air to face Yoshika.

"You lied to me! You used me like my sister!" cried Yoshika as she aimed her gun at Eila.

"I never told you I was human." replied Eila who then turn and began descending again, "Besides, you can't fire. I see the hesitation in you eyes."

"Eila!" cried out Yoshika.

"The Strikers are powered by the core of the very beings they are meant to destroy. And yet, the Lilim will use what they hate to get what they want. You guys are make no sense." said Eila scratching her head.

"What they hell are you talking about?!" asked Yoshika crying out, to which the other girl let out a sigh.

"The power source of you Striker is composed of the same thing I am." answered Eila.

"No!" cried out Yoshika who aimed again but, this time Eila countered with a shield.

"These shields, as you Lilim call them, is a part of me which no one can intrude. You Lilim don't understand your shield is merely the barrier you put around yourself." replied Eila cocky before taking off for Terminal Dogma.

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" cried out Yoshika who gave chase.

"The target had made it to the final layer!" cried Amaki.

"Twenty seconds until it breaches Terminal Dogma." added Lynne as Sakamoto got behind Amaki.

"If something happens to Miyafuji or anything gets worse you know what to do." said the Major.

"I know. I'll self destruct the base immediately. I'd rather that than let Third Impact happen." replied Amaki.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you signed on for." said Sakamoto.

"It's fine. I knew the risk when I joined NERV. I'm ready for this." said Amaki.

"You're a good soldier." said Sakamoto as she placed her hand on the left shoulder of Amaki.

"This is the ultimate fate of mankind. These species is doomed." said Eila smashing into Terminal Dogma.

"What was that?!" asked Sakamoto as the explosion shook the base.

"It was a shield! The strongest we've ever detected!" answered Amaki.

"This new shield is shutting down all power to Terminal Dogma!" added Nishiki.

"I can't sense anything! I've lost all contact with Eila and Unit-01!" cried Lynne while Eila entered Terminal Dogma with Yoshika right behind her.

"Don't do it Eila!" cried Yoshika but, the other girl simply turned her head and took off.

"The final security system has been breached!" reported Nishiki as Eila entered Terminal Dogma.

"Then it's game over." said Amaki solemnly.

"Then the Angels have finally won. Begin self-destruct sequence." ordered Sakamoto but, just then another explosion rocked NERV.

"What was that?" asked Sakamoto leaning over the shoulder of Amaki.

"It's another shield." answered Amaki.

"A field even strong than the first one has appeared around Terminal Dogma." said Nishiki.

"It's actually penetrating the other shield." added Lynne.

"Do we know what it is?" asked Sakamoto becoming even more concerned.

"The Magi can't confirm it." said Nishiki as the presence then vanished, "Good Lord, it's gone."

"Dammit." said Sakamoto worried.

"It's you." said Eila starring up at Sanya who was watching her with an emotionless stare that made the Fifth Girl uneasy, "Don't give me that look. I'm just doing my duty as an Angel. It's not like I asked for this."

"Please don't." was the only reply Sanya gave but, Eila headed to the white being crucified in Terminal Dogma.

"Adam, the being from which we are created. If I return to you it would destroy man." said Eila upset before she made a revelation, "You not- Lilith! I get what you were telling me Sanya!"

"Eila!" cried out Yoshika as she charged into Terminal Dogma and aimed her gun at Eila with tears welling up in her eyes, "It's over."

"Thanks Yoshika. I had an epiphany and I realize what I must do." said Eila.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." replied Yoshika.

"My destiny is supposed to live forever but, if I didn't humanity would get whipped out. However, I can in fact die and death might be my only true freedom." explained Eila.

"I don't understand any of that." said Yoshika desperate to make sense of the situation.

"My last wish is for death to escape this trap. I have no believe in predestination anymore. I understand people can make their own paths. Only one live form can survive to seize the future and it should be you. You need to keep living. Never lose hope." replied Eila who then gave a smile to Sanya who returned a faint smile of her own.

"Thank you." mouthed Sanya from where she was standing as Eila stretched out her arms, closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"I am ready." said Eila holding her pose but, it took Yoshika over a minute before she finally fired killing Eila and sending her body into the lake of LCL below.

 

Later that night, Minna was observing the recover of the dead Angel's body. As usual, Sanya stood by her side but, this time the pale girl seemed uneasy and disturbed. However, Minna took no notice.

"Eila." said Sanya softly to herself.

 

On the lakeside were she and Eila had first met, Yoshika sat staring the at night sky. Sakamoto stood silently behind her; waiting to see if the young Fuso girl who have anything to say.

"Eila didn't deserve to die. She was kind and nice. It should have been me." moaned Yoshika.

"No. Eila gave up the will to life. Your life is not a mistake Miyafuji. Eila was an Angel bent on ending humanity. You did the right thing." replied Sakamoto but, to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's chapter twenty-four and I know it was kind of obvious Eila was the Angel but, she hasn't made her last appearance in this story. The "Untouchable Queen" was a nod to the series Freezing and since I can I'll plug my current one-shot for Freezing already out. Next time the four-part ending begins: with the Angels gone NERV and SEELE turn on each other and the end begins. Please review!


	25. Love is Destruction part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end and yes the the hospital scene is included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back from a two-month break and I bring the four-part conclusion to my story based on the End of Evangelion

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches though I do own the original characters that appear here

It was a sunny day in Tokyo-3 as the abandoned city sat alone and empty. Nearby the massive lake in the city sat Yoshika who hadn't moved since the night before when she killed Eila. Yoshika stood on a ledge then closed her eyes and jumped into the lake in a failed suicide attempt.

 

After giving up on taking her life Yoshika returned home and changed but, didn't want to be alone at the moment. She then left home and to NERV visiting Hanna.

"I can't talk to Sakamoto and Sanya. You're the only one I can talk to. Please answer me! Call me an idiot! Please Hanna!" begged Yoshika as she violently tugged Hanna.

As Yoshika gave one hard jerk, the medical wires came lose and Hanna fell back on the bed. Pulled off in the process, her hospital gown fell to the floor, leaving the comatose witch completely exposed.

Yoshika locked the door and returned to stand at Hanna's side. She used one hand to pull her swimsuit to the side then, reaching down with the other, she began rhythmically rubbing what had been uncovered until doing so produced a decidedly unsatisfactory climax.

"I'm so messed up." said Yoshika, disgusted with herself as she stared at the wetness on her right hand. Moving to the bathroom , she washed her hands in the sink before leaving to wander aimlessly through NERV with more self-hatred than ever before.

 

For the rest of NERV things were relatively calm. With the final Angel defeated everyone was convinced the fighting was over and were preparing for what was next. On the bridge, the three technicians were eating and discussing the matter at hand.

"So, it looks like this is really the end." said Lynnette glad the war against the Angels was over.

"Eila was the final Angel so we should be fine." noted Nishiki.

"Then why are we on high alert?" asked Amaki.

"I wonder what will happen to us and the Strikers?" asked Lynne to nobody in particular.

"I'm pretty sure NERV will be disbanded and God only knows what they're going to do to us." answered Nishiki uneasy.

"Al we can do is wait." said Amaki.

 

Sitting alone in a car outside NERV as the sun began to set, Major Sakamoto was running over the situation in her mind and quickly realizing things were not looking good.

"So mankind has reached the end of it's evolutionary road and now Instrumentality will fuse all of man's separate entities into one form. And the Committee will not use NERV or Adam; they'll use the Strikers. Just like Shirley said." said Sakamoto knowing the end had finally come.

 

In their dark meeting the room the fifteen SEELE monoliths had gathered while Minna sat at a desk in the middle of the circle of monoliths with Ferrara at her side.

"The time is at hand. Lilith cannot be used with the Lance of Longinus so our only hope it to use Lilith's true offspring; Striker Unit-01." said Chairman Maloney.

"Need I remind you that wasn't part of the original plan." noted Minna knowing this was their falling out.

"Creating the Striker is the pinnacle of mankind." added Ferrara.

"We must allow humanity to evolve and shape this new world. That is why we created the Striker." said Minna.

"There is no need to cast aside our human forms and use Striker as our arc." countered monolith-09.

"We are merely freeing ourselves for the rebirth." added monolith-12.

"The sorrow of death is the joy of rebirth." added monolith-06 determined.

"Through this God, humanity and all living being will be united and reborn as one." said monolith-05.

"Death creates nothing." said Minna disgusted.

"You're death will create our opportunity." replied Chairman Maloney confident as the monolith vanished.

"Mankind has the will to live that's why we exist. That's the reason she is staying in the Striker." mused Ferrara.

 

In her apartment Sanya awoke in the middle of the night. After staring at the moon she got dressed noticing the familiar pair of glasses as she finished straightening her tie. Sanya threw the glasses on the floor then smashed them with her foot before leaving her apartment.

 

In her room, Yoshika Miyafuji laid on her bed staring at her S-DAT. It had finished and was now at zero; a perfect metaphor for her.

 

As the sun rose the next morning a dense fog had settled over Tokyo-3. As the morning progressed the fog hadn't lifted and ominously sat over the city and the mountains.

Inside NERV the Director of Operations was busy at work. Sakamoto was currently sitting in a secluded area looking over data Shirley had led her to on a laptop. She was finishing educating herself on what really happened in Antarctica those fifteen years earlier.

"Then that's the truth." mused Sakamoto as suddenly warning signs flashed across the computer screen causing Sakamoto to jump up with gun in hand, "They're on to me. Wait, no, it's something else."

Warning sirens were blaring across NERV as everyone went into action. On the bridge the three technicians were busy at work while Ferrara was giving out orders.

 

"We're under attack! Repeat we are under attack!" called out Amaki getting word as soon as possible.

"Transfer all power to the emergency system. I don't care; if it's not vital remove power right now." said Ferrara before turning to Nishiki, "What's the status of the right side?"

"All connections are being cut off." answered Nishiki.

"They're targeting the Magi." said Ferrara ominously as she hung up the phone.

"It looks like their trying to hack into the Magi." reported Nishiki.

"Just what I thought." replied Ferrara, "Is the link coming from Matsushiro?"

"They're are five Magi system working together. They are from Beijing, the two in Karlsland: Hamburg and Berlin, Matsushiro and Boston." answered Nishiki.

"So SEELE is pulling all it's resources and pitting five Magi against one. That's aren't good odds for us." mused Ferrara.

"The fourth barrier has just been breached." reported Nishiki.

"I'm locking down our main database." said Amaki punching in her keyboard, "I can't. They're overtaking the system."

"They've all ready reached the next level. The backup system had zero effect." added Lynne worried.

"This is really bad. If SEELE gets the Magi were done for." said Ferrara to herself.

 

While all this occurred outside, in her cell Perrine sat alone and isolated. However, this was soon broken as the door opened and an unwelcome guest arrived.

"You need help protecting the Magi." said Perrine disgusted by the presence of her commander.

"Correct. Report to the second command center. Lieutenant Bishop is waiting and will fill you in on the current status." ordered Minna unflinching.

"She actually expects the woman she used and then merely tossed aside to jump at her beck and call like a dog. Arrogant bitch." spat Perrine as she stood up.

 

Meanwhile, Major Sakamoto was walking with a purpose down the hallway of NERV gun in one hand and cellphone in the other. She was talking to Amaki.

"Give me all the details Amaki." ordered Sakamoto.

"Tokyo-2 has voided it's contract with NERV." replied Amaki.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Sakamoto.

"Our status and protection from the government has been revoked. All command is now in the government hands." answered Amaki as Sakamoto got onto an elevator, "It's a fiasco up here Major. Somebody has already tried to takeover the Magi but, we've been able to make the effect minimal at the moment."

"Bishop here." said Lynne after being handed the phone, "Dr. Clostermann is currently installing new defense programs on the Magi."

"Perrine is?" asked Sakamoto wide-eyed as she reached the bridge.

 

Inside the Magi, Perrine was finishing her latest installments convinced things were all set. As she wrapped up she though of the woman who first created the Magi.

"I don't know what I'm doing. The interactions between people is too illogical. Right mother?" mused the Gallian.

 

Back on the bridge the push was still on to keep defense as tight as possible. Sakamoto could only watch for the time being while everyone worked their hardest.

"How much longer?" asked Sakamoto sipping a cup of coffee.

"We should be fine." answered Amaki feeling more optimistic as things finally seemed to have turned in the favor of NERV, "Dr. Clostermann truly is amazing. Just one more minute and the Magi should be secure."

"They're just hacking into the Magi. I don't buy it. They've got more planned." said Sakamoto to herself as Amaki kept talking.

"This was just a precursor., SEELE is going to launch an all out attack and take the two remaining Strikers by force aren't they?" asked Ferrara as she stood next to Minna.

"Of course they are. We have both Adam and Lilith after all." answered the younger girl sitting in her chair.

"That explains why those old fools are so nervous." said Ferrara as the attack on the Magi was repelled thanks to Perrine.

"All external feed to the Magi has been halted and new defenses are now in place. All external access has been cut off for the next several days." reported Lynne as Protection Order 666 went into full effect.

 

Back inside the Magi, Perrine finished her work. She began crawling out of the computer but, stopped and looked back.

"I'll be with you very soon mother." said the Gallian smiling.

 

In their dark meeting room the fifteen monoliths sat in a circle. The time was upon them and they beginning their actions.

"It seems Minna has installed a firewall around the Magi that is difficult to breach." noted monolith-10.

"Unfortunately we will have to forgo our plans of securing the Magi." added monolith-06.

"I wanted to do this peacefully but, we have no other choice. Launch the invasion." ordered Chairman Maloney.

 

Outside Tokyo-3 the fog had lifted and the sun had risen. Unfortunately for NERV a new type of storm was coming as just beyond the base the FSSDF was preparing an all out assault. Peering through a pair of binoculars the commanding officer in charge of this mission was ready to move.

"It's showtime. Operation Ikaros begins now." ordered Marshal Junichiro Aizen and with his words and aerial missiles and artillery attack were launched at NERV.

"We've lost feed from half a dozen sectors." reported Lynne as NREV was now in full defense mode.

"Enemy combatants have already reached the outer defense barrier." said Nishiki.

"More have breaching our defenses." added Amaki.

"After defeating all the Angels it turns out man would be our final enemy." mused Ferrara.

"I want all personnel on battle stations." ordered Minna.

"These aren't Angels. We can't kill fellow humans." said Lynne feeling upset.

"I just wish they felt the same." replied Amaki as the onslaught continued.

 

Meanwhile near the entrance a NERV guard stood posted. Sargent Nohara had only worked at NERV for a few months and while he talked a big game he was scared when faced with a real invasion. He stood holding an H&K UMP sub-machine gun. However, the moment he turned his back to the door an FSSDF soldiers covered his mouth with one hand and stabbed him in the back with another killing him and allowing the FGSDF soldiers to enter NERV.

 

"What's happening?" asked Captain Asahina as he and two other guards stood at a vehicle entrance.

"Transmission has been lost sir." answered Lt. Oghi one of his two subordinates.

"So it's begun." said Asahina.

"I don't want to die!" cried Lt. Tamaki the other subordinate but, just then a rocket-propelled grenade killed all three.

 

Inside the bridge fear had griped most of the people. Reports of lost positions and people not responding only led to more fear and terror.

"This is just a decoy. If they're after the Strikers they'll try to eliminate the pilots first." said Sakamoto trying to keep people from losing control as she turned to Amaki, "Tell Yoshika to stand by near Unit-01."

"Yes ma'am." replied Amaki.

"Where's Hanna?" asked Sakamoto.

"She's still in her hospital room." answered Nishiki.

"Get her and her Striker in an escape capsule and launch them to the bottom of Lake Ashinoko." ordered the Major.

"Roger." said Lynne.

"Launch her as soon as she's ready." ordered Sakamoto to Amaki before turning to Nishiki.

"Where's Sanya?" asked the Major.

"I can't find her. Sanya is AWOL." answered Nishiki.

"Find her now before they kill her." ordered Sakamoto determined.

"Unit-02 and the Second Girl have been deployed." reported Amaki.

"Prepare Unit-01." ordered Sakamoto.

"We can't ma'am! We've lost Miyafuji!" replied Nishiki.

"Find her!" yelled Sakamoto and after a little searching they had their result.

"Here she is ma'am." said Amaki pulling up the feed.

"Oh good Lord." said Sakamoto worried as she saw Yoshika sitting with her knees against her chest near a staircase right in the path of the FSSDF.

"Our third barricade has been destroyed!" reported Nishiki as an automatic voice told all non-combat personnel to evacuate.

"'There's nothing else we can do to stop them." noted Ferrara accepting what she saw as inevitable while Minna stood up.

"Professor Ferrara, please take command here." said Minna who turned began walking away.

"I understand. Please give my best to your mother." replied Ferrara.

 

Elsewhere in NERV the invasion was now a massacre as the FSSDF soldiers slaughtered all NERV personnel in they came across regardless. Fire now engulfed many areas as the FSSDF charged forward leaving dead bodies in their wake.

 

"We've lost contact to the second level as well as control room five and our monorail tracks have been totaled." reported Nishiki.

"They're ruthless. I'd rather be fighting Angels right now." said Amaki.

"Of course; we normally don't fight humans so naturally we'd be unprepared." said Sakamoto to herself disgusted.

 

The FSSDF was still continuing it's onslaught. It's was severing cables and using flamethrowers and assault rifles to mow down NERV personnel. In one case a woman dragging the body of a dead co-worker was cut down by an M4 Carbine despite her not being a threat.

 

"They're overtaken more areas. There's not stopping them." said Nishiki.

"Seal off the remaining areas and order a retreat then release Bakelite into areas lost and in immediate danger of losing!" ordered Sakamoto.

"Yes ma'am." replied Nishiki and soon the red liquid was flowing throughout NERV.

"Well that should buy time." sighed Sakamoto.

"Major Sakamoto, the forty-second route has been totally cut off. Yoshika is trapped." said Amaki.

"Don't fight if you can you guys will be killed. Just retreat and if that's not an option then surrender and pray for mercy. Amaki, take care of things. I'm going for Miyafuji." said Sakamoto never more determined in her life as she took off.

 

"This is harder than we first anticipated." growled Aizen outside, "If this keeps up I'll never be awarded the Order of the Rising Sun."

"We always get the toughest jobs." mused Major Enma as she stood by her commander.

 

"This is nuts. This base was set up to battle Angels not armies." said Amaki pulling an H&K VP70 semiautomatic pistol from a drawer under her computer.

"I hear what you mean. We'd be lucky to hold off terrorists let alone a professional army." agreed Nishiki as she pulled a Steyr TMP machine pistol from under her desk.

"If they launch an all out attack we're done for." said Amaki.

"They've been slowly dwindling down our defense budget for a while now. Those bastards have probably been planning this from the very beginning." replied Nishiki loading her weapon.

"Would surprise me." sighed Amaki as a blast suddenly ripped though the command center and soldiers charged with shields firing at will.

"Take this. You're a good sniper." said Nishiki handing the Dragunov SVD rifle to Lynne.

"I can't do it Nishiki." said Lynne shaking.

"You have to!" cried Nishiki.

"I shot targets not living humans!" cried Lynne as a bullet grazed by them both.

"Don't be a fool! It's survival of the fittest; kill or be killed!" snapped Nishiki.

 

Inside Terminal Dogma, Sanya stood stoic. The girl had removed her clothing and stood nude before the dismembered body parts of the clones destroyed by Perrine. As she stared at her lost "sisters" footsteps came from behind her.

"I knew I'd find you here Sanya." said Minna approaching the girl while missing her icy stare, "It's time. Let's go."

 

Elsewhere the FSSDF had been slowed down by the Bakelite but, they were still on the move leaving death in their wake.

"Level two is secure. Heading to the Magi." reported Captain Gin Mikuni as he and his two subordinated Lieutenant Takumi Kiamora and Lieutenant Kento Kusakabe continued slaughter.

"Roger." replied another officer over their intercom.

"Oh God." moaned an injured but, momentarily still alive NERV employee.

"Missed one." smirked Gin as he shot the man in the head.

The three then kept moving with Captain in lead, then Lt. Kiamora and finally the burly Lt. Kusakabe in the rear. The came across a door which they blew open. On the other side they found Yoshika sitting in the same position she'd been seen in by Sakamoto.

"We've found the Third Girl. Commencing termination." reported Captain Mikuni with a chuckle as he pressed the barrel of his SIG P220 against the head of Yoshika, "Sorry kiddo. Nothing personal."

However, just as they about to fire a gun shot rang out, hitting Lt. Kiamora in the head killing him. The other two turned to see Sakamoto charging at them firing her SIG P229. The Major kept firing hitting Kusakabe then she kicked Mikuni in the chest, sending him against the wall.

"None taken."Sakamoto said, putting her gun under his chin and blew the man's brains over the wall.

"You bitch!" spat Kusakabe standing up and aiming.

"You don't know when to stay down." sneered Sakamoto who aimed only to discover she was out of bullets.

"Game over." said Kusakabe aiming but, Sakamoto dropped her gun and charged. Before he could fire, she withdrew her katana from its sheath on her back and cut him down.

"Let's get you to your Striker." said Sakamoto heading back over to Yoshika who hadn't moved.

Sakamoto grabbed Yoshika and headed for the garage with her and a stolen FSSDF radio. Upon arrival she turned the radio on.

("Have you reached the Striker cage?") asked Marshal Aizen over the radio.

("Yes sir. The Bakelite was not a major problem.") answered an FSSDF solider, ("Unit-01 is here but, Unit-02 is nowhere to be found.")

"They're purposely trying to keep Yoshika from Unit-01. It's all come to this." said Sakamoto who turned to Yoshika, "Miyafuji, do you want to run away or do you want to fight? It's you're call."

Sakamoto waited for an answer but, Yoshika merely sat unresponsive.

"If you're just going to sit there and do nothing you're already dead!" snapped the Major.

"Help me Hanna. Help me." said Yoshika shaken.

"Hiding behind somebody else at a time like this! You have to snap out of this!Giving up halfway through is worse then never trying! Get up!" cried Sakamoto grabbing a limp Yoshika by the wrist, "Move it now!"

"I want to die. Please leave me here." moaned Yoshika lifelessly.

"Don't acting like a stubborn jackass! You're alive like it or not now get your ass moving!" screamed Sakamoto,"You can die later."

 

On the bridge the FSSDF was slowing make ground. Many NERV personnel were already dead but, those still alive like the three technicians were holding their ground.

"That's unimportant. Protecting Terminal Dogma is your top priority." said Ferrara over the phone trying to gain reinforcements from elsewhere in NERV.

"They've already destroyed everything else here. Why don't the drop an N² mine and end it?" asked Amaki while she and Nishiki ducked to reload and Lynne sat under her desk cowering.

"They probably want to salvage the original Magi." answered Nishiki who turned to her other comrade, "Lynne, how ya holding up?"

"I can't do it! I can't kill people! I'm not as strong as my sister Wilma!" answered Lynne frantic.

"Shit." spat Nishiki as a flew bullets glazed past causing to fire back, "I'll pump you full of holes!"

As if on cue the FASDF began bombing NERV. The first attack was a massive explosive quickly followed up by a series of missiles.

"Speak of the devil and he'll come." mused Nishiki.

"That was a lot." gulped Amaki.

"Why are the Striker so valuable to them?!" cried Lynne.

 

Sakamoto was currently traveling in her car with Yoshika toward the Striker cage. As they moved she told Yoshika the answer to Lynne's question.

"SEELE is going to insight Third Impact with the Strikers rather than the Angels. Fifteen years ago, Second Impact was purposely engineered by mankind to minimize the reduce Adam to an embryo before the other Angels awoke. Both man and Adam were spawned by a being called Lilith. Humans are the eighteenth Angel. The other Angels are what we could have become. They're humans who rejected human forms. We cannot co-exist despite being the same fundamentally." explained Sakamoto, "Miyafuji, you're going to destroy the successor to the Strikers. It's our only hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end the first installment there. Kiamora, Kusakabe and Aizen are original characters of my from my earlier work "A Mother's Justice". Enma, is a nod to Hell Girl, Lt. Nohara to Shin-Chan, the three guards to Code Geass (which I'll be writing for extensively next year), Gin to Bleach, Mikuni to C Control and the pump you full of holes line to Aria: Scarlet Ammo. Next time, the attack continues and Hanna kicks ass. Please review.


	26. Love is Destruction part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That will take us to the halfway point of the events of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is chapter two of my four-part finale

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches but, I do own the original characters here

In his office, the Prime Minister of Fuso Shiro Hinamora sat at his desk phone in his hand. His twenty years old assistant Mari stood in front of the desk.

"All of he phone lines are dead." said Premier Hinamora clearly upset.

"Yes sir. It was confirmed three minutes ago missiles successfully impacted NERV." replied Mari.

"To think, this whole time NERV was secretly engineering Instrumentality to incited Third Impact! It makes me sick!" spat the Premier.

"Humanity is the only creature capable of trying to eradicate it's own kind." said Mari.

"The only option we have is to destroy NERV." replied Hinamora.

"Will Karlsland or Xing begin redeveloping?" asked Mari.

"No. Humanity will not make the same mistake again." answered Hinamora, "I want it certain that nobody can touch NERV for twenty years. Just like Tokyo-1."

 

Outside NERV, Marshal Aizen stood watching the headquarters like a hawk with Major Enma by his side. His men were reporting in the smoke caused from the bombardment of NERV was clearing and NERV had suffered heavily.

"Central Dogma and Unit-01 have been secured." reported the Major to her commander.

"What about Unit-02?" asked Aizen.

"It's been dropped into the lake seventy meters. We're not sure whether the pilot is even alive." answered Enma.

 

Inside the pod deep in Lake Ashinoko Hanna sat in her Strikers. Comatose since her failed suicide attempt the explosions from the missiles barrage stirred her awake.

"I'm still alive." said Hanna faintly as suddenly FMSDF depth charges exploded around her pod violently shaking the girl, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die.

"You're still alive Hanna. You cannot die yet." came a disembodied voice.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." said Hanna repeating this statement.

"You're okay Hanna. You're still alive and I won't let you die." said the voice.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die." continued Hanna.

"You will keep living Hanna." said the voice as the words "Die with me" echoed in her head.

"You must not die. You must live. I won't let you die." repeated the voice.

"I don't want to die!" screamed Hanna who then found herself as a little girl face to face with her mother, "Mama, you've been here all along."

Hanna then grabbed her mother's hand and felt born again. Hanna then exploded out of the opening of the escape pod and shoot out of the lake like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell is that?!" asked one of the soldiers stationed outside.

"Fire!" cried his commanders the FGSDF began firing artillery shells at the girl along with a FMSDF destroyer stationed in Lake Ashinoko.

Hanna quickly ducked under the attacks and began flying over the lake drawing artillery fire from both sides while staying one step ahead thanks to her special Deflection Shooting magic. Flying a seemingly random pattern across the lake, she wanted until her position was just right before diving suddenly toward the water. FGSDF and FMSDF shells, targeted on the Striker, to bypassed or destroyed one another other before those that were left went on to take out both the ground soldiers and the destroyer.

"I get it mama. My shield. You were always protecting me." said Hanna as she dodged more FGSDF artillery shells and Mitsubishi AAM-4 air-to-air missiles fired by FASDF Mitsubishi F-2 fighter jets.

"You were also with me." said Hanna smiling as she fired a short burst from her FN-P90 destroying the missiles, "You never abandoned me."

 

Inside NERV the security of Unit-01 by the FGSDF was currently being compromised. The soldiers had gotten overconfident and were not expecting Sakamoto to charge at them with her car. The aimed their weapons anticipating she'd stop and get out but, the Major instead simply ran them over without a second thought.

"Unit-02 is activated! Hanna is taking on the FSSDF! She's alive!" reported a stunned Lynne over the pilfered radio which Sakamoto had reconfigured.

"That girl is something else!" said Sakamoto amazed.

 

Outside the FSSDF was doing everything in it's power to slow Hanna down but, it had no effect as Hanna's magic allowed her to consistently dodge attack and coax the FSSDF into firing on it's self with risky but, effect maneuvering.

"She'll ran out of magic eventually! Keep firing!" cried an FSSDF officer.

The FSSDF kept firing but, continued to miss. However, they got a lucky break when a Mitsubishi AAM-4 closed in on Hanna. She protected herself with her shield minimal harm.

"Scheiße!" snapped Hanna before quickly shrugging it off, "Just a minor set back. I'm still the greatest damn witch on the whole freaking planet and my mama is with me!"

Hanna then used her shield to deflect several more missiles before grabbing one and charging at the Mitsubishi F-15J that fired it. Hanna got mere feet from the jet before letting go of the missiles and taking the interception fighter out. She then noticed a pair of F-4 Phantom II jet headed her way.

"I can't lose!" cried Hanna who charged the two jets.

As the jets began firing, Hanna who used her magic to avoid being hit, then opened fire herself. Shells smashed into the cockpit of the nearest jet, right into the cockpit of the first jet killing the pilot ans sending the wreckage crashing into Lake Ashinoko. The other jet closed in but, she quickly advanced on it until she was in front of the cockpit of that jet. She used her gun to smash the canopy. Pulling out the bayonet she slit her wrist with, slashed of the pilot's throat before falling back to watch as he too crashed into Lake Ashinoko. Several more FASDF jets approached but, none lasted even long enough to even attempt an effective attack.

"Mama with me!" cried Hanna varying the old motto of Imperial Karlsland "God with us".

 

In their meeting room the SEELE monoliths had gathered. They were following the events at NERV and were happy with the progress at first, but now Hanna was threatening everything single-handle.

"That pesky witch is threatening everything. Luckily, we do posses an ace in the hole." said Maloney.

 

In the skies over Kangawa, nine bizarre planes were headed to Tokyo-3. They circled over head before transforming into mecha.

"So, these are my new opponents." mused Hanna.

"That son of a bitch Maloney has sent his Warlock series here. He's really showing no mercy." said Ferrara watching the battle for the bridge with the three technicians as a sudden realization hit her, "He's going to start right here."

Hanna was unsure what to make of the bizarre creatures before her. The only thing she knew was they were enemies and she would defeat them. The nine Warlock encircled Hanna who at that moment got a message from her ear piece.

 

"Listen to me Hanna, I need you to destroy the Warlock. I'll have Yoshika there soon enough. Good luck and may God be with you." said Sakamoto on her cellphone. The Major was currently in the depths of NERV next to her damaged car and Yoshika.

"Yes ma'am." replied Hanna as Sakamoto was then transferred back to the bridge.

"Amaki, we can still reach Unit-01if we take rout-20 correct?" asked Sakamoto.

"That's right ma'am. If you can get there in the next several minutes it'll take you right to Unit-01." answered Amaki as Sakamoto hung up and faced Yoshika.

"Let's go." said Sakamoto grabbing Yoshika by the wrist and dragging her.

 

Outside Hanna stood surrounded by the Warlock. To make matters worse, she was totally out of ammo. However, the Star of Africa didn't flinch confident in victory.

"So I have to destroy these ugly things. To easy." smirked Hanna as she slung her gun over her shoulder, "I might be out of bullets but, unfortunately for you I received extensive swordsmanship training back home. I might have used a broadsword then but, my bayonet will suffice. You bastards a have the distinct honor of being slain by a Dame of the Bailiwick of Brandenburg of the Chivalric Order of Saint John of the Hospital at Jerusalem! "

Hanna reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her neck cross and slipped it over her head. She let out a fierce cry and charged the Warlock smashing her bayonet through the screen it used to see.

"Oh yeah." grinned Hanna.

 

Inside NERV, Sakamoto was dragging Yoshika to the elevator that would take her to Unit-01. The Third Girl drug on the ground like dead weight as she and Sakamoto stopped just outside the elevator shaft.

"Almost there." said Sakamoto.

Just at that moment a group of FGSDF soldiers saw the two and opened fire with their M4 Carbine assault rifles, wounding the Major as she dragged Yoshika ran through the door seconds before it could be destroyed by a Type 06 rifle grenade.

"They escaped!" cried the soldier who had fired the grenade.

"The target has escaped. Should we pursue? Over." asked the commanding officer over his radio.

("Negative. That area has be designated for demolition. Fall back immediately.") answered his superior.

"Roger." replied the solider.

 

In the dark elevator shaft, Yoshika stood staring at Sakamoto. The Major had been shot in the right kidney area, and was leaning against a wall using her right hand to prevent too much blood loss.

"So, the Special Forces Group is here too. I should have figured. At least that should buy us enough time." said Sakamoto through labored breaths, "Don't worry Miyafuji, I've felt worse. I did survive Second Impact after all."

Sakamoto then staggered to her feet, and pulled herself toward the nearby elevator. Pressing the button to summon the elevator, she was relieved to find it still working.

"Thank God we still have power. We have time." said Sakamoto before pinning the back of Yoshika against the gated door to the elevator, "Listen to me Miyafuji, from this point you're on your own. You'll have to make your own decisions what to do. Nobody can make these for you."

"I can't. I'm not good enough. I can't pilot Striker as long as it means hurting and killing people. I thought I had to pilot Striker but, that was a lie. I can't pilot Striker. I can't help anybody else. I did something awful to Hanna. I murdered Eila. I'm horrible. I'm a coward. I'd rather do nothing." replied Yoshika.

"I'm not feeling sorry for you. If you don't like pain then just sit here and the let the FSSDF kill you." snarled Sakamoto as Yoshika began to cry, "Crying won't help either Miyafuji!"

Yoshika didn't reply instead she stood silently as tears welled up in her eyes. Seeing this Sakamoto took a sigh.

"You hate yourself. That's why you hurt other people; you know deep down when you hurt someone else then if you get hurt. But Miyafuji, it's an acceptable choice because you made it on your own. It has value because you wanted it. You do have options, then just accept the choice you made." said Sakamoto.

"You're not me! You don't understand! You don't know what I go through!" cried Yoshika causing an angry Sakamoto to slam her against the gate.

"So fucking what if I'm not you?! That doesn't mean you can just quit!" yelled Sakamoto who then put her hand son the face of Yoshika, "I'll never forgive you if you do. I'm not perfect; I'm made my share of mistakes that I've later regretted and I've done it multiple times. Just a bitter cycle of hollow joy and then self-hatred. Regardless, I always learned something new about myself thanks to it. You have to pilot Striker for yourself. Find out why you're here What the proof of your existence even is. When you've answered your questions come back; I'll be waiting."

Sakamoto then removed the katana off her back and placed it in the arms of Yoshika. The Major then grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss as the elevator doors opened.

"I'll see you when you get back. Just remember, there's nothing a witch can't do." said Sakamoto who then shoved Yoshika through the door.

As the elevator with Yoshika descended to the Striker cage, Sakamoto could be happy she had done her part. The Major then fell hitting the wall and slowly falling down until her body lay on the floor with a pool of blood forming around her.

"So, this is how it ends for me." said Sakamoto weakly before looking upward, "Shirley, I did the right thing, didn't I?"

Just then a phantom Sanya appeared before Sakamoto. Before the Major could react, the FSSDF explosive went off killing Sakamoto.

Inside the descending elevator, Yoshika stood whipping the tears from her eyes. Finally noticing the blood on her hand she realized she'd never see Sakamoto again and broke down weeping once more.

 

Outside, Hanna was continuing her person war against the Warlocks. She managed to grab one and stab it through it's screen as she slamming into the lake with it. She shot back out of the water and turned her attention to another, but just as she reached it; the mecha grabbed Hanna by the throat.

"Scheiße!" snapped Hanna but, the Karlsland witch was undeterred.

Hanna managed to slip out of the clutches of the Warlock. The girl then charged and put the Warlock into a sleeper hold before using her bayonet to cut the wires to the head.

As she finished that Warlock off another came at her using the sun as cover. Hanna shielded her eyes with her hand and saw the Warlock just in time to avoid being hit. She charged the Warlock avoiding multiple beam strikes.

"Damn the bastards won't quit! Of course Miyafuji is nowhere to be seen!" cried out Hanna.

 

Yoshika had made it to Unit-01 but, it was covered in Bakelite. As a result, she couldn't go anywhere if she wanted to.

 

Hanna continued to duel with the same Warlock. Eventually, she caught a break and stabbed the mecha in it's throat with her bayonet. Two more then charged, Hanna slashed the first with her bayonet then stabbed the second under it's head. A third Warlock jumped in Hanna but, she simply stabbed it with her bayonet.

 

Inside Terminal Dogma a woman was ready to put her plans into action. Minna stood on the platform across from Lilith still pinned to the cross. The naked Sanya stood next to her also staring at the Angel.

Nearby, Minna noticed Perrine sitting by the lake of LCL nearby.

"I've been waiting for you to arrive, Commander." said Perrine as she stood up, faced the duo and pulled a Taurus PT92 semi-automatic pistol out of her pocket and aimed it at them, "Commander, when I installed the new firewall to keep SEELE out I also changed the programming without permission."

Minna stood unphased while Sanya stood behind her. Perrine looked up to the heavens.

"This is the final act of a loving daughter dedicated to her mother. I'm ending this for you." said Perrine.

The smiling Gallian then contently closed her eyes and pressed the button on a controller in her left jacket pocket. This was supposed to self-destruct the base but, after a minute nothing had happened.

"What's wrong?!" asked Perrine worried as she pulled the controller out of her pocket to find Caspar had denied the self-destruct sequence, "I've been betrayed by the aspect of my mother as woman. First you chose Ichiro over me and now her daughter. How shallow."

As Perrine stood devastated by his revelation, Minna saw it fit to bring an end to the situation. The Commander pulled a Luger pistol out of her pocket and aimed it at the Gallian.

"Perrine Clostermann; the truth is, I've always loved Major Sakamoto." said Minna.

"You're a bitch." replied Perrine.

The Gallian girl was then killed with one gunshot to the chest. Her body fell backwards off the platform landing into the LCL with a splash. However, she saw a phantom Sanya appear before her in her final moments alive.

 

On the bridge, the FSSDF had not given up their attack despite the success Hanna had outside. They knew the technicians here were less trained and thus refused to relent.

"How's things going?" asked Amaki as all three technicians were currently ducking heavy gunfire.

"Hanna is fine but, she just recovered. She's bound to run out of magic quicker." answered Lynne monitoring the girl on her laptop.

"I cannot lose! I have mama watching after me!" cried out Hanna slamming a Warlock into a bridge nearby.

"Mother." said Yoshika thinking about the word in her head.

Hanna took the Warlock she had slammed into the bridge and threw it into another. As the two collided she immediately went after them.

"This is the coup de grâce!" screamed Hanna slamming into the two.

Tired and exhausted, Hanna floated over Lake Ashinoko, surveying what she'd done. However, before she could rest an unseen enemy fired a beam at her. She deployed her shield but, too weak to resist the attack for long. The beam destroyed the shield, sending the girl spiraling to the ground. She crashed through many tree branches just before impact, breaking many bones but, slowing her impact enough for her to survive. Battered and smeared with the blood of it's user, Unit-02 lay pieces around her.

"Unit-02 has been destroyed. The last of Hanna's magic is gone. She's a sitting duck." reported Lynne solemnly before horror replaced it, "The Warlock has regenerated."

Outside the Warlock had finished healing and were ready for the kill. Rising high into the sky, they began to circle around Hanna.

"They're going finish her." noted Nishiki grimly as she and Amaki had sat next to Lynne watching the scene unfold from her laptop.

Outside the Warlock had finished healing and were ready for the kill. The Warlock rose high into the sky and circled around Hanna.

"I can't watch!" cried Lynne adverting her eyes to the screen.

"She's finished." said Amaki.

The. Warlock looked down the the barely alive Hanna. The nine mecha then took aim and began readying their beams for one final shot.

On the ground, Hanna clung to life. The girl was bloodied and had both of her legs were broken by the fall but, she refused to give up. In her right hand she clutched the blade of her bayonet, the handle had been broken in the fall, and in her left hand she clutched her broken medal.

"I won't give up. I won't give up. I won't give up." snarled Hanna dragging herself on the ground, still determined to kill the Warlock.

Hanna kept dragging herself and at that moment a small amount of magic resurfaced and a red aura enveloped Hanna.

"She's going berserk!" cried Amaki.

"Stop Hanna." said Lynne to afraid to watch.

Hanna tried to lift herself off the ground but, it was to avail. Just then the Warlock fired their beams at the injured girl. Hanna managed to deploy a weak shield but, the beams easily penetrated it killing Hanna in an explosion that shook NERV.

"Hanna's dead!" cried out Lynne which Yoshika heard in the Striker Cage.

"I can't reach Unit-01. I'm useless." sighed Yoshika.

Just at that moment the hanger began to shake. Yoshika first though it was from the explosion outside but, as the Bakelite shattered a glowing Unit-01 sat waiting to be launched.

"Mother." said Yoshika astounded.

"Unit-01 has awoken at last. Perfect." said Minna down in Terminal Dogma.

Yoshika hoped in Unit-01 and quickly headed outside.

"It's Unit-01!" exclaimed Major Enma.

"God help us." added Marshal Aizen.

Yoshika rose into the sky ready to take action. However, the first thing she saw was a large cloud of smoke rising out of a crater. Realizing Hanna was gone, Yoshika let out a cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That concluded the first half of the ending. The majority of action is mostly done but, of course, there's still some more to come as next time the end begins. Please review.


	27. One more, I need you part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things really starting getting just weird as hell here so enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all here we go with part three of the story.

Thanks to my pre-reader Makuhari-fan01

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

Inside Terminal Dogma a woman was ready to begin her plan. Minna had waited years for this moment and now nothing could stop her.

As the naked Sanya stood unmoving a short distance away, Minna was voicing her thoughts.

"I have joined Adam unto myself. The forbidden union of Lilith and Adam is the only way I could ever see my parents again." said Minna as the pale girl's left arm suddenly fell off, "We're running out of time. This vessel won't last much longer. We must begin, drop your shield and merge all souls into one. Then, reunite me with my parents; Sayara and Ichiro Miyafuji."

Minna then reached out and grabbed Sanya with her right hand. When she did, the hand fused with Adam went through her skin into her body. Minna took no notice to the clear discomfort on the face of Sanya.

 

Outside, the end had begun. Realizing Hanna was dead, Yoshika has finally gone off he edge as a black cloud of nothingness had spread over the sky. A cross of light engulfed her back as she stood still in the sky.

"Yoshika." said Sanya to herself as she could feel the girls pain.

"Sir, there's an object approaching at high speed from orbit!" reported Major Enma.

"What the hell?!" cried out Marshal Aizen as she looked up from his binoculars to see the object.

"My God, the Lance of Longinus has returned." said Ferrara watching from the bridge.

The Lance shot down from orbit and headed right towards Yoshika. It got within inches of her neck before stopping in midair.

 

In their dark meeting room the members of SEELE were observing the events. Things were finally seeming to be headed their way.

"Finally, our dream will be fulfilled." said Chairman Maloney.

"The original Lance of Longinus has returned." added monolith-04.

"We might not have as many Warlock as planned but, we can make due." said monolith-09 who then began a chant with the other SEELE members.

"Bring forth the true form of the Striker

The true form shall save humanity

Through death and rebirth, man shall return to it's original form"

"The our souls shall be at peace. Let it begin." declared Chairman Maloney.

 

Outside the Warlock quickly surrounded Unit-01 and Yoshika. They grabbed the girl by her wrists and held her out as if she had been crucified then bite down on the cross of light behind her.

"Unit-01 has been taken by the Warlocks." reported Amaki.

"It's gone past 12,000 meters." added Nishiki as Ferrara walked up behind them.

"SEELE is going to use Unit-01 as a medium. Dammit." said the older woman helplessly.

 

In their dark meeting room, SEELE watched with excitement as what the Warlocks were doing meant their plan had finally commenced.

"The holy stigmata has been marked upon Unit-01." said Chairman Maloney.

"The Tree of Life shall be reborn." said all the SEELE members.

"This is the reason for the Striker." mused Maloney.

 

Outside NERV, the Warlock prepared themselves. Glowing, transparent circles surrounded Yoshika.

"Ma'am, the Warlocks have freed their cores." reported Nishiki.

"These numbers are off the chart. All numerical readings are impossible." added Amaki.

"Dear Lord, they going to negate the shield of Unit-01." said Ferrara as a Tree of Life appeared around Yoshika.

"The data from from Unit-01 matches the Sakamoto Expedition. We have entered Third Impact." said Lynne shaking.

Outside the end had finally come. The FSSDF was panicking in the wake of this development which they were clueless about and soldiers were scrambling to escape.

"I have met my Waterloo." sighed Aizen knowing it was over.

A moment later a massive explosion engulfed the area. The FSSDF were obliterated and NERV was shaken to it's foundation.

"We've suffered a direct hit!" cried Nishiki.

"Out defense have been wiped out! We're totally exposed!" added Amaki in dire stress.

"These are only shock waves. If we set our absorbers to maximum we should be okay." replied Ferrara as the explosion could now be seen from space.

 

In their dark meeting room the members of SEELE were so far pleased.

"It is time we begin the next step." said monolith-08.

"The Red Earth Resurrection Ceremony." said monolith-09.

"And with it the Geofront will finally be returned to-" began monolith-11.

"Original form." finished Maloney.

 

A massive crater has resulted from the explosion moments ago. As the smoke cleared, a red spherical object rose out as if freed from a prison.

"There it is; the Egg of Lilith and source of all humanity. The Black Moon." said Ferrara calmly as she knew the chain of events was beyond there stopping, "Whether we return in it's shell is for Lilith to decided now."

 

Inside Terminal Dogma both Minna and Sanya still stood before Lilith. The Karlsland girl knew what was occurring around them.

"It has begun. Now Sanya, it's time for you to reunite me with my family." said Minna calmly but, just then the body of cloned girl sealed it's around her wrist.

"I refuse to be a disposable pawn." said Sanya before her body ripped the right hand off of Minna.

"Why Sanya?!" asked Minna shocked.

"You and I are nothing alike." answered Sanya as her left arm regenerated.

"Please Sanya!" cried out Minna clutching what was her wrist.

Sanya wordless turned around to face Lilith before floating off the ground.

"I'm beginning you! Please Sanya!" cried Minna.

"I cannot. Yoshika is calling." replied Sanya as she continued to float.

"Sanya!" cried out Minna in one finally and fruitless attempt to stop her.

"I am home." said Sanya as she now faced Lilith.

Sanya then floated to Lilith and the two merged together. The Lilith began to grown in size, breaking off the cross that restricted her before becoming a massive giant. Its mask fell off, landing next to the empty clothes of Perrine, since the Gallian had been turned into LCL.

"Oh Sanya." said Minna awe-struck by the sight.

 

On the bridge, two of the technicians were quickly typing away on their computers. The Magi had detected the energy force and they were trying to figure out what is was.

"An unidentified high energy source is rising from Terminal Dogma!" cried Nishiki.

"Shield has been detected. The pattern is blue." added Amaki.

"An Angel!" cried out Lynne.

"No, it's-" said Amaki.

"Human." finished Nishiki as the Sanya/Lilith giant rose in front of the bridge.

"Our father in Heaven, hallowed be you name..." stammered Lynne reciting the Lord's Pray as the other three women were speechless.

Outside, Yoshika still sat in her Striker. The girl was totally unaware of what was occurring below.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." said Yoshika to herself feeling helpless.

Just then the white giant rose in front of Yoshika while feet remand planted in Terminal Dogma. Yoshika looked the giant mortified as it placed it's hands around Unit-01.

"Sanya." said Yoshika having a full breakdown before letting out a terrified scream.

 

In their dark meeting room the SEELE monolith were chanting once again.

"Through the ultimate destruction of the ego of Yoshika Miyafuji, humanity shall be reborn"

"The third divine retribution has now begun at long last." said Maloney, "Amen."

 

Outside NERV, the situation was getting no better for Yoshika. Large black shadows had surrounded Unit-01 and eyes had appeared on them turning everything an orange color exactly that of LCL while the Warlock assembled around the Sanya/Lilith giant.

Those on the bridge were still trying to get some grasp of the events going on. Thus, they kept monitoring the situation.

"The Shield of every warlock is now resonating!" cried Nishiki.

"It's actually increasing!" added Amaki.

So, they've begun to merge with Sanya." said Ferrara.

Indeed that was occurring. The heads of all Warlock had opened revealing human faces. She could only freak out and scream at the events before her.

"Miyafuji can't take much more of this!" called out Amaki.

Her ego will collapse soon enough." remarked Ferrara.

Yoshika couldn't take anymore. She was in a living hell like nothing she'd ever experience before and having a complete meltdown.

"I can't take this. I can't take this. I can't take this." mumbled Yoshika to herself over again.

"You poor girl." suddenly came a familiar voice causing Yoshika to look up.

"Eila." said the girl as the second Adam/Eila giant stood in front of Yoshika.

 

On the bridge, the technicians and Ferrara could only look on and monitor the events. Even as they got stranger by the moment.

"Her ego is collapsing." said Nishiki as the Adam/Eila placed it's hand around Unit-01.

"Her pattern in changing to red." added Amaki as a red tree made from the Lance of Longinus surrounded Yoshika and Unit-01.

"The Angels hold the Fruit of Life while man holds the Fruit of Wisdom. Unit-01 posses both and is now God. The Tree of Life, source of all souls, has been reformed. Whether it will save humanity from Third Impact or doom us all depends of Yoshika." mused Ferrara.

"Please tell me we've done the right thing." said Lynne unnerved as she grabbed the right arm of Nishiki.

"I have no fucking clue." said the Fuso girl shaking her head.

 

Outside eyes began appearing on the Tree of Life. Yoshika had accepted her fate and closed her eyes waiting for what was to come. Just then, the Sanya/Lilith giant took on a new form: Sayaka Miyafuji.

"This is the Sanya that embodies your heart's desire. All of your hopes and dreams." said the giant.

"What is your wish?" asked the disembodied voice of Sanya as things became fuzzy for Yoshika.

 

Yoshika opened her eyes and found herself at a playground. It was sunset and carnival music could be heard in the distance. She had been transformed to the same age she was when her father and Minna left her. There were two girls in the sand nearby; Michiko Yamakawa and Shizuka Hattori. The former was a childhood friend of Yoshika and the latter the person who gave her the letter telling to to come to Tokyo-3.

"I understand. I'm trying to find what I've been looking for." said Yoshika.

"Hey Yoshika!" called Micchan.

"Help us build a sand castle!" cried Shizuka.

Yoshika nodded and began bending down began to help them. The three built the sandcastle as the kindergarten song "Close Hands, Open Hands" now played in the distance. After several minutes a pyramid had been formed.

"Mama's here. We have to go." said Micchan looking at a woman who resembled Sakamoto.

"Bye!" called Shizuka as they too left.

On her knees, tears forming in her eyes, Yoshika was thus left alone once again. The song had ended and now a haunting quiet overtook the area.

Working through her growing sadness,Yoshika managed to finish the pyramid and stand up. However, she was now too overcome with emotion, and so began smashing the pyramid with her foot until it was ruins.

After it was completely ruined, Yoshika crouched down and began to rebuild the sand castle while gently weeping.

 

Yoshika then found herself in a bed naked. Hanna, who was also naked, stood over her.

"You're so annoying!" cried the Star of Africa.

"I'm just like you." replied Yoshika.

Images then appeared before Yoshika: of little Hanna crying out for her dead mother, of Hanna calling for her mother before they battled the Seventh Angel and after Sakamoto was killed.

"I wasn't able to be the mother figure Yoshika needed." confessed Sakamoto.

 

Yoshika then found herself in a crowded and small flat. It was warm and a fan blew. On a bed near the window lay Sakamoto and Shirley nude.

"You up for another round?" asked the redhead.

"I'm tired. Besides, I gotta met Perrine today." answered Sakamoto.

"Blow her off." said Shirley seductively.

"She won't mind if I'm a little late." said Sakamoto caving.

The two then resumed love making while Yoshika watched. She could turn away as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her.

"That's just how I prove I exist." said Sakamoto.

"So stupid! It's just two depressed people licking their wounds!" spat Hanna.

"It's nice to feel like you're need even if it's only physically." replied Perrine.

"It makes me feel wanted and happy." said Sakamoto.

"That's just a pathetic excuse to make yourself feel better." said Hanna disgusted.

"Major Sakamoto, really does stuff like this." said Yoshika to herself.

"I do. This is another side of my personality." replied the Major, "This is the side I've kept from you. Reality can be really painful at times. You must accept that."

"Great, so I'll do the same crap." sighed Hanna.

 

"You wanna kiss me?" asked Hanna while Sakamoto and Shirley were at their friend's wedding.

"It's too mature for a first date." said Sakamoto rejecting Hanna's request for her perfume.

"Then here I come." said Hanna marching to kiss Yoshika but, instead she said her disgust, "You don't get a damn thing. Stay the hell away from me."

"But, I do get it." replied Yoshika.

"Bullshit! You could never understand!" cried Hanna kicking Yoshika, "You think you can know me or help me?! Don't make me laugh! You're an arrogant moron! You'll never understand me!"

"I can't understand you because you don't say anything. It's impossible!" cried Yoshika as images of their prior interactions flashed before her.

 

Yoshika then closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was again on the train car she'd been in when she talked to the Twelfth Angel. Even the background was the same. The major difference was Sanya was sitting across from her now.

"Did you try to understand here?" asked the pale girl.

"Of course." answered Yoshika.

"You idiot. I know about all your perverted fantasies. Don't it and I'll even watch." said Hanna as she now appeared in front of Yoshika breasts in the girls face, "However, if I can't you you to myself then I don't want a thing from you."

"The be nice to me." said Yoshika.

"We are nice to you." echoed Sanya, Hanna and Sakamoto as they appeared before Yoshika in rapid succession.

"Liars! You had behind fake similes and keep the truth buried!" cried Yoshika.

"The truth is painful and traumatic." replied Sanya.

"That just causes more pain." said Yoshika sadly.

"That is an excuse." said Sanya.

"It's scary. I don't know if people will turn on me." said Yoshika becoming stressed, "It makes me feel unease! Please don't leave me! Show me you care!"

Yoshika then started taking deep breaths as Sanya, Hanna and Sakamoto appeared in the rail car.

 

Yoshika turned but, again found herself in the kitchen the night of the kiss with Hanna. The Karlsland girl was sitting at the table with her head down.

"I want to stay with you Hanna and I want to help but, I don't know what I should do." said Yoshika approaching her.

"Then do nothing." replied Hanna weakly, "All you do is hurt me. Stay away."

"Please help me Hanna. You're the only one who can." begged Yoshika.

"You liar." snarled Hanna angrily standing up forcing Yoshika back, "Anybody will do. You're afraid of the Major Sakamoto and the First Girl! You're afraid of your parents and sister too!"

"Please help." begged Yoshika.

"Now you're running to me! It's the easiest way to keep from getting hurt!" cried Hanna as she shoved Yoshika into the coffee pot spilling hot coffee over the Fuso girl, "You love yourself! You never even learned to love yourself!"

"Ow." groveled Yoshika lying on the kitchen floor in pain.

"Pathetic." spat Hanna at the sight.

"Please. Somebody help me." said Yoshika hauntingly as she stood up and walked over to Hanna before violently flipping the table and throwing the chairs, "Help me! Don't abandon me! Don't leave me to die!"

"No." said Hanna in the same disgusted voice.

Hearing this set something off in Yoshika. The Fuso witch reached up and strangled the life out of Hanna.

Nobody understands me. They never could." said Yoshika sadly as memories of her time in Tokyo-3 flashed before her.

"You never understood yourself." replied Sanya.

"I though there'd be no pain or uncertainty in this world." confessed Yoshika.

"That is because you though everyone else felt the exact same as you did." said Sanya.

"You all betrayed me!" cried Yoshika.

"From the very start you misunderstood. You believed what you wanted to an nobody else." explained Sanya.

"Everyone can die. They all used me." spat Yoshika bitterly.

"Then what is your purpose?" asked Sanya.

"Nobody cares if I exist or not." answered Yoshika.

"What is your heart for then?" asked Sanya.

"I should die too. It'd be better if I never existed." answered Yoshika.

"Then why are you still here?" asked Sanya.

" I don't know if I should be here." answered Yoshika which was met by a silence that caused her to scream.

 

On the bridge everyone was still monitoring the events. But, the end had finally come.

"The pilot is approaching infinite zero." reported Nishiki.

"Unit-01 is still rising." said Nishiki.

"Their current altitude is still rising." added Lynne.

"Ma'am, the pilot's ego barrier is gone." said Amaki.

"The anti-shield has materialized and is spreading!" cried Nishiki.

"Then it's all over." sighed Ferrara.

 

A massive glow had overtaken the former Antarctica. Within moments the giant Sanya/Lilith penetrating the atmosphere into orbit. It then placed it's hand around the Black Moon. Wings then shot out of it's back.

"It's breached critical limits!" yelled Amaki.

"Individual beings will begin breaking down!" cried Nishiki.

"The Door of Guf has opened at last. It's over ladies. It's all over." said Ferrara.

 

Inside NERV a transformation was occurring. Multiple Sanya phantoms were appearing throughout the building turning all, dead or alive, into LCL so they may be included into Instrumentality.

"This is full of sorrow and the people are submerged in emptiness. They're hearts are full of loneliness.

While the phantom Sanya across NERV were turning people into LCL, on the bridge they had appeared yet again. Amaki Suwa was typing when one appeared on her station. Shaking, the phantom Sanya turned into Sakamoto as she placed her hands on the head of Amaki turning her to LCL. Nishiki was cowering under her desk as one of the phantom Sanya closed in touching her right shoulder and turning her to LCL.

"You did it Minna." smiled Ferrara as a phantom Sanya transformed into Sayaka and turned the elder woman to LCL.

"They're gone. Everybody is gone." mumbled Lynne to herself when suddenly she felt hands slide around her neck, "Perrine!"

Lynne tightly clenched "Perrine" only to be transformed to LCL.

 

In the nearby city of Odawara, a group inside a hospital room had heard the explosion and were trying to see anything from Tokyo-3. Lucchini and Chris were kneeling on a chair staring out the window, Elsa stood near by and Hartmann sat in a wheelchair with Trude behind her. Ursula lay in the hospital room's bed.

"I wish Maria could be here to see this." said Lucchini looking out window.

"Who?" asked Chris.

"I friend of mine in Romagna." answered Lucchini.

"I'm just glad Erica finally got her her prosthetic leg." said Elsa leaning on the wall nearby.

"Everything in Tokyo-3 was always being delayed by the Angels but, since we came here there were no more delays." replied Hartmann.

"I'm glad you're okay." said Trude who then blurted out, "Erica I love you!"

"That's great Trude. Honestly, I love you too." said Hartmann who the shared a kiss with Barkhorn while Chris and Lucchini cheered.

"Where am I?" asked weak voice belonging to Ursula.

"Sister!" cried Hartmann happily as she was wheeled to her sister's side by Trude.

"I'll be damned." said a surprised Elsa before snapping to, "I'll get the doctor."

"You're in a hospital in Odawara. You've been comatose for months." explained Erica as she took her sister's hand, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." replied Ursula.

"We'll never be apart again." said Erica but, at that moment everyone in the room turned into LCL.

 

In their dark meeting room the SEELE monoliths were shutting down as all the members returned to LCL. Chairman Maloney watched from his chair.

"Life and death and merely the same. This might not be exactly how I wanted things but, all's right with the world." said Maloney before turning into LCL.

 

In Terminal Dogma, Minna was lying on the ground as she continued to lose blood. The Commander could only try and figure out where things had gone wrong. Just then, Sayaka Miyafuji appeared standing next to Minna.

"I waited years for this. I will be you mother." said Minna weakly, "I only hurt Yoshika. Father did the same so he sent her away. I though it was best."

"Did you feel love?" asked Sayaka.

"I felt nobody could love me. Even before your death, I felt like an outsider since I was adopted. I never deserved it." answered Minna as someone else appeared above her head.

"You ran away and rejected the other around you. This way you'd never be hurt." said Eila.

"You were terrified by the bonds people can form. Just like your father." added Sayaka as Sanya III appeared naked at the feet of Minna.

"Thus you sealed your heart." said Sanya.

"This is the prince I must pay for my sins. Forgive me Yoshika." said Minna.

The redhead then closed her eyes and succumbed to blood loss. Unlike everyone else, her body didn't revert to LCL as she was denied the Instrumentality worked to achieve. From left to right, Sanya III, Sanya I and Sanya II heavily bandaged stood over her lifeless body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end there for tonight. This was the longest chapter yet due in part to the scene I added with hospital in Odawara and just were I timed things to end. Next time, the final chapter. Please review.


	28. One more, I need you part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, nearly two years after I first formulated the concept for this story and many crazy events later here we are at the finally. Don't worry if you don't fully get what's going on nobody does. Thanks to all who have stuck by me and stick around at the end for three important announcements.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

In orbit, the Warlock were flying formation as Instrumentality went into full effect. A red light from the Black Moon, clenched by Sanya/Lilith, engulfed the planet and green crosses sprung up as all of humanity reverted to LCL.

As the last people were turned to LCL, a line appeared on the forehead of Sanya/Lilith. It then opened and Yoshika and Unit-01 in, then closed and vanished once they were completely inside it.

"Sanya?" asked Yoshika, confused as she saw hundred of Sanya phantoms floating before her.

"Never call me again." said Sakamoto bitterly.

"I hate you." seethed Hanna.

"You're annoying." said an irritated Sakamoto.

"I never want to see you again." said Hanna hatefully.

"We could never start over again." spat Sakamoto.

"Bye." said Hanna with disgust.

"Are you serious?" asked Lynne disgusted.

"I can't believe you're serious." said Sakamoto sickened.

"It's better to remain friends." said Sanya calmly.

"Look at you." scoffed Perrine.

"I can't believe I actually know you!" snapped Sakamoto.

"I have no desire you be with you." said Trude.

"Just die. We'd all be better off." said Hanna matter-of-fact.

"I don't care for you that way." said Sanya.

"I don't care if you died." said Sakamoto bitterly.

"I don't like you in that manor." said Sanya.

"Buzz off!" spat Sakamoto.

"There's no need for you in my life." said Sanya.

"Stop following me! You're just a stalker!" cried Sakamoto.

"It's not you, it's me." said Trude.

"Will you not except "no" for an answer?" asked Sanya as a bell began to ring.

"leave me alone." seethed Hanna.

"Stop. This is humiliating to yourself." said Sanya.

"I never like you." spat Sakamoto.

"I've never like you." said Hanna disgusted.

"Just leave please." said Sanya.

"I said no raccoon dog." spat Perrine.

"Let's just be friends." said Sanya.

"Leave." said Hanna getting angry.

"Just go." said Sanya firmly.

"Act like an adult." spat Sakamoto.

"Wimp." said Trude angrily.

"If it's too painful, you can end this whenever you want." said Sakamoto calmly.

"Just run away." added Sanya.

"Do you want to be calm? Be at peace? Have our bodies and souls join?" asked Sakamoto.

"I'd rather die." spat Hanna.

 

A transition then took place; no longer bizarre medley of images from before now a calm serenity appeared before Yoshika. Of people carrying on their daily lives as if it was the same-old routine. It felt weird to be seeing something so normal at a time like this.

"I have question." said Yoshika.

"Go ahead." replied Sakamoto.

"What exactly are dreams?" asked Yoshika.

"A deep question." noted Sakamoto.

"But, not unusual." added Sanya as the images continued.

"Does it feel good?" asked a voice.

"I just don't understand. Reality, I don't get it." answered Yoshika.

"You cannot connect your truths to the reality of other people." explained Sanya.

"I have no idea were happiness is." sighed Yoshika.

"So you find it in your dreams." replied Sanya.

"So this world of nobody isn't real?" asked Yoshika.

"It's merely a dream." answered Sanya.

"So, I don't exist here." reasoned Yoshika.

"This is the result of you trying to change reality." said Sanya.

"Is that wrong?" asked Yoshika.

"You're trying to escape reality into a world of fantasy." said Sanya.

"Why can't I dream of being alone?" asked Yoshika.

"It is a substitute for reality not a dream." answered Sanya.

"Where's my dream?" asked Yoshika.

"Your dream is a continuation of your reality." answered Sanya.

"Where's that?" asked Yoshika confused.

"At the end of your dream." answered Sanya.

 

In reality, orbit to be more precise, a new development was unfolding. A large gash erupted in the left side of the neck of the Sanya/Lilith giant. This caused the being to fall backwards as red LCL flowed from it's neck.

 

Back within Instrumentality, Yoshika again found herself somewhere new. She was at the bottom of a shallow pool of orange LCL staring the the moon above her tinted in an orange color.

"Sanya." said Yoshika to herself as the girl appeared on her lap both girls nude, "Um, where are we?"

"This a Sea of LCL. It is the Primordial Soup of life from which all beings emerged. It is a place were all beings are one. A world were you can no longer tell where you begin and others end." answered Sanya her words echoing as her arms sat within the chest of Yoshika.

"This is death then." said Yoshika.

"No. This is a world were all beings are one. This is your world." explained Sanya.

As Yoshika took this in, she realized she was holding something. She looked over and in her right hand was the katana of Sakamoto.

"This can't be right. It doesn't fell right." said Yoshika letting go of the katana.

"If people want to exist, their egos will again separate them into individual entities." replied Sanya, "Then, they will feel hurt and pain again."

"Right." said Yoshika.

Yoshika grabbed the right forearm of Sanya with her left hand. As she did, Sanya removed her arms from inside the chest of the Fuso girl and pulled them back. Her right hand then grasped on to the left hand of Yoshika.

"Thank you." said Yoshika.

 

Yoshika then felt her surroundings change yet again. Now, she was lying in a body of water still naked and with her head on the lap of the naked Sanya who was comforting her.

"I always feel pain in real life so I ran away. But, the place I went to was no better. I wasn't really alive. No one existed." said Yoshika as a clothed Eila appeared in front of her.

"Is it all right for you to be separated and hurt again?" asked Eila as Yoshika now found herself standing over the blue Earth.

"I'm okay with that." answered Yoshika, "But, what are you to me?"

"We are the hope people can understand each other some day." answered Sanya standing in front of Yoshika.

"We are also the concept of love." added Eila standing next to Sanya as people began to appear.

"That's a selfish pretense. It can't last forever." replied Yoshika.

The ground below the three began to change until the trio were in a street. Then people appeared and walked by them.

"I'll be betrayed and hurt again." said Yoshika as she saw the many faces of her friends, "But, I now those were real feeling.

 

In reality, the Sanya/Lilith giant continued to fall backwards. As it did, it's wings disintegrated off it.

Suddenly, Yoshika inside Unit-01 burst out of one of the giant's eyes. Orange wings of light appeared behind Yoshika and reversed Instrumentality. Lines covered the Black Moon which split open pouring red LCL unto the chest of the Sanya/Lilith giant before it disintegrated.

"Reality exists in an unknown place and dreams exist within it." said Eila.

"Truth exists in your heart." added Sanya.

"The contents of a person's heart is what shapes their appearance." explained Eila.

"New images change their hearts and minds." added Sanya as the Sanya/Lilith head crashed into a sea of red LCL, "They ability of imagination allows people to create their own shapes and flow of time."

"If humans forsake their own free will nothing will change." said Eila as other body parts from the Sanya/Lilith giant fell into the LCL.

"To regain your individual form you must do so of your own desire. Even if it means your words and feelings become interwoven with that of others. As long as they imagine themselves in their heart, anyone can return to their individual form. " said Sanya.

Yoshika seized the Lance of Longinus from in front of her neck. As raised it before herself and the Warlocks turned to stone and fell to the Earth below. As they did, the green crosses rose into the sky.

"Don't worry my dear, all creatures with the will to live can come back. Anywhere can be a paradise, as long as you have the will to keep living. You're alive, so you always have the possibility to be happy." said Sayaka.

As Sayaka spoke, the orange wings around Yoshika collapsed and Unit-01 began to power down. Sanya then appeared before Yoshika and along with Eila removed the two Striker units from the feet of Yoshika. The latter girl also took the Lance of Longinus.

"As long as humanity and Earth exist, everything will be okay." said Sayaka who gently caressed her daughter's face, "Will be okay dear?"

"I'm still not totally sure where my happiness is. I'll still wonder why I am here and whether I made the right decision in returning. But, I'm just repeating the same damn thing over and over again. I'm me." said Yoshika who floated up to the surface of the red sea of LCL. Looking over she saw the giant head had split in half down the face.

 

In 2003, a young Minna and Yoshika played in the sun. Sayaka and Ferrara stood by a the side of Lake Ashinoko.

"When we created the Strikers, were we trying to clone God?" asked the elderly Venezia woman.

"Of course. Humans can only exist here but, the Strikers will live for ever along with the human soul within it. We man and the solar system are long gone, it will still exist. Lonely, but as long as that one person still exists-" began Sayaka having picked up her daughters.

"It will be proof of man's existence." finished Ferrara.

 

"Bye, mom." said Yoshika sadly.

 

It might have been a few weeks or possible months. With no way of telling time it was impossible to know. The half of the giant head still rested, petrified, off the nearby coast while the sky remained as pitch black as it had been since Instrumentality was rejected. A red streak ran across the moon while the petrified Warlocks stood still in their locations. On the beach, the Sakamoto family katana lay near the tombstone of it's deceased owner. Next to that were tombstones of the people Yoshika knew. Yoshika was lying on the beach when starring at the sky when she felt somebody watching her. Looking to her right, Yoshika saw Sanya standing over the water just like when she first arrived in Tokyo-3 and just like that day, Sanya vanished in a blink of the eye.

Yoshika wasn't sure what to make of what she'd just seen. Yoshika stared for thirty seconds after Sanya vanished then decided to sit up. It was at this point she noticed somebody next to her; with a bandaged left eye and her right arm wrapped was Hanna. Overcome by emotion, Yoshika reached down and began tom strangle Hanna. As she choked the life out of Hanna, Yoshika suddenly felt the girl's bandaged right caress her cheek. Yoshika then let go of Hanna's throat, began to cry and fell over. Hanna looked at the scene and mustered up one sentence.

"How pathetic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are done! Almost two years after first coming up the concept for this story and a couple issues (lost internet when first writing in August 2011 and lost most of the chapter that December) but, I finally finished. Thanks to all who stuck with me on this ride. Now, for my trio of announcements; first I am following this up with a two-part alternate ending based on the original twenty-five and twenty-six and will be out next month. Second, in planning this story in 2011 my goal was to stick as close to Evangelion as possible which I came to realize was a mistake as the second comment for this story points out along with other issues. I know I can do better so, starting this Fall I am going to reboot Striker. I've begun planning it and am planning many changes so this will come out better. Finally, my beta reader needs time off for personal reasons so until he returns I am on my own. In the meantime, I will be working on my original story "Sounds of Silence". Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since that was the longest opening author's notes I've ever written I'll keep this short. I know the ranks are off but I'm going by Evangelion there. That being said Sakamoto will be promoted to Major later on in the story. An N² mine is a clean and non-nuclear weapon that has the power of a weak nuclear warhead with no radioactive fallout. I said there would be varying degrees of OOC so if that seemed the case then there you go. You might have noticed this was the Third Angel, the first two will appear later. No spoilers in the review please. Next time the battle and aftermath (not necessarily in that order) and there will be fanservice!. Please review!


End file.
